


Damn You For Making Me Love You

by mayquita



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartender Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Co-workers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Musician Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 98,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayquita/pseuds/mayquita
Summary: Emma Swan and Killian Jones are close friends and co-workers. And both are in love with each other. The problem? They keep their feelings secret not only to the other but also to the rest of their friends. When Elsa, Emma's best friend and Liam, Killian's brother and boss find out, they decide to form an alliance and work as a team with a clear goal, to get Emma and Killian to take the next step in their relationship and confess their love for each other.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Elsa/Liam Jones (Once Upon a Time)
Comments: 221
Kudos: 119





	1. Prologue - Creep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the day is finally here!! I'd like to express my gratitude to the moderators of @captainswanbigbang for creating this event and giving us the opportunity to finish and/or rewrite our previous works. It seems I work better under pressure, only in this way am I able to finish my stories, so thanks again for making it possible.
> 
> This is a finished and improved version(I hope) of my previous incomplete work. I included everything that appeared in its predecessor, that's why I decided to keep the same title, but I have also made some minor changes and, above all, I added quite a few more scenes, mostly flashbacks, which I hope have served to get to know the characters better and give them more depth.
> 
> This story includes 4 different POVs, Killian, Emma, Liam, and Elsa's. I found it interesting to offer the vision of the relationship between Emma and Killian through other people's eyes. It's not an angsty story, in fact, I had a lot of fun writing some scenes, so I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thank you so much, @ultraluckycatnd I couldn't have asked for a better beta. Thank you for all your effort, your suggestions, your advice and for always being there when I needed you. 
> 
> Special mention to @saraswans and @onceuponaprincessworld, thank you so much for your perpetual support and for believing in me and in the story.

#  **Prologue - Creep**

##  **Four years ago...**

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here._

**The Kraken**

The bar was located in a bland building, with nothing of interest to make it stand out except its spot near the marina. Even the sign with the name seemed dull and unwelcoming. Emma couldn’t help wrinkling her nose in disapproval while inspecting the facade of the premises carefully. If someone asked her, she would say that her goal was to gather information about the place where she might be working in the future. If she got the job, that is. The reality was a little different, though. She was simply using an excuse to delay the inevitable, reluctant to take the step that would carry her inside.

It wasn’t that she was a picky person in terms of job opportunities. Even without knowing what she would find inside, she was sure that she had worked in worse places. She had her standards, though, and she hadn’t worked her fingers to the bone to get her degree just to end up working in a damn bar.

"I need the money," she whispered to herself in an attempt to convince herself that she was making the right decision. She was the only one to blame for being in this precarious situation, after all. That's what happens when you run away from the person who broke your heart, leaving almost everything behind. Only one suitcase with a few belongings and her camera accompanied her on her escape.

In spite of everything, she should be grateful to have people around who cared about her, like her friend Elsa, who had welcomed her into her home with no questions and asked for nothing in return. That's why she was here today, in front of this building, because she couldn’t live forever under her friend's wing without having anything to contribute. She needed to feel useful.

 _I may not even be chosen,_ she thought.

Before deciding to enter, Emma grabbed her phone and looked for the job ad that had brought her here.

_We are looking for new candidates to join our crew to help us refloat our ship before it sinks. If you are a creative, passionate person who likes challenges, this could be your opportunity. We only ask you to have knowledge in advertising and social media. If you are interested, contact our Captain for more information._

It was quite imaginative, she gave them that, with all that naval vocabulary being used in a clear reference to the name of the bar. But it also implied that they, the owners, had resorted to a somewhat desperate measure, probably because they were in a precarious position as well. She was not sure yet if that was something favorable to her interests. Anyway, there was only one way to find out.

After taking a deep breath, she opened the door with more determination than she really felt, hoping that maybe this time she would find the opportunity to start again on the right path.

In retrospect, she could say that the first thing that attracted her attention after entering The Kraken was the male figure located on what looked like an improvised stage, guitar in hand. Love at first sight and all that shit, as her friend Anna would say. Actually, that was the second thing that caught her attention. The first thing her eyes caught was the luminosity that radiated throughout the huge room.

Emma had to blink a few times at the unexpected and intense lighting of the bar, something she had not expected from such a place. She only needed a simple look around to discover the source of the illumination: the two walls in the far corner were adorned with huge, picturesque windows that were allowing the light to come streaming in. Her eyes widened with interest when she discovered a kind of gadget connected to what looked like two white curtains that were drawn back at the time.

_When you were here before_

_Couldn't look you in the eye_

The melodious voice of the guy in the middle of the stage distracted her momentarily from the inspection; her gaze was immediately drawn towards him. 

She wasn't sure if the guy was deliberately ignoring her presence there or if he was so focused on his task that he hadn't even realized that someone was watching him, but at least that gave her a few seconds to appreciate the vision that appeared in front of her.

There was something hypnotic in the way his nimble fingers slid over the guitar strings and in how he was able to modulate his voice, creating a powerful melody that enveloped her immediately, causing the lyrics of the song to also slip from between her lips in a soft hum.

Maybe it was the unusual lighting of the place, or the nerves that reverberated inside her, or it might be the lyrics of the song that seemed to acquire a new meaning when sung in the voice of the stranger. Whatever it was, Emma felt the air charged with electricity as she approached the stage almost without realizing it, as if she was being attracted by a magnet.

It was then that he subtly moved his head, directing his gaze to her while still singing. Emma could swear that time stopped at that moment, while she also remained frozen in her position unable to look away from the bluest eyes she had seen in her entire life. 

A shiver ran down her spine when the guy sang the next verse as if he was singing directly to her, his intense eyes never abandoning hers.

_You're just like an angel_

_Your skin makes me cry_

_You float like a feather_

_In a beautiful world_

Emma shook her head in an attempt to get out of the trance as she pressed her lips together, holding back the humming. At least with the next verse, she came back to reality, suddenly remembering the reason for her presence there and her previous doubts.

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo._

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here._

She certainly didn't seem to belong there, not with a guy too gorgeous for his own good. Although she wasn't even sure if the man worked there; someone like him around implied distractions that she neither needed nor wanted.

He hadn't spoken any words to her, but still managed to make goosebumps rise all over her skin, not only with his impressive voice but with his enigmatic and piercing gaze and his dark hair falling on his forehead. Even his scruff with a shade of ginger was attractive. It was as if the guy had a danger sign over his head, so her instinct pushed her to turn around and run away from there. She would have done it too if it wasn't for the fact that the guy finally decided to stop singing and addressed her directly.

"It's for the sails."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"The artifact, the one you were looking at before. It's for hoisting the sails."

What the hell was this guy talking about? The confusion was probably written all over her face because he raised an eyebrow while pointing behind her. Her brow furrowed as she turned her head in that direction. "The curtains are meant to emulate the sails of a ship. You know, naval decor and all that stuff."

He had an accent. Of course, he had an accent. Emma hadn't been able to detect it while he sang but just a handful of words had been enough to show it.

Reluctant to look at him again, her gaze focused on the curtains for a few seconds. It was quite creative, she would concede that. Even now that the curtains were raised, she could imagine the effect it would cause with dimmer lighting. The gears of her brain began to work, looking for the possible potential for that design.

"I thought you would like to know, given your apparent interest."

When she turned again she found a disarming smile and a smug expression on his face. As if that were not enough, he also had the audacity to wink at her. _Seriously_? Emma would have stood there paralyzed with her mouth hanging open, unable to process what had just happened had it not been for another voice stealing her attention right at that moment. A voice that was addressing her from behind the bar.

"Hello, lass. What can I do for you?" The man who was speaking offered her a kind smile to which she responded with a timid one of her own as she forced her feet to step away from the stage and head toward the bar. The man looked somewhat older than the musician and, although they shared similar features, his hair was curly and his blue gaze less intense. He also sported a warmer expression, much to her relief.

"Uhm, I'm Emma. Emma Swan. I came for the job interview."

The man's face lit up immediately as his smile widened. "Emma Swan, of course. Nice to meet you." He offered his hand before continuing. "Welcome to The Kraken, lass. I'm Liam Jones, one of the owners and The Captain of this fine vessel." He waved his hand to encompass the entire room and then pointed toward the stage, so Emma had no choice but to look there again. "And that scoundrel up there would be my first mate, also known as my little brother, Killian."

"It's younger," the man, Killian, grumbled, a scowling expression on his face. She heard Liam snort behind her and she was going to turn again to focus her attention on him when Killian softened his features immediately, his lips drawing a bright smile and a special sparkle appeared in his gaze. "Pleasure."

He was trouble, she was aware of it. She didn't need trouble in her life. She was looking for a job, not a hot guy who had the ability to make her feel as if she had melted from the force of his penetrating gaze.

"Well, now that the introductions are made, what do you think if we get to business?" Emma had to suppress a sigh of relief when Liam came to her rescue. Yep, business, that's what she was here for.

After one last look at the stage, she turned back to Liam, but before they had time to start talking, a sound coming from the stage caused a chill to run down her spine. The bastard began to sing again.

_I wish I was special_

_You're so fuckin' special_

The corners of her lips twisted up as the lyrics of the song seeped deep into her, causing a strange sensation to settle in the pit of her stomach.

She ignored that feeling and focused on Liam's warm smile and the cozy decor that surrounded her. She found herself beginning to envision all the possibilities to boost the business, detecting with a simple glance the huge potential that it hid. Kilian might mean danger, but she had dealt with worse. Yes, she definitely might belong there, at least professionally speaking.

* * *

##  **Emma Swan - October 2019, present day**

The streets of Boston passed before her eyes at full speed, wrapped in the lights and shadows typical of the night in a big city. When the cab stopped at a red light for what seemed like the millionth time, Emma groaned quietly, unable to hide her displeasure. She could feel Elsa's inquiring gaze directed at her, but showing off her stubbornness, she chose to ignore her while she kept her head turned towards the window.

The trip home had become torture. She couldn’t wait to get to her apartment, lock herself in her bedroom, and bury her head under the pillow. But it seemed like that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. A huff of annoyance escaped between her lips as she cursed inwardly. _Damn Irishman!_ The person who had ruined her night had a proper name. _Killian Jones._

At least Elsa, sitting next to her, had the good sense to remain silent. Emma, though, could see from the corner of her eye that her friend kept giving her inquiring glances that also contained a hint of concern. _Damn Killian_ , she repeated to herself as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the back of the seat. 

And to think that the night had started so well, full of expectations... For the first time in what seemed like ages, her boss, Liam Jones, had taken pity on her and Killian and given them the whole weekend off. 

She didn't remember anything like that in the four years she had been working for him. Well, there was that weekend, when the three of them went out of town to do some purchasing, when... _Don't go there!_ She stopped that escalation of thoughts before it was too late. Certainly, the memories of that glorious weekend weren't going to help improve her current mood. Even so, she didn't have enough willpower to stop thinking about what had happened just half an hour before…

_"It will be a quiet night, I'll manage with only Ruby and Robin. The bar can survive for a couple of days without you. Now, guys, go out and have fun," Liam explained to both she and Killian. He used that condescending, patronizing tone of his, as if he were speaking to his own children._

_Any other time, they would have reacted the way they usually did when Liam used that tone, rolling their eyes or raising their eyes to the sky praying for patience. On this occasion, though, they were so surprised by the offer that they simply looked at each other with wide eyes and mouths hanging open, as if they didn't quite believe their luck._

_That's how she ended up organizing a girls' Friday night with Elsa and her sister Anna, a night she hoped was full of good music, drinks, and great moments with her two friends._

_Everything went well for a while. But then, in a twist of fate,_ **_he_ ** _appeared in the same damn bar they were in. Killian Jones, in all his splendor, with his swagger moves, his devilish grin, and his bright blue eyes with the ability to pierce hearts._

_The problem? He wasn't alone._

_Their gazes connected for a brief instant, in spite of the crowd around them. Everything else ceased to exist at that moment, at least until her eyes moved to his left. Killian's left arm was placed around the shoulders of a petite brunette. Belle. His friend. HIS FRIEND. His best friend forever, the one he had grown up with was in the city. With him. Fuck!_

_Emma knew of Belle's existence, of course. She had met Killian shortly after he had traveled from Ireland with his father and brother after his mother passed away. Belle had been their neighbor, the first person to help them adapt to the differences of a strange country for them. Over time, and after their father abandoned them, the two brothers had moved to a new city in search of new opportunities but they had never lost contact with her._

_Although Emma would never acknowledge it out loud, she had always been a bit jealous of Belle; not at a sentimental level, but rather at one related to friendship. Belle was the one who shared the memories of a lifetime with the Jones brothers, while she had to settle for those created during the last four years. They were pretty amazing memories, but not enough, not if she compared them to Belle’s._

_She had always managed to hide that irrational jealousy, a fairly easy task considering that Belle didn't even live in the same state. She had always been a distant figure for Emma._

_Until now._

_Today she was here with him, and her thoughts began to spiral, gathering in her mind and gradually clouding her mood. 'Why didn’t Killian tell me anything before? Oh! Is that why Liam gave us the weekend off? So that Killian could hang out with Belle? Isn’t she smiling at him too much? Why does he still have his arm around her shoulders?'_

_Everything went wrong from that moment. He came to where the women were and introduced them to his friend. All Emma managed to hear was how Belle was addressing her, grateful to finally meet her in person, but she barely paid attention. She didn't mind being rude, she’d have time to regret her behavior later. She was busy putting all her efforts into keeping her face straight enough to hide her inner agitation. He, on the other hand, also acted strangely as he met them, glancing around absently, shifting his weight from foot to foot, hand scratching the back of his ear._

_After a few minutes of awkward conversation, Emma just left the bar, alluding that she was tired, with Elsa following on her heels without saying a word while Anna remained there, chatting with Belle and Killian._

_Fuck, Fuck! Why on earth had he ended up in the same bar as her? As if there wasn’t an endless amount of bars in the damn city._

Emma came back to reality when she realized that the cab had finally stopped in front of her building. She didn’t even bother to pay, she left the vehicle quickly, thinking that perhaps, if she hurried enough, she could reach her bedroom and lock herself in there, thus preventing Elsa's interrogation.

Luck was not on her side tonight, of course. She lost precious minutes trying to find the keys inside her purse, as a series of curses escaped her mouth. “Where are my damn keys?" she muttered in frustration.

It was then that Emma remembered she had left her keys forgotten inside the apartment, something that didn’t concern her at all at first since Elsa accompanied her. She groaned, smacking her forehead slightly against the door. 

How could she be so stupid?

"Were you looking for these?" Elsa arrived at that moment, her hand held up holding her keys and an inquisitive look on her face.

A sigh of resignation escaped her mouth as she stepped aside, allowing Elsa to finally open the door, the possibilities of locking herself in her bedroom without having to give any explanation completely vanished.

Still, she was reluctant to confess. If she had managed to keep the secret of her feelings for... an eternity, why should she give any explanation now? Maybe if she dropped herself on the couch and pretended to fall asleep…

In fact, that was the first thing she did as soon as she entered the apartment and removed her heels. She collapsed on the sofa, covering her face with her right arm.

"Okay, enough. I thought the ride home would calm you down, but it seems like it's not like that, so tell me, what's going on, Emma?" Elsa's soft voice reached her ears but she did not respond at first, remaining in stubborn silence.

Elsa sighed and for a moment Emma thought she would let things be. She was wrong, of course. "Since the night has been ruined, I have a few hours to go, so I'm going to sit right here, right in front of you, and I'll wait for you to stop behaving like a child. I'm an older sister, remember. I know all the tricks."

Emma moaned inwardly, finally giving up and sitting down. "It's nothing, I was just tired,” she mumbled, avoiding her friend's gaze.

"Tired..." Elsa cocked her head slightly as she narrowed her eyes. "You know I'm not buying it, right? Come on, Emma, I know you always keep to yourself how you feel, but I also know this never ends well. So tell me, what's wrong?"

 _What’s wrong? That's what I want to know,_ she thought. She wasn’t able —or more like she didn’t want to — put a label on her feelings, at least out loud. Killian was her best friend, for the love of God. Since both of them worked in the same place, they spent most of the time together, either in the bar or in either one’s apartment, or having dinner with Liam... But this situation had caught her off guard and it had served to realize that perhaps she wasn’t going to keep Killian for herself forever. A groan escaped her mouth at the thought of that, though she sealed her lips hastily, unwilling to voice aloud how she felt.

Elsa looked at her expectantly for a few seconds, but seeing that Emma was remaining silent, she sighed again showing her frustration. However, she didn’t give up, much to Emma’s dismay. "Okay, you're not going to talk, so I'll have to figure it out for myself." Her eyes narrowed and her brow wrinkled in thought. "The night was going well, we were having fun, we had just got our drinks..."

_Don’t go that way…_

"Then we met Killian. We were talking for a while..."

_Don’t._

Her eyes widened when she finally realized. "Oh my God! This was all about Killian! But why? Did he say something that bothered you or..."

_No, no, go back, go back._

"He wasn't alone... he wasn't alone! This is because of Belle!" 

Emma moaned in response, putting her hands on her face.

"Emma..." Her voice softened. "You kept telling me Killian was just a friend, a very close friend, okay, but nothing more."

"It's the truth," she replied, not proud of the unconvincing tone of her voice.

"But you feel something more for him, don’t you?" Elsa insisted in a gentle but firm voice. Emma didn't even bother to answer this time. Her friend took her silence as an admission as she continued on that path. "Since when?"

 _Since when? Since ever? Since she entered The Kraken for the first time to do a job interview four years ago. Since the first thing she saw when she entered the bar was the hottest man she had ever met playing the guitar and singing. Since she met the deep ocean of his gaze as he continued singing as if he did it just for her... Oh, God_... "For a while," she mumbled.

"For a while," Elsa echoed her words. "You're telling me you've had feelings for Killian for some time, and you're not gonna do anything about it?"

"That’s exactly what I’m saying."

"Oh, Emma, you know that at some point you'll have to open your heart again, right? We're talking about Killian; not all men are like Neal or Walsh.” 

The mere mention of their names caused her to flinch, another sign of how broken her heart was still due to those two assholes. As if feeling her discomfort, Elsa approached and sat down beside her, taking her hand in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I don’t want to risk losing what I have with Killian." The connection she felt with him went far beyond physical attraction. It was something difficult to explain in words, but that connection caused endless sensations swirling inside her. She didn't want those feelings to ever end. "I would rather keep him as a friend than lose him forever." 

"But this is affecting you, Emma. Just look at your reaction from tonight. By the way, how could you be jealous of Belle? Besides, he's surrounded by girls all the time, flirting and flattering them. You witness that every day."

"It's not the same," Emma replied in a weak voice, feeling an incipient headache approaching. How could she explain how she felt? "At the end of the day, that's just a role. He doesn’t hook up any of those girls, hasn’t for quite some time anyway. We just close the bar and go home. But today... " She paused, trying to gather her thoughts. "It's not just for his friend.” Although she couldn’t deny that for a moment Belle had been a threat. Once again, the feeling of not being enough had made an appearance. “Before he approached us, he looked happy and carefree. He not only had Belle by his side, but he could also have been able to get any of the girls from the bar."

"Maybe he would have chosen you..."

"No." She shook her head firmly. "It's... I didn’t expect to see him there, even less to see him accompanied by a woman, but everything is going to return to normal. It's the best thing for us.” She tried to convince herself, stubbornly ignoring Elsa's hopeful gaze. She wasn’t going to risk their friendship... 

_Damn it!_ She was so fucked up.

* * *

##  **Killian Jones - October 2019, present day**

_What a weird night!_

Not only the night, actually. A strange sensation had accompanied him throughout the day. It was as if, after his brother had given them the whole weekend off, he didn't know what to do with that unexpected free time, apart from lying on the couch with Netflix as his only companion. Especially when he couldn't count on Emma as a source of entertainment either since she had decided to spend a girls' night with her friends.

But in a matter of minutes, everything had taken an unexpected turn. His childhood friend, Belle, had called by surprise for a brief visit. She would be in the city for less than a day, but had the afternoon off, so Killian quickly formulated an improvised plan.

That's how he'd ended up in the same bloody bar Emma had come to. Seriously, what were the odds? Of course, he blamed himself for having flatly refused to take Belle to The Kraken. — _It's my free night, love. The last thing I want is to spend the evening in the same place as always. I know you want to see Liam, but he will be with you at the airport tomorrow_.—

"Killian? Are you sure you're okay?"

Belle’s voice, coming from beside him, took him out of his reverie. He cleared his throat before answering. "Sure, love, just tired." He felt Belle's gaze scrutinizing him, but she just nodded without adding anything else.

They continued walking in silence, his hands in the pockets of his jeans and Belle's arm hanging from the hollow formed by his arm. It was a warm night, despite being in early October, so they had decided to walk back to the hotel where Belle was staying.

For a few minutes, he tried to focus on anything, the weather, Belle, the sounds of the street, but all his thoughts invariably ended up with one name that night. _Emma Swan_. So, despite the momentary interruption, his mind bent to remind him again and again of the situation he had lived merely an hour earlier.

_The choice of the bar had been totally random. It turned out to be the closest to the hotel where Belle was staying. But luck wasn’t on his side that night, or maybe it was because, within minutes of entering the bloody bar, a vision appeared before his eyes. A vision that was becoming his downfall. Emma Swan._

_The person he had been secretly in love with for four years was right in front of his eyes._

_It was a pleasant surprise since he was so used to seeing her every day that, although he could not be happier to have a free Friday night, the possibility of not seeing Emma for a whole day was not so appealing._

_At least he had been lucky enough to notice Emma before she realized his presence there, which implied that he would be able to put into practice one of his favorite hobbies, observe Emma while she wasn't looking._

_No, he wasn't a stalker, but he enjoyed those little moments, such as seeing Emma with a wrinkle of concentration across her brow as she edited photographs, sitting in her favorite corner of the bar. Or watching how she got into the role of a tough lass when one of the customers tried to go too far with her. He also enjoyed hearing how she hummed his songs when she believed he was not listening. Or watching as she slept, unable to stay awake on one of their Netflix nights._

_He treasured those little moments as something precious, something that made Emma more real, but that at the same time served as a reminder that those moments were the most he was going to get from her. She was seemingly unreachable._

_What he saw at that moment took his breath away. She was impressive that night. Not only did she look sexier than ever, but her eyes glowed in a special way, and her carefree smile did nothing to placate his agitation. When their gazes finally met through the crowd, it was as if everything else ceased to exist. At least for a few seconds._

_He then approached her and the spell broke._

_The smile faded from her lips the moment he met her and introduced her to Belle. From there she began to act quite strangely, avoiding his glance, answering with monosyllables, becoming even a little rude to Belle. Why did she act like that? Was it because of him? They had talked in the morning and everything was normal. What was it then?_

_A feeling of unease settled in the pit of his stomach, something unusual in reference to Emma. His relationship with her had always been easy; they shared such a special connection. Unfortunately, that connection didn’t help him tonight, because he not only seemed unable to understand her strange attitude, but he himself began to act strangely._

_After the first few minutes of awkward conversation, an idea began to settle in his head. Emma might feel uncomfortable about his unexpected appearance because she was looking for something different that night. Maybe a one-night stand... The mere idea made him feel sick to his stomach. When was the last time she...? No, he didn't even want to remember it._

_For his luck or misfortune, Emma excused herself after only a few minutes, alluding to the fact that she was tired and saying goodbye with just a nod. Elsa, her friend, followed her, not before giving both him and her sister an apologetic look._

_Anna stayed with them for a few more minutes, but then she also left with the excuse that she was going to meet her boyfriend Kristoff in a nearby bar now that the girls’ night had been ruined. In a matter of a few minutes, he found himself alone again with Belle and with the endless troubled thoughts that had begun to gather in his head._

“Killian?”

Belle's voice brought him back to reality again, noticing then that they had just reached the hotel entrance. Killian scratched behind his ear, casting an apologetic glance towards his friend. "My apologies, love. I got a bit distracted."

"Oh, I can see that." Belle crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head slightly, her eyes filled with curiosity. "Now, are you going to tell me what's happening?"

Killian swallowed, averting his gaze and directing it toward his feet. His feelings for Emma were something only he knew and he had every intention of keeping that fact hidden. That made things easier. "I don’t know what you're talking about, love," he mumbled, keeping his gaze on his feet.

“Oh, please.” He didn't even need to look at her to know she was rolling her eyes. “You've been acting strange from the very moment we met Emma. It was an awkward moment there at the bar, not just for you, but for her as well.”

"Ah, about that. I apologize on her behalf. Emma ..." Why was it suddenly difficult for him to even pronounce her name? He let out a deep exhale while rubbing his eyes before turning his gaze back to Belle. "She doesn’t act that way normally."

"You don't need to apologize." Belle stared at him for a few seconds before continuing. "She's not just a friend anymore, is she?"

“I don’t know what you are talking about, love." He plastered a fake smile on his face before continuing. "Emma is my friend, that's all." He was not lying actually. They were just friends, though all the fibers of his being craved for something else.

Belle held his gaze for a few seconds longer, as if she wanted to go through his armor and reach his secrets. Finally, she sighed, giving up. "Whatever you say, but you should talk to her at some point. There was a weird tension there. Whatever it is, you should fix it." She raised her index finger in warning.

"It's Liam's fault. He makes us work so hard that when we find ourselves with so much unexpected free time, we don’t know how to act. We’re not used to it." Killian tried to lighten the mood with an ingenious comment that would divert attention.

"Oh, of course, blame your brother. He's such a slaver." She rolled her eyes again as she let out a snort. But then her gaze softened, her hand caressing his arm gently. "You know it's time to move on, right?"

A lump in his throat kept him from speaking for a few seconds. He nodded, the corners of his lips pulled up in a small smile. If only she knew that he had already decided to move on for some time... But the fear of losing Emma had him paralyzed. He was unable to consider taking their relationship a step further. At least not until Emma was ready. And as it was currently with their situation, that didn’t seem to be happening any time soon. But he preferred to have what they shared now than to have absolutely nothing.

"Talk to her, or to your brother," she asked, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Have a safe flight, Belle. We’ll talk soon."

After saying goodbye to his friend with the promise of seeing her soon, Killian was reluctant to go home. The image of Emma in that ethereal dress and that dazzling smile didn’t stop tormenting him. The fact that her smile had turned into almost a grimace when she noticed him didn’t allow him to think of anything else. 

The restlessness and confusion that he felt, far from appeasing him, had settled in his stomach. He had to do something to distract his mind. That's how he ended up at The Kraken, with the full intention that music and rum would cloud his senses enough to get Emma out of his system, at least for a while.

Liam noticed him the moment he entered through The Kraken's door despite the crowd, showing off his sixth sense towards him. Fortunately, he was serving some other customers, so Killian was spared the inquisitive glances of his brother. 

He chose the bar area farthest from Liam and collapsed on one of the stools. He would have preferred if one of the two new bartenders were to serve him; they would have treated him as one more customer. But it was Robin, one of their oldest bartenders, the one in charge of that section of the bar, so he had no choice but to resign himself while waving his hand to get his attention.

"You look like shit, mate," Robin said while putting a shot of rum in front of him. At least he didn't need to even bother talking, his friend already knew his favorite poison. "And what the hell are you doing here on your night off?"

"Missed me?" he wiggled his eyebrows before schooling his features so as not to betray his inner turmoil.

"Actually I miss Emma, she's much nicer than you."

The fake smile faded from his face at the mere mention of her name. Luckily for him, Fridays were a busy night at The Kraken, so Robin’s attention was required by another customer, leaving him finally alone with his thoughts and his rum.

He brought the glass to his lips, letting the amber liquid slide down his throat, feeling the pleasant burn on its way to his stomach. Only when alcohol entered his system did he feel the courage to take the phone out of his pocket. He wondered if it would be a good idea to contact Emma, his fingers sliding across the screen without ever pressing Emma's name. After a moment of hesitation, he finally decided. He couldn’t leave things like this.

**_Did I do something tonight to bother you? - KJ_ **

Emma answered instantly, to his pleasant surprise.

_Hey! No more than usual. ;p Why do you ask? - ES_

A sigh of relief escaped his mouth, not just by her words but by the inclusion of that emoji. It was amazing how two simple characters could conceal so much meaning.

**_You acted strange tonight - KJ_ **

_No more than you... I was just tired - ES_

**_Aye, me too - KJ_ **

_By the way, I'd like to apologize to Belle. I acted like an asshole to her. - ES_

**_Nah, it's okay. Are you sure you're fine? - KJ_ **

_Promise. And you? - ES_

**_I'm fine too. Ah! You looked stunning tonight, love. - KJ_ **

_You were not so bad yourself :) - ES_

**_Any plans for tomorrow? - KJ_ **

_Pizza and Netflix? - ES_

**_My apartment or yours? - KJ_ **

_Yours. Since Liam will be working, we'll be able to choose freely. - ES_

**_Smart lass. Night Swan. - KJ_ **

_Night Killian - ES_

A sigh of relief escaped between his lips as he felt a weight removed from him, his lips pulling at a smile as he continued to stare at the screen.

"What are you doing here?" Killian looked up from the phone to find Liam, arms folded across his chest and a scrutinizing look on his face. "I seem to remember that I gave you the night off."

Killian grabbed his glass and raised his hand to Liam as if to toast. He took a sip of the drink before answering. "I'm here as a customer, brother."

At that moment, Liam reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out his phone. Killian watched as his brother's brow furrowed as he stared at the screen. He also detected Liam's eyes briefly straying to look slyly at him. A strange sensation washed over him as he stirred uncomfortably in his seat. This couldn’t be good.

Liam carefully placed the phone on the counter and folded his arms over his chest again. "So... what's wrong with Emma?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" His heart tightened into knots as his gaze drifted to Liam's phone. _Little traitor._.. he thought. What the hell was he thinking when he decided it was a good idea to come to the bloody bar?

"Enlighten me, little brother."

Killian loved his brother, but he could be a real pain in the ass sometimes, pressing all his weak points until he ended up pissing him off. This time his tolerance level was so low that he only needed a little spark to light the wick of his anger.

He clenched his jaw as he felt a growing rage running through his veins, urging him to act. Out of the corner of his eye, Killian glanced at his brother's phone one last time, and in a swift, fluid movement that left no chance of a reaction from Liam, he seized the device.

Liam's eyes widened in surprise at his brother's maneuver, but then he reacted, grunting as he tried to reach for the phone. "Give me my bloody phone, Killian!"

"Ah, ah!" Killian moved away from the bar, enough so that his brother couldn’t reach him and without further delay read the contents of the last message received.

_Hey, Liam! We missed you this evening. I met Emma, at last. But I think something happened between her and Killian. Ask him, it seems that our "bro" has something to tell us. See you tomorrow. - Belle_

"Bloody hell." The words slipped out of Killian's mouth without him doing anything to stop it. "She's such a traitorous lass," he hissed, the urge to throw the phone against the nearest wall almost uncontrollable.

 _Bloody hell..._ he repeated, this time to himself. He began to feel like a fish out of water, desperately in need of air. Killian had for so long hidden his feelings in front of his brother that he found it extremely difficult to expose them now; especially because he was fully aware that Liam would be excited at first for him, but then he’d feel as if someone threw a jug of cold water on him when he discovered that, whatever Killian felt towards Emma Swan, nothing was going to change their relationship.

Killian returned slowly to his seat, placing Liam's phone on the counter again. He gestured to the bartender on the other side of the bar to get another drink; the idea of confessing his feelings with more alcohol running through his system seemed more appropriate under the circumstances.

"You know it's rude to read private messages from someone else," Liam said to him in that calm, characteristic tone of his, one that was hiding a condescending hue that annoyed Killian enormously.

"Not if that damn message speaks about oneself," he mumbled. Killian didn't care at that moment if he behaved like a rebel teenager in front of his father.

"Have you argued with Emma? What is it this time? Netflix, the choice of dinner?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Stop treating us like children. I'm not your son and Emma is obviously not your daughter."

"Then act like an adult and tell me what's going on."

"It's nothing. We met Emma in a bar. I don’t know what Belle was talking about."

"Okay." Liam grabbed his phone and began to slide his fingers across the screen.

A sensation of panic settled in the pit of his stomach. "What are you doing?"

"Calling Emma, of course."

"Don't you dare, brother," he hissed, casting a murderous glare at Liam as he again regretted coming here. _What on earth was I thinking?_

Liam seemed to think better of it because, after staring at him for a few seconds, he sighed and put the phone back on the counter. He then changed his attitude, softening his features as he addressed Killian. "Listen, it's obvious that something is happening. You know I care a lot about Emma. I just need you to tell me if everything's okay with her, brother."

Seeing his brother's face full of sincere concern stirred something inside Killian so, without even stopping to think of what he was doing, he confessed, kind of.

"It's nothing, really. We met her unexpectedly. For some reason, she started acting in an offhand way when she saw us and after a few minutes, she just left. But I texted her a few minutes ago and everything was fine." After a pause, he continued almost without being aware of what he was about to say. "I thought at first that my presence might have bothered her, in case I might be interfering in some way, preventing some guy from approaching her, but it seems she was just tired."

Liam's features changed subtly, as if a flash of realization crossed his face. His eyes widened slightly as one eyebrow rose slightly. "And that would have been a problem for you?"

Killian closed his eyes as he sighed. After two deep breaths, he set out to confess for the first time in four years. "Aye, it would."

Liam's eyes widened even more as a smile began to appear on his face, a smile in which his brother was depositing his relief and his hopes. Something that, unfortunately, Killian would have to cut.

"Before you start to get your hopes up. Yes, I have feelings for Emma. No, I do not think she feels the same, or at least I don’t think she's ready yet to open her heart. So nothing is going to change between us. Emma is my friend and so it will remain until she decides otherwise."

"Does Emma know?"

"About my feelings? Of course not."

After the initial impact of the confession, Liam seemed to react. He shook his head and brushed his eyes with one hand. "How could I know nothing? I mean, I know you care about her, and that you two are very good friends, but how did you manage to hide your feelings from me? I spend most of the damn time with you two!"

Killian ignored him, suddenly exhausted after the events of the day. But before he went home, he had to make sure of something. "Promise me you won’t tell Emma anything."

"Killian..."

"No, just promise me. Let me do this my way."

With a sigh, Liam agreed. "Okay, but promise me something in return. Promise me you'll be careful, okay? You finally have a chance to be happy, brother. Do not miss it, please. And don't hurt her."

The corners of his lips rose slightly at Liam's words. It was no secret that his brother adored Emma in a fraternal sense and that he cared for her almost as much as himself. He couldn't be more grateful that she had such a support group around her.

"Believe me, Liam, that would be the last of my intentions."

His initial idea when he arrived at the bar was to wait for his brother until closing time came and then return home together. But after what happened, he changed his mind. His only desire was to lock himself in his bedroom, bury his head under the pillow, and try to sleep with the vain idea that Emma's image wouldn’t appear in his dreams to torment him.

After finishing his drink, he murmured "I'll see you at home" to his brother while he waved and left the premises.

His walk home meant being alone with his thoughts. Far from vanishing, Emma's vision became even more powerful, filling all his thoughts. His mind was determined to remind him of the image of Emma in that damn dress that molded to all her curves and that neckline that hinted at what was forbidden to him. His body started to react, liquid heat heading straight south. By the time he got home, his pants were tight, a series of curses escaping from his mouth. He was helpless.

Killian reached his bedroom and undressed without bothering to put on his pajamas. He collapsed in bed, the need for release was almost painful so he had no choice but to take care of himself. As the strokes increased in pressure and speed, Emma's image became more real in his mind; her pink lips silently begging to be kissed, her defiant glance, her perfect body. His release came at last as he pronounced her name between pants, imagining that Emma was the one with her hand around his length. _Bloody hell._.. 

He was so fucked up.

[Creep - Radiohead](https://youtu.be/XFkzRNyygfk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think :)
> 
> What to expect in the next chapter? We'll have another flashback of Emma's early months at the bar and we'll also see Liam's first attempt to push them together.


	2. Because The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the turn of Liam's pov, both in the flashback, where we'll know a bit more about Emma's first months working on The Kraken, and in the present, where we'll see Liam's first attempt to push them together. Also, I forgot to point it, but as you may have figured out, music plays an important role in this story. I hope you like it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit that, in the beginning, I was a little nervous with this story perhaps for being too simple or for not having an especially deep plot. But sometimes we feel the need to write or read something lighter, something that makes us smile and I really enjoyed building the characters and the different connections between them. Thank you so so much, for your likes, reblogs, kudos and comments. It means the world to me.
> 
> Thank you so much, @ultraluckycatnd I couldn’t have asked for a better beta. Thank you for all your effort, your suggestions, your advice and for always being there when I needed you.
> 
> Special mention to @saraswans and @onceuponaprincessworld, thank you so much for your perpetual support and for believing in me and in the story. Thank you again to the moderators of the event, @captainswanbigbang for giving us this opportunity and making this possible. You all are the best :)

#  **Chapter 1: Because The Night**

##  **Liam - Four years ago**

"Do you ever use the stage?"

Liam stopped for a moment in his task of ordering glasses and looked first at Emma and then at the stage. "We may have used it a couple of times," he said, shrugging before continuing with his task.

He wouldn't be surprised if Emma was up to something. That had been her constant since she had started working at The Kraken four months ago, after all.

Liam's lips pressed together forming a small smile when he remembered how different their situation had been before Emma. He had been about to give up on the bar. Although Liam had put all his effort and all his savings into the project, the income was insufficient, and the customers were scarce. It was then that his brother had suggested that he could hire someone to help them advertise the place and get more customers. And that's how Emma had come into their lives.

Her steps had been hesitant at first, but she had only needed a week to get in position and adapt her small budget to develop possible strategies that would allow them to boost the business.

From there she had become a whirlwind, turning both their lives and the business upside down. She was a tough woman, stubborn and determined to achieve her goals. But she was also very creative.

She had only needed three weeks to create the official website and all of the accounts for the different social media platforms. Four months later, the clientele had increased and the number of followers kept rising.

The introduction to social media was the first of a myriad of ideas that were coming from Emma’s brilliant mind. She had started organizing monthly theme parties, and she also spent entire nights camera-in-hand taking photographs of the crowd that she later uploaded to the website as a claim. And not only that, she was the first to stand behind the bar ready to serve drinks and to engage in conversations with the crowd. That's how Emma Swan became The Savior of The Kraken in such a short space of time.

"Stage? What stage, Swan? Are you talking about the stern of the ship?"

"Why the stern and not the bow?"

"Because the bow is the entrance to the bar, obviously. I didn't know you had so much knowledge about nautical terms, love."

"I have no choice if I wanted to prevent your _ship_ from sinking." A chuckle bubbled in Liam's throat when he saw Emma placing air quotes around the word _ship_ while Killian rolled his eyes in response.

These kinds of conversations had also become a constant with Emma's presence in their lives. Normally it was Killian who teased Emma first but she always rushed to answer with a biting retort.

"Guys, you realize that this is actually a bar, don't you?" Their reaction was immediate, both of them snapped their heads towards Liam, as if they realized at that moment that he was also there.

"Are you sure, _Captain_?" This time it was Killian who used air quotes around the word captain while raising one of his eyebrows. "Because I tend to forget it sometimes."

Emma snorted as she shook her head while Killian focused his attention on her again, his lips drawing a smirk as they both shared knowing glances.

Despite the brief distraction, Liam was still curious to know what Emma was up to, so he tried to redirect the conversation. "May I ask why there’s a sudden interest in our stern, I mean, stage?"

The change in Emma's expression was immediate. A few seconds before, her features were carefree, but now a special glow had appeared, a spark that meant business. He had learned to love that expression because it usually implied a guaranteed route to success.

"I wonder why you built that stage if you don't use it. It's a waste of possibilities."

"Well, to be honest, the stage already existed when we acquired the place," Liam admitted, realizing that Emma was right. Killian was the only one who used it in his spare time to practice his hobbies: singing and playing the guitar. "We didn't know quite well what to do with it."

"Fortunately for you, I'm here to fix that, right?" Emma looked back at the stage and then at Killian, the hint of a grin pulling at her lips.

"What are you thinking, Swan?" Killian asked tentatively.

"I'm thinking of you, of course."

Killian's eyes widened in surprise, a soft blush tinting his cheeks. "Me?" If Liam hadn't been so surprised himself, he would have laughed at his brother's puzzled expression.

“I mean, I've heard you sing and you have talent." Emma's voice came in a somewhat more timid tone than usual, her cheeks blushing slightly, but she immediately adopted her characteristic professional expression. "Besides... we should take advantage of your good looks to attract the public."

She had a point. Killian had always loved to sing. His natural talent was undeniable, but the circumstances of life had not allowed him to go further in his passion. Still, Liam felt a certain pull of disappointment with himself because he should have been the one with that idea. He had all the resources at his disposal, how was it possible that this possibility had never crossed his mind?

"So I look good for you, eh Swan?" Killian's voice took him out of his momentary trance. He remained silent, though, leaning his arms on the counter and resting his chin in one of his hands while watching the scene in front of him with amusement.

Killian wore his characteristic smug expression with an arched eyebrow as he ran his tongue over his lips. Emma, of course, wasn't buying it, as she simply snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. 

They were like children.

They had been playing this game from the beginning, with that innocent flirting between the two of them, with some veiled innuendo mixed with banter. Liam was sure that things were not going to go beyond a simple game, since Killian had his heart closed off and, although they still didn't know much about Emma, it seemed that she also carried some wounds from her past.

Even so, it was fun to see how they teased each other. Emma was one of the few people who could make his brother blush. In return, he was the only one so far who had managed to get through her professional facade.

"I knew I would regret it," Emma grumbled while rolling her eyes. "Did you miss the fact that I am suggesting you go on stage to sing? With an audience?"

"Oh, I got that, but I prefer to focus on the other part. How was it? _My good looks_ , were you saying?" Killian swayed forward, invading her personal space as he tucked his thumb into his belt. Liam huffed quietly with such an exaggerated display of cockiness, but he remained a silent witness, expectant of Emma's reaction.

She did not disappoint. "Not happening, buddy. I'm not going to feed your ego even more," Emma replied with a dismissive wave of her hand and then turned away from Killian, leaving his brother behind wearing a goofy smile. She dropped onto one of the stools while snorting in annoyance, but Liam did not miss the small smile that appeared on her lips.

"I think it's a magnificent idea, Emma. Smart thinking," he praised her while offering a smile of appreciation. "I also think you'll like to know that we have a sound system and even some strobe lights. So you can remove those items from our limited budget."

"Really? That's great!" Her face lit up, a special spark crossing her gaze.

Liam could not prevent his heart from swelling, feeling proud of himself for finally being able to contribute something to boost his own business. "Let me finish here and then we could go to the backroom to see if we find something useful for our purposes," Liam suggested through a wide smile. 

A sudden wave of gratitude towards Emma washed over him, since he was more aware than ever that there was light at the end of the tunnel, and that they were going to save The Kraken. And they would owe it all to her. Well, to her and to his brother's musical ability, of course.

Emma hummed in response, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. It was evident from her expression that her brain had already begun to work on the idea. "Now we just have to think about the repertoire and start the rehearsals. We could use some slogan to advertise the event on social media, something like “ _Saturdays in Concert_ ” or something like that. And... "

"I think you forgot the most important thing." Killian’s unexpected voice cut her off. They both looked at him, who stood a few steps away, sporting a wide grin. "The artist."

He was right. For the plan to go well, they depended largely on his brother's willingness to participate. Kilian's expression denoted that he shouldn't worry about that, but Liam was curious to know what his brother thought. "And what would _the artist_ have to say about it?" 

Before answering, Killian raised his eyebrows and rubbed his hands together. 

"When do we start?"

* * *

##  **Liam - November 2019**

It was a quiet afternoon, the usual for a day at the end of November. The calm before the storm that meant the beginning of the holiday season. Liam was in his usual corner behind the bar, doing the inventory. His brother was standing on the platform they used as a stage, guitar in hand, while he rehearsed the songs he would play four nights later. Emma, in turn, sat on her favorite stool, her laptop on the counter, staring at the screen and editing the photos taken over the previous weekend. Liam had offered her his office several times, claiming that she would be more comfortable there, with a desk at her disposal and a more suitable chair. But Emma had always refused; she preferred to be at the center of the activity.

The scene he had in front of his eyes was something he was accustomed to, something that was part of his routine. He couldn’t be more grateful for it. Both Killian and Emma worked hard at the bar, fully involved in the business, providing ideas, serving every night, cleaning up the mess after the most chaotic nights. But thanks to The Kraken they could also carry out their passions, at least in some way.

Killian lived for Saturday nights when he took the stage and became the musician he had always dreamed of.

And Emma... _Emma_. She had become their savior angel almost from the very moment she walked through that door four years ago. The corners of his lips lifted in a soft smile as the memory of that day came to his mind. Much had happened since that first day, but since then, she had become a constant both in the bar as well as in their lives. He couldn't be more grateful for it.

Here she was, one more day, doing her magic with the photographs she had taken. This time, however, Liam noticed something else. She was humming the same song Killian was playing.

Since Killian had made that half-confession about his feelings for Emma, Liam had been much more perceptive, focusing on things he hadn’t noticed before.

How could he have been so blind? Killian wore his friend mask to perfection, but his attraction to her was undeniable. Now Liam was fully aware of his stolen glances when he thought she wasn’t looking, the accidental contact of their bodies, the longing smile on his lips every time Emma arrived. 

Looking back, Liam had realized that all the signals had been there from the very beginning, but he hadn’t been able to detect them or interpret them correctly. Everything made sense now, though; that easy flirting between them that had appeared from almost the first moment, their banter, the teasing. 

He also could swear that Emma acted exactly the same, but of course, he didn’t have confirmation of her feelings. Maybe…

"Hey, guys! We got new comments on the web, come on! Let's have some fun." Emma's excited voice brought Liam back to the present. She was making a gesture with her hand for them to approach. This had become another of their routines. Each time they got new comments, they read them together. Emma called it constructive criticism. The Jones brothers, however, found it to be the perfect excuse to make fun of themselves and have a laugh.

They, of course, hurried to approach her. Killian arrived at her side first, casually placing his hand on her shoulder. Emma raised her head to look into his brother’s eyes, a warm smile adorning her face. Liam didn’t miss a single detail of all these subtle movements, raising an eyebrow in appreciation. He stood on Emma's other side and the three of them stared at the screen.

"Oh my God, Liam, you’ve got a fan! Look, _PrincessJones._ She's written you three messages.”

 **_I love The Kraken and one of the reasons is for its owner. He is so hot. @_ ** _PrincessJones_

 **_The best of The Kraken? The owner, his brother the musician and Emma, the PR person and also photographer. They are all very nice, but Liam, the owner, is even nicer. @_ ** _PrincessJones_

**_Although Killian, the musician, is hot, I find his older brother, Liam, much more interesting, perhaps because of his maturity. @_ ** _PrincessJones_

Liam couldn’t stop a smirk from appearing on his face. His chest swelled with pride as he commented, "Well, it was about bloody time. You two always get all the good reviews."

"I guess you've noticed that your admirer just addressed you as an old man, right?" his brother teased Liam while making that characteristic gesture of his, his two eyebrows raised comically, a mocking smile pulling at his lips. 

"Killian!" Emma scolded him, tapping his chest with the back of her hand.

"Ouch, that hurt." Killian winced as he moved his hands to where Emma had hit him.

"Oh god, you're so melodramatic." Emma, of course, rolled her eyes, though her statement came between giggles, her smile making small wrinkles appear in the corners of her eyes.

The two of them continued their argument between jokes and casual contact of their hands, completely ignoring Liam’s presence, although that obviously didn’t matter to him in the least. After a few more seconds of watching the scene, Liam cleared his throat.

"Hi? I'm still here, remember?"

Killian and Emma turned their heads, two pairs of eyes staring at him for a few seconds, then they stared back at each other and burst out laughing. Liam shook his head as he rolled his eyes at the childlike behavior of the other two, but the corners of his lips pulled up into a wide grin.

"I'm glad to see someone appreciating my mature behavior. Someone has to behave like an adult here."

"You sure about that?" Emma looked back at the screen and began to check the contents of one of the photo folders. Within seconds, a few photos from last Saturday appeared before his eyes. "You mean this mature behavior?"

"Bloody hell," Liam grumbled, covering his eyes with one hand. He felt his cheeks burning, completely ashamed of what he was seeing. "When the hell did you take those photos? I had completely forgotten that moment."

The bloody photos had captured the moment when he and his brother exhibited a behavior that was far from that of responsible adults. Small glimpses of the scene flashed in his mind. The night had been a success and after the closing, they decided to celebrate by taking a few shots — well, maybe a lot of shots. The two brothers had ended up on the counter singing old Irish songs.

"I can see everything. You forget that I'm the eyes of this bar." Emma smirked at him as she pointed at her camera on the counter. "And the brain, too, of course."

Killian chuckled at her side, the bastard, but Liam chose to ignore him, focusing again on Emma. "Do not even think about uploading those photos to the web."

"Why not, brother? It would be an opportunity to show our customers that you are fun. Sometimes." Killian teased him again as he bumped his shoulder with Emma's, looking for her agreement with his statement. 

"I thought about it, but considering that my job is to attract new customers and not scare them, I decided to upload this photo instead. It seems that I got it right since it has gotten a lot of comments. You two are a success among the ladies. Well, and among some men." Emma opened a picture of the two of them, the Jones brothers. They were staring at the camera, Liam’s right arm around his brother's shoulders, wide smiles, and bright eyes.

"Great shot, Swan." Killian's voice dripped with ill-concealed pride.

After a few more jokes and compliments, the two brothers ended up leaving Emma's side, each heading to their previous spot. They continued to do their tasks for a few more minutes but Liam was interrupted again, this time by the buzz of his phone on the counter.

_Hey Liam, how are you doing? I guess you're busy with all the preparations for the holidays. - Belle_

A smile of affection tugged at the corners of his lips as he read Belle's message, his usual response whenever he had the opportunity to chat with her, even if it was only through messages. Both he and his brother considered Belle as part of their small family, almost like a little sister, so in the absence of being able to see each other more often, their conversations over text were quite frequent.

**_Hi lass, it's pretty quiet around here at the moment. How are you? - LJ_ **

_I'm fine, but I got a little nostalgic, thinking about our first Christmas together, when you had only been in the States for a few months, so I felt the need to chat with my two favorite brothers. - Belle_

A wave of emotions washed over him as his heart tightened in his chest at the memory of that first Christmas away from home. It was the first one without his mother, in a country that was still strange to them. Their father was mostly absent, to the point that their neighbors, the Frenches, had taken pity on the boys and welcomed them into their home, thus allowing them to enjoy the Christmas spirit that would otherwise have been denied to them.

After letting out a deep breath, he shook those bittersweet thoughts away and focused back on Belle.

**_We built good memories together in spite of everything. Maybe we can continue building them. Any chance to come to visit us this year? - LJ_ **

_I fear it won't be possible this year. I've organized several storytelling activities in the library during the holidays. Maybe next year... Anyway, how is our bro progress going?? - Belle_

Liam's smile widened as he read her reply. After Killian's confession two months ago, Belle had acted as his own confidant the next day so now there were at least two people who knew about Killian's feelings. He would never confess that fact to Killian, of course.

**_Progress? What progress? He flatly refuses to discuss the issue and seems resigned to stay in the friend-zone. It's a bit frustrating, tbh. - LJ_ **

_Maybe he just needs a little push to send him in the right direction, don't you think? - Belle_

His eyes darted back to Emma, who remained focused on her photo editing task. Liam noticed that she had started humming again, quietly accompanying Killian's voice. As he listened to the lyrics of the song, an idea began to bubble in his head. An idea that he supposed might be that little push suggested by Belle.

**_I may have found the perfect idea for that, and I may put it into practice right now. Wish me luck, love. ;) Talk to you soon. - LJ_ **

_Yes! Keep me informed. Good luck ;P - Belle_

"Hey, guys, I've been thinking." The words rushed out without him having time to evaluate the idea correctly. His brother was going to kill him, but Liam couldn’t help it. It was such a good opportunity that he couldn’t waste it.

Liam managed to catch the attention of both Emma and Killian. They turned their gazes upon him sporting the same expression of curiosity on their faces.

_First goal achieved._

_Here goes nothing_... "I thought we could try something new." When he was sure he was still holding their attention, he threw the bombshell. "You two could do a duet next Saturday."

"A duet?" Emma's eyes narrowed as her head tilted slightly. "You mean to sing, together?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

"Sing on stage... next Saturday..." She gestured to the stage where Killian was standing. His brother remained silent, an indecipherable expression on his face.

"Yes, think of..." He couldn’t continue since Emma cut him off at that moment. It seemed that she had finally assimilated the information.

"Are you out of your mind?" Her voice rose in disbelief. She shook her head, pressing her lips together. "I haven’t been on stage in my entire life, and even less often have I sung in public. I would die of embarrassment," she said in a mortified tone.

Since Killian remained silent, as a mere witness to the scene, Liam decided to focus on Emma. He approached her, trying to shed as much enthusiasm as possible from his voice. Luckily, he knew how to make Emma react.

"Ignore that for a moment, let's focus on business. Killian would do his performance, but we could announce that there would be a surprise at the end, and that's when you’d make an appearance.” Liam kept the necessary emotion in his voice to make the idea even more appealing. "It would be like a special event due to Thanksgiving week. Do you think something like that could work?" 

While he held his breath waiting for her answer, he didn’t fail to notice that Emma's eyes slid subtly to where Killian was. She seemed to appreciate the idea for a few seconds, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. Then, she shrugged. "Yes, it could be a good advertising hook. A surprise performance always generates expectation, but we shouldn't forget that I don't know how to sing."

"That's not quite true, love. You know how to sing, and you do it well. You also know all the songs in Killian's repertoire. You were humming the song right now as he rehearsed."

"It's not the same… I’d be stuck in the middle of the stage, my voice would be trapped in my throat, or worse, I would be off pitch... Oh God, this is not a good idea... This is going to be a disaster..." She rubbed her hands together nervously. As she exposed everything that could go wrong, her features were showing more and more concern, her brow wrinkled, a glimpse of panic crossing her face. 

This was not going well; maybe he had gone too far. He almost felt sorry for the discomfort that he was causing Emma. All of this was just a stupid idea…

"Don’t underestimate yourself, love." Both Emma and Liam turned when they heard Killian's voice. Liam was pleasantly surprised, since he feared that Killian's silence didn’t bode well. His brother was staring at them, the guitar at his side, his arms folded across his chest. "You have a beautiful voice and we have time to rehearse. Everything will be fine," he continued in a calm voice, though his face was more serious than usual.

Liam noticed Emma's cheeks flushed slightly and her features relaxed a little. "How are you so sure everything will be fine?"

"Because I've yet to see you fail."

Emma's jaw dropped and her cheeks tinged with an even more intense red. Killian focused his gaze on her, completely ignoring his brother. Liam felt kind of like an intruder on the scene, but he couldn’t be happier about what was happening. "Still, don’t feel obligated to do it, Swan. Only if you feel comfortable enough for it. It's your decision, love."

Liam glanced sideways at his brother. He suspected that Killian would be angry with him for the possible hidden meaning of this idea. He’d have time to talk to him later when they got home. Killian kept his features impassive, but he could detect a special gleam in his gaze, perhaps hope that Emma would join him on stage and he would be able to spend time with her by using the excuse of working on the song. 

Maybe Killian would end up thanking him at the end of the day, after all.

"Why don't you give it a try?" Liam offered tentatively, as it seemed that Emma still remained reluctant. "No pressure, you can join Killian now and see how it works." He reached for Emma's hand to pull her toward the stage.

"What? Now?" Emma's eyes widened with a mixture of fear and embarrassment, but also with a hint of determination.

"We are alone, let's go!" Liam gestured toward the stage with his head as he tugged Emma a little more.

After a deep sigh, Emma murmured, “The things I do for The Kraken...” She shook her head before speaking again. "Okay, let’s do it. Think about how to repay me, okay?" Emma held her index finger up and raised her eyebrows in warning.

_Second goal achieved: Emma was in._

"Of course, you just have to ask.” Liam's smile widened as he raised both hands in a calming gesture. “Now go up there. Let’s see how good of a team you two make."

Emma rolled her eyes as she walked toward the stage. Killian offered his hand to help her up and Emma took it while offering him a small smile. Once the two of them were on stage, they both looked at him expectantly.

"Since this was your _brilliant_ idea, let us know, according to you, which song we should sing. Surely you already have an idea, don't you?" His brother's face remained impassive. Liam didn’t overlook the deliberate emphasis on the _brilliant_ word, full of barely concealed sarcasm.

Of course, Liam had thought of a song. In fact, it was Emma herself who gave him the idea as she hummed along to the tune of Killian's voice. His brother was going to kill him...

"Since it's just a rehearsal, why don't you keep going with the song you were singing?" He tried to infuse his words with the most innocent tone possible. "In fact, the inspiration for this idea came when I heard Emma humming that song."

"Are you kidding me? Do you want us to sing _Because The Night_?" Killian shot him a murderous look as he hissed his words, the mask of impassiveness finally gone. Emma looked mortified, her cheeks flushed, her gaze fixed on her feet.

"Why not? You were singing it now, weren't you? You can use Patti Smith’s version. She sang once at a concert with Bono and Bruce, the original creator... "

"I know, I know." His brother cut him off. "I'm the musician here, remember?" he grunted as he held up the guitar.

"Calm down, brother, I was just trying to help."

To Liam’s surprise, Emma took his side. "Liam has a point here. We can split the song the same way they did at the concert.”

Killian cocked his head and narrowed his eyes, looking at her. "Seriously?"

Emma shrugged. "Since you have convinced me, now I want to go all out for it." She continued in a slightly sharper tone. "And to make it clear, I have no intention of taking your lead away. It's just a one-time thing."

Liam held his breath while rubbing the line of his jaw. The damn idea’s aim was supposed to make them connect even more, but it seemed that what was happening was just the opposite. Before he could reply, Killian moved forward with a sigh.

Even from a distance, Liam could watch as his brother clenched his jaw before answering, looking for Emma's gaze. "Hey, you can sing with me whenever you want, love. It's my brother that I'm upset with."

Emma’s eyes flicked back and forth between him and Killian. "But why? It's not a bad idea, and for once it's not me that comes up with a crazy plan. Besides, you were singing the damn song yourself a few moments ago."

"That's because Killian plays Patti's version. With a duet, he would have to do the part of Bruce, and he's not a big fan of The Boss." Liam came to help his brother before this got out of hand.

Emma raised an eyebrow and looked at them both in disbelief. "Really?"

Liam nodded exaggeratedly, his lips pressed together in a gesture of reassurance. He glanced sideways at his brother, hoping he would follow him. He wasn't lying, after all, was he?

Killian seemed to catch the hint because he lifted a shoulder and gave her his best puppy eyes. "Guilty?"

Liam couldn’t help but roll his eyes. It was so obvious that his brother had fallen hard for Emma. How could she not realize it?

"Really?" she repeated. "How am I finding out about this now after four years? You know Bruce is the original writer, right?" 

"Believe it or not, there are still several things you have to discover about me, love." Killian dropped his voice to a sensual whisper while giving her a look full of intention. 

It wasn't the first time that Killian acted like this with Emma, using that typical flirting between them. She had always taken it as something harmless, a joke between them. Or so Liam believed. This time, Emma stared at his brother, a soft blush adorning her cheeks, as if no one else existed in the room. Almost to the point of making Liam feel like an interloper.

Emma seemed to snap out of her trance, shaking her head while rolling her eyes. She dropped her arms in surrender. "Okay, I'll do The Boss’ part if that's the damn problem. Can we start singing before I regret it?"

After a few seconds of silence, the two brothers looked at each other and burst out laughing. Emma widened her eyes and opened her mouth, clearly confused by what was happening, her gaze traveling from one to the other. "You two are idiots. This is bizarre." Finally, she shook her head and joined them in laughter.

When the laughter subsided, Liam returned for a moment to his place behind the bar while Killian and Emma watched the concert video on Emma's phone. From time to time, they made some comments, deciding the best way to divide the song. Liam noticed how, once relieved of the tension, his brother's behavior was the same as always. 

He casually placed his right arm on Emma's shoulders. Emma seemed to take it naturally because she showed no signs of discomfort, rather the opposite.

Liam was no longer sure what game these two were playing. He obviously knew Killian's feelings for Emma, but now that he was paying more attention to her attitude towards his brother, he suspected that Killian's feelings might not be unrequited.

Liam couldn’t help shaking his head. If only they realized the image they offered together... He had the feeling that they were wasting precious time keeping their relationship in the security of friendship.

He also understood his brother, though. Liam didn’t know all the details, but he knew that Emma had gotten her heart broken several times in the past, so she had put a wall around herself to protect her heart. Even they had a hard time breaking that barrier at first. But now that Emma had let them in, it was understandable that Killian didn’t want to risk losing her. Killian's heart, on the other hand, was not in any better condition after losing the love of his life a few years ago.

Liam took two deep breaths, wondering why everything had to be so difficult.

The first strumming of the guitar caught him off guard because he had been lost in thought. He looked up since Killian and Emma were about to start and he didn’t want to miss it for the world. Before he positioned himself in front of the stage, Liam took the camera that Emma had left on the counter. This had to be immortalized in some way.

The first attempt was unsuccessful. Emma began with a hesitant voice, a little out of tune with her first notes. Far from being discouraged, however, Emma started again. Liam clapped in encouragement as Killian nodded at her and gave her supportive looks. The second time everything was much better. Her voice settled, and as she was gaining confidence, the song began to flow.

It was on the third attempt when the magic appeared. "Very good guys!" Liam shouted at them. This, just what was in front of his eyes, was what he was waiting for when the idea popped into his head. Their voices blended perfectly, the chemistry between them was evident.

Once the initial shyness was set aside, they were giving it all up on stage. Liam took a few photos, focusing on the small gestures that betrayed his brother. Killian couldn’t look away from her. He seemed clearly impressed by Emma's talent. She instead gave him looks and smiles that seemed to hide much more behind an apparent shyness. 

Liam certainly didn’t want to get excited and imagine things, but a small voice in his mind kept repeating to him that perhaps Emma was hiding feelings towards his brother beyond that of a deep friendship.

While listening to the song, he paid more attention to the lyrics, finally understanding the reason for the initial reluctance of his brother since, certainly, its meaning didn’t help to mask any feelings.

_Come on now try and understand_

_The way I feel under your command_

_Take my hand as the sun descends_

_They can't touch you now,_

_Can't touch you now, can't touch you now_

_Because the night belongs to lovers._

Both blushed and looked away in the most suggestive parts, the eyes of one looking for the other a few seconds later. Liam was attending a performance of teenage behavior with a first crush, with the only difference being that the two teens were actually thirty years old. He smiled to himself as he continued to take pictures.

The rehearsal ended after having practiced the song a couple more times, gaining confidence in security and harmony. Both of them stepped off the stage together with huge smiles and bright eyes. Killian curled his arm around her shoulders as Emma slipped her arm around his waist.

"Well, it wasn’t that bad, was it?" Liam flattered them, unable to suppress a grin of satisfaction. "Now you just have to repeat the same thing next Saturday and it will be an assured success."

"It seems we make quite the team, love," Killian addressed Emma with undisguised pride, getting a small smile in return on her part. "Whoa, I'm thirsty. Do you want something to drink, Swan?" he offered as he placed the guitar on the counter.

"A beer is fine with me, thank you." Emma sat on her usual stool, while the two brothers went behind the bar to get the drinks.

When Liam made sure that they were far enough from Emma and she couldn’t hear them, he grabbed a towel from the counter and threw it at his brother.

Killian caught it and looked at him strangely. "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's for you to clean yourself. You're still drooling." He pressed his lips together, stifling a smirk.

Killian's smile vanished immediately from his face. "Shut up!" his eyes darted to where Emma was. "You and I have to talk later. When we get back home," he hissed pointing his index finger threateningly.

Liam raised his arms in peace, but his brother scowled away, grabbed two beers, and walked over to Emma, offering her one of the bottles. His features softened the instant he was in front of her.

Liam rolled his eyes as he shook his head. He could bear the scolding of his brother since he was sure that everything would be worth it in the end.

_Third Goal Achieved: They’d sing together and Liam hoped Saturday night would be a success in every aspect._

* * *

[Because The Night](https://youtu.be/yazLuGlQ0bg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think :)
> 
> What to expect in the next chapter? We'll have Elsa's POV and also Killian's POV in the last section. Thanks to the flashback, we'll witness the first meeting between Elsa and Liam. In the present, we'll observe the performance through her eyes. ;)


	3. Because The Night (The Performance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll have Elsa's POV and also Killian's POV in the last section. Thanks to the flashback, we'll witness the first meeting between Elsa and Liam. In the present, we'll observe the performance through Elsa's eyes ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much, for your likes, reblogs, kudos and comments. It means the world to me.
> 
> Thank you so much, @ultraluckycatnd I couldn’t have asked for a better beta. Thank you for all your effort, your suggestions, your advice and for always being there when I needed you.
> 
> Special mention to @saraswans and @onceuponaprincessworld, thank you so much for your perpetual support and for believing in me and in the story. Thank you again to the moderators of the event, @captainswanbigbang for giving us this opportunity and making this possible. You all are the best :)

#  **Chapter 2: Because The Night (The Performance)**

##  **Elsa - Three and a half years ago**

A breath of fresh air welcomed Elsa the moment she entered The Kraken. It was a hot Saturday evening in early June in Boston, so she hurried to close the door behind her as she let herself be enveloped by the cold coming from the air conditioning.

This was the first time Elsa had visited her friend at the bar, even though Emma had been working there for six months. It was not that Elsa or her sister had not had opportunities to come, or that they had refused to do so. Rather, it was Emma's fault, who insisted on separating her work life from her personal one for some strange reason. That self-imposed rule had been broken when she had let the Jones brothers into her life, though, causing the dividing line between those two parcels of her life to weaken until it had all but disappeared.

It was still early, which meant that the bar wasn't crowded, so Elsa had the opportunity to appreciate the place without feeling overwhelmed by the rest of the people. She already knew that it had a naval-style decoration, in accordance with the name of the bar. But what she hadn't imagined was that the representation was so impressive.

The bar area emulated the deck of a ship, with a helm included, while the large windows were adorned with a kind of sail-curtains. The stage at the bottom also seemed to emulate a deck, with a mast standing on one of the sides. Numerous motifs related to the marine world completed the decor. Elsa would have expected the waiters to be dressed as pirates or sailors, but Emma had already informed her that this wasn't the case. 

Just then Elsa spotted her friend near the bar, engaged in a conversation with Killian while he was serving drinks. She had already met him two months ago, when Emma introduced him one day when they had run into him on the street. Since then, they had met on a couple more occasions. Elsa had liked Killian from the start. He had a special charm, despite his constant innuendos, and above all, he seemed to understand Emma even better than Elsa herself.

Elsa was enthralled for a while watching while they chatted. They had an interesting dynamic; Killian smiling continuously towards Emma while doing his job while she leaned slightly forward on the counter to be heard above the crowd.

They were so engaged in their conversation that neither of them noticed her at first. Just as Elsa was going to get close and get their attention, Emma grabbed the camera and started taking pictures of Killian with customers who were ordering.

At one point he even started posing in front of the camera, first making faces and then as if he were a celebrity, putting his hand on his face to avoid being photographed. Even in the distance, she could hear Emma's carefree laugh.

Elsa was glad that Emma had met someone whom she could empathize so well with. No doubt she needed more people to lean on, and Killian seemed willing to be one of them. The connection between them was so obvious that Elsa had asked her on occasion if she had begun to harbor feelings beyond friendship for him. Emma had flatly denied it so Elsa had no choice but to believe her, especially since from what she was observing, it was clear that their relationship was that of close friends.

They still didn't notice her although she had decided to sit on a nearby stool. Again, before she could get their attention, someone interrupted her.

"They spend all day like this." Her head snapped around at the voice coming from behind the bar. "Elsa, I presume?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes as she tilted her head, studying the guy who had addressed her. He was smiling as if he had met her before, although she was sure they had never seen each other in person. Elsa had no doubts about his identity, though, since she had seen several of his photos posted on the bar accounts on social media. She wasn't sure how he had found out her identity, though. As if reading her thoughts, he offered a quick answer to her question.

"You appear in many photos on Emma's Instagram account. Besides, she had already anticipated that you would visit us today," he explained as his smile widened.

"And I guess you are Liam, the older brother," Elsa said as she tilted her head slightly in Killian's direction, her lips drawing a soft smile.

"Aye, also known as the Captain of this ship. Welcome to The Kraken, lass. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He offered her a hand in greeting and to her surprise, when he took hers, instead of squeezing it, he brought it to his lips and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

Her lips parted slightly in surprise as she felt her cheeks begin to burn. "Nice to meet you, too," she managed to mumble as he released her hand. Unable to hold his gaze, Elsa glanced at Emma and Killian, who kept talking to each other. "So you were saying that they always act like this?" she asked then, ignoring the tingling she still felt on the back of her hand. 

Before Liam could answer, Killian turned his head, his eyes finally meeting hers. His face lit up in recognition as he offered her a warm smile before addressing Emma again.

Emma also turned her head in her direction, giving her a wide smile as she approached her. "Elsa! You're early. Much better, so you can live The Kraken experience from the beginning," she said while giving her a brief hug as a greeting.

Killian also approached her. "Good evening Elsa. It's good to see you here. I see that Emma has finally decided to invite you to our humble place." He greeted her with a slight bow of his head. "What would you like to drink, lass?"

"It's on the house, of course, " Liam hastened to add. "Our VIP client deserves special treatment." 

Elsa felt her cheeks blush again, a shy smile pulling at her lips. "Thank you."

Liam smiled in return, but at that moment someone called him from the other side of the bar, so he excused himself with a brief bow of his head. "I'll see you later, love. Enjoy the visit."

"Two shots of tequila, Jones. We're celebrating today," Emma ordered for her before turning, looking for her gaze. "So, well? What do you think?" she asked, gesturing with her hand to encompass the entire place. Elsa detected a glimpse of nervousness in her voice, as if she was expectant of what she might say.

Elsa didn't have time to answer, though, since she was interrupted by Killian. "Wait a minute, what are we supposed to be celebrating? I haven't missed any birthdays or anniversaries, have I?"

"Who talked about you, Jones? I meant her and me." Emma smirked at him and grabbed both glasses, not bothering to explain herself further.

"Come on love," Killian insisted, "do I have to congratulate you on something?"

Emma let out an exaggerated sigh while rolling her eyes before answering. "I'm celebrating that I've been putting up with you for six months and I haven't killed you yet. Happy?"

Killian's features twisted in a wince, while he put his hands to his heart in a melodramatic gesture. "You wound me, love," he whined, his lips drawing into a pout. He then turned to Elsa. "Do you see what I have to go through every night?"

In response, Elsa raised her glass as a toast. "For another six months of suffering, then."

After letting out a heavy sigh he filled a glass for himself while commenting in fake resignation, "That’s a cross that I'm willing to bear." He winked at Elsa before raising the glass to join the toast. "I like her, by the way. Can we keep her, Swan?" he asked while the glasses clinked together. The three of them looked at each other and, before ingesting the liquid, they burst out laughing. 

Once the laughter subsided they toasted again. The moment Elsa felt the liquor sliding down her throat, she also felt a warm sensation spreading through her veins. She glanced around once more, creating a memory of herself in this cozy place while wondering if all her upcoming visits to The Kraken would result in such a pleasant experience as the first one. She couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

##  **Elsa - November 2019**

Elsa still couldn’t believe this was about to happen. When Emma had told her she was going to sing with Killian on Saturday night, Elsa had thought at first that her friend was joking. When she had also learned the song they'd sing she had been about to laugh, because seriously? What was Emma thinking?

"Who will sing ‘ _the way I feel under your command_ ’?" Elsa had asked her as she hummed the song, getting a murderous look from her friend and a firm refusal to talk about it. It wasn't her fault that the first thing that came to mind was the meaning of the lyrics, especially considering the feelings Emma tried to hide. "It's just for business," was all she had gotten from her.

Two months had passed since Emma's confession, and Elsa, sadly, saw no advance in moving the relationship forward from Emma’s side. At least the knowledge of her feelings towards Killian had allowed Elsa to observe them more closely, proving that the connection between them was undeniable. How could all this have gone unnoticed before? 

Elsa had to admit that, although she had been suspicious at first, given Emma's attitude towards Killian since the beginning, that suspicion had been diluted over time; first because of Emma's denial and then because she had managed to disguise all those affectionate gestures behind the mask of friendship. Now that she knew Emma's true feelings though, everything seemed so much more obvious.

So here she was, sitting on a stool at The Kraken, not willing to miss a great performance under any circumstances. 

While she waited, she glanced around. The bar had its usual appearance, with its naval-style decoration. Even though the room was of considerable size, she always found it cozy, and that was to Liam's merit, who, as Emma had told her, had taken care of every detail of the decor. At this time of year, moreover, they had included some Christmas motifs, which made the bar even more welcoming.

Her eyes continued their scrutiny across the place to land on Emma. She, as usual, was busy, camera in hand, taking pictures of the crowd. Her friend had chosen a very appropriate outfit for the night. She wore dark blue skinny jeans and knee-high black boots. Her tank top, with an image of one of Bruce's album covers printed on it, was wound up to her waist. The pants rode just low enough to glimpse the band of her underwear.

Killian, instead, was behind the bar serving drinks. His performance would begin shortly, but, in his own words, keeping his mind occupied in other activities helped him relax before taking the stage. His attire was also the usual, flannel shirt in different shades of blue over a white t-shirt with v-shaped collar and dark blue jeans.

She had a privileged view from her corner of the bar, being able to observe both Emma and Killian as they performed their usual duties. That was how Elsa realized that, while he served drink after drink, his eyes followed every one of Emma’s movements through the room. Elsa tilted her head slightly as she narrowed her eyes, trying to watch Killian's expression more closely. Maybe…

"Have you already ordered anything to drink, lass?"

Elsa winced in her seat at the sound of Liam's voice. She had been so intent on watching Killian that she hadn’t even noticed his arrival. She quickly composed herself and gave him a smile as she replied, "Tequila for me, thank you."

Liam made a gesture of appreciation and set out to pour the drink. "To what do we owe the honor of your presence tonight? I guess you have come to witness the great performance." He waved his hands in the air as if he were showing a neon sign.

"Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Elsa cocked her head slightly, giving him a questioning look. "By the way, what did you do to convince Emma?"

"Do you doubt my powers of persuasion, lass?" Liam replied as he winked at her. Elsa felt a soft blush warming her cheeks as she averted her gaze to the glass on the counter. 

Killian was the master in flirtation, but his brother followed closely. Over the years, she had learned that this flirting was part of their personal charm. It was just an attitude, a kind of harmless game. Even so, she couldn’t prevent her natural shyness from emerging in these situations.

She had a much closer relationship with Killian, due to her friendship with Emma, since he used to visit their apartment quite often. She had always felt more comfortable with the older brother, though, probably because they were both the older siblings who had to take care of the younger ones too soon.

"You should have seen the rehearsals. They sound amazing together." Her lips curled into a timid smile and then turned her gaze back to Emma. "Speaking of which, it’s time for the great presentation. I'll be right back." Liam gave her a warm smile before leaving to search for Killian and Emma.

Elsa grabbed her glass and turned on her stool for a better look. Liam waved at Emma to catch her attention. Then the three of them headed to one side of the stage, Killian already prepared with his guitar. Liam gave him a cheerful pat on his back before taking the stage to present the performance.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, a new performance of Saturdays in Concert is about to start, and tonight we'll have a great surprise at the end! But in the meantime, I ask you all to give a big ovation to my talented brother, a great musician and an even better person. I present to all of you, Killian Jones!"

The crowd broke into applause and cheers to welcome Killian on stage. Elsa didn't overlook that before he got on, Killian melted into a tight embrace with Emma. Once on stage, Liam placed the microphone in the holder and raised his thumbs before leaving. Emma, meanwhile, stood right in front of the stage, the most appropriate place to take the best photos.

And so the show began, Killian's melodious voice and the strumming of his guitar wrapping around the whole room. Since he regularly played hits of the 80's and 90's, the crowd already knew most of the songs, so they chanted them to the beat of the music.

Elsa also joined the rest and, although she didn’t leave her place next to the bar, she did send out shouts of encouragement and hummed some of the songs. Killian was good, very good; she never got tired of listening to him.

Evidently, Emma thought the same, since she didn’t stop taking photos from below the stage. Elsa also noticed that Killian was constantly looking for her, smiling every time she directed her camera toward him. It was as if he were singing just for her. Could it be possible...

"Enjoying the show, love?"

Elsa gave a start at the unexpected voice of Liam for the second time that night. She turned her head to answer him. "Of course, I'm one of his fans," she said, raising her voice to make herself heard above the music.

"Another drink? It's on the house today since you're a VIP client."

She couldn't help but smile while the memory of the first time they met came to her mind. It had been more than three years since that day and Elsa had not yet paid for a single drink, at least if it depended on Liam, who always reminded her of her special status. Elsa, in turn, always feigned her surprise, as if it were the first time.

She had to admit that she liked to share this little tradition with him because that always allowed them to take their game a little further.

"So a VIP client, huh?" She raised an eyebrow suggestively. "I'm not complaining at all if that means I get free drinks." She accepted the offer, holding up her glass. Liam obliged, of course, grinning at her as he poured her drink. She then turned her gaze back to the stage area. 

The idea that had begun to form before being interrupted by Liam flashed back in her head as she checked once more on Killian's attitude toward Emma.

"I didn’t realize it until now. Does Killian always act like that? As if there was no one else in the room except Emma?" The words came out of her mouth just as Liam set the glass in front of her.

Liam's smile faltered slightly, giving way to a reserved expression, but she also detected a special gleam in his eyes. What was happening here? When it seemed that he was going to ignore her question, Liam surprised her with an unexpected counterattack. "Just as whenever Killian performs, there's like a million photos of him."

Elsa narrowed her eyes, looking suspiciously at Liam. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Of course not, lass, I'm just stating something obvious, just like you."

Her mouth opened, but she thought better of it and decided not to reply, rummaging instead through his words. Was it possible he wanted to say what she suspected? He had practically confirmed her first impression. Before she could think of anything appropriate to say, Liam continued.

"Is there something I should know about my brother?" Liam leaned toward her, invading her personal space, his arms on the counter, as he stared at her. Although his tone was not very high, she could hear his words perfectly, such was his closeness.

"Is there something I should know about my best friend?" she countered, holding his gaze in a challenging way.

Liam cocked his head slightly, keeping the scrutiny on her, the tip of his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. After a few more seconds, he nodded almost subtly and asked again, changing the wording. "Does Emma have feelings for Killian?"

"Sure, they're close friends," Elsa answered tentatively, not sure where this conversation was going.

"You know what I mean."

All the pieces fit in her head at that moment. She widened her eyes as she looked around. "Wait a minute, that's why you've arranged all this?" Her hand waved to the stage. "To make them sing together?"

"I had to get them out of their comfort zone somehow," he admitted through a tight smile.

Elsa gasped with excitement. "So it's true, your brother has feelings for Emma!"

"I guess from your expression that Emma feels the same towards my brother." His previous reticence disappeared at the moment their secrets were exposed. It was as if he had removed a mask of caution, sporting instead a broad smile as the glow in his eyes grew more pronounced with something similar to hope.

Elsa lifted her glass as a toast and took a sip of her drink. After the brief moment of euphoria, however, she felt as if that initial emotion was dragged down by the liquid as it passed through her throat, and reality began to prevail again. Regardless of Killian's feelings, Emma was determined not to risk her friendship with him. Her fear of losing him was almost paralyzing.

"You know it's not going to be enough for them to sing together tonight, right?"

Liam let out a heavy sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. "I am aware of it. They are both so stubborn and their hearts have been broken so badly that I don’t think they're able to advance the strange relationship they have."

He paused for a moment as he poured himself a shot of rum. He raised the glass, inviting Elsa to toast with him. After taking the shot, he continued. "But it seems that they're affected in a certain way when they're in a different scenario than they're used to."

Elsa remembered the night two months ago, when Emma confessed her feelings. "Oh, I'm aware of that. Remember when you gave them the weekend off? That was when Emma confessed.”

Liam's eyes widened in surprise. "That was when Killian confessed as well."

“Really?”

"Something happened that night!" they both shouted in unison.

"Really?" Elsa repeated, the corners of her lips drawing up into a wide smile. The night was taking an unexpected turn and she couldn’t be more grateful for it.

Liam arched an eyebrow in appreciation. "It seems that you and I are in sync, lass. We should take advantage of that and do something productive about it."

Elsa's cheeks flushed slightly at his words but she ignored any possible hidden meaning and focused instead on Killian and Emma.

"Yeah, I agree with you. We should work as a team. The night they met when they didn’t expect it created tension between them."

"We could generate more situations like that; put them in scenarios that they don’t expect, push them out of their comfort zones without forcing too much," Liam continued with her train of thought. His voice sounded excited. Clearly, he was as interested as she was in uniting those two idiots.

Her brain started working immediately, drawing up those possible scenarios. An idea began to emerge, but just as she was about to suggest it to Liam, Emma suddenly appeared.

"Hey, guys, say cheese." Without further warning, Emma took a few photographs. Then she looked at the camera screen and smiled, clearly satisfied by the result. 

"Oh, God, Emma! I hate it when you do that. I always look awful in those improvised pictures,” Elsa grumbled, her lips forming a pout.

"No, you don’t. You two make a nice couple on the screen. Anyway, you have the opportunity to do the same now." Emma slid the camera strap over her head and handed the device to Elsa. "You're in charge of taking the pictures of our performance."

"Is it your turn now? Go up there and show everyone your talent." Elsa took the camera and hugged her friend while whispering in her ear, "Don’t get nervous, everything will be fine. Let yourself go and enjoy this moment with him.”

Emma gave her a shy smile as she walked away and turned her gaze to Liam. "You'll reward me for this, you know, right?"

"Of course, lass. Good luck."

Emma took a deep breath, gave them one last look and then headed toward the stage with determined steps.

Elsa, for her part, hung the camera strap around her neck, preparing for the task entrusted to her. Before walking to the stage, she gave Liam a warm smile, receiving the same in response.

Killian was singing the last chorus of his song as Elsa walked through the crowd. Despite the fact that she had tried to infuse Emma with encouragement, as the moment approached, she was getting more and more nervous. Elsa didn’t doubt that everything would flow smoothly, but after all, this was a new situation for her friend.

When the music ended, everyone around her broke into applause. It seemed like people were enjoying themselves a lot with the performance.

"Thank you very much to everyone!" Killian began to speak. "As my brother announced, tonight we have a surprise as a closing. She is the soul of The Kraken, the person who makes this bar shine, and who brings a bit of sanity to the two Jones brothers. I ask you all for a great round of applause to welcome the talented, beautiful, and lovely Emma Swan!"

The audience began to cheer, accompanying her friend on her way to the stage. She was welcomed by Killian, who gave her a brief hug before offering her one of the microphones and putting himself in place.

Elsa's heart began to pound in her chest in anticipation of what was about to happen. She grabbed the camera and started taking pictures of everything that happened on the stage, not willing to miss a single detail between them.

As the first notes sounded, the enraptured audience applauded even more, to Elsa's delight. 

_Here it comes_...

Emma stood in the center of the stage, with Killian on her right. When the time came, she began to sing, her voice clear and tuned, without a hint of nervousness.

_Take me now baby here as I am_

_pull me close, try and understand_

_desire is hunger is the fire I breathe_

_love is a banquet on which we feed._

When their two voices joined, magic appeared. They were creating something special, sharing not only lyrics but also their gazes and their smiles. The chemistry between them was evident and increased as the song progressed.

Elsa was impressed by Emma's capacity to act. She was totally into her role. Killian for his part, despite being totally focused on her, didn’t lose his ability to sing and play his guitar, showing once again his undeniable talent.

She couldn’t stop shooting, the performance passing before her eyes through the viewfinder of the camera as she tried to immortalize those magic moments forever.

At one point in the song, Emma moved even closer to Killian and placed her free hand on his arm, squeezing it gently. They both stared at each other as they sang the last verses. Elsa could almost feel the electricity emanating between them.

_With love, we sleep_

_with doubt the vicious circle_

_turn and burns_

_without you I cannot live_

_forgive, the yearning burning_

_I believe it's time, too real to feel_

_so touch me now, touch me now, touch me now._

After the last strumming of the guitar, the song ended, but they remained in the same position for a few seconds as the audience applauded and shouted around her. They were so close that their foreheads were almost in contact. After a brief moment lost in each other's eyes, they smiled and melted into a tight embrace, to the enjoyment of the public, who began to applaud with even more enthusiasm.

Finally, they moved away from each other a little, directing their attention to the crowd. They bowed while holding their hands and then raised their arms in gratitude. Their smiles didn’t disappear from their faces. Elsa herself was infected by the enthusiasm around her and raised her fist as she screamed "Bravo!"

"Whoa, this has exceeded my expectations. It's been amazing." For the third time that night, Liam's voice made her jump in surprise. Somehow, he had managed to position himself right behind her and was speaking very closely to make himself heard through the crowd.

Elsa felt an involuntary shiver as she noticed his presence was perhaps too close. But she didn’t have time to appreciate what was happening because at that moment the two singers came down from the stage and approached them.

Despite having finished their performance, Killian was still holding his guitar in one hand while his other hand was intertwined with Emma’s as they walked to meet them. Elsa wasn’t surprised that Killian's first words came in the form of praise to his partner, his voice dripping with pride. "You were bloody brilliant, love. You're a natural on stage."

Elsa and Liam glanced at each other, the expression on his face a mirror of her own, lips pressed together suppressing a grin while remaining silent witnesses of both displays of affection.

Emma blushed slightly at his words, giving him a shy smile while she returned the compliment. "I had a great partner up there."

When Liam cleared his throat, the spell faded a little. Both realized they were being watched, so their hands parted, although they still kept a special glitter in their eyes. It was then Elsa and Liam's turn to share hugs, compliments, and congratulations with them.

"I'm gonna put away the guitar.” Before leaving, Killian addressed Emma again, offering his hand to her. “My throat is dry, and I'm bloody thirsty. Come on, love, let's have some well-deserved drinks." Emma took his hand, of course, and they both walked away, leaving Liam and Elsa alone again.

Liam took the moment to guide Elsa to a corner of the bar away from his brother and Emma. "That was amazing," he said, repeating his earlier words.

Elsa glanced behind the bar, where the other two were sharing a few beers. Yes, it had been amazing. It was a shame they didn’t realize the huge potential as a couple they had at all levels. Well, actually Elsa suspected they were aware, but they were too terrified to go one step further in their relationship. 

_Maybe they need a little push._

"We need a plan." Elsa turned to look at Liam. "I know Emma. Although today's been impressive, I know she's not going to do anything about it, so maybe we should work for them in that regard."

"Aye, as I said before, we should create similar scenarios to the one experienced today. Obviously, the idea has been a success," Liam said with barely concealed pride. "So, what do you think could be the next step?"

Her brow furrowed in thought, her brain trying to work out the next step in her plan. "A date."

"A date," Liam echoed her words with some reticence.

"I mean, they wouldn’t know it would be a date, of course. We could go to dinner together, but you and I would look for an excuse to disappear at some point." As the idea began to take shape, Elsa felt more enthusiastic.

"We have dinner together all the time. Besides, don't you think they would be suspicious?"

"Not if we do it well. It wouldn't be a normal dinner; we could choose a romantic place using any credible excuse." Elsa put in her voice all the enthusiasm she felt for the idea. It could work, although Emma would kill her if she found out. But it was worth taking the risk.

Liam crossed his arms over his chest, valuing her idea. After a few seconds, he nodded. "Okay, we have a plan." He offered his hand and she shook it without hesitation, her lips curling into a warm smile. "But if these two find out, I'll blame you."

"Uhm, maybe we should use a code name for our mission. What do you think of Operation HE?"

"HE?" Liam repeated in confusion.

"Operation Happy Ending."

"It's a bit cheesy for my liking, but it might work." The corners of his lips lifted, drawing a grin as he raised an eyebrow. That air of a mischievous boy suited him, definitely, in contrast to his usual responsible adult expression. And had his eyes always been so blue?

Realizing that she was staring, Elsa shook her head to get out of her trance, noticing how her cheeks blushed. Still, she couldn't help but cast one last sideways glance at Liam. His cheeks were also colored with a soft pink tinge and, unlike her, he kept watching her with his head slightly tilted.

"Great, I'll arrange everything," she assured, trusting that her voice wouldn't shake. Why was she suddenly so nervous? It was Liam, for God's sake. It wasn't the first time she had talked to him.

 _But it’s the first time you have had a private and intimate conversation with him,_ her inner voice reminded her. She shook those thoughts away and focused on what was truly important, helping her friends.

It was a reality, Operation Happy Ending was underway. She glanced once more at Emma and Killian who still remained in their own bubble. These two didn't know what was waiting for them, and she couldn't wait to start carrying it out.

* * *

##  **Killian - November 2019**

Killian was euphoric. The adrenaline that still ran through his veins caused his entire body to vibrate with excitement as his heart hammered in his chest. His fingers tingled as if they craved to touch the guitar strings again. Instead, he grabbed a beer bottle and offered Emma another one.

"You were bloody brilliant up there, Swan." He repeated his previous compliment while he couldn't help looking at her in awe. She instead brought the bottle to her lips, although that didn't stop Killian from catching the hint of a smile.

He couldn't delude himself. His level of euphoria was not only due to his performance but to the fact of having shared it with Emma. He also couldn't deny that what his fingers really craved to touch was her hair, or her face, or really any patch of her creamy skin.

A sudden surge of heat seized him as he forced himself to look away from Emma in order to curb those inappropriate thoughts. His willpower lasted only a few seconds though, his eyes returning inevitably to her.

He was distracted for a moment in the suggestive movement of the muscles in her throat as she drank the liquid, while he wondered how the skin of her neck would taste. His gaze traveled up, meeting her pink lips, a perpetual invitation to be kissed. A temptation. A pleasure he wasn't allowed to savor. For now.

Although he would never admit it out loud, the truth was that his brother's makeshift plan had allowed him not only to enjoy Emma's presence at his side but also to reinforce his feelings towards her. And to reaffirm that he had no plans to give up. There was a mutual feeling dancing around them, he could feel it in all the fibers of his being. He just needed to be patient, prove to Emma that he wasn't going anywhere and trust that at some point she decided to open her heart again.

He was aware that the adrenaline that was still running through his veins was the one speaking for him, but for once, he allowed himself to act a little bolder. So, without thinking twice, he took a step forward as he reached out and tangled his fingers in a loose strand of her hair before he tucked it behind her ear.

He delighted himself for a few seconds in the silky touch as he watched Emma's reaction intently. He detected how her breath hitched as she stared at him, her lips slightly parted. Maybe it was only a few seconds, maybe several minutes, he wasn't sure. What he was sure of was that in the depth of her emerald gaze there was something hidden, a feeling that struggled to emerge. He just had to wait.

He also felt a sense of deja-vu, something that had happened to him on previous occasions whenever he shared some more intimate moments with Emma. But as much as he squeezed his brain, he wasn't able to identify if that sensation was simply an unreal thought created by his brain or the flash of some forgotten memory trying to emerge.

Sadly, the spell was broken when Emma blinked and looked away, taking a small step back. He heard as she cleared her throat a hint of a smile tugging at her lips. At least she hadn't run away. That was an advance, wasn't it?

Something must have caught her attention then as Killian detected how her eyes narrowed, looking somewhere to his left, her head slightly tilted.

"What?" he asked, turning his head to follow the direction of her gaze.

"Aren't these two a bit too close?" she answered with another question, while her chin pointed somewhere near the bar. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he watched more closely until he realized what Emma was talking about; Liam and Elsa were chatting at the other end of the bar.

The truth was that his brother and Elsa were engaged in what seemed like a deep conversation, Liam bent over the counter to be closer to her while Elsa didn't take her eyes off him.

"They're just talking, Swan," he commented as he shrugged, directing his gaze back to her.

Emma differed, of course. "It seems like a conversation that’s too intimate for ‘just talking’. Look at Elsa, she is smiling a little too much for her standards, isn't she?"

He raised an eyebrow as he gave her a skeptical look before looking back towards the other two to observe them. From his angle, he could barely see Liam's expression, but he had to admit that his body language was a bit different than usual. It wasn't the first time that Elsa and Liam talked, obviously, but until now he hadn't ever witnessed a private conversation between them. He wasn't even sure that their relationship was close enough to constitute having that type of conversation.

His head turned back to Emma as he studied her features. There was a mixture of confusion, awe and maybe hope in her expression as she continued to stare at the couple.

"I can hear you think, Swan. What are you up to now?"

Her eyes finally turned away from them, looking for his. "When was the last time Liam dated someone? I don't even remember it."

He hummed while trying to remember. "He dated that lass a couple of years ago. Tink was her name? What about Elsa?"

Her nose wrinkled in disdain as she let out a scoff. "Don't you remember Hans? She dated him a year ago. He was an asshole. Luckily, they were together only for a couple of months."

"Okay, Swan. After this run through the brief sentimental life of our friend and my brother, would you mind telling me exactly what your point is?" He suspected her point, but there was something quite amusing in her expression, so he preferred to keep entertaining himself at her expense; but not before making another statement. "Quite depressing this group of ours and our almost non-existent sentimental life, I must add."

She rolled her eyes, letting out a snort. "That's exactly my point. Maybe we can cross out two members of that list. Now that I see them together like that, they may work as a couple, right?"

That possibility had never crossed his mind, but Emma was right. They were quite alike, that was undeniable, both the older and responsible siblings, both with somewhat more reserved personalities, but with huge hearts, willing to sacrifice whatever was in order to protect their loved ones. No doubt his brother deserved everything good that happened to him in life. Elsa could be something remarkably good for him.

Before he could reply, Emma's eyes widened as her lips moved upward in a conspiratorial smile. "This cannot be the product of a simple casual moment. Something has been forging between these two for a while." She paused for a moment, her eyes flicking back and forth between the couple and him. "What if... Can you imagine if they're dating in secret or something?"

"Really Swan?" he scoffed. "Why would they do something like that? Besides, when would they be dating? Liam practically lives at the bar and we're with him almost all the time."

Killian pressed his lips together holding back a smirk. Although unexpected, it was quite fun to see her plotting that way. He kept wondering what would have caused that sudden romantic side to emerge in Emma.

"I don't know, maybe they'd like to be sure of their feelings before confessing." At that moment her eyes widened even more, as if he had realized something. "Wait a minute! Do you remember two months ago, when Liam gave us the weekend off? What if that was nothing more than an excuse to arrange a secret date?"

She seemed so excited that he almost felt sorry for her, but it was obvious that she was wrong, so he had no choice but to correct her mistake. "Slow down, love. Remember that she went out with you that day and I met Liam at the bar."

"Oh shit! It's true! How could I have forgotten?" The disappointment was written all over her face, her lips drawing an adorable pout. Even so, she didn't seem to give up. "Anyway, they may not be dating. Yet. But I still think they would make a great couple. They may need some help to realize that, though."

"How?"

She grinned at him, a mischievous spark in her gaze. "Making sure they spend as much time as possible together, of course."

"Let me see if I understood it correctly. Are you telling me that now we're going to act as matchmakers, Swan?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Jones." She stepped forward, her tongue darting out to lick her lips in a movement too tempting. "So, what do you say? Are you in?" she asked, holding up the bottle of beer. 

Killian was tempted to offer some reticence for a little more time, in an attempt to continue delighting with that unexpected game of seduction initiated by Emma.

His brain wasn't working properly, though. She was so close that he could almost smell her perfume and the way she was looking at him from underneath her lashes was too distracting. Not to mention that she was playfully biting her lower lip, causing a sensation of heat to travel through his veins, his fingers craving to reach for her. She was a siren, one who had come to this world to torture him in the most delicious of ways.

If only she knew that he would accept any plan of hers, as crazy as it might seem... He shook his head, forcing himself to divert his gaze from her lips to her eyes. "Of course I'm in, Swan." He offered her a wide smile as he raised his bottle, clinking with hers.

The bright smile she gave him before bringing the bottle to her mouth almost made him get rid of any precaution and pull her towards him to finally taste her lips. Instead, he forced himself to take a sip of his beer to suppress his impulses.

He decided to distract himself with the plan he had just agreed to. Maybe his own romantic life was a disaster, but suddenly, the idea of pushing these two together seemed quite a challenge. Not only because that could imply a boost in Liam's happiness, but because that would also mean that he and Emma were now allies and had a mission to carry out. Together.

[Because The Night](https://youtu.be/yazLuGlQ0bg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think :)
> 
> What to expect in the next chapter? We return to Emma's point of view. Elsa and Liam begin to carry out their plan. We will see if it brings the desired consequences.


	4. Holding Out For a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We return to Emma's point of view. Elsa and Liam begin to carry out their plan. We will see if it brings the desired consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much, for your likes, reblogs, kudos, and comments. It means the world to me.

#  **Chapter 3: Holding Out For a Hero**

##  **Emma - Some time ago**

The first time the Jones brothers suggested that she accompany them for dinner after closing the bar, Emma had only been working there for three weeks. She rejected the invitation with a poor excuse.

Her refusal did not prevent them from trying again a week later. She appreciated their efforts to make her feel integrated, but she preferred to keep the distance, to keep their relationship something closer to strictly professional. Given her long history of abandonment and rejection, she simply did not make friends; she didn’t trust people enough for it. Elsa and Anna were the only exceptions in her life, and so it would remain if it depended on her.

What she hadn't counted on was that she wasn't the only one in this situation that was capable of making decisions or acting in a certain way. She might not have made any effort, but the Jones brothers, especially Killian, were stubborn by nature, so they did not give up and insisted on involving her in every little conversation, banter, or discussion that was taking place in The Kraken.

Her armor began to weaken almost without her noticing. Both Emma and Killian started sharing small details of their past between jokes and innuendos. They were nothing more than mere glimpses of their previous experiences; nothing too personal, but enough to get to know each other better and, at least on her part, allowed her to start lowering her defenses. Still, she kept rejecting their invitations.

Two months after starting work at The Kraken, Liam decided to hire a new waitress, Ruby, due to the constant increase in clientele. Unlike Emma, Ruby did accept the invitation to join them after the bar closed at the first opportunity. This time, Emma was tempted to accept as well but instead, she decided to go home, ignoring a strange sensation that had settled in her stomach; something that was definitely not jealousy. Absolutely not.

A month later, they held a themed party at the bar that proved to be a success, but the previous preparations and subsequent development for the party had drained almost all of Emma's energies.

Emma was exhausted. Not only did her feet hurt like hell due to the damn heels, but other parts of her body were also sore. She even had stiffness in her arms. How was it possible? If she had been told before that her professional career would lead her to accept a job that required that level of physical effort, she would have snorted in disbelief, especially when she had to resort to similar jobs previously in order to be able to finance her degree, the one that was supposed to offer her a whole new world of professional possibilities.

And yet here she was, raising a stool and turning it upside down on the counter to scrub the floor of The Kraken before closing the premises until the next day. Three months later, Emma still wondered sometimes what she was doing there, especially on nights like this one, with a huge crowd filling the bar from the first hours after opening and so much to do for that reason. That thought was becoming less frequent, though, if she was being honest with herself.

 _You should be proud of yourself. Having so many customers is a consequence of your success. You are only reaping the fruits of your hard work,_ she told herself in her attempt to justify that her professional achievement was worth some physical and mental exhaustion. 

"Swan, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to do that task?" Emma's head turned automatically when she heard Killian's voice behind her while a warm feeling pooled low in her belly and a reluctant smile pulled at her lips.

Her first impression of Killian had been right and hadn't changed over the months. He was trouble, no doubt, with his innuendos and banter, combined with his undeniable good looks. She had learned to handle him soon enough, though, ignoring how her body reacted to his presence —or even just to his voice, as on this occasion — or how her mind betrayed her when her thoughts were occupied by those enigmatic blue eyes more often than what she would like.

She had also soon learned that the Jones brothers were two decent guys, so beyond her undeniable sexual attraction towards the little — _younger_ — brother, she felt comfortable working around them.

"He's right, Emma. You've done enough today helping us behind the bar." Liam approached her, grabbing the stool she was holding while gently pushing her toward the counter area where she had left her laptop and her camera.

Just when she had finished collecting her belongings and was about to head towards the exit, the inevitable dinner invitation arrived.

"Where are you running off to, Emma?" This time it was Ruby who addressed her, her arms crossing over her chest and an eyebrow arched in question.

"I'm going home," she replied slowly. Ruby raised her eyebrow further while the guys remained silent, Robin included, watching the scene. "My feet are killing me," she felt compelled to add as an excuse.

"Oh come on!" Ruby rolled her eyes as she threw her arms in the air. "Just put on the sneakers you came with." Emma's eyes widened in surprise at Ruby's authoritative tone. "This time there are no excuses. The party has been a success thanks to you. We should celebrate it."

"We're going just around the corner, love. It's just pizza, no big deal," Killian added. He had used those same words on previous occasions, but for some reason, perhaps because of Ruby's insistence, or perhaps because he looked hopeful, she found that her decision to refuse the invitation was severely weakened this time.

Before answering, Emma looked at the four people in front of her. They all had the same expectant expression on their faces, as if they really wanted her to accompany them. "Okay, I'll go with you." The words came out of her mouth without her having time to process them, but she did not regret her decision, especially when Emma was rewarded with bright smiles and even clapping from Ruby.

Needless to say, that wasn't the last night Emma accompanied them. She felt so comfortable sharing talks, laughter, and good food until the wee hours of the morning that all her arguments to continue isolating herself ended up fading away. She couldn't be more grateful to these four people, who hadn't given up on her until she had left her armor behind. At least in part. Her battered heart would still be protected at all costs.

A month later, just after Killian's first performance, was the first time Emma went out after work with only the two Jones brothers. Ruby had a date with her girlfriend Mulan, and Robin's babysitter couldn't take care of his son Roland too late that night. So there were only three of them left. 

She was about to decline as well, since she wasn't sure she could handle her growing feelings towards Killian when they were just the two of them (plus his brother), but his performance had been a success and they were so euphoric that she got carried away, once again, remarking that she could not miss the opportunity to eat pizza in her favorite place. 

From there they established a kind of routine where food was always present in one way or another. Either all the coworkers went out for a late dinner after work, or they met for lunch. Other times, they were just the three of them alone. Over the following months, they not only spent time together in restaurants or cafes, but also chose to meet at one of their apartments. 

A year and a half after starting work at the bar, Emma and Killian had their first encounter alone, although this one was quite fortuitous. They had gathered in the Jones apartment for a pizza and Netflix session, as per usual on Mondays, which was the only night that The Kraken was closed. Liam retired to sleep quite early and suddenly they were both alone. What transpired in this unusual situation? They got drunk and revealed between shots (rum for Killian and tequila for Emma) their most traumatic experiences of the past, their secrets, and their fears.

She told him about her past as a foster kid, and the betrayal of her first love, who had not only abandoned her but had allowed her to go to prison for a crime he had committed. She also confessed the reasons why she had returned to Boston after another asshole had broken her heart. He, in turn, confessed his sad past after becoming an orphan and how his heart had also been broken after losing his fiancee in a car accident.

It was a cathartic night, one where Emma felt closer than ever to Killian. But at the same time, she was more frightened. She had never connected this well with anyone else in her life, and she would never do anything to risk losing this powerful connection between them.

Emma had been working at The Kraken for two years when the realization of her true feelings towards Killian appeared suddenly in the least expected way, although Emma shouldn't be surprised that food was somewhat involved.

It was the Monday before Christmas and she had gone to the bar, despite being closed, because she needed to finalize the details for the big party that they would be throwing that upcoming weekend. She had been so focused on her task that she even lost track of time. For that reason, when she heard that someone was trying to open the door of the place, she was startled to the point that she almost dropped her laptop.

"Holy shit Killian, I almost had a heart attack!" she blurted while holding a hand to her chest, ignoring the little flutter in her belly when she realized his presence there.

"My apologies, love." His head made a slight bow as he approached her with a wide grin on his face. Only then did she realize that he was holding a large pizza box.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Well, it wasn't hard to deduce, since you didn't answer your phone, and Elsa informed me that you weren't in your apartment. So I put two and two together and... here I am."

"I guess you haven't come to help, have you?" The delicious aroma coming from the box was too distracting and caused her mouth to start to water while her stomach growled. Killian, as perceptive as ever, noticed it, of course.

"When was the last time you ate, Swan?" There was no accusatory tone in his voice, but rather a hint of concern. Emma had to admit that she couldn’t even remember when she had had a bite last; probably at breakfast. She didn't know what time it was, but the sunlight had long since disappeared. She wasn't going to confess, though, so she simply shrugged while looking sideways at the box.

"I think I took a granola bar a while ago," she lied, reluctant to admit that she had been so focused on her work that she had forgotten even the basics, such as feeding herself. She already had enough with Liam's constant lectures. She didn't want Killian to give her another speech.

Killian let out a heavy sigh while holding her gaze, implying, without words, that he was not buying it. After a slight shake of his head, he placed the box on the counter, so close to her that she had to suppress a moan.

"Luckily for you, I have come to your rescue."

"Eh! I don't need anyone to r..." The words died in her mouth when he uncovered the lid of the box, revealing a delicious and still steaming pizza. Her favorite, to be exact.

She certainly didn't need anyone to rescue her, but just this once, she would consider him as her particular hero. The mere idea of Killian as a hero brought to her mind the reminder of a specific song while she took a mental note to add it to his repertoire, an involuntary smile pulling at her lips as she repressed the urge to start humming.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life!_

_Larger than life_

  
  


Another thought crossed her mind at that moment as a wave of gratitude toward him washed over her. The growl of her stomach was suddenly replaced by a strange tug as the fluttering from earlier became more intense. She needed only a few seconds to look him in the eye to realize the meaning of that overwhelming emotion. 

She was in love with Killian. She had fallen in love with him probably a long time ago, but a simple pizza with her favorite ingredients had been enough to accept that feeling for the first time.

Contrary to what it might seem, that realization was not good news at all, but rather the opposite. What the hell was she going to do with that intense feeling bubbling inside her? She pressed her lips together holding back another moan, but this time the smell of the pizza had nothing to do with it; rather the fact that falling in love with her best friend and co-worker was only going to lead them to disaster. Especially because, despite his gestures of affection towards her, nothing made him indicate that her feelings were requited.

 _Damn you for making me love you,_ she thought in frustration when he offered her a slice of pizza, a wide grin adorning his lips.

* * *

##  **Emma - December 2019**

_It's getting late,_ Emma thought nervously as she applied the last touches of makeup. She had spent so much time deciding on the outfit she’d wear to the dinner that now she had run out of time.

Emma blamed Elsa, of course. She had arrived the day before with a last-minute plan. The mother of one of the girls Elsa trained had offered her the chance to get a table reservation in one of the most successful restaurants in the city since she had an unforeseen event and couldn't attend. Since the table was for four people, _you could take advantage and invite your two boys to eat something different than pizza or grilled cheese_ —Elsa's words.

Elsa was right, of course. Food delivery, take-out, or grilled cheese with onion rings at her favorite diner restaurant were her usual food sources. And pizza.

She could almost assure that her daily routine basically revolved between the bar, her apartment or the Joneses, and her favorite pizza shop. It was almost as if they had established their relationship based on their eating habits, to the point that the food had been involved in some way in most of her best experiences since she had moved back to Boston.

What she wasn't used to was going to this kind of fancy restaurant, let alone with her favorite person in the world as a companion.

That's why it took her an eternity to choose the right outfit. Her jeans and red leather jacket were totally discarded, of course. Although she contemplated that possibility for a moment, just to see Elsa's reaction. She would scream bloody murder if she saw her appear that way…

While searching through her closet for a more appropriate outfit, she kept thinking about Elsa's unexpected plan, wondering why she would have suggested that the Jones brothers accompany them instead of her own sister, who would be delighted to go to this kind of place.

Although Killian had dismissed the idea that Elsa and Liam could be seeing each other in secret, she still had some hope. This kind of double date contributed to increasing her suspicions since it was an ideal way to spend time together in a romantic setting while using her and Killian as an excuse. Maybe she was being influenced by the numerous rom-com movies she was watching lately because of the holiday season, or maybe it was just a way to project onto that possible relationship what she would like to have with Killian. Whatever it was, she was enjoying the possibility of the two of them ending together. _If they aren't already, that is._

She couldn't wait to see the reaction of her two favorite boys when they set their eyes on herself and Elsa. But for that to happen, she had to choose a damn outfit.

She had tried on all the dresses in her closet, with unsatisfactory results. Too sloppy, too casual, too short, too long... Such was her degree of frustration that she was reconsidering the possibility of her jeans and leather jacket. It was then that she took one last look inside her wardrobe and saw it. The dress was hidden, hanging between two of her leather jackets, which is why she hadn’t noticed it in her first check. But once she found it, the choice was made.

She must admit that she looked pretty damn good in that dress. It was an ivory-colored dress, a little longer than mid-thigh in length. The neckline plunged low between the swell of her breasts and it gathered just below them, creating folds in the front of the dress. The loose-fitting sleeves fell at the elbows. There was also another aspect that had led her to choose that outfit. It was the same one she wore two months ago when her unexpected encounter with Killian took place.

Despite the awkwardness of the moment, she hadn’t missed Killian’s initial reaction when he approached her that night. His pupils had dilated, his eyes had skimmed her body discreetly up and down. She had also noticed how he had tried unsuccessfully to focus his gaze on her face instead of on her breasts. This was, of course, until everything was ruined by the strange behavior of the two of them.

The physical attraction between her and Killian was undeniable. It had been that way from the beginning, but she wasn’t going to ruin their relationship just by relieving the sexual tension between them. He meant infinitely more to her than any one-night stand.

That didn't mean she couldn't perform a certain seduction game, though. The idea of causing a similar effect on Killian was too attractive to dismiss it, so it was decided. She was going to wear that damn dress.

Once the choice of attire was made she had to hurry. She lightly applied mascara so that it was subtle enough to make it appear natural but it allowed her to highlight her eyes. Finally, she combed her hair so that it fell in soft curls over her shoulders. After a final glance at her reflection, she gave her approval to the image in the mirror.

Although they were out of time, Elsa wasn’t in sight when Emma reached the living room. Just then, her friend came out of her bedroom wearing her pajamas and looking downright awful.

"What's wrong, Elsa?"

Elsa almost crawled to the couch and collapsed there. "I feel like shit. My nose is like a spring and my throat hurts a lot," she whispered hoarsely.

This was unexpected. "Oh, then about dinner tonight..."

Her friend sat up a little. "Dinner plan continues, you guys can still go. This is just a cold, I'll be better tomorrow."

Despite her words, Emma was reluctant to leave Elsa alone in her condition. She really looked pretty sick and, after all, this had been her idea. "We can put it off for another time when you're feeling better," she suggested offering her a comforting smile.

"No way! This is the perfect excuse to spend more time with Killian. Don’t miss this opportunity because of me." In spite of her discomfort, Elsa sounded so convincing that Emma had no choice but to accept. She felt a pull of disappointment, though, since the veiled romantic encounter she had imagined for Elsa and Liam would no longer take place. Still, she really wanted to get out of her routine and do new things with both Killian and Liam. A change of scenery would always be welcomed. 

"Okay, but if you find yourself worse, promise me you'll call me or Anna, okay?" She couldn't help feeling worried about her friend.

Elsa gave her a small smile with watery eyes from the cold, and before she laid back on the couch, she gestured toward the door. "Now go and have fun. Ah! You look beautiful in that dress by the way. Killian won't know what hit him." Elsa winked at her as her smile grew wider. Emma had no choice but to smirk in response because her friend was right. She couldn't wait to see Killian's reaction.

* * *

  
When Emma reached the entrance of the restaurant, the two Jones brothers were already there waiting for her. She was greeted with smiles and each of them also kissed her cheek. The almost imperceptible gesture of appreciation on Killian's part did not go unnoticed by her.

Apparently, Elsa had previously informed them via text of her condition. Emma could barely contain her excitement upon learning that her friend had decided to personally inform Liam of her absence. Emma also didn't miss a hint of concern in her boss's expression as they talked about Elsa's state.

A few minutes later, they were at a table, located in one of the coziest corners of the restaurant. Emma allowed herself a moment to appreciate the room, which was decorated somberly, with both an intimate and elegant touch at the same time. Their table was adorned with a blue gerbera daisy inside a sophisticated and transparent glass vase. Three small candles placed in glasses with the same design as that of the vase completed the decoration.

The two brothers sat in front of her. Emma still wore a smile of triumph that had appeared on her face when, a few seconds earlier, she had taken off her coat, revealing her dress. Killian had dropped his jaw slightly as his eyes darkened.

She, for her part, couldn’t take her eyes off him either. The bastard had chosen for the occasion a new shirt she hadn’t seen before. Its top buttons, as always, were unbuttoned, and the blue color of the fabric matched his eyes, enhancing their brightness. Liam, on the other hand, looked somewhat more classic, wearing an American jacket over a white shirt.

Once they had passed the first impression, they began one of their usual talks. However, a few minutes later, even before they had ordered their dishes, Liam's phone began to ring.

Liam's casual expression changed the moment he answered the phone. His brow furrowed, showing concern at first, but as the conversation went on, his brow deepened and his voice was filled with annoyance. “I can't believe it. I can't take a break, not even one day. No! Don't do anything else!” They were some of the expressions he let loose. It seemed obvious that something was going on at The Kraken.

As the conversation unfolded, Emma and Killian exchanged glances of concern since they also felt responsible for everything that happened in the business. Wednesday used to be a very quiet day, but perhaps it had not been a good idea that none of them were present or available at that particular time of the day.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." With that, Liam hung up the phone and got up from his seat. "I'm sorry guys, there's been a mishap at The Kraken. I have to leave."

"What happened?" Killian was the first to speak, his tone of concern evident.

"Do you want us to accompany you?" she volunteered. Since half of the members had retired, it didn't make much sense to continue this dinner, right?

Before he spoke, Liam swallowed while scratching behind his ear; a gesture so characteristic of both brothers that they both did it when they were nervous. Emma tilted her head slightly as she narrowed her eyes. Something was happening here.

"No, it's not necessary." Liam cleared his throat before continuing. "Something has happened to the electric current and Robin doesn’t know how to fix it. I hope I can come back soon."

"But..."

"I'll keep you informed, enjoy the dinner." Without any more words, Liam waved at them and hurried out of the room.

Emma's eyebrows knitted together as she stared blankly at Killian, his expression mirroring hers.

"What the hell just happened?"

Killian shook his head in response as if trying to assimilate what had happened. Meanwhile, a thought had begun to settle in her head. Liam's departure had been too hasty, as had Elsa's illness. Her frown deepened as the idea drifted through her mind. _What if...?_

"Oh my God!" She hit the table with one hand, suddenly excited about a certain possibility. "Everything makes sense! Your brother just lied to our faces. I knew it!"

Killian tilted his head slightly to the side, raising an eyebrow and looking at her skeptically. "I must admit that his departure has been quite unexpected, but why would he lie to us?"

"Isn't it obvious? He has gone to take care of Elsa, of course!"

Killian's eyebrow rose even more, while he wore an amused expression. "I thought we had already established that the secret dating thing wasn't a possibility, love."

She rolled her eyes and then offered him an unimpressed expression. "You had established it, Jones, not me." A wide grin pulled at her lips as her idea took shape. "Think about it for a moment. You really think that Robin, who has been working for longer than me at The Kraken, wasn't going to be able to solve an electrical problem? It was just a poor excuse, I'm telling you. Those two are up to something."

Killian did not respond immediately. He spent a few seconds with a thoughtful expression on his face as he stroked the scruff on his chin. "I admit that Liam's behavior has been a bit strange. But you know that my brother is a weird guy. I think it's just a coincidence." Before she could reply, he continued talking. "Still, in case you were right, that doesn't stop us from enjoying dinner and this fancy place, right?"

"Okaaay. Although maybe I should call Elsa, you know, to find out if she feels better or needs something..."

“No, you shouldn’t.” Killian shot her a meaningful look before replying. "According to your theory, Liam would already be in charge of her well-being, so..." He pointed at the menu so she had no choice but to let out an exaggerated sigh and kept her inquiries for another time. “And now that we've established that it's just going to be you and me, can we continue with dinner? I don't know about you, but I'm hungry and thirsty." He punctuated the last words, bringing Emma back to reality. Once the initial surprise was over, it seemed that Killian had decided to take advantage of the opportunity offered. “Shall I order us some drinks?" he asked with a flirtatious voice.

His tone had an immediate effect on her. Emma noticed a blush crawling up her neck to her cheeks as she glanced at him from beneath her eyelashes. He was exaggerating his expression — or so she believed— with his arched eyebrows, his sultry gaze, and a seductive smile on his lips, but that didn't stop the butterflies in her stomach from fluttering furiously. This was not a good idea. Even acting, this man was too sexy for his own good.

This place was too romantic and he was especially handsome tonight, and they were together, enjoying a dinner... _Stop! This is not a date._ This was just something unexpected. She forced herself to keep a straight face, deliberately ignoring her body's reactions and decided to continue on the sure path, the banter.

"Uhm, I'm not sure. You and I know that if it's hard enough to put up with you when you're sober, it's even harder when you're tipsy."

He leaned a little toward her, his gaze even more piercing and voice more hoarse. "Or maybe you're a bit worried you'll find me even more irresistible after a few libations?"

"Seriously, Jones?" She rolled her eyes exaggeratedly as she tossed what was closest to her, which luckily was her napkin. Her reaction, of course, made him chuckle.

Okay, he wanted to play? They were going to play. She leaned slightly forward, her crossed arms resting on the table and her breasts on them, the posture making her neckline even more evident. "You already know that your seduction game doesn't work with me." Now it was her turn to utilize a seductive voice. "So maybe you're the one who would find me even more irresistible. Do you think you could handle it, buddy?"

Killian's smile disappeared completely from his face, giving way to a clenched jaw as he tried to prevent, without success, his gaze drifting towards her cleavage. Emma, in turn, couldn’t stop her lips from curving into a proud smile, totally self-satisfied for the right choice of dress. 

Just as he was about to say something, they heard someone shouting her name.

"Emma!!"

Both turned their heads looking for the origin of the voice. Anna, Elsa's sister, waved at them as she walked towards them. Kristoff, her boyfriend, was walking a few steps behind her. They came to their table in an instant, without giving them any time to react.

"Oh, how lucky we are to have found you!" Anna sat in the empty chair next to Emma, as she gestured to Kristoff to sit next to Killian.

"My sis told me about the reservation. I was dying to come to this place, but Elsa told me it was too late to include us. Luck is on our side today, though. When I talked to her and I found out that she was sick, I thought, yes, why don't we try it? I'm sure they can make room for one more at the table." The words spilled out of her mouth, giving no time to the others to process them. "By the way, where's Liam?" Before anyone could respond, she continued. "It's better if he is not here, though, so we both can join you. You see, Kriss, I told you it was a good idea to come." Anna's mouth finally closed, her lips drawing a smile of satisfaction.

Emma shook her head slightly, dropping her jaw a little, trying to process what had just happened. Her gaze shifted to Killian, who had the same confused look on his face, though she could also detect a hint of annoyance in his gaze.

"Wait a moment, we haven't interrupted anything, have we?" Her eyes widened as she pointed to the two of them.

Emma blushed as she realized that her posture was the same as before the interruption, so she quickly sat up, keeping her back straight and moving her hands to her lap. "Of course not."

"So I guess that means we can join you, can't we?"

Again Emma’s gaze shifted toward Killian, who shrugged and nodded almost imperceptibly. "Uhm, yeah, we haven’t even ordered yet."

In this unexpected way, like everything that happened during the night, dinner became again a dinner for four. Emma couldn’t deny that she was relieved in some way by Anna's appearance. The game she started with Killian was dangerous, so cutting it off with the help of her friend was probably the most convenient. That didn’t stop her from being disappointed as well. That kind of no-date would have been a good opportunity to hang out with Killian away from the places they usually did. Oddly enough, occasionally getting out of their comfort zone gave them many interesting possibilities, and as long as they didn’t cross a certain line, everything would be fine.

In spite of everything, the evening was quite pleasant. Anna delighted them with her insatiable verbiage, only slowing down when she had to eat, but the talk was nice and she felt in good company. Besides, Emma didn’t miss the sideways glances Killian threw at her from time to time. The hours passed without her hardly realizing and suddenly they found themselves paying the bill and leaving the restaurant.

The cold of the December night welcomed them as soon as they left the restaurant. Emma felt a shiver run through her body as a gust of freezing wind hit her. Still, she wasn’t yet ready to return to the warmth of her apartment. Just when she was about to suggest going to have some drinks, Anna overtook her.

"Well, it's been a great night, but now it's time to take care of my sister. I'm coming home with you, Emma."

Elsa's mention caused a tug of regret in Emma’s stomach since she had completely forgotten her friend's condition. The reminder also brought back her suspicions regarding Liam, while she wondered if Anna would know anything about her sister's supposed love life and if it would be necessary to inform Elsa in any way that they were already coming home, just in case.

She would have preferred to extend the date a little more, but the truth was that there was no way she would reject Anna's idea. Although she actually only wanted to spend more time with Killian, regardless of the place or the reason, she couldn’t use any excuse not to accompany Anna to her own apartment. 

As Anna and Kristoff stepped away from them to say goodbye to each other, she cast a sideways glance toward Killian, who stood just a few steps away. Though his face was impassive, his eyes were fixed on her. Emma gave him a small smile that seemed to activate something in him, because at that moment he approached her, invading without preamble her personal space.

"Although it's a shame that I miss the sight of your lovely attire, I care more about your well-being, Swan." He grabbed the lapels of her coat, pulling her slightly toward him, causing her heart to skip and her stomach to flutter. "Do you need help to fasten your coat?" His suggestive voice did nothing to placate her sudden agitation. He was too close and his gaze was so intense she wasn’t sure that her brain was able to give the order to her fingers to button up the damn coat.

"Says the man who spends all winter wearing only a leather jacket," she managed to say in a hint of lucidity as she rolled her eyes. Killian cocked his head slightly, arching an eyebrow, and his chin pointed toward her coat, without removing his hands from its lapels. Her trembling fingers —because of the cold, of course — began to slowly button up all the buttons, while her eyes stayed fixed on him, giving him a defiant glance.

"Are you happy now?" The words came out of her mouth between puffs of mist. She hated to give him the reason but the truth was that despite the momentary heat that had invaded her space by Killian’s proximity, the air was chilly around her, so she thanked the warmth offered by the coat.

Although Killian had dropped his arms the moment she finished her task, he continued to stare at her, the tip of his tongue peeking out at the corner of his mouth. "Not yet, love." He walked away a couple of steps and she cursed to herself when the cold surrounded her again as she lost the protection of his body. A flash of a smile began to form on his face anticipating his new crazy idea. "I'm sure you've brought with you one of those lovely beanies of yours." The previous hint of a smile quickly transformed into a wide smirk as he approached her again invading once more her personal space. She wasn't going to complain, not if that meant she would feel his warmth radiating back to her.

"Seriously? Do you want me to wear a beanie with this dress?" As she spoke she made a gesture with her hand pointing her body up and down. She didn’t lose sight of the fact that the movements of her hand were followed by Killian's glance accompanied by a gesture of appreciation.

"As I told you before, love, I care about your well-being. Besides, you look pretty adorable with one of those framing your face."

"Adorable..." She echoed his words mockingly as her gaze moved unconsciously to where Anna and Kristoff were. The two of them had finished saying goodbye and they were staring at the scene side by side with amused expressions on their faces.

For a few seconds, she had completely forgotten that the two of them were not alone, so by the time she realized Anna and Kristoff were both watching, she cleared her throat, noticing how her cheeks flushed angrily. After rolling her eyes, she pulled the damn beanie from her coat pocket and put it on. "Happy now?" She repeated her own words with a bit of annoyance.

By all answer, he lifted his arms as he adjusted the beanie on her head, completely ignoring the presence of witnesses. She stood still, watching him from beneath her lashes as her heart hammered in her chest at his closeness. Once satisfied with the result, he leaned slightly toward her and brushed his lips almost imperceptibly against her cheek, sending a chill running all over her body from head to toe. This time the cold wasn't the cause at all.

"Aye, love. See you tomorrow."

For a moment, she froze, unable to react. They kissed each other continuously —cheek kisses of course — but this time she had felt the simple touch of his lips against her skin with much more intensity. The expression on Killian's face certainly didn't help, either. Fortunately, Anna came to her rescue, approaching her and hanging her arm from hers.

"Ah, one more thing." Just as they were about to turn to walk to the cab spot, Killian spoke again, "remember that we have a rehearsal tomorrow."

In fact, their performance as a duo had been a success, so they had contemplated the possibility of repeating it on more occasions if that was okay with her. Of course, it was. What she had experienced on stage was something magical and she was more than willing to repeat it.

"Sure, have you already chosen the song?"

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow, love." Killian winked at her as he offered her one of his adorable smiles, a flash of white teeth and curved lips, causing her to have an almost irrepressible need to wipe it out with her own lips against his.

Killian waved his hand before turning and walking away with Kristoff. She watched them for a few seconds, reluctant to lose sight of him yet. Just when she was going to give up, he turned his head, his eyes looking for her. She gave him one last smile before starting walking beside Anna in the opposite direction.

Surprisingly, Anna seemed thoughtful, so Emma's lips remained sealed, a quiet silence fell over them as they walked. That allowed her to lose herself in her own thoughts.

Her mind led her to the kiss they had shared a moment before. Their kisses on the cheeks were one of the public displays of affection they were accustomed to. Because friends kiss each other, right? Perhaps these displays of affection weren't convenient at all considering her feelings toward him, but she felt selfish in that regard. She was unable to offer him much more and wasn't sure he was interested either, honestly. But at least she could have these little indulgences. And he seemed not to complain at all.

This time the kiss hadn't been different from other occasions, but she had been much more affected by it. She could still feel the tingling on her cheek. Perhaps the cause was the exceptional situation in which they had been involved or maybe their previous banter. Whatever the reason was, the need to feel his lips on her skin again grew more and more.

The silence did not last long. Just as they reached the taxi rank, Anna gave her a narrow-eyed glance as she asked, taking her out of her thoughts, "So, is there something you have to tell me about you and Killian?"

 _Dammit_! She should have known better before flirting blatantly with him in front of Anna. Emma already had enough with one of the two sisters being aware of her secret. The last thing she needed was Anna and her inability to remain silent for more than two minutes in a row knowing it as well. So she did what she did best, that is, feign confusion and/or divert attention. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please!" Anna rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. It was clear that it wasn’t going to be that easy. "I'm very insightful, you know. There’s something here you're not telling me about, and I'm dying to know some good gossip. So tell me, have you two finally decided to be together?"

 _Finally?_ Luck was on her side that night, despite the circumstances. Just then a cab came in, so Emma hurried to stop it and get into the car, but not before muttering, "There is nothing between us, we are just friends."

"Whatever you say," Anna snorted as she murmured under her breath.

Once inside, the cards were still on her side, as the taxi driver turned out to be a talkative man and Anna was soon caught up in a conversation with him about Christmas traditions or something similar. Not that Emma was listening really, since her phone began to buzz shortly after beginning the drive. The moment she found out that Killian was sending her a message, everything else ceased to exist.

_Hey, beautiful. I don’t think I had the opportunity to tell you before. But you looked stunning in that dress, Swan. - KJ_

Her lips curled into a wide smile as she read the message while a pleasant thought settled in her memory. Two months ago she had received a similar message, from the same person, praising the same dress.

**_Uhm, that sounds familiar to me. Don't you think? - ES_ **

_What? That you did look stunning? It’s likely because it’s a fact that you look stunning on most occasions. - KJ_

Emma blushed. Apparently, the flirtation was not over tonight. She couldn’t deny that she was flattered by this new closeness of Killian. And even though this might make things more difficult, she was unable to get rid of any gesture of affection from him, even in the form of a simple compliment.

**_You were not so bad yourself :) - ES_ **

_You were right, Swan, I'm now having a sense of deja-vu, but I'm not going to complain. I wouldn't mind recalling this kind of situation over and over again - KJ_

Before she had time to answer, she received another text, causing her to almost melt in her seat.

_It's always a pleasure to have dinner with you, Swan, no matter if it's in our favorite pizza shop, in one of our apartments, or in one of these fancy restaurants. - KJ_

**_Or in The Kraken when I'm so busy that I forget to eat and you have to come to save me from starvation? - ES_ **

_Oh, I especially enjoy those occasions, when you allow me to perform my role as a knight in shining armor ;) - KJ_

**_But I'm not a damsel in distress - ES_ **

_I'm perfectly aware of this, believe me, that's why I enjoy those rare moments when you allow me to do something for you, even if it's to offer you a slide of your favorite pizza - KJ_

"Who are you talking to?" Anna's unexpected voice caused Emma to almost drop her phone. She felt her cheeks blush as she quickly locked the screen and put the phone in her purse. She cast a sidelong glance at her friend, who was looking at her with an amused expression on her face.

"Liam," she lied shamelessly, as she turned her head and directed her gaze toward the window, ignoring the curious glow in Anna's gaze.

Her heart was still pounding in her chest after her brief but somehow intimate conversation with Killian. For the first time in four years, she had begun to consider giving her heart a new chance. Even so, the fear of losing Killian was still too paralyzing. But little by little, a ray of hope had begun to seep through the cracks. This time, she felt unable to seal those cracks back up.

* * *

[Holding Out For A Hero](https://youtu.be/bWcASV2sey0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think :)
> 
> What to expect in the next chapter? So their plan has been ruined... but Elsa doesn't give up and soon comes up with a new plan. Will they succeed this time?
> 
> Also, I would like to ask you something. If any of you read the original version, what do you think about this new version? Do you like the flashbacks I've included so far and that didn't appear in the previous version? Thanks in advance :)


	5. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their plan has been ruined... but Elsa doesn't give up and soon comes up with a new plan. Will they succeed this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much, for your likes, reblogs, kudos, and comments. It means the world to me.
> 
> This chapter is one of the shortest in this story (it's the continuation of the previous one, actually, since I had to split it into two parts due to its length)

#  **Chapter 4: Secrets**

##  **Elsa - December 2019**

Elsa hadn’t moved off the couch since Emma left the apartment a few hours earlier. The only activity she had done was to call Liam pretending to be his employee, Robin. She hoped Liam had the volume on his phone low enough because she couldn’t help but giggle at how he pretended in front of his brother and her friend that there was an emergency.

He had called her back a few minutes later, clearly excited because Operation HE was on course as planned. He was also apparently worried having noticed her hoarse tone in the previous call. It was then that Elsa had told him that she hadn’t needed to fake her illness.

So Elsa remained on the couch, too excited and impatient to try to sleep a little, but also weak enough to entertain herself with another task while she waited for Emma's return.

She still felt like crap. She felt a constant hammering in her head, her nose was stuffy, and her throat ached like hell, making even the simple task of swallowing hard. _Dammit_! The karma in the form of a horrible cold had come in search of her. That had been her idea from the beginning, pretending that she was sick to avoid going to the restaurant. But it was obvious that she hadn’t needed to fake it at all. Despite her discomfort, though, it had made things even more believable, so she hoped this would at least have helped her cause.

At that moment, she heard someone opening the front door, so she sat up, eager to see Emma's reaction. The expectation didn’t last, however, since, before even being able to see Emma, her sister approached her and began to speak in her hurried style.

"Oh Elsa, you look horrible!" Anna placed her hand on her sister's forehead to check her temperature, but the distraction was short-lived. "It was a shame you couldn’t go to the restaurant. The place was so sophisticated and the food delicious, right Emma? Anyway, you and I have to go back someday, when you recover, of course."

Elsa's eyebrows went together, showing the confusion she felt at that moment. Maybe the headache had clouded her mind, because Anna hadn’t been in the same restaurant as Emma, spoiling their surprise date, right? RIGHT? "Wait a moment..." Oh God, even the attempt to speak was painful and her voice sounded totally hoarse. Still, she managed to continue. "What happened here? Were you at the same restaurant as Emma and Killian tonight?" Her gaze shifted to her friend's for confirmation.

Emma nodded in response, but before she could speak, her sister— her crazy sister — came forward. "Oh yeah! Since you were sick and couldn’t attend I thought we could try our luck and get us at the same table. And as Liam had to leave, we had no problem at all. So in the end, there was again a table for four!" Anna giggled.

 _What the hell?_ Had she heard correctly? Had her plan been ruined because of her sister? Her jaw dropped slightly and she remained that way for a few seconds, unable to react. But Anna interrupted her once more, rising and heading for the bathroom. At least the momentary absence of the whirlwind she had for a sister gave her the opportunity to talk to Emma and see how the night had gone.

Her friend took off her coat and placed it on the coat rack, also taking off her shoes and collapsing beside her on the couch.

"It's true that you look awful, Elsa. Have you taken any pills to relieve your symptoms?"

"I'm fine, it's just a cold." She waved her hand, dismissing the matter. 

"And what have you been doing in my absence? Have you been all alone all this time?" Emma asked using a carefree tone, but Elsa detected a special spark in her gaze that she could not identify.

"I've been here, lying on the couch alone with only the company of my viruses. I've been better, but I'll survive." Elsa gave Emma a scrutinizing look. She had the feeling that her friend was trying to divert attention to avoid being asked about a certain aspect of her night. 

She knew that Emma wasn’t going to openly express how she felt. Since her confession two months ago, Emma had hardly said anything about it. Any attempt to talk about Killian and her feelings toward him were abruptly cut off. _Yes, she still felt the same and no, she was not going to do anything about it._ That was all Elsa had gotten, so asking directly about him was not the best idea if she intended to get some kind of information on how the night went.

This time the expression on Emma’s face was relaxed, the corners of her lips rising slightly, drawing a small smile that she had already identified as Killian’s smile. Her gaze also had a special glow, so she hoped that despite Anna's interruption, the night had gone well.

"So how was your night? Anna clearly liked the place, but what did you think?"

"She's right. The restaurant was elegant and the food delicious. The four of us had a nice time, although we missed you and Liam, of course."

"You had a good time with Killian, then?" she asked tentatively.

Before answering, Emma bit her lower lip and looked away for a moment, as if deciding what to reveal. "Yes, everything was fine with Killian. He even made me put my beanie on when we left the restaurant." To Elsa's surprise, Emma seemed more relaxed than usual and more open to expressing how she felt.

"Since Liam and I couldn’t attend, perhaps you would have preferred to dine alone with Killian," Elsa ventured, testing the waters.

"We actually spent some time alone, before your sister came in. It was only a few minutes, but that gave me an idea of how the night would have gone without the interruption of Anna and Kristoff. And I think the night would have been quite interesting, honestly." Emma offered her a broad smile as she raised an eyebrow.

 _This is new,_ she thought, pleasantly surprised at Emma's new attitude. It seemed their plan had not been a complete failure after all. If any doubt remained, it cleared the moment Emma's phone began to buzz and she looked at the screen. Her face brightened and her smile widened even more.

When Emma noticed that she was being watched she tried to hide her smile, pressing her lips together forming a straight line. "I have... I have to change clothes. I'll be back in a moment." Without further ado, she rose from the sofa and headed for her bedroom with her phone still in hand and her smile back on her face.

 _These two idiots_... It was obvious that Emma was chatting with Killian despite having just said goodbye to him a few minutes ago. If they were aware of the image they presented outwardly, they might consider bringing down those walls that prevented them from advancing toward each other. It reminded her that she had to contact Liam to tell him the news. But just then her sister reappeared, collapsing beside her on the couch.

"So, what's going on with those two?" Anna pointed to Emma's bedroom. The question caught Elsa off guard and for a moment she couldn’t react.

"What do you mean?"

Anna rolled her eyes as she sighed, preparing herself for one of her endless chats. "There has always been an unresolved sexual tension between them, but there seems to be a lot more lately; so much that it can be cut with a knife. Do you know something that I don't?"

Elsa shifted uneasily in her seat. She didn't like to hide things from her sister, but Emma had made it very clear that she didn't want to reveal her secret to anyone else. "They're just friends, Anna." As her sister rolled her eyes again in a sign that she wasn't buying it, Elsa was forced to add something more, this time showing some more conviction in her voice. "Sometimes the line between friendship and something else may be blurred, but in this case, there is nothing else, at least for now." 

She wasn’t lying here, was she?

"Whatever you say, but tonight these two definitely devoured each other with their eyes. It's a matter of time, I'm telling you."

"We'll see," she added as she closed her eyes and massaged her temples. Her headache had become more intense, a sign that maybe it was time for her to try to rest.

Anna also seemed to notice her discomfort, because she immediately pushed her to get up. "Okay, bedtime, sis. I'm going to sleep on the couch, don't worry about me. I'll bother Emma if I need anything."

Elsa didn’t reply. She gave Anna a small smile before heading for her bedroom, but not before grabbing her phone. She had to do something else before succumbing to sleep.

Once in the privacy of her room, she moved as far away from the door as possible to avoid being heard and dialed Liam's number. 

He answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Liam, can you talk?" she asked in a whisper.

"Hey, Elsa! How are you, do you feel any better?" Liam's voice had a hint of concern that was new to her, mostly because they didn't have as close a relationship as Emma had with Killian. For some reason, Elsa felt quite comforted by his words.

"I'll be better tomorrow. I hope so, at least."

"You should rest, we can always talk tomorrow."

She deliberately ignored him. She needed to make sure Liam was on the same page as she was. "Have you talked to Killian tonight?"

"Not yet, although he sent me a message telling me he was coming to The Kraken to help me close."

"Well, you should know then that our operation failed. My sister Anna appeared in the restaurant and she and Kristoff replaced us at dinner."

"Oh, come on, really?" he replied, clearly annoyed. The truth was that they had put all of their hopes on this date, and although the result hadn’t been the desired one, it might not have been a total loss.

"But it seems the night has not gone completely awry," she reassured him, trying to soften her voice despite her hoarseness. "Emma has come home quite happy."

"Oh, bloody hell, I have to hang up now, lass. Killian just got in,” Liam said as he lowered his voice. “I'll inform you as soon as I can. Take care." With that, the call ended abruptly.

Elsa put her phone down on her bedside table and laid down on the bed. Despite her exhaustion and discomfort, she remained expectant, clearly curious about Killian's reaction. Still, the cold began to take its toll, her eyelids getting heavier. She found it increasingly difficult to stay awake. Just as she was about to fall asleep, her phone buzzed with an incoming message.

_Hi again. Killian is too close, that's why I'm not calling you back. Besides, it's better this way, since you won’t have to force your voice to talk to me. But I did want to tell you that our plan hasn't been a failure despite your sister. - LJ_

Elsa smiled, grateful again for Liam's concern for her. Her fingers slid quickly across the keyboard, eager to know more.

**_Did Killian tell you anything? - Elsa_ **

_No, but he's smiling like an idiot. - LJ_

Her smile grew even wider, as both Emma and Killian seemed to be reacting in the same way.

**_That's good, don’t you think? - Elsa_ **

_Aye, and that means we're on the right track. We must continue to create similar situations, to bring them closer. Any new ideas? - LJ_

In fact, Elsa had already thought of a new plan for their operation. Something that could be fun and could even increase their physical contact. Not to mention that she was an expert on the subject.

**_Uhm, yes, I have something in mind. Do you have any plans for Sunday afternoon? Because we're going ice skating. The four of us. - Elsa_ **

_That's a great idea! Not only will I finally be able to check your skills as a skater, but it turns out that the three of us are not exactly experts… - LJ_

**_And that means that they may have to hold onto each other so they don't fall to the ice. - Elsa_ **

_You are bloody fantastic, lass! - LJ_

Elsa felt a little overwhelmed by the number of compliments she was receiving in such a short space of time. That was something she was not accustomed to, so she felt the need to reward him somehow.

**_Well, it seems like you and I work well together. It's a merit of the two of us. - Elsa_ **

_Aye. And now you should go to sleep. I hope you will be recovered enough for Sunday. We'll speak soon. Good night Elsa. - LJ_

**_Good night, Liam. - Elsa_ **

Elsa silenced her phone and put it back on her nightstand, resting her head on the pillow. Despite all the odds, everything seemed to be going pretty well. The fact that she was going to be able to put her ice skating knowledge into practice was a great incentive.

She had a slight suspicion that Killian and Emma were going to accept the plan without thinking twice. It seemed pretty clear that the two of them were enjoying these new opportunities offered to be together. With that thought, she finally closed her eyes, praying that she would recover enough to be able to go skating on Sunday because she didn't want to miss that plan for the world.

* * *

#  **Emma - December 2019**

When Emma left her bedroom after a brief chat with Killian, she found that Elsa was no longer in the living room. She couldn't help feeling disappointed since she wouldn't have minded continuing their previous conversation, now that she felt confident enough to be able to share her feelings with her at least.

She was aware that her friend didn't feel good and needed to rest, though. Even so, she didn't give up and after wishing Anna a good night, she went to Elsa's bedroom, trusting that she might not have succumbed to sleep yet.

The first indication that something strange was happening came when Emma found the door to Elsa's bedroom closed. They never left the door closed unless in specific circumstances involving one-night stands. She didn't even remember the last time that had happened in both cases, so finding the door like that, far from intimidating, got her curiosity to increase.

Maybe she shouldn't be proud of her act, but the truth was that after taking a look at the living room to make sure she wasn't on Anna's radar, she pressed her ear against the smooth surface of the door to try to hear something, anything, that gave her a clue as to what her friend was up to.

Whispers. Although Emma pressed her ear even further against the wood to catch a simple word, she did not succeed. But what was clear was that Elsa had locked herself in her bedroom to hold a secret conversation with someone. Her previous suspicions increased as she was almost entirely sure that someone had a proper name that began with the letter _L_.

Before she could consider the next step, her phone buzzed in her hand, causing her to curse inwardly as she walked away from the door toward her bedroom so she wouldn't be discovered. When she verified that she had just received a text from Killian, she hurried to open the message.

_I just got to The Kraken, love. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Liam was here. In fact, he has been here all along since he left the restaurant. - KJ_

**_How do you know that? - ES_ **

_Because I asked Robin, Swan. He also confirmed Liam's ‘alibi’, although to be honest, he seemed quite uncomfortable with the interrogation. - KJ_

Although she wouldn't recognize it, she had to admit, at least to herself, that she felt somewhat disappointed that her theory had not come true. Still, it was clear that both Elsa and Liam were up to something.

**_They may not have seen each other today, but I'm sure they are talking on the phone now. - ES_ **

_Did Elsa tell you that she is talking to Liam? - KJ_

**_No, but she has locked herself in her bedroom to talk to someone. Just out of curiosity, what’s your brother doing now? - ES._ **

His answer did not come immediately, probably because Killian had gone to check on his brother. While waiting, she began to feel a tingle of excitement. She felt like she was the best friend of the main character in a movie from her favorite genre. Since she was alone in her room, she didn't mind at all behaving like a teenager instead of the 28-year-old grown-ass woman she really was. _Life is much more exciting when you look at it through the eyes of a young person, right?_

When she read Killian's answer, she raised a fist in the air while suppressing the cry of triumph bubbling in her throat.

_He was talking on the phone when I arrived at the bar, but he ended the call when he saw me. Now he's typing something on the screen, clearly chatting with someone. - KJ_

**_See? I told you - ES_ **

_Okay, Swan. You have managed to catch my interest. What's really going on with my brother and Elsa? - KJ_

**_I have no idea, but something tells me that it won't be necessary for us to push them together. I think they're going to do the work for us. - ES_ **

_Well, I don't care at all to play around if that means they come up with a plan like the one from today. - KJ_

Maybe it was her level of excitement or the euphoria that still ran through her veins after all the interactions she had shared with Killian during the day. Whatever it was, she would swear there was a hidden meaning in Killian's words, something that was probably related to her.

**_If I didn't know you better I would say that you're using your brother's excuse to spend more time with me. - ES_ **

_And am I getting it? - KJ_

**_It would not be a difficult task considering that you and I already spent almost all of our time together. Even so, I'm totally in with any crazy plan in which they want to involve us. - ES_ **

When she finished her conversation with Killian she dropped onto the mattress, letting out a deep sigh, her lips pulling up in a wide smile. She was aware that she must remain cautious to protect her heart, that her growing feelings for Killian were a dangerous weapon, but, just for once, she allowed herself to dream about a possible future with him. She allowed herself to think about what it would mean to express her love without restrictions, without the need to mask her true feelings. 

The mere idea that she might one day be brave enough to be honest with Killian caused a burning sensation to spread through her veins to her heart, while the butterflies in her stomach fluttered vigorously. She wasn't yet at that point, but perhaps the strange game started by Liam and Elsa would allow them to keep approaching each other. For the first time in a long time, she was willing to play with fire, without the paralyzing fear of burning invading her.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't thought about a specific song for this chapter since, at first, it was part of the previous chapter, but then I remembered the song Secrets by One Republic and decided that it could fit, not because of the meaning of the lyrics but because there seem to be several secrets hovering around.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think :)
> 
> What to expect in the next chapter? New flashback from Killian's point of view, new performance ... and new attempt on Liam and Elsa's plan.


	6. Don't Stop Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New flashback from Killian's point of view, new performance ... and new attempt on Liam and Elsa's plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much, for your likes, reblogs, kudos, and comments. It means the world to me.

#  **Chapter 5: Don't Stop Me Now**

##  **Killian - Two and a half years ago**

Music had always been a constant in Killian's relationship with Emma. In fact, he had been playing the guitar and singing when they first met. The memory of that first meeting always accompanied him everywhere, to the point that he kept it as something precious. 

It was impossible to forget that first moment when she entered the premises and how the lyrics of the song he was singing seemed to acquire a new meaning because of her. Certainly, she had looked like an angel, with a kind of ethereal aura surrounding her due to the way the bar lighting fell on her. That particular verse — _You're just like an angel_ — had ended up being a kind of prelude since Emma had become the savior angel not only of The Kraken, but also of himself. 

The first look she had given him would always be etched in his memory. He had found himself unable to take his eyes from the fire of her emerald gaze. To say that he fell in love at that very moment would be an exaggeration, but he would never deny that something stirred inside him when their eyes connected. He had definitely felt a kind of electricity enveloping them.

That feeling had not only _not_ faded away but had increased as he got to know Emma. A rather difficult task, considering that she was a reserved woman, reluctant to open herself to others. There was something about her, though, a halo of mystery surrounding her, along with her determination and her incredible talent, that kept him completely bewitched.

His brother Liam, faithful to his standard of taking care for people in need of protection of some kind, took her under his wings from the beginning in such a subtle way that Emma didn't seem to notice. Little by little, she began to trust them, letting her true nature out to bloom and with it, causing his growing feelings towards her to increase even more.

No doubt the music in its different forms had helped to strengthen his feelings since it was as if his passion had always been the soundtrack to all the experiences he had begun to share with Emma. Something that wasn't surprising considering that they spent most of their time in the bar and that he was a musician. Still, he soon began cataloging his favorite songs based on the memories associated with Emma.

 _The Eye of the Tiger_ would always be connected with one of their first conversations, back when they barely knew each other and he tried to absorb any bit of information that she allowed herself to reveal.

 _Livin’ on a Prayer_ was playing in his favorite pizza shop the first time Emma had decided to accompany them after closing the bar. She even dared to joke with them by using the song's lyrics as an excuse, alluding to the fact that she hoped that the waitress who was serving them didn't have a life like the one of Gina in the song.

The song that opened his first performance in The Kraken was _Sweet Child O’ Mine_ , chosen by Emma. In fact, she was in charge of supervising his entire repertoire and collaborated with him on everything related to his performances on _Saturdays in Concert_.

There was a song that stood out above the others, though. He had soon learned to respect Emma's reservations about being open to the idea of them as a couple. He also knew that he should be patient with her, perhaps because he had been harboring feelings towards her from the beginning. She had intrigued and seduced him in equal parts, with that look full of determination, her fierce expression, and her disarming smiles. His need to know more about her was overwhelming at times, but he restrained himself, waiting for the right moment. 

The long-awaited moment came on a Monday night one and a half years after they met Emma for the first time. The evening had begun as usual, with a session of Netflix and pizza at the Jones brothers' apartment.

When the show they were watching ended, Liam decided to go to sleep, saying that he had to get up early the next day. Neither Emma nor Killian were in a hurry to call it a night, so they decided to check the set list of songs that Killian would sing next Saturday, putting the player on a low volume so as not to disturb Liam.

Killian couldn't help smiling the moment he recognized the first song by simply listening to the first chords. _Don't Stop Me Now_ had always had that effect on him to the point that Liam had used it as a resource on several occasions when he had needed to lift Killian’s spirits. The song also seemed to have the same effect on Emma, as her lips curled into a bright smile as she began to hum the song softly.

"What?" she asked when she noticed he was staring at her.

His smile widened before answering. "Nothing, it's just that... I feel aliiive."

He chanted the last words, emulating Freddie's tone and causing, of course, Emma to roll her eyes. Still, a reluctant smile tugged at her lips before she decided to play along, much to his pleasant surprise.

"Let me guess, are you having a good time?"

"Oh yeah, I'm having a ball."

They both looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting out laughing while Freddie's voice accompanied them. It was a delight to see Emma in this way, so carefree, so relaxed, so he tried to make his brain work to continue creating situations like this that would allow her to shine even more than she normally did.

On this occasion, it seemed that he wouldn't have to make any effort because once the laughter subsided, their eyes met again, a mischievous spark crossing her gaze.

"Do you know what would make us have an even better time?" She paused deliberately while arching an eyebrow conspiratorially.

"Enlighten me, love."

"Alcohol."

That's how they ended up sharing shots — rum for him, tequila for her — while they continued to check the repertoire and sing along.

It was obvious that they were, in fact, having a good time. What Killian hadn't anticipated was that the ingested alcohol helped play into a sudden wave of nostalgia hitting him in the most unexpected way.

"I love this song," he commented as they listened to _Another One Bites the Dust._

"Really?" she asked skeptically, narrowing her eyes. "It doesn't seem to suit you. I would say it's rather a bad-boy kind of song."

"Are you implying that I'm not a bad boy, Swan? Because maybe you would be surprised to know some aspects of my past." He was aware that it was the alcohol in his system that was speaking for him, making him use a tone that was perhaps too suggestive as he gave Emma a look full of intentions.

He wasn't surprised to see Emma rolling her eyes again before turning a little on the couch to stare at him more closely. "So you've been a bad boy, Jones? Now I want to hear that story."

His brain had become numb enough to make him not care about the consequences of what was about to happen. After a brief hesitation, he took a new shot to drag down the emotions that struggled to emerge as he remembered his past and started to tell his story.

He told her how after his father's abandonment when he was barely fourteen he had entered a rebel stage, constantly getting into fights, smoking, drinking, and even committing some minor crimes.

He also told her that it was his brother who took him out of that spiral and put him back on the right track but that his good behavior was short-lived, much to Liam's despair.

He didn't even hesitate to tell her about Milah, ignoring how his pulse quickened and his heart hammered in his chest at the mere mention of her name. It was as if he had been accumulating all those emotions inside and finally found a way to release them, so he decided to hold on to that opportunity.

"Milah was my first love. I fell in love with her when I was just twenty years old. She was a few years older and came from a failure of a marriage, so she was looking for adventures and new experiences. It was something that I could offer her at that time although that would mean going back to my old habits. We were behaving as if we had the world at our feet and we could achieve whatever we set out to do."

Before continuing, he cast a sidelong glance at Emma. The expression on her face was indecipherable, but she was watching him closely, so he felt confident enough to keep baring his soul.

"I proposed to her a year later. Although Liam never expressed it openly, he never approved of my relationship with her. Anyway, our relationship was not meant to be since we were only engaged for six months." His voice trailed off while he took another sip of his drink, drowning out the intense emotion that threatened to overwhelm him. 

Emma reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. The corners of his lips moved slightly upward in appreciation before continuing. "She died in a car accident and… well, let's say that my brother acted like my lifeline in those days. His perpetual support was the only thing that kept me afloat. And since we're using nautical metaphors, The Kraken served to anchor me to try to forge a future, at least professionally." He didn't mention that his heart was still healing six years later, but Emma's sympathetic look seemed to indicate that she had caught the hint.

Silence fell on them for a few seconds while he felt the pressure in his chest loosen, as if he had freed himself of a burden after his confession. He expected some kind of words of encouragement from Emma and was even prepared for some expression of pity towards him. What he didn't expect was that she also decided to open her heart.

She seemed hesitant, struggling with herself, until after an almost imperceptible nod of her head, she downed the contents of her glass in one swallow and looked at him, her eyes showing a special glow.

"Well... Since it seems that this is a confession kind of night, here goes mine. I was also a bad girl. I mean, that's how they usually catalog you when you're a foster kid and you don't seem to adapt well to anything or to anyone. In my case, I was determined to live up to that description." She sounded quite restrained, but Killian did not miss the hint of bitterness in her voice. Before he could offer any gesture of support, she continued. "I ran away when I was sixteen and, like you, I got into some trouble. A few months later, I met this guy, Neal, and let's say we didn't use the most legal methods to survive."

Killian already knew from previous conversations that Emma was an orphan. She had also dropped some glimpses into her awful romantic experiences, but always without going into details. Until now.

"I fell for him like an idiot. Maybe that's why it hurt a lot more when he decided to run away and even worse, he got me involved in a crime he had committed years previously." Her voice trailed off as she clenched her jaw and averted her gaze for a moment. He debated whether he should reach for her or not but before he decided, she hardened her features and continued speaking in an unexpressive tone. "I would have ended up in prison had it not been for the fact that I was a minor and my social worker decided to take pity on me. She worked hard until I got included in a program that would help me graduate from high school and prepare me to gain entrance into college."

Only when she paused for another drink did Killian realize that he had been holding his breath. He also noticed that he had his right hand curled into a fist to the point that his knuckles turned white, such was the tension he felt when he heard Emma's story. He was aware that there was still more to come, but at least the worst part seemed to have passed since Emma's expression eased a little, much to his relief.

"And that's where the Arendelle sisters come in. Anna was my roommate during college but Elsa lived relatively close to the campus and we saw her quite often. You already know how Elsa is, always wanting to take care of others. For some reason, she seemed to be fond of me and took me under her wings, involving me in all kinds of activities and inviting me to spend every vacation together with them."

Killian liked Elsa. She was a kind, caring person, who always had a gentle smile or words of encouragement for the people around her. He was aware that the connection between Emma and Elsa was stronger than that with Anna, probably because they were more alike and because Emma saw Elsa as a kind of older sister since Elsa was four years older. He was thankful that chance or fate had put the two sisters in Emma's path, thus giving her the support she deserved after a childhood marked by loneliness.

"Well, that seems like it hasn't changed over time. I mean Elsa and her tendency to take care of the people around her."

"You're right, of course. In fact, during the time I was in New York after finishing college, she called me constantly to make sure I was eating enough." She sounded annoyed but the smile that appeared on her face was full of affection. "Speaking of New York," she paused for a moment, her expression becoming more serious. "We're already reaching the last chapter of Emma's pathetic life." She let out a humorless laugh before continuing. Once again, he was tempted to reach for her and offer her some comfort, but he restrained himself once again to let her resume her story. 

"I went to New York for a job opportunity and I soon met this guy there, Walsh. Everything went well for a few months until the company I worked for went bankrupt and I discovered that Walsh was cheating on me. So I took my belongings and returned to Boston with Elsa with a broken heart and hardly any savings. And you already know the rest."

"Well, I would say that our lives are no longer pathetic, Swan. Look at us, running a successful business and fulfilling our dreams in some way, me with my music and you with your creative magic and your pictures."

"It's not that bad," she admitted reluctantly while her lips twisted up in an attempt at a smile. At least the bitterness seemed to have disappeared from her voice and her features had softened. "Look at us at... " She paused for a moment while she looked around with a confused expression on her face until she spotted her phone and grabbed it, looking at the screen "...at almost two in the morning, listening to our favorite music and a little drunk. And we don't have to get up early tomorrow, which is pretty fantastic and besides... At least for my part, I have my heart sealed so there is no risk of anyone breaking it again. So everything is fine, isn't it?"

Killian felt his heart drop into his stomach after hearing her last words, but he chose to ignore the feeling of disappointment that threatened to emerge, focusing again on Emma. She looked beautiful with her flushed cheeks and her emerald gaze intensified by her slightly watery eyes. Her innate beauty was undeniable, although he suspected that alcohol — and the moment of confessions — had something to do with those two aspects. Her speech had also become a bit slurred, so, although they hadn't drunk that much, he wondered if it was time to stop. Again, Emma surprised him before he could even open his mouth.

Her gaze shifted back to the phone she was still holding, her brow furrowed in an expression of concentration as she slid her finger across the screen, as if she were looking for something. The living room remained silent for a moment until she got up from the couch and the first notes of a song began to play. A well-known song. Again. 

_Don't Stop Me Now._ The song that had started this entire cathartic night.

"Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time, I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out, yeah and floating around in ecstasy." 

Emma Swan was singing to him with a soft and suggestive voice as she stared at him. Killian remained still, watching her performance with rapt attention as he pressed his lips together to keep his mouth from hanging open. She wasn't an angel anymore, she was a goddess and he was totally at her mercy.

Well, his thoughts might run a little wild due to his state of semi inebriation, but then Emma offered him her brightest smile as she raised her hand holding up her glass and making the gesture of toasting. "Come on, we're having a good time." She hummed again as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He had no choice but to oblige, of course.

It was in this way, singing and dancing in unison to the rhythm of the music, when Killian was finally able to admit his true feelings. He was in love with Emma, that incredible woman, who had risen from her ashes and who, despite the darkness she had gone through during her early years, now was able to bring light to the people around her. His heart was finally healing, although it was evident from Emma's words that it would still take her a long time to reach that level, if she ever got it. Still, he set himself a goal, to try to keep Emma in the light and not let anything or anyone ever hurt her again.

"What the hell are you doing? It's two in the bloody morning!" Liam's unexpected angry voice brought him back to reality. He snapped his head in the direction of the voice and found his brother leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest, and a scowling expression on his face.

Although the music was still playing, the two of them suddenly stopped singing as they looked at each other and then at Liam. When he heard a giggle from Emma, he couldn't hold it anymore. A chuckle bubbled in his throat as the two of them looked back at each other and finally burst out laughing.

"Ha, ha. It's not funny, guys," Liam grumbled as the wrinkle in his brow deepened, causing their laughter to grow even more intense.

"Come and join us, Liam." Once the laughter subsided Emma gestured to Liam with her hand while offering him a glass of rum. "We're celebrating."

"Don't be an ass and have some fun even for just one day. Or night," Killian added while smirking at his brother.

"What are we supposed to be celebrating?" Liam ignored him and instead stepped forward and grabbed the phone to stop the music. Next, he focused his gaze on Emma as his features softened. It was obvious that his brother had a soft spot for her, and he didn't really blame him. The funny thing was that he had never felt jealous of his brother because, in his eyes, the relationship between Liam and Emma was rather fraternal, as if she were his little sister, which sounded a bit weird considering his own affections towards her…

 _Stop_. Bloody hell, he was definitely drunk.

"We're celebrating—" Emma stopped for a moment while waving her hand as if she were holding a microphone, "that we're having a good time," she hummed, emulating Freddie's voice.

"So don't stop us now," Killian sang, going along with her.

Liam let out a deep sigh before raising his eyes to the ceiling while hissing, "Dear Lord, give me patience." Then he grabbed the glass Emma was offering him. "Why are we toasting now?"

"To us," Emma responded by raising her glass.

"And because a broken heart means that it still works," Killian ventured to add as he cast a sidelong glance at Emma for her reaction. Her head snapped in his direction as she held his gaze for a moment, her cheeks tinting a soft pink hue. She opened her mouth, but before she could say anything out loud, his brother came forward.

"Did I miss something?" Liam asked, his narrowed eyes flicking from him to Emma.

"Nothing," Emma hurried to answer after throwing Killian one last furtive look. "It's just that your brother seems to become a little sappy when he drinks."

Liam grinned, any trace of his previous anger faded from both his voice and his face when he found his favorite entertainment, messing with Killian. "He definitely can't hold his liquor."

"I'm still here." This time, it was his turn to sound moody. "And I can definitely hold my liquor."

"Whatever you say, little brother. Come on, we're going to toast one last time and then I'm dragging you to bed." Killian rolled his eyes, holding back a harsh retort. He instead focused on Emma again.

"Since it's so late, I guess my old brother would agree with me that you should stay overnight. You know there's room for you, Swan."

In response, Emma raised her glass, her lips curved into a wide smile. "Let's make a toast to us and to the succulent breakfast that Liam is going to prepare for these two poor hangovers."

This wouldn't be the first time Emma stayed for the night and, although Emma wasn't a morning person, it was always a pleasure to see her sleepy face first thing in the morning. While their glasses clinked together he hoped that these special moments would be repeated more often. He was willing to experience this sweet torture as much as possible.

* * *

##  **Killian - December 2019**

Saturday night. The adrenaline rushed through Killian’s veins and his whole body vibrated in anticipation of what was to come that night. He could almost feel the touch of the guitar strings on his fingertips, and how his vocal cords tensed, impatient to begin to work out their magic in the form of a melody.

This state of excitement was not something new to him. On the contrary, it was his usual condition on his concert nights. Everything was possible when he was on stage, he could feel it on every fiber of his being. He felt so alive in those moments, freer to express his feelings through the music. He felt powerful, able to get anything he set out to do. Well, almost everything.

The sounds around him brought him back to reality. He was behind the bar, following his usual routine on concert nights. He forced himself to act that way every Saturday night as a means of distraction, to keep his excitement at bay.

And tonight was not going to be any different. In front of him, two young women waited for their drinks. He offered them his trademark smile, a flash of white teeth and curled lips as he unfolded all his charms over the two customers. They, in turn, gave him bright smiles and suggestive glances, full of promise.

He was fully aware of the effect he had on the female clientele —and also on some male clients of course— but this kind of seduction game was just a part of his job. At the end of the day, he always went home escorted by his two favorite people in this world. His brother and his... well, his friend. For this reason, although his smile was directed at his avid clients, his gaze had only one goal, Emma Swan.

She was stunning that night, slipping through the crowd as she took photos right in front of him, teasing him like a bloody siren. Her choice of attire did not help to calm his agitation, but rather the opposite. She wore a tiny black top and black leather leggings, which, along with the heels she was also wearing, made her legs look slender. Her golden hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, which enhanced her features, making her even more desirable. _A bloody siren_.

He couldn’t take his gaze away from her. His eyes watched all her movements through the room and she seemed fully aware of his scrutiny. Maybe he was just imagining things, but the truth was that her suggestive movements were driving him crazy, especially when thinking that a little later they would have to share the stage.

His lips curled into a smile at the thought of their next performance together, his mind bringing to his memory the moment he unveiled the mystery and informed her of the song they would sing tonight.

_He hoped he had made the right decision._

_After their kind of impromptu and then failed date the night before, Killian was going to meet Emma early at The Kraken to begin rehearsals for their upcoming performance. As he waited, his mind relived, again and again, some of the moments experienced the night before._

_Emma had come to the restaurant wearing the same bloody dress from two months ago when they met by chance in that bar. Killian suspected that she was aware of the effect her attire had on him, yet he did his best to hold her gaze and keep his eyes from straying a little lower. ‘Bloody hell’. The sole image of her impressive neckline was enough to make his blood run hot in his veins._

_Something different was happening between them. It was such a subtle change that Killian still couldn’t identify its meaning, but from that fateful day that he confessed his feelings about Emma to Liam due in part to Belle's betrayal, it was as if his attraction to Emma had multiplied. He felt freer now that he didn’t have to hide in front of his brother's eyes. The hope that his feelings might be reciprocated became more and more intense, as Emma was closer than ever; more affectionate, more tempting. Maybe it was only a matter of time. Or maybe it was just his imagination and Emma still saw him as just a friend._

_The temptation to choose a romantic song as an instrument to express his feelings had been strong. After the experience with ‘Because The Night’, the idea of following the pattern his brother had started was quite attractive. He had even created a list of possible candidate songs. But this time, he couldn’t use his brother as an excuse as to the choice of the song. This time, the weight of the choice fell entirely upon him. Maybe he would be exposing himself too much, risking her picking up the hidden message and pushing herself away, raising her walls again._

_No, he couldn’t take the risk, not now that her walls were so low that the line between friendship and something else was so faint. He would choose a fresh, positive theme that would at least allow them to have fun on stage, but that at the same time would have a somewhat deeper meaning which he expected Emma to grasp._

_Killian grabbed his guitar and began to play the first notes while clearing his voice and trying to adjust the tone to the song. Just then, the front door of the premises opened with Emma appearing there in all her splendor._

_Emma Swan was not a morning person. Killian became aware of that fact shortly after meeting her for the first time. It was a day where they had to take inventory at The Kraken at a time when ‘it should be forbidden to get out of bed’ (her words). Her complaints and sulky expression softened only when she had ingested a sufficient dose of caffeine. This time wasn't going to be any different, of course. Her features were still marked by sleep, her eyes slightly swollen, and her lips pursed in an adorable pout._

_She grunted something like "morning," and dropped into one of the bar stools, burying her head in her folded arms on the counter. Killian couldn’t help but smile as he set the guitar on the stage and moved behind the bar. He pulled out the to-go cup of coffee he had previously bought and gave her a gentle squeeze on her arm to get her attention._

_Emma raised her head enough for her eyes to detect the cup. "I'm still blaming you. Coffee is not enough." She pointed at him with an accusatory finger, but grabbed the cup and brought it to her lips, her throat emitting the most delicious sounds as a sign of appreciation for the hot liquid._

_A few minutes later, Emma seemed to have recovered enough. A small wrinkle still remained on her forehead but she straightened her back and, at last, she focused her gaze on him._

_"I need a reminder. At what point did this one-time thing become something else?" Her tone still had a harsh hue, but though her words were meant to be a reproach, her voice seemed to hide some amusement with the whole situation._

_"Since we started using it as a business strategy, maybe? Or because you and I had a good time up there?" he offered, pointing toward the stage. Then he leaned over the counter, invading her personal space. "Or perhaps because it's the perfect excuse to spend time with a devilishly handsome guy?"_

_Emma rolled her eyes, a faint smile adorning her lips. "We already spend all our time together, I do not need any excuse." The fact that she had not denied the devilishly handsome thing didn’t go unnoticed by him, a wide smirk pulling up the corner of his lips._

_"Shall we start the rehearsals now that the caffeine has taken effect?"_

_Emma let out a puff of air through a loud sigh. "Okay, if it has to be... Can you just tell me which song we are going to sing?"_

_Killian cleared his throat as he gave her a mischievous look. Then, he just hummed._

_“Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time_

_I feel aliiiiive”_

_Her eyes widened in recognition, a soft blush coloring her cheeks. Good. That was what he intended, for her to grasp the implications of his choice._

_"Seriously?"_

_“And the world I'll turn it inside out - yeah_

_And floating around in ecstasy”_

_"You're serious, aren’t you? You want me to sing ‘Don’t Stop Me Now’? Why?" She seemed pleasantly surprised by the choice, but Killian did not miss a hint of disappointment in her voice. He tried not to read too much into it, but still, the idea that she might be somewhat disappointed because she expected a more romantic song caused his stomach to make a small somersault._

_Killian stepped out from behind the bar and approached her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he pulled her to her feet. "Because we already have experience singing this song together. Because it brings me good memories. And because we'll have fun."_

_"We'll have fun," she parroted his last words as she tilted her head slightly, seeking his gaze, her eyebrow raised in question. "There's something else, right?"_

_Killian wagged his eyebrows at her, schooling his features so as not to betray the delight it meant to him that she knew him so well. "Well, I've prepared a musical base that can fit well with our voices. Besides, there may be another surprise..."_

_"Like what?"_

_She was both intrigued and excited; he could tell both from the slightly demanding tone of her voice as well as the intensity of her gaze, so Killian decided to go a little further with the game. "I'm thinking maybe it's a good idea if we leave the surprise for Saturday..."_

_"Don't you dare, Jones." She cut him off while hitting him in the chest with the palm of her hand. "I won't get on that stage without knowing what I'll find on it."_

_"Oh, but sometimes facing the unknown can be exciting, Swan."_

_"Just tell me."_

_"If the lady insists..." Killian let out a heavy sigh of resignation to give more effect to his confession. "I'm going to play the piano."_

_Her eyes widened in surprise as she stared at him with a strange expression on her face. "You mean Saturday on stage?"_

_He nodded his head, holding her gaze. "This song brings me very good memories, although some may be somewhat blurry. You know what I mean..." Before continuing he winked at her to emphasize his words. Her reaction was as expected, she offered him a look of complicity as she bit her lower lip in an adorable and yet so tempting gesture that he had to suppress the sudden urge to kiss her. "What do you say, Swan? Are you willing to create new memories with me and with the help of the piano?_

_The bright smile that blossomed on her face did nothing to mitigate the desire to finally taste those lips. Her response also did not help in the least, to be honest._

_"But no alcohol is allowed before going on stage, okay? I intend to remember every detail of our performance." This time it was she who winked at him before separating from him and heading towards the stage._

_He needed a few seconds before reacting, unable to decide if that game of seduction recently initiated by Emma was innocent, hiding a promising meaning or, on the contrary, was just a way to torture him. Oblivious to his inner turmoil, she went up the stage first and held her hand out to him. "Shall we begin then?"_

_Bloody hell. He was so fucked up._

“Killian! You start in five minutes.”

Liam's voice coming from the other side of the bar brought him back to reality. Killian shook his thoughts away for at least a while, looked in his brother's direction, and nodded his head. 

Killian didn't miss that while serving, Liam was chatting animatedly with Elsa. Fortunately, she had already recovered from her cold, and, in her words, she wouldn't miss their performance for anything in the world. Actually, Killian had begun to suspect — he was totally blaming Emma for this — that her usual presence there lately had another explanation.

Elsa even had come up with a plan for the next day that included the four of them. A soft chuckle escaped from his lips when Killian remembered Emma's reaction to this new plan, looking at him while raising an eyebrow in a barely subtle gesture, as if she were saying, ‘ _See? I told you so!’_

Killian paused for a moment to observe them. Liam and Elsa were totally focused on each other as they chatted as if they were sharing something confidential. Killian wondered if maybe he should ask his brother about this change in attitude towards Elsa. He wasn't quite sure what the most appropriate way to approach the subject would be, given that Liam's relationship history was rather sparse.

He shook his head making a mental note to share the news with Emma later. Now he had to focus on his performance. He went into the office to pick up his guitar and tune the strings before starting. When he came out, he headed toward the stage. The pre-performance adrenaline ran through his veins, his muscles tensed in anticipation.

Emma was already waiting for him in her usual spot, on one side of the stage, a wide smile of encouragement drawn on her face. If things were different, he would kiss her senseless before climbing the stage. For now, though, he could only settle for a tight embrace. Their bodies joined for a few seconds while he buried his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled her intoxicant scent. He had become accustomed to these hugs as a prelude to his performance. It was as if the contact with her body gave him the necessary energy to give the best of himself up on the stage.

Before pulling away, she gave him a soft kiss on his cheek as she lightly squeezed his arm. He, in turn, took two deep breaths and smiled back as he nodded. He was prepared. Emma held up the camera as she told him, "Don't think I’m taking my eyes off you for a second."

"I would despair if you did, love. I'll see you in a while up there." He winked at her before walking to the center of the stage where Liam was already announcing the performance.

As the public began to clap and cheer, Liam stepped aside and patted his shoulder. Killian turned his head, looking for the sound engineer, and nodded subtly. His heart pounded against his rib cage as the music began to play, wrapping the entire room. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, his gaze sought Emma. 

There she was, in the middle of the crowd, right in front of the stage, camera in hand. She smiled at him as she nodded. 

That was all he needed. 

His fingers slid over the strings of the guitar, creating the first chords as his vocal cords began to vibrate, and from there the magic appeared in the form of a melody.

For the next little while, he devoted himself to the music. He let it flow through his body, as the public accompanied him enthusiastically, chanting the songs, and cheering him on with applause and whistles. 

Despite being focused on music, he kept track of Emma's movements. She, in turn, kept taking pictures of the crowd, but above all, took many more of him. He couldn’t wait to have her by his side. Although he would never acknowledge it, Liam's idea of Emma singing with him had been brilliant, on all levels.

He continued to sing a couple more songs, moving around the stage and encouraging the audience to sing along with him. Tonight there was something in the atmosphere that made him feel more exhilarated than on previous occasions. He let himself go and enjoyed the most of the moment. After one last song in which he gave everything of himself, the moment to share the stage finally came.

The last musical notes still echoed in the room when he grabbed the microphone with both hands and set out to introduce Emma.

"Thank you all, you are the best!" he shrieked, his breathing trying to normalize after the last song. "We still have one last performance as an encore for this special night. I ask for the loudest applause to welcome a great and talented person, a good co-worker, and the best friend that anyone can have. I present to you all, Emma Swan!"

 _She was ravishing tonight_ , he thought as he watched her step onto the stage. He was going to have a very hard time concentrating while Emma looked at him in that intense and suggestive way. Her lips curved into a smile he wanted to erase with his own lips on hers. But he was a professional first, so before the music began, he gave her a brief hug as he handed the microphone to her. He could feel she was nervous; this was new to her, after all. In an attempt to reassure her and before he took his place at the piano, he whispered in her ear, "Remember the rehearsals, love. Let yourself go, everything will turn out well." He squeezed her arm slightly, Emma nodding with a small smile. Then he walked over to the piano, trying to pull himself together.

Once more, he closed his eyes for a second, put his hands on the keys and, after two deep breaths, began to sing.

Their performance was everything he had imagined and more. Killian was especially inspired with the piano that night even though he hadn’t played the instrument for some time. That night, though, his fingers slid over the keys as if they had a life of their own. His voice sounded totally tuned, fitting with Emma's to perfection.

Perhaps her presence was what inspired him to give the best of himself. She was a goddess on stage. Maybe it was his partial vision because of his feelings for her, but the truth was that she was a natural up there. Once the initial nerves were over, she got into the performance, encouraging the crowd to sing with them. She jumped around and gestured towards him at times, like during the line ‘ _give me a call_ ’ in which she simulated she was holding a phone while holding his gaze. He was surprised that he could be so attuned to the music with such distraction in front of him.

When the performance ended, his heart was beating frantically against his chest, his body was sweating but he felt elated, the discharge of adrenaline had had its effect. He couldn’t resist the temptation and pulled Emma towards him, wrapping her in a tight embrace to which she responded with the same enthusiasm, to his satisfaction. After a few seconds, they separated a little, but they held their arms around each other's waists. The public was still roaring and cheering around them, so they thanked them with a bow as they waved their hands.

Before leaving the stage, though, Emma had something prepared. She grabbed the microphone again, addressing the audience, her voice still sounding slightly breathless after her performance.

"Thank you very much to everyone for joining us tonight, and we hope to see you again next week for a new session of 'Saturdays in Concert.' Remember, you can visit our website and leave your comments there. And you can also choose what song you would like us to sing together next time. Thank you!" Emma applauded the audience, getting well deserved new cheers. Killian was impressed with this brilliant woman. She not only was able to shine on top of a stage but had the ability to seize the opportunity to boost their business. His admiration for her grew at times.

The ovation of the crowd accompanied them on their way to the bar, where Liam and Elsa were waiting for them. His heart swelled in his chest as he saw the proud smile his brother was wearing. Liam's approval meant the world to him, after everything he had done for him in recent years.

"Very well done guys," Elsa greeted them with an amused smile. "You two make a great team up there."

"You don’t have to thank me for having this great idea," Liam added, waving his hand in front of them.

Emma snorted at Killian’s side at Liam's words and he was about to reply, but then he realized that Elsa had looked away as her lips curled into a thinly concealed smile. He followed her gaze, seeing that what Elsa was watching was his hand and Emma's, which had remained entwined since they left the stage.

That didn’t seem to matter to Emma since she made no attempt to free her hand, so he ventured, giving her a slight squeeze, while his thumb brushed her palm. Far from pushing him away, she turned her gaze to him, her lips drawing a small smile, matching his own. He then looked at his brother, who was giving him a penetrating look that contained a special glow. He could also notice that Liam nodded almost imperceptibly. It was as if he were telling him, without needing to express it aloud, that he was following the right path on his journey to win Emma's heart.

* * *

Two hours later, all the customers had left The Kraken with the exception of Elsa, who had even helped them clean up after closing. Ruby and Robin had also left the premises, so there were only the four of them left, a picture that was becoming quite common lately, something that he didn't mind at all.

They were now sitting at the bar sharing shots to celebrate another successful night. It was nice to share these moments of camaraderie with the most important people in his life. The addition of Elsa to the small group was an incentive, as it had been like a breath of fresh air, giving them the opportunity to carry on new experiences.

And that was what they were talking about at that moment, about the new idea Elsa had suggested as a plan to hang out together. The idea of going ice-skating at an outdoor artificial ice rink that was open during the winter hadn’t seemed too attractive at first. Killian had barely skated previously and felt a bit clumsy in that aspect. But little by little, he began to see the advantages of the plan. Since both he and Emma seemed to have the same level of clumsiness, perhaps they would have to hold on to each other to avoid falling to the ground. 

Yes, it was definitely not a bad idea. Not at all.

"I'm not sure I like that plan." Emma, sitting next to him, didn’t seem so convinced. "I mean, it's freezing outside, and I don't want to fall on the ice. Just thinking about it makes me shiver." She groaned as she crossed her arms and rubbed them with both her hands as if she wanted to warm herself up. Her lips pursed into a pout that was meant to show annoyance, but which Killian found adorable.

"Oh, come on, Emma, we'll have a good time. Don't be afraid of falling. Besides, exercise will make you warm up quicker," Elsa encouraged her.

"Well, guys, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. What do you say if we close and go to the restaurant next door? You're coming with us, aren't you, Elsa?" Killian raised an eyebrow at hearing his brother refer to Elsa directly. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, but all this looked promising.

That's how they ended up at a twenty-four-hour restaurant eating pizza at two in the morning. They chose a booth away from the entrance, with Elsa and Liam sitting together on one side, while Emma and Killian were on the other side. Sleep seemed to have abandoned them all despite the hour, no one was in a hurry to go to bed. Instead, they chatted nonchalantly about any subject that went through their heads, making the half-empty premises fill with their voices and laughter.

At some point, Killian put his arm around Emma's shoulders as she placed her hand on his thigh, close to his knee. It was an innocent gesture, just a display of affection between two close friends. He was aware, though, that the image they gave to the rest of the people was quite different. Anyone who saw them that way would think of them as a couple. But as long as he could maintain that confidence and closeness with Emma, he couldn’t care less what people might think about it.

What he had with Emma now was so precious that he wasn't going to risk losing it by acting hastily. He had the impression that Emma might feel more for him than a simple friendship, especially if he compared it to her relationship with Liam, the other person closest to her. However, her fear of ending with a broken heart again kept her paralyzed. 

He just had to be patient and show her again and again that he wasn't going anywhere. And these new opportunities offered by both his brother and Elsa were bringing them closer. For that reason, the plan to go skating was so attractive. It was the perfect excuse to maintain the physical contact between them, something to which he found more and more difficult to resist himself.

Perhaps if he added an incentive to the experience, it would improve even more. The corners of his lips rose slightly as an idea settled on his head. "What do you think, guys, if we make a bet?"

The three of them looked at Killian with the same expression of confusion on their faces. Once he got their attention, he continued.

"The first to fall to the ground tomorrow will have to pay for a round of drinks for the others."

The first to react was Elsa, who smirked while rubbing her hands together. "I like that idea. I know that no matter what happens, I'm going to get free drinks tomorrow."

Liam, though, didn’t seem so convinced. "We aren't especially skilled in this matter. I don’t get the point. It's very likely that the first thing that happens as soon as any of us step on the ice is that we fall."

"You know I like a challenge, brother. What do you say, Swan? Are you aiming to get this idiot to buy us some drinks?" As he spoke, he held his arm even more tightly around her shoulders, drawing her closer to him.

"Yeah, we're gonna beat you, Liam."

"Hey, that's not fair. This is supposed to be an individual competition and you two have already allied against me," Liam grumbled, frowning as he pointed to both of them.

"Don’t complain, you have an expert to help you stand up. You're going to help my clumsy brother, aren't you, Elsa?" Killian cocked his head slightly, his teasing words disguised in an innocent tone.

Elsa's cheeks flushed furiously, raising Killian's suspicions that something between them could come up. He would be glad if that happened. Liam had been so focused on taking care of him in the first place and then running the business and trying to keep it afloat that he had barely had time for himself. Elsa was perfect for him, sweet and calm but with great determination. Maybe Emma was right and they just needed a little push…

Liam's sigh brought him back to reality. He seemed to have resigned himself because then he held up his beer. "Okay, do we have a deal?"

Everyone toasted as a way to close the deal. The friendly talk still went on for a while. Killian hoped the next day's plan would bring them at least as good a time as they had experienced today.

* * *

It was a cold, Sunday afternoon. Killian adjusted the beanie he wore to protect himself from the cold and rubbed his hands together in an attempt to warm himself. He could feel his fingers were almost frozen despite the protection of his gloves. The idea of ice-skating was no longer so appealing to him, especially as the cold filtered through his bones as he waited for the lasses. They were late.

"There they are, at last." His brother gave Killian a nudge to catch his attention as he pointed to them.

 _Bloody hell._ Emma was impressive on that Sunday afternoon. She wore a beanie, her golden hair falling in curls and framing her features. Her cheeks had a rosy hue, her bright eyes and her gleaming smile were enough to warm both his body and his heart.

The two brothers greeted the two friends with kisses on their cheeks. After a brief chat, they all approached the skating rink and slipped on their skates. The moment his feet came into contact with the ground, he had to cling to the railing to avoid falling. Bloody hell, this was going to be more complicated than it seemed at first. How on earth would he stand on only two blades on that slippery rink?

Killian looked around; both Liam and Emma had the same problem keeping their balance. Emma's expression even showed a little panic. Fortunately, Elsa soon came to their rescue. Since she was the expert on the subject, she stood before them, prepared to give them a little lesson. Elsa taught them the basic motions, showing infinite patience to their endless questions and reassuring all their fears. Killian listened attentively, feeling somehow like one of the children Elsa taught to skate. He was willing to absorb everything she could offer him if that would help him stay up long enough not to be the first to fall.

"Okay guys, so far we’ve only done the theory. Now let's start practicing slowly. You two look at our movements," Elsa said to the two brothers. Though her words held their usual soft tone, she imprinted a touch of firmness in her voice. "Emma, come with me."

"What? Why me?" Emma cringed a bit at his side, her panicked expression became more evident.

"Come on, don’t be afraid. I won’t let you down." Elsa's soft, reassuring voice seemed to have an effect on Emma. When Elsa held out her hand to her, she seemed hesitant at first, but then grabbed her friend's hand firmly.

 _That's my girl_ , he thought with pride. The two women moved in front of them, Emma emulating Elsa's movements as she tried to keep her balance. The addition of Emma to this kind of masterclass was an incentive, no doubt, since it was the perfect excuse for him to observe her carefully. Once Elsa made sure that the three of them had assimilated the basics it was time to move to the next level. She offered Emma her hand again. "Now let's skate a bit through the skating rink. Slowly, just so you can gain confidence, okay?"

Emma nodded hesitantly but gripped Elsa's hand firmly. Both began to move away with slow movements at first, Elsa holding Emma's hand as she did her best to move without falling.

Slowly, Emma was gaining confidence in her movements, adding a little more speed as she slid down the rink. Killian couldn’t take his eyes off her, following her every move. He felt bewitched by her rosy cheeks just as much from the exercise as from the cold of their surroundings; by her hair dancing in the wind as she moved. And by her smile, hesitant at first, but that was widening as her confidence increased. She was a goddess and she seemed to perform a show just for him. 

At least it was what he deduced when he realized that Emma took any opportunity to look for his eyes, her gaze so intense that it could take his breath away.

"Close your mouth little brother." His brother's voice filled with amusement brought him out of his reverie.

He finally turned his gaze from Emma and fixed it on Liam as he mumbled. "I don’t know about you, but I'm trying to learn not to be the first to fall. The bet is still up, older brother." His lips curled into a smirk as his eyebrow rose defiantly.

Liam snorted at his side but didn’t reply to him. They both continued to stare at the ladies in silence. A few minutes later, the two lasses skated in their direction, both of them clearly excited as they approached.

Maybe it was the speed or maybe Emma still didn’t have complete control on the skates at all. Regardless, the truth was that she rushed directly at him with so much momentum that Killian had to hold onto her with one hand and cling to the railing with the other to avoid both of them ending up on the ground.

"Easy, Swan. You don’t want us to lose the bloody bet before we start playing."

"Whoa, it's been incredible." Emma made no attempt to move away from him, to Killian's satisfaction. It was a delight to see her with that level of emotion, vibrating in his arms.

"Okay, next level." After catching her breath, Elsa continued. "Since Emma is no longer a beginner, I'm going to take Liam now, while you, Killian, let Emma guide you. Remember, guys, it's important to keep the balance point; don't lean your weight on the other person, use your joined hands as support to keep your balance. And don't be afraid, let yourself go and have fun!”

Killian had to admit that he had some respect for the ice. He had always preferred water in its liquid state and found it much less dangerous to sail in a rough sea than to slip on the damn slippery ice. But he liked a challenge. He had set a clear goal, that he and Emma would stand for longer than Liam. And, if to beat his brother he had to skate, so be it.

"What do you say, love? Do we show these two what we can do together?" As he spoke, he offered her his hand and she took it with determination and a smile drawn on her face.

"Sure, let's go."

Emma grabbed his hand and they began to move, moving away from the safety offered by the railing. It was much more difficult than he imagined; he had to make great efforts to avoid falling to the ground. Still, having Emma by his side was an incentive as she managed to convey the confidence he needed to keep moving.

They began to move faster, the grip on the ice felt firmer, and Emma's support helped keep his balance. Once overcoming his initial fears, Killian found himself enjoying the experience more than he imagined at first.

The initial cold he felt was gone. The mixture of exercise and seeing Emma with that carefree, happy expression as she gripped his hand while occasionally smirking confidently, was enough to warm him.

Killian looked for his brother and found him a few steps ahead of them as he tried, and almost failed, to keep his balance. Despite Elsa's help, Liam didn’t seem to be having a particularly good time. He moved his free hand up and down, unable to control his body on the skates. Killian's lips curled into a smirk. It was only a matter of time before Liam fell to the ice.

After a few minutes, the self-confidence he felt was such that he dared to let go of Emma for a few seconds. She wanted to take a picture —how not?—, so she let go of his hand while looking for her phone and skated away a few steps to get a better angle. After taking a couple of photos, she came up to him again, with somewhat hesitant movements as Killian reached out and pulled her to him. He held her in his arms as they regained their balance. When they found their stability again, Emma held up her phone to take a couple of selfies of the two of them together, immortalizing the great moment they were experiencing.

"It's my turn now, Swan. Hold on there for a moment." Killian felt the need to take a picture of Emma to capture the joy they both were feeling. He skated slowly, moving away from her, took his phone out of his pocket, and took a few photos, capturing the image of Emma all excited, vibrant, and joyful.

Just as he began to approach her again, something happened that froze his heart and paralyzed him completely. Killian watched in horror as a damn reckless guy swooped past Emma at full speed, causing her to fall to the ground, her head and shoulder slamming into the icy surface.

"Emma!" A gasp escaped his throat as he staggered, suddenly feeling the damn skates as an obstacle to reaching her. When he finally got to where Emma lay on the ground, Killian knelt, his gaze traveling frantically over her face to determine her condition. "Emma, love, are you alright?" He didn’t bother to hide the worry in his voice. It was at that moment that he discovered she was bleeding through an open wound just above her left eyebrow.

Emma looked confused, but fortunately, she hadn’t lost consciousness. She tried to sit up, but a wince of pain crossed her face as she reached for her left arm. "Shit, my shoulder hurts like hell."

"Do you think you can get up, love? You're going to get frozen on that bloody ice." Killian realized that it was hard for Emma to fix her gaze, so his worry grew, his heart caught in his throat.

Liam and Elsa arrived at that moment, Elsa kneeling at his side with concern marked on her face. "What happened?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued. "We have to get her out of here, her clothes are soaking from the ice. Liam, can you help us?"

When Killian looked up at his brother, his gaze met the damn asshole that had caused the problem. He was a little away talking to a group of people, totally oblivious to what he himself had caused, laughing and having a good time. The sight of the unconcerned dude in contrast to Emma's pitiful situation was too much for him.

A sudden rage seized Killian, clouding his reason. "I'm going to kill that asshole," he mumbled as he sat up abruptly, arms on both sides of his body, his hands curled into fists and his jaw clenched. He felt an urgent need to discharge all of his fury and worry in the form of a punch to the face of that guy with the aim of erasing his stupid grin.

Just as he was moving toward the guy, something slowed him. His brother seemed to see his intentions, because he reached him in an instant, his firm grip on his arm preventing his advance and causing him to turn. "Hey, Killian, look at me."

Killian forced himself to take two deep breaths, trying to calm his inner rage. Reluctant at first, he finally looked at his brother. When Liam seemed sure of getting his attention, he began to speak in a slow voice. "Believe me, brother, I'm the first one who wants to go for the guy who's harmed Emma, but we have a priority. She needs you now."

The mere mention of Emma’s name was all he needed to come to reason again. He took a deep breath once more, trying to slow his racing heart, letting his fury fade away. Killian nodded then and knelt, taking his previous place beside Emma.

He searched her gaze for any hint of her condition. She looked back at him, but her eyes had lost all of their previous vivacity. "Emma, let's get you up. Do you think you can walk?" She nodded in silence, the corner of her lip raised slightly in an attempt of a tiny smile.

Killian's heart broke when he saw her in that state. A few minutes earlier she was full of life and now she was barely able to stay conscious. It was as if the fall had drained all her energy. Although his inner rage still persisted, he tried to put all his efforts into ensuring her well-being.

They managed to get her off the rink and reached a nearby bench. Emma had started to shiver, so he didn’t hesitate and took off his coat, something that took longer than desired since his trembling fingers refused to cooperate. He then put it over her shoulders while rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm her up.

Elsa was trying to plug the wound over her eyebrow, but this one was still bleeding and from the grimace on Emma's face it looked like her shoulder was still aching. They had to take her to the hospital.

He searched her gaze again. "Emma, love, we're going to take you to the ER, so they can check your shoulder and head, okay?"

She nodded again and finally spoke, her voice coming out as barely a murmur through a small smile. "It seems that I lost the challenge and it’s my turn to buy you all a round of drinks."

A wave of affection swept over Killian, along with an almost irrepressible desire to take her in his arms. He felt unable to hide his feelings and at that moment, he couldn't care less.

* * *

[Don't Stop Me Now by Queen](https://youtu.be/HgzGwKwLmgM)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think :)
> 
> What to expect in the next chapter? Just a reminder, this is not an angsty story... We'll know the consequences of Emma's accident and we'll also have the opportunity to learn a little more about both Liam and Elsa's backstory.


	7. Don’t Stop Me Now (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll know the consequences of Emma's accident and we'll also have the opportunity to learn a little more about both Liam and Elsa's backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much, for your likes, reblogs, kudos, and comments. It means the world to me.

#  **Chapter 6: Don’t Stop Me Now Part 2**

##  **Kilian - December 2019**

Elsa and Emma were taking too long. Liam and Killian had been waiting for what seemed like hours in the waiting room of the hospital. Killian was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t even realize he was wiggling his leg up and down until Liam laid his hand on his knee.

"Calm down, Killian. They will come out at any moment."

He tried, he really did, but as time passed without news of Emma, he was getting more and more nervous. The fury that seemed to have dissipated before was now coming back with more force. He was angry not only with the asshole who had hurt Emma, but also with himself. _I shouldn't have let go of her hand_ . That thought kept repeating itself over and over in his head, making him feel more and more guilty about what had happened. And if that weren’t enough, another even more frustrating thought threatened to drain the little composure he still had. _It should be me who was accompanying her inside._

But Elsa was Emma’s emergency contact and also her roommate, so everyone expected Elsa to be the one beside her at the moment. After all, he was just a friend, he repeated to himself bitterly.

 _Bloody hell_ … He stood up, unable to remain still any longer, and began pacing up and down. He felt like a caged animal, unable to do anything to help Emma while a wave of helplessness crawled over him.

To make matters worse, his demons from the past, those which were buried in the most hidden corner of his memories, threatened to emerge, bringing back a reminder of two of his most heartbreaking experiences. He had lost Milah forever in one of these places after her car accident, and his mother had also passed away in a hospital room after not being able to overcome her illness. 

Just as he began to notice the beginnings of a panic attack crawling up his throat, Liam's voice brought him back to reality. 

"It's going to be okay, Killian. It was just a hard hit." Killian had been so focused on his own miseries that he hadn’t realized that his brother had also risen, getting in his way.

Liam searched Killian’s gaze as he laid his hand on his shoulder, giving him an affectionate squeeze. "I know what you're thinking, brother," Liam addressed him in a slow voice, as he always did when he tried to calm him down. "Emma will be fine."

That was all Killian needed. His brother had always acted as a lifeline to which he could cling to in hard times. This time it wasn't going to be less. The confidence that denoted both his words and his eyes were enough to make him calm down. Killian felt his muscles relax instantly at the touch of his brother as he nodded, his lips drawing up in the ghost of a smile.

"I know it's frustrating; you feel helpless and you want to be in there with her. But Emma is in good hands, Killian."

"I know... but she's always so strong, and yet after the fall, she seemed so fragile..." he trailed off, hating the vulnerability his voice displayed, but he couldn’t help feeling a strong instinct of protection towards Emma.

Liam was about to reply when something caught their attention on the other side of the hall. They both turned in the direction of the sound and finally, Killian let out the breath he had been holding as the two lasses appeared.

Elsa was holding on to a weak Emma. Her face was pale, a large dressing covering the wound over her eyebrow and her left arm was in a sling. Killian clenched his jaw, the previous rage threatening to appear again at the thought of the guy who had brought them to this situation.

The moment Emma noticed him, though, she seemed to gather all her strength, since she threw herself into his arms suddenly, clinging to his body as she buried her face against his chest. After his initial shock at the unexpectedness of her movement, he held her in his arms, holding her tightly as his hand gently caressed her back up and down.

Killian searched for Elsa's gaze, encouraging her to explain with a nod.

"She's got a little concussion. Nothing serious, apparently, but the doctor has recommended that someone take care of her for the next twenty-four hours. I'll have to wake her up every two or three hours to make sure everything's okay."

“And what about her shoulder?” Liam asked.

"She got a bad bruise, but fortunately there is no fracture or dislocation, so she will only have to wear the sling a couple of days. The doctor has given her some painkillers."

"I'm fine," Emma mumbled against his shirt. She turned her head a little looking for Liam. "But I'm afraid today you'll have to work without me at the bar." Emma was dragging her words, a sign that the medicine was working.

Killian couldn’t help it and held her even more tightly in his arms, careful not to damage her shoulder any further. She didn’t seem to mind. On the contrary, as she curled up against him. Killian was aware that Elsa would be in charge of taking care of Emma during the night. After all, they lived together and he had other obligations. Still, that didn’t stop him from feeling powerless and frustrated because he couldn’t do anything else for her. Perhaps for that reason, their embrace persisted a little longer, both reluctant to abandon each other's arms.

"Well, I don’t know about you, but I'm already tired of this hospital. Shall we go so that this lass can rest?" As he spoke, Liam gave Killian an apologetic look.

They walked silently down the hospital corridors, Killian holding Emma by her waist. When they reached the area where their cars were parked it was also time to say goodbye.

Emma seemed reluctant to leave the shelter of his arms. After a few seconds of hesitation, though, she pulled away a little as she gave him a shy smile.

"I'll call you in a little while, okay? Take this time to rest, Swan." She nodded. Though her smile still lingered, she looked exhausted. Both the hit and the drugs were taking their toll, no doubt. In a rush of tenderness, he cupped her face with both hands and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead, before gently pushing her and helping her into Elsa's vehicle as Liam kept the door open.

Killian helped her to fasten her seatbelt and when he looked at her again, her eyes were closed. With a sigh of resignation, he closed the door gently and turned to Elsa.

"If you notice that she gets worse or needs anything, just call me and I'll be there." Killian paused for a moment. Maybe he was exposing himself too much. After all, Elsa didn’t know his true feelings towards Emma, but after the day’s events, it was difficult to control his emotions. "And thanks for taking care of her, truly."

"Sure, it's the least I can do. And don’t worry, she'll be fine." Her quiet voice and reassuring words had their effect on Killian. He let out a heavy breath and then offered a smile of gratitude. _Everything will be fine_ , he told himself while making a mental note to restructure his schedule and go to Emma's apartment as soon as possible.

"Although it is still early you should also take the opportunity to rest now, Elsa." Liam's seemingly innocent comment had two immediate effects. On the one hand, Killian tilted his head slightly as she studied his brother intently. The affection for Elsa was evident both in his expression and in his voice. The curiosity to know what was happening between these two grew at times, especially when Killian noticed the effects of Liam's words on Elsa. A soft blush colored her cheeks as the corners of her lips move up, drawing a timid smile, which widened with his brother's next words. "I don't even want to imagine the arduous task that awaits you to try to wake Emma in the middle of the night.”

"I'm aware, but at least if she yells, growls, or lets out curses, I'll know she's on the right track in her recovery," Elsa joked, getting a little giggle out of them and thus releasing some of the tension that reigned over them after Emma's accident. 

Killian also didn't miss the fact that Elsa kept her eyes on Liam almost the entire time, barely acknowledging his presence there too. He didn't really mind, not when that might imply that whatever was going on between these two at least seemed reciprocal.

After the brief relaxed moment, Killian continued. "I'll replace you tomorrow morning, so you can continue with your routine activities."

Before stepping into the car, Elsa glanced at Liam with a strange expression on her face, perhaps apologetic? Killian couldn’t identify it. His brother, in response, nodded almost imperceptibly, but that didn’t go unnoticed by Killian. He couldn't wait to tell Emma his little discoveries while his mind began to work on the best way to act as a matchmaker with these two. He would have time to think of it later, during the endless hours at The Kraken without Emma's company.

Killian took one last look at Emma. His stomach tightened into knots with the vulnerable image she offered, remaining in the same position, with the bandage covering almost half of her face and her eyes closed. A few seconds later, the vehicle drove away until it was out of sight, leaving Killian alone with a tight heart filled with helplessness and a still lingering worry. He sighed heavily as he ran his hand over his face. It was going to be a very long night without Emma by his side.

* * *

##  **Liam - December 2019**

Liam brought the cup of coffee to his lips, lost in thought as he waited for Elsa. He supposed she wouldn't take much longer since Killian had left home early after having slept, or at least tried to sleep, just a couple of hours after returning from the bar. His brother would replace Elsa in the task of taking care of Emma, so they had decided to meet for breakfast in a cafe and take the opportunity to talk about their failed plan. Once again.

A few minutes later, the cafe door opened and Elsa appeared. She looked around until she met his gaze, a delicate smile adorning her lips. There was no doubt that the night had been hard for her as she had to watch over Emma's sleep. Her tired expression and swollen eyes were proof enough. Yet, the lack of sleep and surviving Emma's moodiness hadn’t succeeded in diminishing the serenity her features always conveyed.

Liam welcomed her with a soft kiss on her cheek, a habitual act lately as their relationship became closer by having to work as allies with a common cause. She dropped into the seat in front of him, making a signal to the waitress. Elsa's love of coffee was something she shared with her roommate. Emma couldn’t function properly if she didn’t get her adequate dose of caffeine, and neither did Elsa.

"You look exhausted. It's been a long night, I take it?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "Emma can sometimes be too stubborn. She hasn’t taken it well that she has to wake up in the middle of the night on several occasions."

Liam gave her a knowing smile. Of course he knew Emma's stubborn side and her badass attitude, in contrast to the soft side she'd only occasionally revealed, especially when Killian was involved.

"Well, that's a good sign, isn’t it?" The image of a fragile Emma in his brother’s arms was something that had affected them all. "That means she's back to herself.”

"Indeed," Elsa giggled. "You should have seen the way she received your brother this morning. She was sulking and saying stuff like — _I don't need a nanny_ —." Elsa mimicked Emma's sullen voice.

"That's my girl," Liam answered, unable to avoid a hint of pride in his voice. Both the strength and bravery that characterized Emma were admirable. "Let me guess, my brother made sure to return some comment at her level, right?"

"Oh, of course. He put on that characteristic gesture of his, you know, his eyebrow naughty arched and that wide smirk while he answered something like — _well, love, technically I'm not your nanny, but your nurse_ —.” This time Elsa imitated both Killian's voice and his expression, causing Liam to break into laughter at such a good performance. "Emma didn’t take it well, of course, and she threw one of those glares at him. Fortunately, it didn't go beyond that and when I went back to the living room to say goodbye before leaving, I found them like this."

Elsa grabbed her phone, searching for something, then showed it to him. It was a picture of Killian and Emma, the two of them deeply asleep on the couch curled up in each other's arms.

His lips curled into a wide smile of satisfaction. "It looks like our plan wasn’t so much of a failure, after all, was it?"

"Yeah, did you see how they clung to each other in the hospital? It was as if they had forgotten to hide their feelings. It's a shame they are both so terrified that they don’t dare to take the next step.”

They spent the next few minutes talking about Emma and Killian, and about how it became increasingly difficult for them to hide their feelings.

They talked about the Saturday concert in which the chemistry between them was explosive, or the good time they had on Sunday while they skated until the accident happened.

While talking about skating, an image jumped into Liam's mind, Elsa's showing all her skill on skates. He had been greatly impressed not only by her skill and the elegance of her movements but also by her great patience as she taught them and her tenacity to avoid letting him fall.

"You were magnificent yesterday, by the way. You're very talented, Elsa." They had already dedicated a lot of time to the pair of lovebirds, so it wasn’t a bad time for a real conversation between them. And a compliment was the first thing he found to change directions in the conversation. "You looked like a professional on the ice rink."

Elsa's cheeks colored with a soft pink hue as she turned her gaze to the mug in front of her. "Well, in fact, I was a professional skater for a while."

Liam's eyes widened in surprise. He had no knowledge of that information and suddenly he found himself wanting to know more about Elsa's past. "It's not that I have anything against teaching children to skate, but is there any reason why you stopped competing?"

Elsa didn’t answer at once. Her thoughtful expression seemed to suggest that she was remembering old memories. When she spoke, her eyes had a special glow.

"Our aunt Ingrid died when Anna was too young to fend for herself. She was sixteen and I was twenty, so leaving her alone for long periods of time while I was competing didn’t seem plausible to me at the time. We had lost too much in our lives; I couldn’t leave her alone."

A wave of tenderness came over him as he listened to her confession. He felt like he totally identified with her story since he himself had experienced something similar with his brother.

"That's commendable of you, Elsa."

"Well, you did something like that for your brother, so I guess you’d know how it feels."

Yes, of course, he did. He knew what it meant to take care of his brother when he himself was still too young. He knew what it meant to give up his dream of starting a military career at the naval school. But there was something he was sure about. He would do the same thing over and over again if that meant he would get the almost full life that both Killian and himself were enjoying now. A business of his own, good friends, a stable life, and his loyal brother always by his side, having overcome all obstacles that life had put before them.

His admiration for Elsa grew at times when he remembered that she hadn’t only taken care of Anna but, from the moment she met Emma, she had also decided to take care of her somehow. Although Emma and Anna had gone to the same college, the two blondes had connected much more, creating a very strong bond between them.

They talked for a few more minutes sharing experiences from their hardest years. The level of understanding between them was high having dealt with similar situations. Liam found himself feeling very comfortable talking to Elsa. It was as if he had discovered someone with whom he could share all his fears and all his worries. He knew in advance that she wasn’t going to judge him because she herself would also be reflected in him.

Time passed without realizing it, they were so caught up in the conversation. Their respective coffees remained untouched on the table, long after they had turned into a cold, brown undrinkable liquid.

Suddenly, Elsa's phone, which was placed on the table, began to vibrate, thus breaking their conversation. "Oh, God, I'm late!" An expression of disappointment crossed her face while her gaze slid across the screen of the device. "I still have to go and run some errands before my lessons start." Elsa seemed to hesitate for a moment but then continued. "Are we moving forward with our plan?"

"Sure, but no risky sports this time, thank you very much," he joked, getting from her an adorable smile. "We're not going to give up. I have the feeling that Killian is almost there. He nearly lost his temper with everything that happened yesterday. I'm sure he just needs a little more push."

"Emma, however, is more closed to the idea, but I know she finds it increasingly difficult to hide her feelings."

An idea had begun to form in his mind and he had a suspicion that things would be better this time. What could fail? "How about a quiet movie evening in my apartment? You could invite Anna and Kristoff to cover our actual plan up.”

Elsa seemed to like the idea since, after assessing it for a few seconds, she arched a brow playfully. "Uhm, a movie night, that sounds good. And since Killian likes a challenge, how about we organize some kind of competition?"

"Something like guessing movies?"

"Yes, I know, it's a silly game and we're supposed to be responsible adults, but it would be fun, and of course, they would be on the same team."

"You're brilliant, Elsa, did you know that?"

She smiled sheepishly, staring at him through her eyelashes in a gesture that Liam was beginning to find perhaps too attractive for her own good. She held out her hand. "So we have a new plan?"

Liam took her hand, feeling her touch warm and firm. He also felt a spark of electricity running through his body with something he didn’t dare identify.

Several minutes after Elsa had left the cafe, Liam was still sitting there, her warm touch lingering on his skin. He shook his head as he let out a sigh and tried to gather his feelings. Even if he tried, it was impossible to ignore the fact that he had begun to feel something he hadn’t experienced for a long, long time. He didn’t know whether to feel hopeful or terrified. Maybe a mix of both feelings was the best choice right now. But he had one thing clear. He was more than willing to continue sharing these precious moments with Elsa.

* * *

_In case you were wondering, your brother is still here. - Elsa_

**_I figured so. He has the perfect excuse since it's Monday and The Kraken is closed. How is Emma doing? - LJ_ **

_She is still in pain, but that doesn't stop her from messing with Killian. Right now we're watching a movie. Well, I'm watching it because they won’t stop with the bickering. Sometimes they're a bit insufferable, just like children. - Elsa_

**_I know the feeling, love. I work with them. - LJ_ **

_Sometimes I have to restrain myself so as not to shout at them to stop fighting and kiss already. - Elsa_

**_Well, I'm not sure about that, imagine when these two get finally together. What would you rather witness, their bickering, or their make-out sessions in your living room? - LJ_ **

_Oh god! You're making me rethink if we should continue this HE operation. - Elsa_

_By the way, I laughed so hard that Emma just shot me a suspicious look and asked me who I was chatting with. Now Killian is also looking at me with a curious expression. At least they stopped fighting... - Elsa_

**_And how did you respond? About the chatting? - LJ_ **

_I told them I was chatting with Anna. They don't seem to be buying it. I just hope Emma doesn't ask my sister. I'm going to hell. - Elsa_

**_I'll be right there with you then. - LJ_ **

_What about you? Something interesting on your day off? - Elsa_

**_I actually was about to head towards The Kraken. - LJ_ **

_What? But isn't the bar closed today? - Elsa_

**_Aye, but there's always something to do there, lass. - LJ_ **

_Something you can wait for tomorrow, no doubt. I have a better plan for you. What do you think if you stop by my apartment? We would kill two birds with one stone. I get company and then you will drag your brother's ass out of here. - Elsa_

**_So you just want me there to keep you entertained? - LJ_ **

_We are allies, remember. - Elsa_

**_I will be there in a little while. - LJ_ **

_Oh, and Liam? Bring pizza for dinner, please ;p - Elsa_

**_As you wish ;) - LJ_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think :)
> 
> What to expect in the next chapter? New flashback, new performance and Emma being Emma...


	8. Eye of the Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New flashback, new performance, and...Emma being Emma...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much, for your likes, reblogs, kudos and comments. It means the world to me.

#  **Chapter 7: Eye of the Tiger**

##  **Emma - Four years ago**

Emma had only been working at The Kraken for three weeks but she had already established a work routine that would allow her to get the most out of her hours there.

There was so much to do to boost the bar that she spent perhaps too much time there, but she didn't mind at all, not if it meant being able to develop her creative abilities. 

She came to work every day early in the afternoon when the bar was not yet open. There was something about observing the empty place that made her ideas flow more easily. She also took advantage of those early hours to chat with Liam, the only other person who came to the place that early, and to elaborate on different action plans together. 

Emma liked Liam and enjoyed these moments alone with him. He seemed a responsible and kind guy, and, most important to her, open to any suggestion she could offer. Although he always maintained a professional attitude, Emma suspected that the bar meant much more to Liam than a simple business, so she was even more determined to help.

Killian, the younger brother, usually arrived a little later. He also seemed to have an established routine. He always helped Liam leave everything ready for the opening of the bar and then spent a few minutes playing the guitar and singing, just like the first time she had laid eyes on him.

The attraction Emma had felt towards him had not diminished with the passing of the weeks, but rather the opposite. Even so, she kept up her facade as a tough girl and always adhered to her professional role, trying to ignore the reactions of her body whenever Killian walked around.

The fact that he kept singing while she tried to work didn't help her cause, though. His melodious voice had the ability to seep not only through her ears but through all the fibers of her being, generating a warm buzz under her skin.

Today things seemed to follow the same path. Liam had retreated to the backroom to restock some empty spaces on the shelves while she remained perched on her favorite stool near the bar and Killian was on stage singing, of course.

"So, you went to college here in Boston, Swan?"

Emma was not surprised when Killian stopped singing in the middle of the song to address her. This had also been a common practice in recent days, he sporadically throwing some personal questions to her in order, she supposed, to try to get to know her better.

She always managed to give evasive answers or simply rolled her eyes without bothering to respond. This time it wasn't going to be any different.

"Uh-huh," she replied, without looking away from the laptop screen. 

After a few seconds of silence on both sides, he began to sing again. She didn't even have time to open the next photo file when silence fell again on stage, in anticipation of the next question.

“Just who are you, Emma Swan?"

This time Emma did look at him, meeting an expression of genuine curiosity, the same that had come off his voice. She was tempted to ignore him, but there was something in the intensity of his gaze, as if he really wanted to know her, that caused her mouth to act on its own.

"Wouldn’t you like to know?"

"Perhaps I would."

The lyrics of a song came to her mind at that very moment, and again, before she even realized what she was doing, she heard her own words. "I'm a survivor."

The answer seemed to satisfy Killian. He grinned at her before directing his gaze back to his guitar. When Emma heard the first chords of the next song, she gave such a start that she almost fell off her stool. _What the hell?_ Was this guy some kind of sorcerer or something with the power to read her mind? He just had begun to sing the same song that had come to her mind just a few seconds before.

_“Rising up, back on the street_

_Did my time, took my chances_

_Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet_

_Just a ‘woman’ and her will to survive.”_

The bastard had changed the gender on purpose. For her. Although Emma would never admit it, that was the first time she felt butterflies in her belly, which, despite being a pleasant sensation, did not predict anything good. Nothing at all.

* * *

##  **Emma - December 2019**

Emma hated feeling weak. Even though it had been three days since her accident, she still did not feel fully recovered. The trails of the incident lingered in the form of slight dizziness and dull pain in her shoulder so, as soon as she woke up, she walked directly to the couch and dropped herself down there, too lazy and still aching to do anything more productive. 

In addition to her discomfort, she wasn't doing well mentally on her days off and spent most of her time at home, sulk mode on, unable to distract herself by anything.

Well, to be honest, Killian was a distraction. Too much of a distraction, in fact. She should be thankful for his constant presence these days. The reality, however, was quite different. She was having a hard time dealing with his continued attention.

It wasn't because she didn't value his efforts. The only reason, though she would never admit it aloud, was because she wasn't used to having anyone take care of her in her weakest moments. She found it difficult to show her most vulnerable side after so many years of having to take care of herself, with no family or friends to watch over her.

For that reason, when Killian appeared at her door at ten in the morning for the third day in a row, she was not in her most hospitable mood.

The sound of the keys at her front door announced his presence even before he appeared. Emma let out a groan of annoyance as she regretted the moment she decided to give him the keys to her apartment a year ago.

She could handle Elsa's or even Liam's attentions better. She still remembered with some fondness that one time she had come down with the flu a year and a half ago and how Liam had been the first to come to her rescue, since Elsa had been accompanying her girls to a competition outside the city.

She had felt so sick on that occasion that, although she had protested that she could take care of herself, she had found herself so weak that, for once, she had lowered her defenses and allowed someone else to take the reins. Killian had soon replaced his brother to take care of her but since she had spent most of her time raving because of the fever, she had barely been able to assess his attentions to her.

Everything was different this time. Although weak and sore, she kept the rest of her faculties intact, which meant that her thoughts ran wild in her head. Although her feelings for Killian had not stopped growing — or perhaps because of it, she was no longer sure —she would have preferred it to be Elsa exclusively, or even Liam, as the one in charge of taking care of her. Elsa and Liam were just friends, very close friends, actually. Killian, however, was much more, at least for her.

Her train of thought was full of inconsistencies; she was fully aware of it. The constant presence of Killian worrying about her was both driving her crazy and causing the walls around her heart to weaken. And the worst thing was that she still wasn't sure about his feelings towards her.

"Good morning, love." He was in front of her in an instant, swaggering as he walked, a huge grin on his face. In his hand, a paper bag from her favorite coffee shop.

"What are you doing here?" Her response came as a grumble, as she laid on the couch, avoiding direct contact with his gaze.

He, of course, chose to ignore her, his expression unperturbed as he headed for the kitchen area.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked from there, as he opened and closed cabinets and drawers to get the things he needed. In HER kitchen.

"Fine," she mumbled. And it was true, especially if she ignored the persistent pounding in her head, or the small dizziness when she made sudden movements. But she wasn't going to give more explanations that increased his level of concern and that hint of guilt that sometimes clouded his gaze. She wasn't going to deny that she was somehow pleased. But on the other hand, all that worry made her nervous. Did he worry that much just because she was his friend or because she was something else to him?

"Have you had breakfast?” His rhetorical question broke her train of thought. She remained stubbornly silent, with her lips firmly pressed together for a few seconds, but finally gave up, sensing that he would keep insisting.

“Uh-huh.” ( _No_ )

“Liar.”

She huffed in annoyance, hating that he could read her so well. “Why bother asking me if you already know the answer?” Her voice came out in a tone perhaps too sharp, so she took a deep breath before continuing. “Listen, I’m fine. I’m not a little girl you have to supervise. I’m able to take care of myself,” she said without bothering to make contact with his gaze.

Still, she couldn’t help glancing sideways at the kitchen island. His expression hadn’t changed, but she could feel the muscle in his cheek flexing in and out, a sign that he was losing his patience. He kept his voice calm as he headed back to her, though.

“Well, since you’re an adult and responsible person, you must know that you should have more than just coffee in your stomach while you are taking your medication.”

 _Enough_. She rose abruptly, ready to face him. What she didn’t count on was her weakness and the sudden dizziness that arose the moment she stood up, making her whole body falter.

“Easy, Swan.” Killian was there in an instant, his strong arms holding her to keep her from falling. And she hated him a little more for that. Or she loved him more, depending on how she wanted to think about it.

"I'm fine," Emma hissed as she stirred to escape his grasp. His touch suddenly felt like too much, leaving her too weakened to face him. Even so, as she was already standing, she headed toward the kitchen with hesitant steps, feeling a bit uncomfortable by the moment of previous tension.

Killian stood still. When Emma finally dared to look at him in the eye, she could detect that he was hurt. His lips pressed together in a grim line and his brow furrowed. "If my presence is so annoying, I can leave."

 _Yes, I want you to leave because I can not handle having you so close without having any idea of your feelings. Because all I want is to make that purse of your lips disappear by pressing mine onto yours. Because this whole situation is killing me._ She obviously wasn't going to confess her true feelings, but that was no excuse for her behavior. On the other hand, she didn't have the heart to be so cruel as to make him leave, considering her ungrateful behavior so far. Instead, she reached for the bag he had brought with him, inspecting the contents.

Two delightful-looking bear claws were waiting for her. The smell — like heaven — coming through the bag made her mouth water. Without further ado, she grabbed one of the pastries and bit a portion, unable to prevent a sound of pleasure escaping her throat.

A wave of guilt seized her as she glanced at Killian. He hadn't moved from his place, his arms folded across his chest, his expression impassive, his gaze perhaps too intense.

"Do you want one?" She offered him the other bear claw as a sign of making peace, which was funny, considering that he was the one who brought them. Her contrite expression and softer voice was her way to emphasize her offer to make up.

After a deep breath, Killian approached her and grabbed the claw she was holding out. Emma reached for her chocolate to-go cup —with whipped cream and cinnamon, of course. Killian knew all her preferences. Well, almost all of them— and they both had their breakfast in quiet silence, only broken by some sounds of satisfaction coming from her as she savored the food. His expression softened the moment he sat next to her on one of her kitchen stools. And just like that, the previous tension seemed to have diluted and she was comfortable again around her best friend. _It must have been the ingestion of sugar, which has brought some lucidity into my mind_ , she thought.

After finishing their meals, Killian washed his hands and approached her again. "Well, let's examine those little wounds. May I?" Emma suppressed the urge to roll her eyes and nodded instead. He had taken his role as a nurse very seriously and performed the same operation every day, ignoring her complaints. This time, given their previous little showdown, she simply let him do it.

She sat on the stool as he approached her, his fingers gently pulling back a strand of hair that had fallen on the wound over her left eyebrow. Although their bodies were not touching, she could sense both his warmth and his scent, feeling a little dizzy again, but this time for completely different reasons. "It looks like it's healing well." A sound of approval accompanied his words, which came in a murmur as if he were speaking to himself.

"What about your shoulder?"

"It still hurts a little," she admitted grudgingly.

"May l?" He pointed at her shoulder, reluctant to touch it without her permission. Emma nodded, her heart hammering in her chest. The tank top she was wearing left her shoulder bare, so Killian turned around behind her and pulled her hair delicately apart, her bruised skin exposed.

She was about to shoot a patient-doctor style joke, but the words died in her mouth the moment she felt his touch. On previous days, he had only examined her wound, barely an accidental contact of his fingers on her skin. This time, though, his fingertips traced delicate patterns over her shoulder, pressing gently, his touch almost imperceptible, like a feather, but enough to send a chill down her spine and leave a path of goosebumps. Damn traitorous body.

"Does it hurt?" he murmured, his warm breath caressing her neck.

Emma shook her head slightly, her throat unable to make any coherent sound. She remained still while his fingers continued their course over her skin.

From her position, she couldn't see his movements but she could feel his body coming closer to hers, his lips approaching dangerously to her neck. Emma closed her eyes, her heart pounding as she launched a silent prayer for Killian to finally press his lips against her skin. The touch never came, though. Instead, his warm breath was a sufficient substitute to send waves of heat toward her center.

After a few seconds that seemed eternal and at the same time they seemed to have lasted only an instant, his fingers finally moved away, her body missing his warmth in the same moment.

He cleared his throat. "It looks nasty, but I guess that's a sign that it's healing too. Have you taken your pain pills?" Despite the intimate moment, his voice seemed calm, as if he hadn't been about to kiss her neck. Because this time she was sure it hadn't been just her imagination.

"Uh-huh," she mumbled, avoiding his gaze.

Emma then got up, walked to the sofa and dropped onto it. She knew without looking that Killian was picking up the remains of breakfast. The act itself caused a new wave of anger to rise inside her. She wasn't a fucking invalid, she could still clean her own apartment. Still, she wasn't in the mood to argue with him again, so she tried to direct her thoughts down a different path. "Any plans for this morning? Don't you have to rehearse or something?"

Killian joined her on the couch, grabbing the TV remote. "Nope, just to delight you with my company and keep you from dying of boredom. Who gets to choose today?" He gestured toward the television as he bumped his shoulder lightly with hers — the good one, fortunately.

"It's ten o'clock in the morning, Jones. Don't you have something better to do?" As she spoke, she snatched the TV remote from his hands, a giggle bubbling in her throat as she saw his expression of surprise at her unexpected movement.

He ignored her question. Instead, he let out a sigh of resignation. "Okay, you're choosing, I guess."

They spent the next few minutes in silence, their eyes focused on the screen. Her mind, however, was not paying any attention to the show but was experiencing an internal struggle. On the one hand, the fact that Killian cared so much about her was a balm to her heart. On the other hand, his proximity made her feel frustrated and confused. It was like having a treasure at your fingertips without ever reaching it.

This current scenario was not new to them. They had already shared countless Netflix sessions or movie marathons both in her apartment and in his. For that reason, she buried the disturbing thoughts in a corner of her mind, ready to spend the morning huddled next to her best friend.

After a few minutes, she felt an extra weight on her shoulder. Killian had tilted his head slightly and was now resting on her. A few seconds later, she heard soft snores. He had fallen asleep.

A wave of guilt washed over her then. Her heart tightened as a lump formed in her throat. Until now, she hadn't been fully aware of the fact that Killian had come to her apartment every morning since the accident. Despite working late into the night, he came to her house early in the morning just to ensure her well-being. And yet, she was utterly sulky towards him, without even bothering to show any gesture of gratitude.

She was a coward. Although their displays of affection were plentiful, only in those moments, when he was asleep and unaware of her actions, she dared to really show her feelings beyond friendship.

She moved his body gently to prevent him from waking up, placing his head on her lap, so that he was more comfortable. He sputtered something in his sleep, but his breathing remained calm and he didn't protest the change of position.

Her fingers then slid over his hair, stroking it gently, depositing in these affectionate caresses all the gratitude and affection she didn't dare to utter aloud.

* * *

Two days later, she was tired of being locked up at home. She had the feeling that if she didn't get a change of scenery soon, her head would explode, and not because of her concussion. So, ignoring the advice of her friends, she returned to work on Friday afternoon.

At the very moment she entered The Kraken, she was enveloped by a bear hug from Liam. "Welcome back, love." Emma smiled at him, pleased to see him in his usual place and not worrying about her at home.

Although Liam didn't go as far as Killian did, he had come to visit her more often than usual in recent days. He behaved more like a brother, while Killian... She unconsciously turned her eyes to the stage. There he was, guitar in hand and his gaze focused on her, his lips curled into a wide smile with the ability to melt her heart.

Emma spent the first half-hour catching up with the business. She had missed The Kraken; she considered it as her second home — well, rather the third one, considering she spent half her free time at the Jones' house. She allowed herself a few moments, letting her gaze wander around and reveling in the little details like the boat-shaped bar, the perfectly arranged shelves with the different drinks, the stage area, and all the sailor motifs that adorned the walls. She closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply, letting the characteristic smell of the bar penetrate through her nostrils. Her lips parted in a smile of satisfaction. She was back.

Nothing had changed in her absence. The website was still working quite well, customers were still leaving reviews and compliments to the three of them, and the poll she had created to help in choosing the next song for the duet hadn’t stopped getting participants. At that moment, she realized that she hadn't spoken yet with Killian about that, and since it was Friday, they had to hurry up with the rehearsals if they wanted to have the song ready in time.

For that reason, the instant Killian took a break in the rehearsals, she approached him to comment on the subject. "Hey, the poll is working well. Do you think we should sing the winning song or have you thought of another one?" She looked up at the stage, her hands tucked into the back pockets of her pants.

"For the duet?" Killian brought his hand up to scratch behind his ear, something he always did when he was nervous for some reason.

"Yeah, for this Saturday."

"Hey, about that. Liam... why don't you explain it to her?" Killian turned to his brother, avoiding her gaze. She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, intrigued by what was happening.

"Yeah, is there something you have to tell me, Liam?" Since Killian was still ignoring her, Emma turned to face his brother.

Liam stood behind the counter, arms crossed over his chest, a glacial glance directed at Killian.

"Liam..." Emma insisted with a warning tone.

Liam's eyes focused on her this time. After clearing his throat, he finally explained himself. "Uhm, we thought that since you're still convalescing, it's better if this Saturday you stay among the crowd, just taking photos. We don't want to burden you with work."

"What?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You mean that I'm recovered enough to take pictures and serve drinks, activities in which I have to use my still sore arm, but I can't get on stage for just three minutes?" She felt a small pull of anger in her stomach causing her voice to rise. 

"No one ever talked about serving drinks. In fact, you shouldn't even be here. You haven't fully recovered yet, but since you insisted, we thought it would be a good idea for you to resume your work slowly." Liam's calm speech was meant to placate her anger, she was aware, but he failed spectacularly. Far from being reassured, she was growing angrier by the minute.

Deep down, Emma knew that her reaction was perhaps a bit exaggerated. She had enjoyed their performances so much but in recent weeks, she could barely control the disappointment she felt when she was deprived of something she wanted to do because of a poor excuse. And worst of all, there was only one person to blame.

She turned abruptly, facing Killian again and pointing at him with an accusing finger. "This was your idea, wasn't it?" she hissed, her jaw clenched.

"Swan..." Killian's gaze at last held hers, but she didn’t like what she saw as she looked into his eyes. Instead of looking regretful, his expression showed that he was about to lose his temper. The fact that he was still on stage didn't help either. She felt small as she had to look up to face him.

"Oh, you dare look at me now? You're a coward, using your brother that way..." She was harsher than she intended, but this whole thing was throwing her off. At this point, she couldn't stop. She needed to discharge all the frustration she had accumulated over the last several days. "Who do you think you are to decide what is most convenient for me?"

"Are you going to let me explain myself or not?" She was getting him angry; she could tell by the way the muscles in his jaw tightened and by his tone of voice, which was higher than normal. Yet he held himself in place without losing his self-control.

Emma ignored his question. She didn't need explanations, all she needed was to vent her anger somehow. "I do not want explanations. I'm sick of your overprotection. I didn't ask for it, I don't want it. I know how to take care of myself. I don't need you." She regretted the moment her words came out of her mouth, but couldn't help herself.

At least her words got a reaction out of Killian. He unceremoniously placed the guitar on the ground and stepped off the stage, his arms on either side of his body, his hands curled into fists, his gaze so cold it could freeze the warmest heart. She'd only seen that look of fury on his face a couple of times, when he had faced some guy trying to take advantage of her in the bar. "I need some fresh air," he muttered under his breath, passing by and heading to the exit.

In a second, Killian vanished from the room. It was then that the reality of what had happened hit her hard. Emma felt defeated but her frustration, far from dissipating, had increased. _Well done, Emma._ Besides not feeling any relief, she had also used her best friend, the most important person in her life, as a punching bag, infuriating him like never before.

She let out a deep breath as she walked with defeated steps and sank onto a counter stool. Not daring to look at Liam, she whispered with her head buried in her arms that were crossed on the counter. "I fucked up."

 _What is wrong with me? Why am I being such an asshole lately?_ She wished she had magic to be able to go back in time or cast a memory loss spell on The Kraken so that everyone would forget what had just happened. Reluctant to lift her head, she hoped Liam would begin to give her a talk. He remained silent, though, so she gave up and, after a sigh, finally dared to look at her boss.

Liam was looking at her, his arms crossed over his chest and a serious expression on his face, but he didn't seem angry.

"Okay, come on, lecture me."

Her boss continued in silence for another few seconds, his hand caressing his jaw as if he were debating what to say to her. After a deep exhale, he finally spoke.

"Do you know that Killian almost had a panic attack when he saw you falling and hitting your head against the ice? In fact, we all worried. You were about to lose consciousness, Emma."

Although his voice remained calm, without a hint of reproach, she felt more and more uncomfortable, knowing in advance that she wouldn't like what she was going to hear. Still, she bit her lower lip and nodded in silence, encouraging him to continue.

"Killian is overprotective, it's in his nature. He acts this way with me, with you, and he also was overprotective with Milah." Emma's heart dropped to her stomach when she heard the name of Killian's first love. Even Liam had to pause, in clear evidence that he was also affected when talking about her. "I know it can be a bit overwhelming at times, but when you've lost almost everything in life, you can't risk losing anyone else. You should know that, Emma."

Emma tried to swallow the lump growing in her dry throat, Liam's words weighing like slabs on her shoulders. Tears threatened to spill over, but she pressed her eyes tightly shut, preventing them from falling.

Liam rested his arms on the counter and reached out his hand, holding her chin gently. "Tell me, Emma, how would you have acted, if Killian had been the injured person?"

Emma put her hands on her face, her palms pressing hard against her eyes to keep the tears from falling. Everything was in vain. She shook her head. "Oh God, I've been a real pain in the ass." She couldn't deny it. She'd have acted in exactly the same way or even worse.

"I would have probably killed that guy in the first place and then camped in your apartment to make sure he was fully recovered," she admitted, her voice accompanied by a sound mixed between a snort and a sob. She had been so ridiculous.

"So, do you understand now how much we care about you? We know that you are a tough lass. You've had to take care of yourself for a long time. Why don't you let others take that role now? What’s more, you better accept it because neither Elsa nor I, let alone the idiot I have as a brother, will never let you down."

A sense of gratitude seized her. Tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks and the lump in her throat kept her from speaking, so she did what she did best in these cases. She acted. She moved quickly to reach the area behind the bar where Liam stood and lunged at him, burying her face against his chest, her arms tight around his waist. "Thank you," she whispered.

Liam responded to her embrace, holding her against him, his hand gently caressing her back and causing a warm sensation to travel through her veins and reaching her heart. She felt safe and protected in Liam's firm arms, but above all, she felt valued. She mattered to these two incredible Jones brothers, who had not only accepted her but had made her part of their little family. Whatever happened with Killian, they were so important to her on so many levels, that she didn't know what would happen to her if she ever lost them.

"And now, don't you think you should do something else?" he murmured against her ear.

Emma pulled away a little, noting how his chin was pointing toward the exit. After another sigh, she wiped her tears as she bit her lower lip. "Do you think he'll forgive me?"

To her surprise, Liam barked out a laugh. "If you look at him with those puppy eyes and that regretful expression, I'm pretty sure he will. Besides, I don't think he can be mad at you for more than ten seconds. But just in case, this might help.” Liam handed her two bottles of beer, a grin pulling at his lips. "Hold on a sec." 

Liam disappeared in an instant in the direction of his office, reappearing a few seconds later holding both Emma's coat and Killian's. "Take this, it's freezing cold out there and the idiot didn't grab his coat." Emma nodded, the corners of her lips raised slightly. As she put her coat on, an idea of how she could handle her conversation with Killian popped into her mind.

As she walked toward the exit, the realization of what both Killian and Liam meant to her settled into her heart, making it beat faster and put a smile on her lips. Liam was to her like the brother she had always dreamed of, a protective rock that would have her back forever. And Killian... Killian was everything to her. The admission of her feelings was a fact; now she just had to overcome her irrational fear and find the courage to admit her feelings to him as well. That would not happen today, but her whole body vibrated in anticipation. _Soon_ , she whispered to herself.

A gust of cold wind hit her in the face the moment she stepped outside. "Shit." Her breath came out in puffs of steam as she looked around in search of Killian, without result.

A sigh of resignation escaped her mouth. She had hoped to remedy the situation as soon as possible, but it seemed that Killian was not going to make it easy. At least she had an idea of where she could go, so she immediately directed her steps toward the harbor walk near the bar.

The moment she saw the harbor, her gaze scanned the area and luckily, she soon found Killian. He was leaning against the railing, his sight lost in the horizon, remaining impassive despite the freezing cold.

Emma approached tentatively, all her determination suddenly gone, replaced by fear of how he might react to her presence. But she wasn't a coward. Besides, she had forgotten the gloves and the damn beers were freezing her hands, so she had better get rid of at least one of them sooner rather than later.

"Hey." Emma paused, waiting for a reaction from Killian. He barely turned his head, simply giving her a sidelong glance. He then turned his gaze back to the horizon.

"You forgot this." She handed him his coat. "You and I know that if you catch a cold, it will be my turn to become your nurse, but better if we don't take a chance, eh?" Her words came in a soft, conciliatory tone, all the previous anger gone.

Killian grabbed his coat and put it on, still avoiding her gaze. He reached into his pockets until he found something. Gloves. Then he handed them to her without a word, taking the beers from her hand.

She accepted them with half a smile. Her heart warmed at Killian's gesture. Nevertheless, despite her hurtful words and his anger, he still found a way to ensure her well-being.

"You came here to tell me that it would be alright if you took care of me, but it’s wrong if I do the same for you?" When he finally decided to speak, his words didn't show anger, but he seemed defeated and hurt.

Emma swallowed hard, but since she had come this far, she did not flinch. "I came here because it's freezing cold." Before continuing, she reached out her arm, her hand squeezing his forearm gently, catching his attention at last. His eyes sought hers, a raised eyebrow, encouraging her to continue. "And to tell you that I'm sorry I behaved like an asshole before." She looked up at him from beneath her lashes, hoping that both her words and her expression showed how regretful she was.

Killian let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry too, Swan." He ran his hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. The look he gave her then made her heart flip. It was so intense, so filled with unspoken feelings that she had to blink for a moment to make sure she wasn't imagining it. "Maybe we shouldn't have made decisions for you, but you'd better get used to it, Emma. You're too important to Liam... and to me. You're not alone anymore."

"I'm getting the idea. I've had to take care of myself for so long that sometimes I forget that now I have both of you and Elsa."

"I know you're a tough and brave lass, but when you've been sick with a cold, you've let us take care of you. What was different this time?"

"I... I don't know. I guess I was scared too after the accident. I don't like feeling that weak," Emma admitted.

They remained silent for a few seconds, their gazes locked onto the ocean. The view of the horizon worked as a calming effect, her heart finally beating at a normal pace.

"I gather that this is your way of making up, but, seriously, did you really think that with this weather, beers were a good idea?" A sigh of relief escaped her mouth as his lips curled into a smirk, his eyes regaining their usual glow. He handed her one of the bottles.

Emma snorted. "That's your brother's fault. We could set up a coffee machine for these kinds of occasions," she joked, the tension between them finally gone.

"You could have turned to rum, instead." He bumped her shoulder lightly with his.

She raised her beer. "A toast, then?" Killian nodded, the two bottles crashing into the air. 

"Cheers," they both said in unison.

After the first sip, Killian opened his arms. "You're shivering, Swan, come here." She didn't think twice and practically slammed into him, his warm body welcoming her, his arms wrapping around her shoulders tightly. She buried her head in his chest, feeling vulnerable but also safe and protected. This time, that didn't matter to her at all.

"I can't lose you." His words came in a whisper so faint that she wasn't sure if she had heard his voice or if it was only the sound of the wind playing with her imagination.

* * *

**Saturday night.**

"So what's up with those two?"

Emma looked up from the screen of her camera, her eyes following the direction of Ruby's gaze and finding both Liam and Elsa on the other side of the bar engaged, once more, in what seemed like a private conversation. The corners of her lips rose slightly as she looked back at Ruby. "Thank God I'm not the only one who has noticed."

"Right? Your friend seems to always be here, and, coincidentally, she always chooses the stool closest to Liam's section." Although Emma had already managed to convince Killian that something was cooking up between them, she was glad someone else had noticed their unusual behavior. Of course Ruby had always been characterized by being quite perceptive. She raised a naughty eyebrow while her lips drew a wicked grin. "And have you seen those puppy eyes our boss makes whenever she is around?"

"You know what? I'm already tired of this intrigue. It's time to act." Emma raised the hand that held her camera as she gave Ruby a conspiratorial look. "I already have my weapon ready."

"I have to see this." Ruby rubbed her hands together while raising her eyebrows playfully. "Killian! Cover me for a second, please." Ruby yelled at Killian as she waved her hand to get his attention.

Emma didn't miss how Killian looked at her first, his lips drawing a bright smile, and then raised his thumb to Ruby. Ruby blew a kiss in his direction before turning back to Emma. "I swear this bar sometimes looks like the ship of love," she commented while rolling her eyes. Emma suspected that Ruby wasn't just talking about Liam and Elsa, so she opted to ignore that statement and focus on her target instead.

Completely in sync, they both followed the same direction, Ruby from behind the bar and Emma in the front area. Liam and Elsa were so focused on each other that they didn't even realize that the pair had approached, so Emma rushed to act in order to catch them off guard.

"Say cheese!"

The reaction of both of them was immediate. Elsa jumped in her seat, dropping the glass she was holding, while Liam's eyes widened as he straightened his back suddenly, getting distance from Elsa. Luckily, the camera hid almost her entire face but even so, Emma had to bite back the laughter bubbling in the back of her throat. 

"Oh my God Emma, look at the mess you made me make!" Elsa seemed a little mortified, both in her expression and in her voice. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like you taking pictures of me when I'm off guard?"

"I didn't even get to shoot," Emma defended herself, schooling her features so as not to betray her amusement. Ruby, meanwhile, pressed her lips together, barely hiding the grin that threatened to appear as she handed Liam a cloth to clean the spilled liquid on the counter. "Besides, since my boss here isn’t letting me get behind the counter yet, I have no choice but to settle for taking pics."

"You can always just sit back and keep Elsa company," Liam replied, his eyebrows furrowed and his arms crossed over his chest. If Emma didn't know him well, she would think he was upset, but she could detect a hint of challenge on the expression of his face.

Emma's gaze traveled from Liam to Elsa before shrugging and commenting, "not sure about that, it seemed you were engaged in quite an _intimate_ conversation." Emma paused for a second while placing air quotes around the word intimate. "I didn't want to interrupt."

"We weren't..."

"We just... we were simply talking about a new plan for next Monday, a movie night." It was Liam who finally gave an explanation but not before directing an almost imperceptible glance at Elsa, who remained silent, eyes cast down, and cheeks flushed. "In fact, you and Mulan are invited too. It will be fun." Liam turned to Ruby, who remained by his side.

"I’ll pass. I prefer to dedicate my only free night to other more pleasurable activities with my girlfriend." Ruby winked at them. "Also, the two blondes and the two Irish together in the same room? Too sugary for my taste." Her lips drew a wolfish smile before she turned around, without waiting for a reply, in the direction of her section on the bar.

Emma was tempted to make some other biting comment, but she detected Elsa's embarrassment, so she finally took pity on her friend. After all, Elsa had never forced her to talk about her feelings towards Killian, so the least Emma could do was respect her decision and wait for Elsa to trust her enough to confess what was really happening. Still, she couldn't resist doing something she hoped was harmless.

"So you don't say I didn’t warn you, pose for me guys. I wanna see those bright smiles!" Although Elsa rolled her eyes, she did what she was told, tilting her body slightly in her direction, while Liam leaned against the counter. They looked at her with similar expressions. They both seemed happy. That was what really mattered.

* * *

An hour later, the music from the stage enveloped The Kraken, the crowd kept chanting the lyrics while clapping and dancing to the rhythm of the melody. Emma slid among the people taking photos, immortalizing the success of the concert in the form of enraptured faces, raised arms, and smiles directed towards the stage.

It was a great night. Emma did spend some time chatting with Elsa while the boys worked behind the bar. It was always a pleasure to hang out with her friend, even if she was at her workplace.

She also felt exultant about Killian. After making peace the day before, Emma and Killian had been glued to each other for as long as possible, as if trying to make up after their fight. She felt almost fully recovered, a slight ache in her shoulder the only vestige of her accident.

She stared at the stage. Killian was giving it all up on stage, totally devoted to his audience. _Damn it!_ _He’s irresistible_ , she thought while licking her lips. White shirt, black vest, and tight jeans, the perfect set to make her want to climb up there and have her way with him without caring about anything or anyone. It might be relatively easy to hide her feelings, but when it came to physical attraction, she found it increasingly difficult to resist the temptation.

The echo of the last song still resonated in the room when Emma realized that the concert had almost reached its final stretch. She thought with resignation that it normally would be her turn to get on the stage at this point if it wasn't for the damn accident.

She couldn't keep the corner of her lips from pulling into a small smile. Three weeks ago, she had been horrified at the idea of singing before an audience. And now singing a duet with Killian had become one of her favorite activities. It was as if all her inhibitions and fears would be forgotten during that brief interval of time. She felt free to express her feelings through music and she also was able to stay close to Killian, becoming part of his small bubble up on the stage. It was magical, electric, and addictive. And she was missing it a lot.

Killian's potent voice addressing the audience brought her back to reality. "Whoa! It's been a fantastic night, guys, thank you very much to everyone for your dedication." The crowd broke into applause and cheers. Killian waited for them to calm down, as he bowed, the smile of satisfaction never disappearing from his face.

Then his gaze looked for hers. The moment his eyes met hers he winked and continued to speak to the audience. "Under normal circumstances, now would be the time to welcome Emma to the stage to accompany me on the last song. Unfortunately, that is not going to happen tonight." Some people in the audience expressed their disappointment, but Killian kept talking. "She is convalescing after a mishap she suffered a few days ago. She's fine, but we think it's better if she lets this week pass. But don't worry, next Saturday she will be here again, by my side and all of us will enjoy her great talent." The crowd clapped around her. Some people even turned and directed their words and looks of encouragement towards her.

"Even though she's not going to be up here tonight, this is still our moment. That's why I wanted to dedicate the next song to her.”

 _Wonderwall_... That was the first song that came to her mind as her heart skipped a beat. After all, it was _their song_ for this kind of situation, wasn’t it?

“Sometimes you get the worst cards in the game of life," he continued without taking his eyes off her. “But there are people like Emma, who has an inner strength enough to overcome all obstacles. She is the toughest and bravest person I know. A fighter. A survivor. She wanted to be up here today despite everything. So I hope this little gesture partly compensates her disappointment. This one's for you, Swan."

The audience began to roar around her, but she didn't listen to them. All her senses were focused on Killian. Her eyes filled with tears at the unexpectedness of his dedication. Damn bastard and his ability to leave her speechless. He was also looking at her, his eyes full of apology and maybe hope, his smile sending a wave of affection straight to her heart. She nodded in silence, her lips moving in a silent _thank you_.

That was all he needed. His fingers slid over the strings of his guitar, creating the first notes. Emma let out a gasp as she recognized the song. Okay, it might not have been _Wonderwall_ after all, but his choice couldn’t have been more appropriate given the circumstances. The first chords brought to her memory one of the first moments shared with Killian soon after meeting, and how that moment had represented the point of no return in the escalation of her feelings towards him.

_“Rising up, back on the street_

_Did my time, took my chances_

_Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet_

_Just a ‘woman’ and her will to survive.”_

Killian's melodic voice brought her back to reality. The same verses she had heard in her memories, now sounding around her. He even changed the gender again to make sure, in case there was any doubt, that the song was aimed at her and only her.

Despite being surrounded by people, it was as if everything around them had ceased to exist except for them, wrapped under the protection formed by their particular bubble in the form of a melody.

It was curious how a song that had nothing romantic in it and was even used as a soundtrack in a boxing movie, had the ability to create an unbreakable link between them. Emma felt an almost uncontrollable desire to get on the stage and join him in singing _The Eye of The Tiger_ with a shouting voice. She suppressed her desire, though, knowing that she would have the opportunity to thank him for the gesture as soon as he stepped down from the stage. Her whole body vibrated in anticipation of the embrace they would share once his performance was over.

The audience began to applaud even before the echo of the last notes faded. Emma, of course, joined them, arms raised high while cheering. Killian had to wait for the crowd to calm down to speak again.

"Thank you very much to everyone." His voice came shortness of breath by the effort. "Don't forget to check our website. The poll to choose the song for next week’s duet is still up. You're the best guys!" he shouted enthusiastically, gaining a new wave of applause.

Emma hurried to the side of the stage where Killian would appear, standing at her usual spot. Her heart was beating hard against her rib cage, her skin tingling in anticipation. The moment he stepped down from the stage, she began to walk in his direction, her smile so wide it made her cheeks hurt.

What Emma saw next, however, left her paralyzed, unable to keep walking, her previous smile faded in an instant. Before Killian noticed her, he was surrounded by two fans, two very enthusiastic girls who kept smiling at him, touching him, and interposing her vision. 

_Dammit!_

She hesitated for a second, but suddenly she turned in the direction of the bar, an urgent need to ingest some alcohol settled in her stomach. She wasn't jealous. Not at all. _Who am I kidding?_ A wave of unfounded jealousy seized her, making her good mood disappear, giving way to the sullen mood of the previous days. She sank onto a stool as far as possible from the bar area where Elsa kept Liam company while he was serving.

"Robin!" She gestured with her hand to get her co-worker's attention. "A shot of tequila, please."

Robin raised an eyebrow, a gesture that reminded her of Killian too much. _Shit! Shit!_ She was so fucked up... "Are you sure? Your shift is not over yet. Also, aren't you still taking medication?"

Emma groaned inwardly. What happened to everyone lately? Why didn't they leave her alone? "I don't need to take pills anymore but I'm still convalescing and I'm taking a break. Would you like me to go behind the counter and serve it myself?" She hated herself the moment her words came out of her mouth in such a sharp tone. The poor guy was just doing his job and worrying about her. It wasn't his fault that she was hopelessly in love with her best friend but was such a coward that she could not confess her feelings.

Robin raised his hands in a conciliatory gesture before finally pouring her drink. "Do you need to talk? I'm quite busy right now," he pointed around, "but I can bring Elsa."

She shook her head, one of the corners of her lips moving subtly upwards while she raised her glass in a toast. 

Before attending to one of the customers who was demanding his attention, Robin leaned over the counter, approaching her to be heard. "Everyone missed you on stage today, but imagine how a certain person should have felt all alone up there." Robin offered her a soft smile, putting the bottle in front of her before finally leaving her alone with her thoughts and her bad mood.

 _Great_. It seemed that everyone had agreed lately to make insinuations about them. Far from cheering her on, that caused her fear to increase. _What's wrong with me?_ She took the contents of her glass in one swallow, hoping that the liquor would drag all these mixed feelings down.

She was aware that her behavior was totally childish, but she couldn't help feeling disappointed because that was their moment, the moment the two always shared. Right at the end of his performance whether or not she was with him on stage or below, the first thing he always did was hug her. It was their thing. And today, of all days, the moment was even more justified. But it was all ruined by a handful of fans. Although she didn't blame them, obviously, because who wouldn't fall for a guy like him?

Emma was about to pour another shot when suddenly, she felt two strong arms around her waist, a warm body leaning on her back and an unmistakable scent penetrating her nose, making her feel a little dizzy. "I was looking for you, Swan." Killian's words whispered in her ear sent a chill down her spine and a wave of heat toward her very core.

A sigh of relief escaped her throat, not caring at all that his display of affection was perhaps too intimate. She rested her back against his chest, her hands gently caressing his forearms, getting him to tighten his embrace. "Uhm, it looked like you were busy with those girls; I didn’t want to interrupt."

The chuckle that bubbled in his throat tickled her ear. "We're a bit jealous, aren't we?" Killian withdrew his arms and walked away, sitting down on the stool next to hers. She missed his contact instantly, but she straightened her back, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Keep dreaming, Jones." _Nevermind the fact that I am, of course..._

"Have you been drinking?" Killian cocked his head and narrowed his eyes, pointing at the empty glass on the counter and causing Emma the urge to roll her eyes.

"I don't have to take medication anymore if that's what's bothering you." Emma paused as an idea formed in her head. "I was waiting for you to join me, to toast in honor of your performance, and to thank you for your dedication."

"About that." As he spoke, Killian leaned over the counter to reach the compartment for the glasses and grabbed one of them. His movement caused his shirt to move up a bit, exposing an area of his lower back. Her fingertips began to tingle, longing to touch that patch of revealed skin. "It was the least I could do, given the circumstances." Emma had to blink a couple of times, trying to focus on his words.

It was a difficult task. The way he was looking at her with such intensity made it almost impossible to restrain her impulses and throw her arms around his neck as her mouth devoured him. Instead, she tried to distract her mind to avoid doing anything she could regret later. It was all in vain, though, because all she could think of was that, thanks to the new unexpected plan that Elsa and Liam had brought to her attention, they were going to spend next Monday night together again. She wasn't quite sure what the intentions of both Liam and Elsa were, but, despite her emerging suspicions, she wasn't going to give up the opportunity to spend as much time as possible with Killian. Even if it would almost be like torture to her. A sweet torture, actually.

* * *

[The Eye Of The Tiger by Survivor](https://youtu.be/btPJPFnesV4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think :)
> 
> This would be the last chapter that I posted in the original version, so from here there will only be new content. I hope you like it. What to expect in the next chapter? New flashback with a new song included. This chapter also includes one of my favorite scenes so far. And... movie night may not go as expected...


	9. Wonderwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New flashback with a new song included. This chapter also includes one of my favorite scenes so far. And... movie night may not go as expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much, for your likes, reblogs, kudos, and comments. It means the world to me.

#  **Chapter 8: Wonderwall**

##  **Emma - Two years ago**

It was strange for Emma to be reluctant to go to work, at least since she had begun her journey at The Kraken. There was a reasonable explanation for this occasion, though. She was upset with Killian.

She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was aware that it had been a stupid fight. One minute they were bickering about nonsense, as was their usual practice, and the next minute the quarrel had become heated, voices raised more than necessary, to the point that Emma had lost her patience. After showing her middle finger and muttering a _fuck you,_ she had left the bar without even waiting to finish her shift.

Now less than twenty-four hours later, Emma still felt some anger running through her veins. Instead of a burning sensation, however, it was more like a warm flood with a persistent presence, which seemed to weaken as the hours progressed, but hadn’t disappeared altogether.

She certainly didn't enjoy being mad at Killian, since that only added more fuel to the fire swirling inside her. It was as if she couldn't help teasing him on a daily basis. But at the same time, she was afraid to push too hard, risking him getting tired of her or, worse, realize that she wasn't worth the effort. It wouldn't be the first time, would it? After all, they were just friends and coworkers. 

The fact that neither Killian nor his brother had tried to contact her after the fight did not help calm her inner turmoil and even made her less inclined to go to the bar and face them. 

But Emma wasn't a coward. She had dealt with worse. What was the worst that could happen? Being fired? Nah, she was too valuable for The Kraken. Losing Liam's trust? That would hurt, but after all, Liam hadn't even witnessed the argument, since he had appeared from the back room just as she left. Losing Killian's friendship? A shiver ran down her spine at that possibility. No, it was only a small quarrel that had gotten out of hand. She was going to enter the damn bar, find Killian, and they were both going to have a civilized conversation like the two adults they were, right?

Those were the thoughts that ran through her head when she finally gained enough courage to open the door and enter the premises. Any coherent thought vanished from her mind, though, when her eyes fell on Killian, who was — how could it be otherwise— in the middle of the stage, guitar in hand.

Whatever he was singing, he stopped at the moment their eyes met. Emma held her breath as her heart pounded hard against her ribcage. The moment her gaze drifted to his lips meeting a warm smile, she let out a sigh of relief.

When he began singing after giving her one last intense look with the ability to shake her inside, she realized that her fears had proved unfounded, that today wasn't going to be the day Killian got tired of her. She hoped that day would never come.

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do, about you now_

The remnants of her anger melted away as the lyrics of the song penetrated her system and traveled straight to her heart, adding another new crack to the almost impenetrable shell that protected it.

She remained there in the middle of the room, unable to take her eyes off him, while her lips moved on their own, a soft humming sliding between them while the two of them advanced in unison through the melody. A strong sense of deja-vu seized her, transporting her to that time two years ago, when they first met in a similar situation.

_There are many things that I_

_Would like to say to you but I don't know how_

_Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all, you're my wonderwall_

_My Wonderwall…_ She tried not to read much in the meaning of the lyrics, and convinced herself that the choice of the theme hadn't been planned, that he simply enjoyed Oasis and _Wonderwall_ was one of his favorite songs. Still, that didn't stop a small spark of hope from lighting her heart. It was a dangerous feeling, she was aware of it, since that spark could either become a fire or weaken until she was surrounded by darkness again.

The last strums from the guitar brought her back to reality. She shook those thoughts away, remembering at that moment the possible reason for his improvised performance.

"So, is this your way of asking me to make up?" Emma asked, trying to use a carefree tone.

"Is it working?" Somehow he managed to get his features to show an apologetic expression while keeping a playful gleam in his eyes as his lips drew an adorable pout, getting her heart to melt a little more in the process. He was too charming for his own good.

"Uhm. I'm not sure yet."

"Come on, Swan. It was just a tiny disagreement that maybe got a little out of hand, but..." He paused as he scratched behind his ear, his eyes cast down to the floor for a moment. "I don't like you being mad at me," he admitted, looking back at her.

She held his gaze, losing herself in the depth of the ocean in his eyes. Only when she realized that her lips remained sealed, she blinked, breaking the spell. "I don't like you being mad at me either." She shrugged, her lips curving in a half-smile.

"Well, I suppose that means you have already made peace. Can we go back to work now?" Liam's unexpected voice caused a startle in her. Emma's eyes followed the direction of the sound until she found her boss walking from the back room. She bit her lower lip feeling a little embarrassed since she hadn't even noticed Liam's presence — or rather his absence — until that moment. She cast a sidelong glance at Killian who responded by winking at her before leaving the stage.

Just as Emma turned in the direction of the bar, she felt Killian's presence right behind her. "By the way, I guess we have already found our make-up song, haven't we?" His warm breath caressed her ear for a moment before walking away without looking back.

The bastard was right. That might be the first time he used _Wonderwall_ as a sort of apology, but it certainly wouldn't be the last. The song had found its place in their particular soundtrack, no doubt.

* * *

##  **Emma - December 2019**

The night had become torture but not the kind Emma was waiting for, much to her dismay. The new plan developed by Liam and Elsa seemed promising at first — It was a perfect excuse to spend time with Killian. Not that she needed any reason for it, honestly, but it was turning out to be a disaster, at least for her.

They had gathered in the Jones' apartment, Anna and Kristoff joining them to enjoy what they called a _Movie Night_. The night had started well, they all settled into the living room while they watched a movie. Killian at her side, his arm around Emma's shoulders, her hand on his thigh, close to his knee. The dim lighting, the good company, and the warm atmosphere made her feel comfortable. She didn't need anything else. Well, that wasn't true, but she couldn't ask for more given her situation.

Things had begun to change for the worse when, after finishing the movie they were watching, they decided to continue the _Movie Night_ by starting a new activity, playing a game of charades to guess movies through mimicry.

Emma had never been a fan of this kind of game, first because she had grown up in an environment where family games were not usual for obvious reasons. In addition, she had always considered herself quite competitive, taking things very seriously even if she was playing with friends.

Still, she had made an effort at first. Emma couldn't deny that she felt a little over the edge lately. She wasn't sure of the reasons, but she suspected that perhaps the escalation of feelings swirling inside her had something to do with her frequent mood swings.

Since the week before, she had spent more time being angry than in a good mood. She didn't want to become a killjoy once again, so she had decided to give the game a chance.

At least Killian and Emma had ended up on the same team. That was a positive point, right? They formed a good team and since the game was inevitable, her competitive side wasn't going to accept anything less than victory. Kristoff was the third member of their team. Opposite them, Elsa, Liam, and Anna were the members of the rival team. Emma suspected that the distribution had been somehow rigged by Elsa and Liam, but she didn't really care as long as Killian was on her side.

Her good intentions lasted only a few minutes, though. The moment they started playing, she remembered the reason she had been reluctant at first. She hated this damn game. Liam and Elsa were really connected. Anna and Kristoff helped each other despite belonging to rival teams. On the contrary, there was no understanding between Emma and Killian. 

"What's wrong with you? Can't you see my hands? It's a fucking shark!"

"What? Do you mean your joined hands as if you were praying? I have a vivid imagination, love... but that... that wasn't a bloody shark."

"Guys... it's just a game." Elsa, showing off her usual composure, addressed them in a calm voice. After taking a last sidelong glance at Killian, Emma pressed her lips together and let it pass, dropping onto the couch and keeping silent. The peace did not last long, though.

It was extremely frustrating. No matter what she tried, Killian almost never managed to figure out any of her movies. When it was Killian's turn to do the charades, Kristoff guessed the movie even before Emma had figured out what Killian was trying to express.

"Let yourself go, Swan. It's like you are restrained and don't let your body language express itself freely."

Emma's frustration was transforming into growing annoyance towards him to the point that she had to suppress the urge to punch him in the face. "Oh, of course, I'm the problem in all this, right?" she snapped, noticing how the anger began to run through her veins without her being able to do anything to stop it.

Deep down, she was aware that she was being irrational, that she was getting mad at her best friend for a stupid game. But her level of agitation in recent days was taking the reins lately by inciting her to act this way, pushing and challenging him. It was as if she was looking for a reaction from him, just itching for a fight.

"I didn't mean that, Swan."

"And what did you mean? Enlighten me, buddy," she challenged him with her arms crossed over her chest and her chin raised slightly.

"Forget it..."

Killian at this point was getting angry too. His frown and his clenched jaw gave him away, but that didn't stop her from keep insisting. "Wasn't I like an open book for you? Maybe it's you who has the problem; maybe it's you who doesn't understand me."

"Guys..." This time it was Liam being the one trying to keep the peace, but his brother raised a finger to cut him off before he advanced a couple of steps, almost invading Emma's personal space and stared at her with fire in his gaze.

"Do you think I don't understand you? I think it's rather that you're afraid to express yourself, to reveal too much. That's why this bloody game isn't working."

Killian's eyes bore into hers with such intensity that she felt as if a spell had fallen on her, making her unable to look away as a chill ran down her spine at the overwhelming sensation that Killian was not talking about the game anymore, but rather he was reading right into her very soul. _Damn Bastard_.

She blinked a few times to break the spell, but that didn't stop the fire in Killian's gaze from still threatening to burn her inside, so she felt the need to protect herself in some way, although she wasn't sure who was she protecting herself from — From him or from herself? 

The bad thing was that the only resource she found — apart from running — was to behave like a spoiled girl. And that was precisely what she did. "Okay, since apparently I don't know how to play, you better go on without me," she mumbled, dropping into the armchair, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So you give up."

Killian's voice full of disappointment acted like an arrow piercing Emma's heart. She didn't even dare to look at him for fear of the expression she might find.

"Emma, come on. We're doing this to have fun. Who cares if we guess more or fewer movies?" Although Emma was grateful for Liam's conciliatory attempt, she was no longer in the mood.

Her boss wasn't the only one who tried to convince her to continue in the game. The two sisters also tried. Elsa crouched down to her level and addressed her in her usual calm tone as she gave her a meaningful look. Even Kristoff, who normally did not get involved in such situations, also tried to cheer her up. "We can always switch teams. What do you think about boys versus girls?"

She felt grateful, really, but all those attempts, far from helping her, were causing her mood to become bleaker as a sense of guilt settled in the pit of her stomach and old demons decided to pay her a visit in the form of a reminder that she really didn't deserve all of their attentions after her childish behavior. Still, she was tempted to reconsider and return to the game. She almost did it. But then Killian had to speak, throwing it all away.

"Don't even try. I already got tired of this game anyway."

Emma’s stomach twisted in regret. _Seriously, what's wrong with me lately?_ Although she tried to avoid it, she couldn't resist the urge to cast a sidelong glance at Killian, who had also dropped into the armchair in front of her and wore a grim expression.

"Come on! Stop acting like kids. You two are infuriating." Liam's words did not surprise Emma, since it wasn't the first time he addressed them that way, although this time his voice showed more annoyance than on other occasions, where he normally used a rather amused tone.

 _Well done, Emma. You have managed to ruin the night for everyone._ Her cheeks began to burn with a mixture of shame and regret, tears pricking at the back of her eyes so she had to blink a few times to keep them from falling.

"It's okay. It's a movie night, isn't it? We can continue watching a movie, right?" Emma was never as grateful to have a friend as Elsa as at that moment, always coming to her rescue without losing her composure. No doubt Elsa knew her well enough to know what she needed at all times. The lump formed in her throat prevented her from uttering any sound, so she merely gave Elsa a look of gratitude while she mouthed a silent _thank you._

The desire to cry returned. There was no doubt that the spiral of mixed feelings was wreaking havoc on both her heart and her head, running wild inside and collapsing between the two until they made a mess of her, leaving her unable to keep them at bay. Still, she swallowed hard and nodded in approval as the corners of her lips moved upward in an attempt at a smile.

There were also sounds of approval from both Liam and Killian, but it seemed that Anna and Kristoff were going to take advantage of the situation to run away. After offering an apologetic expression, Anna said goodbye but not before commenting that since the night had been ruined it was better for them to go to bed soon as they would have to get up early the next day. It was a poor excuse, Emma was aware, but she didn't really blame her.

Unfortunately, the sudden absence of Anna and Kristoff did not magically cause the tension to fade. On the contrary, it made it more evident. Killian sat in front of her, his gaze wandering everywhere but her, while Liam had taken a seat on the large couch, his lips pressed together, and disappointment written all over his face. Emma also cast a sidelong glance at Elsa who, after letting out a heavy sigh, grabbed the TV remote and sat on the couch next to Liam.

"So I guess we're watching a comedy to liven up the atmosphere, right?"

During the next hour, they watched the movie in silence although the truth was that Emma was not paying attention at all. Her frustration was increasing as time passed while her mind was plagued with troubled thoughts that prevented her to concentrate on the plot of the movie. In addition, the fact that Elsa had chosen a romcom did not help to calm her inner turmoil, but rather the opposite.

Killian had also kept silent the entire time. His stormy expression had disappeared from his face, though. The few furtive glances she had dared to throw at him had allowed her to glimpse a guarded expression and dull eyes, with no trace of his usual vivacity.

A wave of fear seized Emma at the possibility of having ruined their friendship beyond repair. Still, a flame of hope warmed her heart. That flame became stronger every time she caught him throwing her a sidelong glance. The moment their eyes met, he looked away, but not before offering her the ghost of a smile. Or at least that was what she preferred to imagine in her attempt to keep that spark of hope burning.

A deep breath coming from the couch made Emma look in that direction. The ache in her heart eased a little at the sight she had in front of her eyes. Both Elsa and Liam had fallen asleep while watching the movie. But what touched her most was the position they had acquired. Liam had one of his arms around Elsa's shoulders, while she rested her head on his shoulder, her arm around his waist. Almost all her worries melted away as her lips moved on their own, drawing her first genuine smile of the night. It seemed that the night had not been a total disaster after all.

Just then, an unexpected murmur made that spark of hope grow more intense, a small wave of emotions rising in her chest. It was a barely audible hum, but Emma could identify that melody in any circumstance since that particular song had become part of the soundtrack of her— _their_ — life. Her gaze turned to Killian once again who was humming _Wonderwall_ , even though this time he didn't look away from the television. Emma could do nothing but use that offer of peace as the last impulse she needed to act like an adult and leave behind at least part of her fears and concerns. That's why she decided to get up and walk directly to Killian.

"I'm sorry," she muttered when she was close enough, her stomach clenched into knots in anticipation as she bit her lower lip, waiting anxiously for his reaction.

Killian did not respond immediately. He even stopped humming, keeping his eyes down, his torso tilted slightly forward, his elbows resting on his thighs as he pressed the fingers of his hands together in a thoughtful posture. Only when he finally looked up to meet her eyes was Emma able to let out the breath she had been holding.

"I'm sorry, too." A deep breath escaped between his lips as he kept his eyes fixed on Emma's. The spark of hope in her heart began to burn more intensely as she saw how Killian's eyes regained that glow she loved so much. When his lips curled into a soft smile, she couldn't help but smile back while suppressing a sigh of relief. "Come here," he offered, waving his hands toward her in a signal for her to approach. She, of course, obliged.

The moment she sat on Killian's lap and was wrapped in his protective arms, all her worries vanished. It was as if the swirl of feelings inside her had suddenly calmed down, giving way to a soft, warm breeze. Emma really hoped to be able to more effectively control her emotions to prevent this from happening again. But she would have time to worry about that later. Now all her attention was focused on the immensity of pleasant sensations that their current position meant for her.

No matter what others might think of seeing them act that way, she snuggled even more, burying her face into his chest in her desire to feel his solid, warm body pressed with hers. Killian, meanwhile, tightened his hug and placed a soft kiss on the crown of her head.

"I wonder what's going on in that head of yours lately, Swan," he muttered into her hair, not a hint of reproach in his voice, but rather a mixture of curiosity and concern. "It's as if the current chapter of your book was being written in a kind of invisible ink and, as much as I try, I can't figure you out."

A soft chuckle bubbled in the back of her throat. Continuing with the simile of the open book, Emma replied, unable to avoid a bittersweet touch in her words. "Maybe I'm going through a kind of writer's block and I just have a few blank pages in front of me that I don't know how to fill in."

Emma felt as Killian tensed slightly. Then, he touched her chin and pushed it gently, forcing her to raise her head and look him in the eye. "I'm not sure I like hearing that, love."

She shrugged before adding, "Look at it from this angle. A blank page implies an infinite world of possibilities, doesn't it? I just have to decide which way to go. And since you know how to read me so well, you could also help me decide, couldn't you?"

For some reason, Emma found this metaphorical conversation quite revealing. But far from frightening her, it only strengthened her feelings. Even so, Emma accompanied her words with a promising look through her eyelashes, trusting that somehow, Killian would capture their meaning.

"I'm here, for whatever you need, Emma." Her heart skipped a beat when her name slipped between his lips. She was so used to his endearments that whenever he addressed her by her own name, there was an instant effect on her. With his next words, the butterflies in her stomach began to flutter furiously. "But you are the only one who can decide how the next chapter of your life will develop."

 _I still don't know what I want to happen in the next chapter. I just know that I want you to be my co-star. In all the chapters of my life, if possible._ She was so tempted to say those words out loud, to the point that they burned on the tip of her tongue. Especially when there was so much intensity —and hope— in his gaze. She was able to contain herself, though, but that didn't stop her from saving those words, because something told her that she might be able to use them in the future.

The only thing she was able to offer him at that moment was a look full of promises and a smile of gratitude, while her heart pounded hard against her chest. "What I do know is that I'm tired of fighting, so there will be no more fights in the next chapter, I promise." 

"Good."

Unable to hold Killian's gaze any longer without doing something crazy like kissing him senseless, she buried her head again into his chest. Although she wasn't sure if it would help calm her emotions or otherwise shake them further.

She wasn't lying, she didn't want to spend more energy on absurd fights. She was the only one to blame, she was aware of it, but it was so hard to suppress her feelings that sometimes she acted that way as a kind of defense mechanism.

But she didn't need to behave defensively with Killian. She herself was her worst enemy; she and her fears, her indecisions, her demons from the past. It was with herself that she had to fight to tear down the barrier that prevented anyone from reaching her heart. She was willing to surrender and hand over the key to Killian, but she was aware that she still had to fight more battles until she reached that moment of surrender. At least her current position showed a step forward on that path, right?

"I can hear you thinking, Emma." Killian's soft voice brought her back to reality. Of course, he had figured that her thoughts had been rambling. It was a bit overwhelming that he knew her so well, despite their previous jokes about the open book thing and how bad they had played the stupid game. "Close your eyes and relax, love," he whispered, his voice having an instant effect on her which was increased by his next move. Killian's hand slid slowly under her shirt, his fingertips beginning to trace delicate patterns on her skin.

Emma's eyes closed instantly as she lifted her head slightly and rested it on his shoulder, her nose a few inches from his neck. The feeling of being curled up in his arms was so pleasant that she decided to get carried away by the sensations, parking all her worries at least for a while.

She felt unable to fight her body's reactions, so she simply gave up and allowed herself, for once, to express herself freely; at least with her body language. She didn't mind that the gentle brushing of his fingers on her skin caused a trail of goosebumps. She didn't mind that he noticed it either.

Emma noticed how her muscles relaxed and the tension began to leave her body, being replaced by something much more pleasurable but also more dangerous. Desire.

He was so warm and smelled so good that her whole body hummed, prompting her to do something, whatever it was, in order to prolong those sensations that surrounded her. Her heart pounded hard against her chest and a burning sensation traveled through her veins to her very core. She felt so intoxicated by his scent and her lips were so close to the skin of his neck that they began to tingle, craving to savor him. She had no choice but to act.

After letting out a soft exhale in anticipation of what was to come, she let her bold side take the reins so, after only a brief moment of hesitation, she finally — _finally_ — pressed her lips to his skin just over his pulse point.

It was just a feather-soft touch but it had the ability to send electric shocks of pleasure up her spine. Emma also noticed how the movements of Killian's fingers on her skin slowed, while he let out a deep breath. She remained still for a few seconds while her heart threatened to get out of her ribcage. When his fingers began to move again as he tightened his embrace she let out the breath she had been holding.

Deep down, she was aware that she had started a dangerous game, but after so long suppressing her feelings, she deserved this brief moment of freedom. So, far from slowing her progress, she raised her hand to gently brush the other side of his neck, her fingers tangled in the locks of hair that grew at his nape's level, while her lips continued their tentative path over his skin.

Killian, meanwhile, did not remain inactive in this new level of intimacy. His hand began to move up on the side of her torso, pausing a few inches from the curve of her breast, causing a rush of heat to pool in her belly.

Although all the fibers of her being were screaming at her otherwise, Emma kept a certain lucidity, restraining herself in some way and keeping her kisses to just the brush of her lips on his skin, leaving an almost imperceptible wet trail over the length of his neck.

Even so, she was more lost in sensations than she thought, since she took a few seconds to realize that her actions were causing a reaction not quite subtle in Killian. The moment she noticed something hard pressing against the outside of her thigh while he let out a soft moan, she thought she might combust, her cheeks burning as her heart hammered in her chest.

Just when she was willing to take the next step and lift her head even more in search of a new target, an unexpected sound in the form of a loud snore brought her back to reality, breaking the lust spell she had fallen into and causing her to jump literally out of Killian's lap.

"Holy shit," she muttered as she put a hand to her chest, in an attempt to calm her racing heart. The realization not only of what had just happened but of the place where it had happened caused her stomach to tighten into knots, while a mixed feeling of embarrassment and regret threatened to crawl up into her throat. She forced herself to swallow hard, though, dragging that feeling away before it surfaced. She had done nothing wrong, she had simply got carried away by the situation.

Before Emma's eyes went to the couch to see if her friends were still sleeping, she cast a sidelong glance at Killian, catching how he discreetly adjusted his pants. To her great delight, he seemed a bit flustered, his cheeks and the tips of his ears colored a soft pink, his lips parted slightly. When he shook his head as if trying to get out of his trance, she couldn't help a wave of pride washing over her as her lips moved on their own, drawing a satisfied smile.

At least Elsa and Liam were still asleep, she (they) could treasure the brief intimate moment as something unique and, in some way, secret, despite the circumstances. Even so, all the desire that had been boiling under her skin had cooled, giving way to a lingering warm sensation. After casting one last look at Killian, who seemed to slowly return from his awed state, she grabbed her phone and took a couple of photos of the two sleeping lovebirds.

They would have to talk at some point. Emma suspected that what had just happened marked a point of no return in their relationship. From there they could only move forward, although she was still unsure as to what would be the right path to follow, especially since her fears had not yet completely abandoned her; she had simply changed her perspective. 

In addition, a strange feeling of deja vu had settled in the pit of her stomach. She had already experienced that feeling on other occasions, precisely at the times when she had shared some intimate moment with Killian. It was as if her brain was trying to remember something, but that memory was so buried in the depths of her mind that she was unable to reach it.

Emma shook those thoughts away, she would have time to worry later. Still, she wanted to make sure everything was still alright between them. Although it was obvious that she wasn't going to return to her previous position, she felt the need to stay close to him so she did not hesitate to sit on the floor, just in front of his armchair while her eyes sought his gaze.

"When do you think your brother will decide to ask Elsa out?" she asked in a tone that she hoped was carefree enough.

Before answering, he cleared his throat and shook his head once more, before addressing her. "I'm not sure, love, especially considering that, according to your theory, they would already be dating in secret." Although he was smiling as if nothing had happened, Emma could detect that he was still affected, at least by the fact that there was a slight inflection in his voice and his pupils were still dilated.

After a considerable effort, she managed to take her eyes off him, forcing herself to turn her gaze back to the two lovebirds. "Do you think we should wake them up? They're so adorable curled up there..."

"Aye. I think it's better if we wake them up. Liam doesn't take very well to falling asleep on the couch. He usually wakes up even more grumpy than usual."

"Seriously? Now I want to see how he reacts when he realizes his current situation." Emma got up, but not before offering him a wide smirk. Killian responded with a quiet chuckle, causing her stomach to flutter. _Gods_! She was hopeless regarding the effect that man had on her.

Emma needed three attempts to wake Liam and Elsa as they were sound asleep. When they finally opened their eyes, they looked at her first with the same confused expression on their faces and then looked at each other. By the time they realized that they had fallen asleep hugging each other they jumped and tried to untangle their limbs. Emma pressed her lips together to suppress the laughter that bubbled in her throat caused not only by seeing their reaction, but by remembering that she had reacted exactly the same a few minutes earlier.

Elsa seemed quite disoriented and sleepy and Emma almost felt sorry for her, but Liam, always the gentleman, immediately focused on her to make sure she was alright.

"It's quite late, lass. You're staying for the night, aren't you? There's always a bedroom available for both of you." Liam offered, a hint of hope evident in his voice. Emma didn't miss that, although he had addressed the two of them, Liam's eyes had never turned away from Elsa.

"I don't know, I have to get up early tomorrow." Elsa's cheeks blushed as she looked away in Emma's direction as if she were seeking her approval. Emma nodded silently as she gave her a smile of encouragement. "I can't keep my eyes open, though. That movie was definitely not my best choice."

Emma and Killian exchanged a knowing glance while Emma arched an eyebrow in what she expected was an expression full of intention. Killian seemed to catch the hint and decided to take part in the conversation, but not before giving Emma a mischievous grin and winking at her, an act that had absolutely no effect on her.

"I'm sure there are sleeping clothes for you in the closet, love. One of the advantages of Emma falling asleep here most of the time."

He was right. Emma no longer needed to bring pajamas when she came to the apartment for one of their Netflix sessions. She had learned the lesson the day she fell asleep for the first time there.

"Let me accompany you then, Elsa." As he spoke, Liam stood up and held out his hand to her, which Elsa accepted, the corners of her lips raised slightly drawing a timid smile.

"Are you coming, Emma?"

"Nah." Emma waved her hand in front of her as she grabbed the TV remote and then settled on the couch. "Now that the couch and the remote are finally free, I think it's my turn to choose. What do you say, Jones, are you up for one last movie?"

"Does that mean you've already made up? How long have we been sleeping, lass?" Liam's exaggerated tone of surprise caused everyone to burst out laughing. 

Emma still couldn't believe that the night had ended so well after that disastrous start. She could even notice it in the environment. The previous tension had given way to something less thick; a light, almost magical sensation, the air full of promises and possibilities flowing around the four friends.

For the first time in four years, Emma felt that perhaps it was time to confess her feelings and jump into the void. She was more certain than ever that Killian's arms would not only hold her but he would never let her fall. Now she only needed the determination that would allow her to take that decisive final step.

* * *

[Wonderwall by Oasis](https://youtu.be/bx1Bh8ZvH84)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think :)
> 
> We finally got a kiss, didn't we? Ok, it might not be the kiss that everyone was waiting for, but this story has been tagged as a slow burn for a reason, right? Anyway, no spoilers but we may not have to wait much longer for that to happen. After all, there are only a handful of chapters left to reach the end...
> 
> What to expect in the next chapter? We'll witness what happens the morning after the movie night. Also, the next chapter includes one of the scenes I enjoyed writing the most and... a new performance. Or maybe two...


	10. All I Want For Christmas Is You (Wonderwall Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll witness what happens the morning after the movie night. Also, this chapter includes one of the scenes I enjoyed writing the most and... a new performance. Or maybe two...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much, for your likes, reblogs, kudos, and comments. It means the world to me.

#  **Chapter 9: All I Want For Christmas Is You (Wonderwall Part 2)**

##  **Elsa - December 2019**

When Elsa woke up the next day she felt quite rested, despite having slept in a strange bed. After letting out a soft sigh, she snuggled under the covers, willing to make that feeling of contentment last a little longer before beginning her daily routine. It was then that she realized she was alone in bed.

Elsa raised her head, looking around through her narrowed eyes. There was no sign of Emma. Confused, she reached for her phone on the bedside table and checked the time. It was already eight in the morning, so it wasn't possible that Emma was still awake watching TV, right? Where the hell had her friend gone?

While Elsa waited for her brain to begin to function properly, her eyes wandered around the bedroom. Although Emma didn't seem to have spent the night there, Elsa did find her friend's touch in different details within the room. The closet was partially filled with her clothes. There was a framed picture of Emma with the two Jones brothers on the bedside table, and a few more photos hanging on the walls, all of them taken by Emma. She had even brought one of her favorite blankets here. Elsa also found other clothing and objects belonging to Emma scattered around the room. This may officially be the guest room, but unofficially, it seemed to have become Emma's room.

Her lips moved upward, drawing a pleasant smile as a wave of affection towards her friend washed over her, further improving her mood. But the initial question remained in the air. Where was Emma? Perhaps she and Killian had taken their reconciliation a step further, finally deciding to confess their feelings. Maybe Emma was now sharing someone else's bed. Maybe... She needed to find Liam and find out what had happened.

Just as she got up hurriedly from the bed ready to go in search of Liam, she realized her current situation. She was only wearing a large t-shirt that fell just to the top of her thighs. Her hair was a mess, her usual braid almost undone. She didn't even remember if she had removed her makeup before falling asleep the night before. A sudden surge of heat seized her as her stomach fluttered. It was definitely necessary to go to the bathroom and make sure she was presentable enough before appearing in front of Liam.

Half an hour later, Elsa left the bathroom feeling even better than when she had woken up. She was grateful that Liam, before saying good night with a soft kiss on the cheek, had made sure to show her the bathroom closest to her bedroom, as well as given her clothes for her not only to sleep in, but to wear the next day. Emma definitely had quite a wardrobe in that apartment, something that didn't surprise Elsa in the least, since she spent much of her free time there.

The hopes that Emma and Killian had finally decided to share a bed vanished when Elsa passed through the living room. She found the two of them cuddling on the couch, sound asleep. Well, it might not be a bed, but they had still slept together, hadn't they? It seemed that the night had brought the matchmaking duo a tiny success after all.

There was a blanket covering them, so that could only mean that Liam had not only let them sleep there but had made sure they were warm enough. She couldn't wait to talk to him.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee penetrating her nostrils was the clue she needed to find him. Elsa headed towards the kitchen with a mixture of feelings bubbling inside her; excitement due to the small advance in their plan, but also nervousness and another feeling that she still did not dare to name, that had taken residence in her stomach every time she was in Liam's presence.

The bright smile that appeared on Liam's face when his eyes fell on her did nothing to calm the flutter in her stomach, but rather the opposite.

"Good morning, lass. Did you sleep well?" Although his face still carried the vestiges of sleep, he was really handsome today, with his curly hair still damp after showering and with a special glow in his eyes.

"Good morning. I slept quite well, especially considering that I didn't have to share a bed." Elsa offered him a knowing smile as she tilted her head slightly pointing at the living room. "I'm not sure how they will take the fact that we let them sleep on the couch after they did wake us up last night, though."

After shrugging, Liam gave her a smile laced with mischief. "They're used to it. It’s not the first time they’ve fallen asleep on that couch. Besides, I don't think they mind at all."

She smiled back. He was right, of course. After a brief pause, Liam's eyes widened slightly, as if he were remembering something. "I just made coffee, would you fancy a cup?" He raised his hand holding a smoking mug. "Any special preferences for breakfast?"

"Just coffee for me, thanks. I'm afraid I should leave soon so I won't be late for a meeting." Only then did she realize that they had arrived here in Emma's car, so Elsa would have to find an alternative way to get to her apartment. She bit her lower lip as she cast a sidelong glance in the direction of Liam, who was already pouring the hot liquid into a mug. The flutter in her stomach intensified at the possibility of asking Liam for help, since that would mean spending even more time with him. They would have time to plot the next step in their plan, right? There was no other reason at all.

"Since I suppose you drove here in Emma's car, do you need me to take you somewhere? Just say the word and I will be all yours, love." Elsa felt her cheeks blush, a warm sensation spreading through her body as her heart skipped a beat.

"I don't want to impose."

"I don't have to go to the bar until much later, lass. It will be my pleasure," he added as he handed her the mug, a radiant smile across his lips.

"Thank you, I may take your offer then." She then put the mug to her lips to hide the stupid smile that she was pretty sure had appeared on her face.

She hastened to take a sip of her coffee, hoping that the ingested liquid would inject some reason into her to prevent her from continuing to behave like a teenager with her first crush. Just then a sound coming from the other side of the wall caught their attention, both turning their heads at the same time. It seemed that the lovebirds had woken up.

"Here we go..." Liam muttered and then put a finger to his lips, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Elsa did not hesitate to emulate Liam, keeping silent as she pricked up her ears to catch any sound coming from the living room. Her lips curved into a small smile at the thought of the picture they were offering, two adults in their thirties — well, Liam was already closer to forty — acting as matchmakers and trying to go unnoticed while spying on the subjects of their plan.

Killian and Emma may behave like children too many times, but since this whole plan had begun, she also felt like a girl, at least she was enjoying it as such. It was undeniable that her life had given a twist in recent weeks. What at first had meant nothing more than the attempt to push Emma and Killian together, had become something a little deeper and much more interesting. All this time plotting, carrying out new experiences, and getting closer to Liam had endowed Elsa with a new perspective on her own life. Now she could glimpse a promising future with endless possibilities.

She was also convinced that, although both Killian and Emma were two stubborn idiots who were unable to recognize what they had in front of their noses, they were reaching a point of no return. Their fight last night and their subsequent reconciliation — they had even ended up sleeping together on the couch — only reaffirmed Elsa's belief. There were many feelings dancing around, it was only a matter of time before they finally dared to confess them to each other.

"Bloody hell..." Killian's slightly hoarse voice came clearly through the wall along with a series of curses and groans. "I can't feel my damn arm, Swan."

Emma's voice also reached her ears, but Elsa was unable to understand a single word. It was more like a noise mixture of a whine and babble, something usual from Emma at this time of day. 

Elsa and Liam exchanged glances, an amused smile pulling at his lips as she stifled a chuckle.

After what seemed like a brief talk through barely audible whispers in which Elsa caught only a few unrelated words, she heard Emma's voice again. This time she had been able to at least elaborate with some intelligible words. "It's too early, why the hell did you wake me up?"

Killian let out a sigh that was audible even through the wall before answering. "Because, as much I don't mind serving as a mattress, my arm had gone numb and my neck was about to break."

"And why are we wrapped in a blanket? It's so hot here." This time it was Liam who had to stifle a laugh at Emma's constant complaints. It seemed that Elsa wasn't the only one used to her morning moody state.

"I'm afraid that's Liam's work. By the way, remind me not to wake up the idiot I have for a brother when he falls asleep again on the bloody couch."

"I'm sure he's listening to you right now. These walls are extra thin." Although her voice still carried the vestiges of the sleep, this time Elsa did understand Emma clearly. "And I can smell the aroma of fresh coffee."

They fell silent for a moment, just some muffled sound coming into the kitchen. Elsa thought they would be trying to get back to sleep again, although knowing Emma, that option was unlikely.

"We should go back to sleep. In a proper bed, if possible," Killian suggested, his unconvincing tone confirming Elsa's suspicions. It seemed that, like herself, Killian already knew that once Emma woke up, she wouldn't go back to sleep, since her top priority would be to ingest her morning dose of caffeine to be able to function as a person.

"I need my coffee first."

"You won't be able to fall asleep again if you drink coffee now." Killian insisted, although it was a lost cause.

"Go to bed if you want, Jones. But first, bring me a cup of coffee." Now Emma was using a bossy tone, but Killian knew how to deal with her, no doubt.

"You forgot something, Swan. You know, the magic word."

"Oh my god. What are we now, six?" Elsa didn't even need to see Emma to know she was rolling her eyes.

"Rather five," Liam muttered in her ear. Elsa was so engrossed in the conversation that she did not realize that he had approached her, invading her personal space and causing a chill down her spine. At the same time, she had to suppress an incipient laugh bubbling in the back of her throat due to the conversation happening in the living room. They were hilarious in their own style.

"Who is the one wanting coffee, Swan?"

"You are insufferable. I wonder why I decided to make up with you."

"Because I may be insufferable, but I'm also charming. So, where were we? Ah, yes. Ask me nicely, I know you can."

After a brief pause, Emma finally gave up. "Fine. Can you bring me a cup of coffee, _please_?"

Although Emma didn't even bother to hide the mocking tone in her voice, Killian didn't seem to mind. "As you wish, milady."

Elsa didn't miss the fact that Liam moved away from her a little, keeping his distance with her again, probably in anticipation of his brother's appearance. Before Killian arrived though, Liam shared with her a knowing look and then winked at her, making her stomach flutter. She was beginning to find herself in trouble with this man. Luckily, Killian's arrival in the kitchen distracted her from those thoughts, although she was aware that she would have to deal with them sooner or later.

"Morning," Killian grumbled. If Killian was surprised to find them together in the kitchen he didn't show it. He simply walked towards the coffee maker without making eye contact with any of them.

Liam seemed to have woken up with his joking side activated, because he didn't hesitate to continue teasing his brother. "Did you sleep well, little brother?"

"No thanks to you, old man," Killian snapped this time looking at Liam with a defiant attitude, his brows furrowed and a small pout on his lips. Although it was evident that he was trying to show an intimidating expression, he was failing spectacularly since his face still had sleep marks, his eyes were partially swollen and his hair completely disheveled. He looked even younger wearing those grumpy features.

Just then, Killian seemed to realize Elsa’s presence. His features softened immediately as he directed one of his trademark smiles at her. "Good morning, lass. I hope my brother has offered you more than coffee for breakfast."

"He did, in fact, but I declined because I have to leave soon."

"Ah. I completely forgot that the rest of the world has normal work schedules. I'm going to get Emma so you can both leave soon." Although Elsa detected a hint of disappointment in his voice, Elsa was grateful for his genuine offer.

"No, it's not necessary. You better get Emma her coffee if you don't want her to come and get it herself. Liam has already offered to drive me to my apartment."

"He has, now?" Killian raised an eyebrow at his brother, a playful tone evident in his voice.

"I think someone is waiting for her coffee," Liam replied clearly trying to change the subject. Elsa wasn't sure if she liked it or if she felt disappointed. She would have time to think about it later.

Killian's eyes flicked from Elsa to Liam, an expression of suspicion on his face. After shaking his head slightly, he turned around and began to carry out the entrusted task.

Elsa watched closely as he reached for a specific mug on the shelf, the one decorated with little ducklings. He didn't hesitate to prepare coffee just as Emma liked it and also grabbed a package of pop-tarts, intended, she suspected, for her friend.

A warm sensation ran through Elsa’s veins up to her heart as her lips drew a soft smile. It was obvious that Emma had found her place in this apartment. Not only did the guest room have traces of her everywhere, but she had left her mark on every room in one way or another. The fact that Emma had a mug destined exclusively for her and that Killian knew perfectly how she liked her coffee only reaffirmed her appreciation. Elsa couldn't be happier for her friend and also grateful that Emma had found someone else who understood her so well and was so willing to take care of her in every way. She deserved it.

* * *

##  **Emma - December 2019**

Although there were still several minutes to go on stage, the nerves had begun to grip Emma's stomach. She had never felt so nervous, not even the first time she had taken the stage several weeks ago.

It was somewhat exhilarating, like a whirlwind of adrenaline running through her veins in anticipation of what was about to happen. Because this time, Emma wouldn't sing just one song accompanying Killian, she also had something special prepared, a surprise for Killian, well, and for everyone really, since only she and the sound technician who had collaborated with her in secret knew what was going to happen on stage.

Maybe the Christmas spirit was also contributing to that state of constant excitement. In just a few days they would be celebrating the holiday. In fact, this Saturday was the last one before Christmas so the Kraken exuded a magical and festive atmosphere, perfect for what she had planned.

Emma should be terrified but instead of feeling her stomach clenched in knots of fear, she felt a flutter of anticipation. She should feel her heart constricted in her chest, not that frantic heartbeat or that tingling of her skin that pushed her to act regardless of the consequences for once.

There would be consequences, she was sure of it. She had refused to analyze those possible repercussions of her plan, but she had wondered if Killian could grasp its true meaning or read too much about it. There was only one way to find out, although she would still have to wait a little longer for that. 

She needed a distraction and taking pictures wasn't helping in that regard today. After glancing around her, she noticed that the bar was crowded so, without thinking twice, she went behind the counter to lend a hand. If that helped Killian before his performances, it might help her too, right?

It worked. She really enjoyed the frantic activity behind the bar on these kinds of nights where everyone worked in a kind of chaotic harmony, coordinating when preparing drinks and engaging in brief conversations with customers. It was a good form of distraction since she managed to park her thoughts while focusing on her task. She didn't even realize that Liam was leaving his position to go to the stage and announce Killian's impending performance.

Emma's eyes moved around the bar area until she spotted Elsa, who was on the stool that seemed to be reserved just for her lately, the one that was closest to the area assigned to Liam. Emma waved at her friend and then she hurriedly made a gesture to Robin to cover her place while grabbing the camera and heading to her normal spot next to the stage. Killian was already there, guitar in hand, an expression of concentration on his face. The moment he saw her, his lips drew up in a radiant smile, the one he kept just for her.

She responded in the usual way, melting into a tight embrace before placing a soft kiss on his cheek and wishing him luck. Not that he really needed it, but she preferred to keep the tradition intact, treasuring these little intimate moments between them. Then, she slipped through the crowd to her favorite spot, just in front of the stage, to take the best pictures.

By the time his performance began, she knew that this wasn't going to be her best photographic work. The concentration seemed to have left her, making her unable to focus through the viewfinder, as her eyes inevitably drifted toward Killian and his ability to attract attention.

To say that Killian was brilliant tonight was an understatement. His melodic voice enveloped her like a warm breeze. His presence on the stage was mesmerizing and the energy radiating from his performance came in waves, making her vibrate in excitement. Only when the audience began to roar around her, clapping and cheering, did Emma realize that the concert had reached its peak. Killian was about to introduce her.

_Here we go…_

Maybe the song chosen was somewhat intimidating with its not so subtle meaning, but if the rehearsals of the last few days were any indication, this performance might become the best of them so far. She was impressed with the musical arrangement in which he had worked to turn the song into an acoustic version, making them sound pretty damn well accompanied only by his guitar.

The rehearsals had become her favorite moments of the week, as she had the possibility not only to spend more time with Killian, but also to express through music what she didn't dare to confess aloud yet. These past few days had been especially interesting in that regard.

Something had changed between them after their special moment last Monday. It wasn't an obvious change, but rather an impression; a sensation that had settled in Emma's stomach and appeared every time the smile he offered her lingered on his lips, or when she detected a hint of longing in his eyes. 

She was behaving like a coward, she was aware. Instead of talking about it, she decided to act as if nothing had happened even though she was dying of desire to carry out a new intimate encounter that would allow her to continue exploring, tasting, feeling. He also didn't seem particularly inclined to bring up the subject, which didn't disappoint Emma, since she had the feeling that he was simply waiting for her, so Emma would make the next move. Maybe her surprise tonight would allow them to move a little forward in their relationship. Or maybe she was completely wrong. There was only one way to find out, but for that, she had to get on stage first.

"Enjoy up there, Emma, you're gonna rock it." Elsa's unexpected voice beside her managed to startle Emma, bringing her back to reality. "And give me the camera, honey. You won't need it up there, but I might use it to capture some magical moments." Emma's heart swelled to see that once again her friend would be by her side not only to support her and cheer her up but also to help her with something as simple as reminding her that she couldn't get on stage with the camera still hanging around her neck.

"Thank you." Emma's lips curled in a smile of gratitude as she offered Elsa the camera. Then they both turned, looking at Killian, who remained silent waiting for the applause from the audience to subside.

"Thank you all. You are the best!" The crowd began to shout again so Killian had to make a gesture with his hands to ask for silence. "And now if you allow me, it's time to present the stellar performance of the night. As many of you already know, we asked for your collaboration to help us choose the next song. Thank you to everyone for visiting our website and participating in the poll. The song chosen couldn't be more appropriate." Killian's gaze shifted for a moment to Emma before continuing. "Good job guys!" he shouted, giving a brief round of applause to the audience. His charisma was undeniable. There was no doubt that he knew how to have people eating out of his hand, since she could feel the excitement around her for what was about to happen.

"And now, without further delay, I ask you for the best cheers for the incomparable and incredibly talented Emma Swan!"

Emma supposed she would get used to his introductions someday, but that wasn't going to happen today. She vaguely felt the cheerings of the people accompanying her on her way to the stage. A wave of emotions rose in her chest not only because of his words, but because of the way his gaze bored into hers as if there was no one else around. 

While walking towards the stage, Emma took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She was greeted upstairs by Killian, who wrapped her in a brief hug as he whispered words of encouragement in her ear. They exchanged an intense look before she nodded almost imperceptibly. She was ready.

The first chords of the song had the magical effect of making all her thoughts disappear for a few minutes, while she focused on the music that surrounded her and Killian's reassuring presence at her side. His presence conveyed enough confidence for the both of them so she wouldn't be afraid not only of the performance itself, but of relaying the meaning of the song.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true oh_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

She was experiencing something magical, something electric on stage. Their two voices blended together to create an almost perfect melody while the sound of the guitar provided the scene of an intimate aura. Mariah Carey's voice was incomparable, she hadn't even considered trying to emulate her. But that didn't stop her from feeling powerful up there, capable of everything with Killian next to her. Certainly all she wanted for Christmas - and for the rest of her life - was to keep Killian by her side.

The applause and cheers of the crowd became almost deafening when they sang the last notes of the song and melted into a new hug, letting themselves be caressed by the vibrant sensation that the lively audience sent them.

The feeling of being on stage surrounded by Killian's arms was so indescribable that she almost wished it was a dream she never woke up from.

_You don't need a dream, Emma. This is real._

The voice of her conscience was right. It was hard to believe sometimes, but everything she was experiencing lately was real. So real that it was even overwhelming, especially if she thought about what was about to happen.

Although reluctant, she finally turned away from Killian, ready to carry out her next mission. After offering him a small smile, she raised her hand still holding the microphone and addressed the audience quickly, giving herself no time to have second thoughts.

"Thank you all!" she shouted, earning new applause, which gave her time to calm her agitated breathing. The same thing did not happen with her heart, though, since it was pounding as if it were going to beat out of her chest. _Come on Emma, just do it!_ "There is one last song today, as a gesture of appreciation for all your support." Emma turned her head slightly in search of Killian, who was watching her closely with an expression of confusion on his face. "I also wanted to take advantage of this moment and dedicate this song to this guy over there." She gestured towards him, earning a new ovation from the public. "You know the reason, Jones. This is for you."

After taking a deep breath, she made a subtle nod with her head towards the sound technician and then focused her gaze on Killian, who remained motionless in the middle of the stage. It was pretty awesome to see how his features changed in recognition as the first chords of the song began to resonate around them.

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do, about you now_

Emma did not know how she managed to keep moving forward with the song despite Killian's scrutiny. He did not seem able to look away from her while wearing an expression she would swear was one of adoration. But somehow she did it, she managed to finish without her voice barely faltering.

_I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all, you're my Wonderwall._

Killian didn't even wait for the music to end. He rushed to her suddenly, pulling her into his arms and burying his face in the crook of her neck. Everything else ceased to exist around her, it was just her and him and all those uncontrollable feelings simmering inside her. "You're bloody brilliant, Swan," he whispered into her ear, causing a trail of goosebumps down her skin as her stomach fluttered due to the incredible sensation of his body against hers.

She hoped that Elsa was capturing the scene with her camera to make it eternal. It was the thought about Elsa that managed to break the spell, while Emma slowly returned to reality, although the adrenaline still ran wild in her veins. With great effort, she disentangled herself from Killian and, showing off her professionalism, she once again addressed the public.

"That's it, guys! Don't forget to visit our website and vote in the new poll that we will upload tomorrow. Merry Christmas to all!"

While the audience broke into applause again, she placed the microphone on its stand and then grabbed Killian's hand, who remained motionless on stage, his expression of awe still lingering on his face. She entwined her hand with his and gently pulled him, prompting him to move.

Both Liam and Elsa were waiting for them on the side of the stage, with bright smiles and sparkling eyes. The moment they were close enough, Killian and Emma were engulfed by their arms while they kept repeating words of praise for both of them, but especially for Emma and her remarkable performance.

Emma was grateful, she really was, but she still felt on top of the world, her need to express her emotions still latent in her body, pushing her to act. That's why, when Killian excused himself and headed to the office to put away the guitar, Emma didn't hesitate to follow him.

She would blame the adrenaline that hadn't yet left her body, or that whirlwind of emotions that had found a way out and now it was impossible to stop it, or she could even blame the tiniest amount of alcohol ingested when she had taken a gulp of the beer that Elsa was holding a minute earlier. Whatever it was, she decided to be guided by her impulses, and listen to both her heart and her body.

The moment when the office door closed behind them, she pushed Killian against the smooth surface and, finally — _finally_ — she pressed her lips to his.

To his credit, after the initial shock, Killian did not hesitate to respond to the kiss, dropping the guitar and circling her waist with one arm while his other hand tangled in her hair, his lips looking for hers almost desperately.

Whatever she had imagined she would feel when she finally kissed Killian, she certainly would never have expected this. The sense of deja-vu she had experienced on other occasions appeared intensified again to the point that her head began to spin as her knees weakened.

It was like old memories that had remained hidden in the back of her mind had finally found their way to emerge, crowding in her head in flashes, causing the incredible sensation of his lips on hers to intensify.

He moaned against her mouth, the delicious sound sending a surge of heat toward her core as he cradled her head through her hair and his teeth nibbled at her lower lip. She angled her head, her lips parting slightly in a clear invitation, finally allowing their tongues to begin their first dance together. It was at that moment that the deja-vu sensation grew even stronger, causing her to gasp into his mouth as her eyes widened in surprise, the realization of the meaning of those memories too powerful to be ignored.

Her lips parted from his but she found herself unable to break contact at all, her arms around his neck and her forehead pressed against his as she tried to catch her breath, her heart thudding frantically. She closed her eyes again in an attempt to stop the flashes of her memory from coming and to keep her head from spinning. 

Gathering the little energy she still retained, she made a great effort to move her head to look at him. He seemed positively wrecked, his wide eyes giving him an expression of bewilderment, although Emma wasn't sure if it was due to the unexpectedness of the kiss or the possible fact that he had also remembered. Whatever it was, she wasn't willing to find out, at least not for now.

"That was..." he murmured, his warm breath caressing her lips and doing nothing to calm her inner agitation.

"A one-time thing."

She dropped her arms and looked away to avoid catching his reaction. "I can't do this now, Killian," she muttered, aware that it didn't sound convincing at all but unable to cope with the situation. "I need to go." Emma didn't care about the pleading tone in her voice. She needed to leave that room before she did anything else she would regret.

Killian seemed to catch the hint as he remained silent, moving away from the door to allow her to open it. She quietly left the room but wasn't able to make much progress. Only when the door closed behind her did she stop her advance, leaning against the nearest wall, completely overwhelmed by what just happened, but above all by the perception that she was making the biggest mistake of her life.

One thing was certain. She had blatantly lied. 

No way that kiss would be a _one-time thing._

There was a reason that invalidated that statement. That kiss would never be a one-time thing, not when they had shared another kiss before. The realization might have shaken her whole body but at least she had managed to recover a memory that had remained hidden, unreachable to the point that she hadn't even been sure it existed. Now her mind kept reliving not only that scene but also the wonderful weekend that had preceded that moment.

She realized how her mind clouded by alcohol had denied her the ability to treasure that memory, offering only tiny fragments she imagined belonged simply to a dream; a pleasant one, but imaginary after all. It had never crossed her mind that those little pieces were actually the way her brain tried to make her remember since the idea of not remembering her first real kiss with Killian was too frustrating to consider.

There was another reason contrary to her previous words.

She might have panicked. She seemed unable to cope with the escalation of feelings and sudden memories gathering in her mind. But one thing was certain, now that she knew what it was like to kiss Killian, she didn't think she would be able to resist. Not when her whole body still vibrated, craving more. Not when her heart was still hammering in her chest, finally free of the barrier that protected it. Not when her mind was beginning to accept that she had a chance to be happy with Killian.

A heavy sigh escaped between her lips as she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples in an attempt to curb the spiral of thoughts swirling in her head. Even so, she couldn't prevent one question from standing out above all others. Would Killian also have remembered thanks to their shared kiss, or would he have kept that memory for himself all this time?

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think :)
> 
> What to expect in the next chapter? Welcome to Storybrooke...


	11. I Don’t Want To Miss A Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Storybrooke...
> 
> Last flashback of this story. In fact, almost the entire chapter is a huge flashback, which makes me a little nervous about your reaction. Still, I had a great time writing it and it felt like it was kind of a tribute to the show as I tried to include several significant elements from Storybrooke. I hope you like it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much, for your likes, reblogs, kudos, and comments. It means the world to me.

#  **Chapter 10: I Don’t Want to Miss a Thing**

##  **Killian - December 2019**

Killian couldn't believe what just happened. It was as if by the time Emma finally pressed her lips to his, his brain had stopped working properly, his mind plagued with pictures coming in flashes while he felt like his body might combust.

Although it had been a few minutes since Emma ran away, he hadn't yet been able to recover, not when he still had difficulty catching his breath. Not when his lips still tingled, craving for more; not when he could still feel a soft humming under his skin. But above all, he felt slightly dizzy, the memories that clustered in his head too powerful to be stopped, making him unable not only to process what had just happened but to react to Emma's sudden departure.

He would have gone after her if his legs had responded to him, or at least would have tried to stop her or talk to her, but he hadn't even been able to utter any sound. Instead, he remained paralyzed and in a state of astonishment that he had not yet recovered from.

After letting out a deep breath, he leaned on the door, letting his head rest against the smooth surface as he put a hand to his mouth and brushed his lower lip with his fingertips. He then closed his eyes, his tongue licking his lips in a desperate attempt to retain the vestiges of her taste while an unstoppable wave of memories took up residence in his mind. Unable to fight them, he simply gave up and allowed that incredible moment that he had treasured as the most precious of dreams to finally come true.

* * *

  
**Storybrooke - Fifteen months ago**

When Liam announced that they would take an unexpected trip over the weekend, Killian could barely contain his enthusiasm, especially when he learned that Emma would also accompany them.

Killian didn't even care that the absence of the three of them during the weekend would imply that they would be depositing the reins of The Kraken in the hands of Robin and Ruby. But if his brother, who was the business expert, considered it feasible, he wouldn't be the one to complain. Especially since, after all, as Liam had assured, it was a business trip.

Emma didn't think it was, apparently. Something that Killian found amusing in a way, since she seemed to care more about the success of the business than the owners themselves, or at least one of them.

"I don't quite get it. Wouldn't it be more appropriate for us to travel in the middle of the week?" Emma asked, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Killian watched her reaction carefully, praying silently that she wouldn't want to stay behind and not travel.

"I'm afraid it's not possible, lass. I already have an appointment scheduled for Friday afternoon," Liam explained without giving further details. Killian internally thanked Liam that he hadn't suggested that Emma stay behind. "In addition, there's this place that we are going to visit that is only open on weekends. So, there is that," his brother added, giving his voice an enigmatic tone while raising an eyebrow.

That's how they ended up in Liam's car on Friday morning with Storybrooke, a small town in Maine, as a destination. The trip did not start well for Killian, since last night he hadn't been able to chain together more than two hours of sleep in a row. Probably because of the nerves generated by the prospect of spending three whole days with Emma in a different environment, for once.

Emma had spent the night in their apartment so they could leave earlier the next morning. So when he had risen sporting the obvious signs of lack of sleep, far from showing a little commiseration for him, Liam and Emma had found in him a target for their jokes. To make matters worse, his brother had decided to betray him, offering Emma the passenger seat, so he had to resign himself to occupy the back seat, all alone.

"It's too early to be in a grumpy mood, little brother," Liam addressed him through the rearview mirror. "Don't take it personally, but Emma is a better co-driver than you."

On that, he agreed with Liam. Emma was better than him, not only as a co-driver but practically in everything, except perhaps in singing, but he wasn't going to admit that out loud. "It's younger. Besides, you're using the bloody GPS, why do you need a co-driver?"

Killian heard giggles coming from Emma, but at least she kept silent. The last thing he needed was the two of them allying against him once more, taking advantage of his moment of weakness.

"You're right, I'll put it another way. Since Emma has already ingested her morning dose of caffeine, her company is much nicer than yours. Better?”

In response, he let out a huff of annoyance as he grabbed his phone and connected the earphones, ready to ignore the other two throughout the trip. Emma decided to join the party before he even had time to put the earbuds in his ears, though.

Even from his position, Killian could see her playful expression through the mirror in the sun visor. "Come on, Killian, you're such a drama queen. We did it thinking of you, so you can sleep all the way."

He was tempted to do just that, but the lack of sleep was wreaking havoc on him, pushing him to act like the immature person he was sometimes. So instead of sleeping, he dedicated himself for the rest of the trip to keep Emma busy in her co-driver job.

_"I'm hot, turn on the air conditioner."_

_"It’s cold now, can you turn up the temperature?"_

_"The radio's volume is too low."_

_“I hate that station, can you switch to a different one?"_

Killian wasn't sure what was driving him to act in such an impertinent way, but he seemed unable to stop, to the point that he soon managed to spread his bad mood to the other two occupants of the vehicle.

Only when the _Welcome to Storybrooke_ sign came into view did he manage to relax and remain silent, focusing instead on observing the landscape through the window. His brother and Emma probably appreciated the break as they also remained silent, the music of his favorite station the only sound that resonated inside the car.

Even without getting out of the car, Killian detected a particular aura in the streets. It was as if the thick forest that bordered the town had functioned as a kind of time portal sending them back to the 80s. It was a quaint place, no doubt, so he was immediately attracted, his tiredness and his previous irritability gradually fading as they moved along the main street.

That improvement in their moods was fleeting, though. It lasted exactly five minutes, the time it took to park the car in front of the bed and breakfast where they would be staying and discover that there was a misunderstanding with the rooms booked by Liam.

"See? Here, Mr. Jones, a double room." The person behind the counter, an old woman with gray hair looking at them over her glasses, insisted, an exasperated expression on her face as she pointed to the hand-written reservation on a notebook, which seemed to be at least the same age as the woman. No sign of any technological device on the counter, unless we consider a phone that looked as old as everything else around.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I don't know if I explained myself correctly. I contacted by phone a week ago to reserve two rooms, one single and one double." Liam raised a hand with two fingers up, to emphasize his words and then waved the other hand to encompass the three of them. "Besides, as you can see, we are three people." Although Liam maintained a polite tone, Killian did not miss the hint of irritation in his voice.

"That won't be a problem, Mr. Jones." The woman waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "There is enough space to place an additional bed."

"And what about if you get us an additional room instead?" It was almost fun to watch Liam struggling to stay polite but gradually losing his patience.

"I'm afraid it won't be possible, sir." The old woman affirmed, her tone not apologetic at all.

Killian exchanged a furtive glance with Emma, who kept her lips pressed together as if trying to hide an incipient grin. Liam instead seemed increasingly annoyed. He pinched the bridge of his nose before addressing the woman again. "And may I ask why?"

"We're celebrating a festival in the village during the weekend. It is quite popular in the surroundings, so we already have all the rooms reserved, I'm afraid." Just when Killian was about to intervene, suggesting Liam to let it pass, that they would find another accommodation, the woman continued as if she had read his mind. "I must also add that this is the only establishment of this kind in the town."

"Of course it is," Liam grumbled under his breath, though not low enough that Killian wouldn't hear it. Emma, on the other hand, let out a snort before speaking.

"Come on guys, it's not like it will be the first time we sleep under the same roof. It's not a big deal," Emma assured as she shrugged one of her shoulders.

"So a double room then?" the woman behind the counter asked as she held what looked like a heavy metal key in her hand. Liam simply nodded in silence. "Good. And now if you are so kind as to wait here for a few minutes, I will inform my assistant to install the additional bed."

"Uhm, thank you," Liam muttered as he grabbed the old key.

"I guess there will be at least two beds," Killian commented a few minutes later as they climbed the stairs after they were told that the room was available for them.

There was one king-size bed.

And a tiny cot.

After leaving their belongings in a corner, Killian and his brother began to inspect the room while discussing possible sleeping arrangements and tried to locate an alternative that could function as an improvised bed.

"At least the bathtub is an adequate size."

"Guys..."

"And that armchair seems quite comfortable."

"Guys..."

"Look, there are several blankets inside the closet."

"GUYS!" The two men snapped their heads in the direction of Emma, who remained in the middle of the room with her arms crossed over her chest, a scowling expression on her face. "Are you guys seriously discussing sleeping options when we already have full space for all three? What is this, a kind of old fashioned chivalry act or something?” She didn't even give them time to reply, since she immediately added, "I'm the one who will sleep in the damn cot."

They had managed to piss her off, if the tone of her voice and her sulky expression were an indication, but Killian felt a special predilection for the fire in her gaze that appeared on these occasions. He was tempted to continue teasing her, but he thought better and instead tried to offer an explanation.

"Swan..."

"Don’t _Swan_ me," Emma cut him off abruptly. "You two can share the large bed. That's final." Killian and Liam exchanged one last look and then Killian looked back at her with an apologetic expression, scratching behind his ear, while his brother remained quietly beside him. They knew it was better not to argue with Emma in these situations. "And now, can we continue with our plans?"

"Just for the record, Swan. This wasn't about you. Rather, I wanted to avoid sharing a bed with him. Believe me, sleeping with Liam is probably more torture than sleeping in that awkward contraption."

His comment got a smile from Emma. Liam, on the contrary, let out a snort while rolling his eyes, although that wasn't enough to stop Killian. "Can you imagine hearing a constant snoring in your ear while he keeps stirring in bed while he sleeps? That's my brother." Killian kept teasing Liam, nudging him with his shoulder as he stifled a laugh, earning a glare from his brother.

"Of course I'm the one to blame here. Why doesn't that surprise me?" Liam shook his head, a heavy sigh escaping his mouth. "Now that the sleeping arrangements are made, can we get out of this room now? We have an appointment." Liam's voice revealed that he was upset, not only because of Killian's comment but because of the previous awkward situation with the old woman. "And I don't snore."

This time Killian couldn't suppress a chuckle bubbling in his throat while Emma also burst out laughing, approaching Liam and tapping him on the shoulder. "Sure, Liam."

This weekend was going to be definitely interesting, to say the least.

* * *

They went to have lunch at the diner adjacent to the B&B. The place had a retro air that seemed consistent with the rest of the town, but at least the food was delicious, so tasty and greasy. It turned out that the diner was also run by the same old woman who had attended them in the other establishment. Liam's face of disbelief when he saw the same woman behind the restaurant counter was hilarious. This time, she —Mrs. Lucas, they learned — was much kinder to them. 

Still, she subjected them to visual scrutiny from behind the counter while they placed their orders. Whatever it was that she observed, she must have been satisfied because she didn't hesitate to serve the dishes herself while offering first a speech about the town and its inhabitants, and then go on to question them in a not so subtle way about the reason that had led them there, as well as to inquire about more personal issues.

Although it might seem odd, Killian didn't feel uncomfortable with the interrogation and, if the expressions on their faces were an indication, neither of his two companions seemed to be either. It might be the atmosphere around them, or the spirit of these small towns, where everyone knew each other and looked after the others. In addition, the interrogation allowed them to finally know the real reasons for their trip to Maine. Or at least one of them.

Liam planned to carry out some remodeling at the bar, including installing a new bar counter with an even more naval look. That's why they were meeting Marco and his son, August. Following the footsteps of Mrs. Lucas, these inhabitants of Storybrooke seemed equally welcoming, immediately engaging them in an animated conversation where the trio were told part of their story. Marco was a master carpenter who worked in a small workshop located on the ground floor of his house. Despite his age, he was still active, receiving sporadic help from his son August, who was also a writer.

Killian was not sure how Liam had known about their existence, but he only needed a simple look inside the workshop to know that his brother had made the right choice. Not only because of Marco's evident skill working the wood, but also because he seemed like a really kind and considerate person.

Once they finalized the details of their request, they found that they would have the rest of the day free, so they decided to integrate with the rest of the population and discover more aspects of the quaint town and its inhabitants. And what better way than to go to that popular festival that was being held there?

The festive environment was evident with a simple glance at the streets. Killian was surprised because he hadn't noticed those details when they first entered the town a few hours earlier, but now he could see how the facades of the shops were decorated with pennants and colored garlands. Following the crowd, they arrived at a square where they had installed numerous stalls offering handicrafts and food. 

Everyone seemed friendly and, except for some suspicious looks, they were treated kindly and even were encouraged to participate in the numerous activities developed at the festival's heart. It was a pleasure to see both his brother and Emma enjoy themselves in such a carefree way, without worries, without pressures, just being carried away by the rest of the people around. Liam couldn't have been more correct in getting them out of their usual routine for once.

They were even introduced to the local sheriff, Graham Humbert, a guy who, like the rest of the people around, seemed kind and welcoming. There was something about him that Killian didn't like at all, though. He didn't particularly enjoy seeing how his eyes lingered on Emma more than necessary or how the smile on his face seemed to widen every time he addressed her. An unpleasant sensation settled in his stomach as his lips drew a tight smile. Killian had to resist the urge to place one of his arms on Emma's shoulders and draw her towards him in a possessive manner. 

To his relief, the encounter with the bloody sheriff was quite short since he was on duty, working to ensure the safety of the event.

"If I didn't know you so well, I'd say you were jealous." Emma's words in his ear caught him off guard. He had remained so distracted watching the sheriff walking away that he hadn't even realized that she had approached him until she almost touched him.

"Good thing you know me so well then, don't you?" he managed to reply in a careless tone as he waggled his eyebrows and his lips curled into a grin.

In response, Emma gave him a skeptical glance before turning away again in search of his brother, who had stopped at one of the stalls. After letting out a sigh and shaking his head, Killian had no choice but to follow her.

* * *

Killian woke up early the next day when the sun had just begun to appear. He was not surprised to see Liam lying beside him sleeping soundly, soft snores escaping between his partially parted lips. At some point, he might have kicked the covers away, since he laid on the mattress with nothing wrapped around him.

His eyes then turned to his other side, seeing Emma lying asleep on the cot. Unlike his brother, she was wrapped up, only her head remained exposed. Although the contraption didn't look particularly comfortable, that didn't seem to have affected her, since her relaxed features denoted that she was having a restful sleep. Killian allowed himself these moments to delight in the serenity that radiated from her as a well-known song began to play in his head.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

  
  


It was as if the lyrics had been written to describe that precise moment. Of course, they weren't sharing the same bed, and they weren't even lovers, but the feeling was the same, nonetheless, at least on his part. He was grateful that he still had the music and the possibility of expressing his feelings through the lyrics. He made a mental note of including that song in his repertoire. Maybe there would come a time when he could dedicate it or another equally romantic one to her.

The need to reach out his hand to touch her, even if it was to remove a strand of hair that partially covered her face, was almost irresistible to the point that he needed all his willpower to look away and curb his creepy stalker behavior.

After one last look at her, he finally got up from the bed and walked stealthily toward the bathroom. Emma might not seem uncomfortable while she slept, but it was more than likely that she would wake up with her usual moodiness. So, taking advantage of having woken up so early, he thought that a visit to the diner was in order, at least to provide his sleeping beauty with her daily dose of caffeine.

Several hours later, the three of them were already walking through the streets of Storybrooke, this time with a new destination, the docks. The stroll was quite pleasant, not only for the good company, but for the warm temperatures and the sea breeze that caressed their faces. He definitely liked this little town, where time seemed to have stopped or at least seemed to pass more slowly, allowing them to enjoy the small pleasures of life.

Killian suspected that it wasn't a walk through a random place, but one that had a specific purpose. But Liam, showing off his usual stubbornness, had refused to reveal the mystery. _"Be patient, little brother, all in due time."_

Well, it seemed that the time had finally arrived. The first thing Killian's eyes fell on when they reached the docks was the magnificent vessel moored there, occupying a privileged place that made it stand out from the rest of the boats.

"Is that...?"

"Aye. An actual restored pirate ship." From his expression of ill-concealed pride, it seemed as if he owned the ship instead of being a simple tourist who had been fortunate to find out about its existence.

That didn't imply that he downplayed his merit. After all, they were here because of him. There was also no need to feed Liam's ego, though. Emma thought differently, of course.

"For real?" She looked surprised, her eyes traveling intermittently from Liam to the ship while her mouth hung open. "This is awesome."

"For real." Liam nodded his head vigorously to emphasize his words. "And what's better, they organize guided tours every weekend. That's the reason we couldn't travel here any other day."

"I wonder if they will allow us to take pictures of the interior, to get inspiration, you know." Killian couldn't help a smile of affection from spreading on his lips. Emma was so involved not only in their lives but in the business that she had ended up adopting their passion for the sea.

"There's only one way to find out. Shall we?" Liam asked as he offered Emma his arm in a gentlemanly manner.

 _The Jolly Roger._ That was the name of the ship. It seemed obvious that this wasn't its original name but rather it was the one that its owners — or the people in charge in the town — had adopted to be in accordance with the place. Still, the name couldn't be more appropriate.

When they arrived at the pier there was already a group of five people waiting there. They didn't take long to be called and shuffled by way of the access ramp onto the main deck of the ship where they met with three other people. The smile Killian was sporting faltered a little when she saw that one of those people was none other than the bloody sheriff.

Killian clenched his jaw and resisted the temptation to take a look at Emma to check her reaction. Instead, he focused on the three guys in front of him.

"Hello everyone and welcome aboard the Jolly Roger!" Graham was the first to speak, addressing the group with an affable expression and a broad smile. "As a town representative, I would like to make a short introduction before the tour begins." Graham's eyes traveled through all attendees, probably to make sure he had their attention before continuing. Killian didn't miss that his gaze lingered a little longer on Emma than on the rest — Or maybe he was imagining things — _Bloody hell!_ He needed to pull himself together and stop those thoughts.

"As you may have already learned thanks to my uniform, I'm not the captain of this ship, but a mere sheriff. Unfortunately our captain was indisposed." Killian heard a murmur of disappointment from the other members of the group, but Graham hastened to continue. "But that won't prevent you from enjoying this magnificent visit to a true pirate ship that is completely restored."

"Too bad. I was waiting for someone dressed as a pirate," Emma whispered at his side, ignoring Graham's explanations, a mischievous smile on her face, so Killian had no choice but to play along.

"At least the guy with the red beanie looks like a sailor. Doesn't he remind you of Mr. Smee, by the way? You know, the one from Peter Pan?" Killian muttered back, getting a quiet chuckle from Emma in response.

Then, she moved closer to him, resting a hand on his shoulder and standing on tiptoe to reach his ear. "The other guy, the charming one, looks even less like a pirate."

"The charming one?"

"Yeah, the guy with blond hair. He seems more like a prince, or something."

"So he would be Prince Charming?" This time Emma's laugh was loud, causing some faces to turn in her direction.

"Shhhhh," Liam hissed, addressing them with a scowl. "Are you going to behave like two adults for once?"

"Aye, aye Captain," Killian replied mockingly and then turned his head and winked at Emma, who had her lips pressed together as if she was making an effort not to burst out laughing again.

Killian's lips drew a triumphant smile when he turned his attention back to Graham. At that moment, he couldn't care less about acting like the immature person he was if he managed to get Emma's attention and make her laugh.

"I would like to introduce you to William, who is the one with more knowledge about this ship, and my deputy, David Nolan, who has quite the experience in these type of tours since he has attended several of them. They both will be in charge of guiding you on this tour. I trust it will be to your liking. And now without further delay, I leave you with them. Duty calls." After a small bow of his head, the sheriff went to the exit ramp but not before giving Emma a final smile — this time he wasn’t imagining things. To his delight, after offering a brief smile back, she turned back to Killian, the spark of mischief still present in her gaze.

"So no Prince Charming, then. A pity."

"Not to worry, Swan. With this town, you'd never know. Maybe there is some prince out there. Or a pirate." Killian winked at her, causing a new laugh to escape between her lips; a delicious sound that he would never tire of hearing, although this time it was also accompanied by a glare from Liam.

The guided tour to the pirate ship proved to be a pretty interesting experience. The two guys knew what they were talking about, although, according to Graham, they were nothing more than substitutes for the usual guide. William, the one who looked like a sailor, was in charge of introducing them to the history of piracy, narrating numerous anecdotes and curiosities. The other guy, David — the not prince — detailed instead the aspects related to the ship itself.

There was even a small stall on the deck that served as a kind of souvenir shop, where they were able to acquire some naval-style decoration items that would allow them to redecorate The Kraken.

The trio got along well with David to the point that, once the tour was over, they extended the visit a little more, chatting animatedly on the deck with the two improvised guides while all the other tourists left the ship.

"Are you sure you've never come here? I feel like I've seen you before." David turned to Killian, his eyes narrowed as if trying to figure out why he seemed familiar.

William came forward before Killian could respond. "He looks like our Captain, don't you think?"

David's eyes widened in recognition. "That! You do look like our captain, but a much softer version."

"So you're telling me there's a guy dressed as a pirate around here who looks like Killian?" Emma asked with a funny tone and a hint of interest in her eyes. "A pity he's sick, I would have liked to see it. And compare."

Killian tilted her head in Emma's direction as he raised an eyebrow. In response, her lips curved into a smirk. He was about to drop an innuendo, but he thought better of it and instead turned to David. "And what would be his name, Captain Hook?"

"Sure, who else could be the captain of this fine vessel?" David replied with a serious expression on his face although his voice revealed a playful tone. Both Emma and Liam snorted while Killian smirked at them. No doubt this town and its inhabitants were a continuous source of entertainment.

"Can you imagine Killian and an even more cocky twin together? If it's hard to tolerate one, imagine two of them," Liam joked as he tapped him on the shoulder. For once, Killian didn't mind Liam messing with him, not when his stupid jokes made Emma laugh so carefree. That sound was like music to his ears.

After chatting a little more with the guides, they said goodbye, taking with them the promise that they would visit the town again so that Killian could meet his _twin_ and with the recommendation that they visit The Rabbit Hole, the most popular bar in town.

At this point, none of them were surprised by the name of the bar, although Killian was curious to know what they would find. One thing was clear, both he and Emma were willing to fully enjoy the experience. It was not usual for them to visit bars other than their workplace, so the prospect of being served for once and not worrying about drinking too much alcohol was too appealing to miss. Liam did not seem so convinced to go out that night, though, claiming that they would have to get up early the next day to make the journey back home. On this occasion, Emma decided to ally with Killian so Liam had no choice but to follow them.

The first thing Killian noticed when they entered the bar was that it was quite crowded even though the festival in the streets still had plenty of people gathered outside. The décor inside the establishment kept the common retro theme seen throughout the rest of the town.

"Look, there’s a dartboard," Liam pointed out, his previous reluctance giving way to an obvious interest.

"And there is also a pool table," Emma added, gesturing to a corner of the bar, a spark of challenge in her gaze. "What do you say, Jones, are you up for me to kick your ass?"

"I'm always up, Swan."

He was about to add another suggestive comment when his gaze caught something — or rather someone — that made him harden his features. Graham, the bloody sheriff, was also at the bar. Luckily, the guy was turning his back on them, so he probably hadn't realized their presence yet.

Taking advantage of the fact that the two of them had been left alone since Liam had approached the counter to order drinks, Killian's first impulse was to grab Emma and get her away from Graham with the excuse of playing pool. He was so tempted to do it, but he immediately changed his mind. He had no right to keep off Emma from speaking to whomever she wanted, among other things because he himself was a damn coward who didn't dare to express his feelings towards her. The guy seemed interested in her. Who was he to prevent any chance of happiness for her? After taking a deep breath, he nodded almost imperceptibly and approached Emma, whispering in her ear.

"I just spotted the sheriff, Graham, in case you want to go say hello."

Emma's reaction was not as expected; it was much better, to his utter relief. She looked at him first, frowning slightly in a confused expression, then her gaze drifted to the place where Graham was and finally her eyes fixed on him again. "Nah, I'd rather beat you." Without further ado, she began to walk in the direction of the pool table, swaying her hips in a very distracting way. "Are you coming or not?" she asked, turning her head and casting him a glance too tempting to be rejected.

From there the three of them dedicated themselves to enjoying the night to the fullest.

They played pool and Killian lost all the games to the delight of both his brother and Emma. Not that he was bad, but rather that there was something hypnotic in the way Emma handled the stick. Not to mention the portion of cleavage that was exposed every time she leaned on the table.

They also played darts, with more luck on his part, although he did not enjoy his victory as he would have liked, since that was the moment when Graham decided to approach them.

"I see you are making the most of your stay in our town. I'm glad about that." Although Graham addressed the three of them, both his posture and his gaze denoted that his words were intended only for Emma.

"Yeah. We're doing some kind of research since we run a bar. Well, rather they are the owners, I just work there." Emma replied, a soft smile on her face, her gaze pausing for a moment on Graham and then traveling back to Killian and Liam.

Emma's comment was all Graham needed to turn his torso further in her direction, focusing all his attention on her. "Ah! So you work in a bar. May I ask what's your task there?"

"She is our saving angel," Liam replied before Emma even had time to open her mouth, placing an arm around her shoulders in a gesture of affection. It seemed that his brother remained oblivious to Graham's attempts to flirt.

Graham seemed to take his brother's gesture in the wrong way because his expression changed subtly, his features marked with a hint of disappointment. After continuing to chat a little more, he politely excused himself, expressing his hope to see them before they traveled back home. And suddenly, they were three again.

They continued playing and drinking maybe too much, except for Liam, who once again proved to be the most mature of them, not only in age but in behavior. But Killian liked a challenge and given Emma's competitive side, she also found it difficult to refuse a competition, even if that meant there was alcohol involved.

He wasn't aware that perhaps there was too much alcohol in his system until Liam practically had to drag them out of the bar. Emma wasn't in a better state, although she didn't seem to care, her eyes sparkled, there was a permanent smile on her face, and her cheeks had a soft blush, making her irresistible to his eyes. Both ignored the expression of reproach on Liam's face as they walked towards the B&B singing and giggling while his brother followed them a few steps behind.

It had been a while since he felt that way, with a kind of liberating energy, very different from the effect that alcohol had had on him in his darkest moments. On this occasion, a kind of fog had settled in his brain preventing him from thinking clearly. But in return he felt that his inhibitions had disappeared, pushing him to act like a teenager.

Once in their room, they continued laughing and messing with Liam who acted once more as if he were a responsible father standing before his two mischievous children, forcing them to change clothes, put on pajamas and cool off before getting into bed, despite their protests.

"You'll thank me when you wake up tomorrow with a hangover."

"You're not funny, Liam," Emma complained, her arms crossed over her chest and an adorable pout on her lips. Still, she did what she had been told and locked herself in the bathroom after grabbing her pajamas and toiletries.

Once Liam made sure that Killian also changed clothes, he turned to him again. "We should have eaten something instead of drinking so much. I've seen a vending machine in the hallway near the reception. I guess I will only find junk food, but that's better than nothing. You two are going to behave in my absence, aren't you?" he asked in a not convincing tone.

"Yes, Dad," Killian responded, trying, and failing, to maintain a serious expression.

In response, Liam shook his head, giving him one last intimidating look before grabbing the key and leaving the room. That was also the moment that Emma chose to leave the bathroom, her hair in a loose bun, no traces of makeup, an adorable expression on her face. Her eyes then turned to the large bed while a naughty spark crossed her gaze.

Killian watched in amazement as she crossed the room and practically threw herself on the large bed. She then patted the empty space beside her. "Hurry up, before Liam arrives."

He hastened to obey, although his clouded mind prevented him from processing Emma's true intentions. Even so, the prospect of sharing a bed with Emma instead of Liam was too appealing to be rejected, consequences be damned.

"Do you think if we pretend to fall asleep like that Liam would wake us up?" Emma asked while snuggling under the covers.

"Nah. I don't think so." He also got under the covers, lying on his side facing her. "He's not gonna wake you up, at least. I'm not so sure about myself, though. Maybe he kicks my ass and sends me to sleep on the floor while he takes the cot."

Emma giggled beside him, but then her features twisted as she let out a groan. "Gods! This room won't stop moving. It's like we're on the deck of a fucking ship."

"We're a little drunk, love."

"Only a little?" She snorted while poking a finger into his chest. "You're a bad influence, Jones, and—" Whatever she was going to say, it was interrupted by a loud yawn, causing him to burst out laughing hysterically as she tried unsuccessfully to kick him out of bed. In the end, she gave up and instead began to laugh too.

Once the laughter subsided, she approached him, their bodies separated by only a few inches. "I think I'm gonna try to sleep." She mused in a slurred voice and then she brought her face close to his and pressed her lips to his. It was the briefest of kisses, her touch almost imperceptible, like a feather, but with the ability to shake him whole. "Good night, Killian," she whispered against his lips before turning her back to him.

Killian remained motionless for a few seconds, feeling a pleasant tingling in his lips, while his heart pounded frantically in his chest. There was a single thought in his cloudy mind. What had just happened? Had it been real, or just a product of his imagination driven by alcohol running in his veins?

He shook his head in a futile attempt to clear his mind. Giving up finally, he snuggled under the covers and closed his eyes. His last thoughts before succumbing to sleep were occupied by Emma and his attempt to commit to memory all the events that had happened on that wonderful day. None so glorious, though, as the kiss they had shared.

* * *

When Killian woke up a few hours later, he felt completely disoriented for a moment, having no idea where he was. The latent headache he started feeling did not help in the least to clear his mind, so he was tempted to close his eyes and try to sleep again.

It was then that he noticed a warm body beside him. When his eyes adjusted to the poor lighting in the room and observed a few strands of blond hair on the pillow, he gave such a start that he almost fell off the bed.

After releasing a quiet sigh, he dropped his head on the pillow again, trying to pull himself together. His mind gradually cleared up, the reminder of what happened last night coming in flashes, although he had the impression that there were still several gaps in his memory. He vaguely remembered the reason why the two of them had ended up sharing the bed, but everything else was so blurry that he felt unable to reach it.

The last image his brain registered before falling asleep again was the notion of a kiss. Killian supposed it was the memory of one of his usual dreams about Emma. The mere possibility that he might not remember the first kiss shared with Emma was so frustrating that he didn't even dare to consider it.

* * *

**Present day**

The muffled noises coming from the bar brought Killian back to reality. It was then that he realized that he had been locked in the office for longer than necessary. Still, he remained reluctant to get out of there and see Emma's reaction.

He felt a growing frustration taking hold of him. The recent kiss had somehow served as the trigger that had allowed him to recover the memory of a kiss that had been hidden in the form of a dream. Even so, he seemed unable to catch the details, the memory remaining more like a notion rather than a true experience, which only increased his frustration.

To make matters worse, he didn't even know what was going through Emma's mind. He wasn't sure if she had had the same feeling, if she had also completely forgotten that first kiss. By her reaction, he sensed that she had experienced something similar, which, joined with her reluctance to open her heart, had prompted her to run away.

A heavy sigh escaped between his lips as he ran his hand down his face and rubbed his chin in an attempt to control his fears and regain enough determination to face whatever it was that was about to come.

When Killian finally dared to get out of the office, his gaze inevitably traveled to Emma. She was chatting with Elsa so she didn't notice him at first. When their eyes met, he wasn't able to decipher her expression. Still, just before she looked back at Elsa, Killian detected the hint of a smile on her face. It was an almost imperceptible movement of her lips, but enough so that the flame of hope in Killian's heart began to burn strongly once more.

[I Don't Want to Miss a Thing by Aerosmith](https://youtu.be/JkK8g6FMEXE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think :)
> 
> What to expect in the next chapter? Christmas is coming which means a perfect setting to see how they face the consequences of their first (second) kiss.


	12. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is coming... That means a perfect setting to face the consequences of their first (second) kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much, for your likes, reblogs, kudos, and comments. It means the world to me.

# Chapter 11: Memories 

##  **Killian - December 2019**

_What do you think if we include a current hit in the poll to choose our song for the duet next Saturday? - ES_

Emma's message was the first thing Killian saw when he woke up that Sunday morning. He was laying in bed, his mind still dragging from the vestiges of sleep, so he had to read the contents of the text a couple of times until he was able to understand its meaning. Or rather, understand the only thing that mattered to him at that moment. Emma was still planning to sing with him next Saturday.

He was tempted to send a reply including that topic, but in the end, he opted for a less risky approach.

**_Hi, love. I see no problem with it. I guess you've already thought about a specific song - KJ_ **

_Yeah, what do you think about Memories? - ES_

After reading the message, he sat up abruptly, dropping the phone in the process. _Bloody hell..._ _Memories? Seriously?_ What the hell was Emma playing at? Was it a way to mess with him? Or her way of telling him that she also remembered? Or was it just a damn coincidence?

A deep breath escaped between his lips as he grabbed the phone again, leaning his back against the headboard of the bed, his fingers sliding across the screen while he debated whether to call her directly and question her or, on the contrary, continue getting the lay of the land. He was about to press the call button, he really was, but in the end, he decided on a simple message. He was nothing but a coward, after all, afraid of what Emma would tell him.

**_Memories? The one by Maroon 5? - KJ_ **

_Yeah, I think it could work since that weekend will be the last of the year. It has a certain festive spirit, with those toast references. - ES_

**_Aye, you got a point, but what do you think if we discuss it later at the bar? We can meet there a little earlier to talk. - KJ_ **

Killian held his breath as he watched as the dots on the screen appeared and disappeared intermittently as if she couldn't decide what to type as a reply. When her new message finally arrived, he couldn't help feeling a pang of disappointment.

_That won't be possible. I've already talked to Liam about that. I've got an issue to deal together with Elsa so I will arrive later today. - ES_

She was lying, which only increased Killian's confusion. Still, he was now sure that the use of that particular song had been deliberate, although he hadn't yet caught the real reason. He had no choice but to continue playing along and see where all this mess was going.

**_Okay then. I have no problem including Memories in the poll. - KJ_ **

_Great. I'm sending you the rest of the candidate songs and as soon as you give me the approval I will upload it to the website. - ES_

**_You don't need to send them to me, Swan. I trust your ability to choose. I will take a look at the website later. And maybe I’ll even vote ;) - KJ_ **

The conversation looked too professional, even distant, so he made an attempt to approach Emma as her friend instead of her coworker, hence the inclusion of the emoji. It was a poor attempt, he was aware of it, but his brain seemed not to be working properly after their kiss and the remembrance of their weekend in Storybrooke. Emma didn't seem to take the bait, though.

_Okay. See you later. - ES_

After that last cold message, he had to suppress the urge to throw the phone against the wall, a pull of frustration firmly settled in the pit of his stomach. To make matters worse, the bloody lyrics of the song had found their way in his head and he now felt unable to get rid of those verses. A humorless laugh escaped between his lips when he realized the irony of the song.

_Here's to the ones that we got_

_Cheers to the wish you were here, but you're not_

_'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories_

_Of everything we've been through_

In their case, the drinks worked in the opposite way. Instead of bringing back the memories, the alcohol had taken them away. Killian shook his head as he tried to focus his thoughts on something else, anything that didn't remind him of Emma and the taste of her lips on his.

* * *

Emma had definitely chosen the bloody song on purpose.

He was sure about that when he entered the website and saw the poll consisted of that song and its rivals, three insubstantial and little known songs. In fact, the poll had only been up for an hour and several people had already voted, with Memories being the one ahead by a wide margin. He didn't know whether to get excited about the prospect of singing that song with her or, on the contrary, feel annoyed because it seemed that Emma was trying to communicate with him in a language he couldn't decipher.

Hopefully, he would find a moment in the following days to talk to her.

* * *

Emma was avoiding him.

Killian had not only not found the opportunity to talk to her privately but he had barely seen her in the past few days.

On Sunday, she arrived quite late at The Kraken and remained busy throughout the evening. She hardly waited for them to close the bar to leave, alluding that she was tired. On Monday, he didn't even see her since the bar was closed and she excused herself indicating that she was going to take advantage of the day off to do some last-minute Christmas shopping. Today, Tuesday, The Kraken would remain open only a couple of hours, since it was Christmas Eve. Both he and Liam had organized a late Christmas dinner in their apartment, to which Emma was invited, of course, but he was no longer sure if she would bother to come.

He wasn't imagining things. Liam had also noticed that something strange was happening with Emma. He had even tried to question Killian about it since he suspected —and he wasn't wrong — that Killian had something to do with it. But Killian wasn't in the mood to explain their current situation, especially when he didn't even know what the hell was going through Emma's head.

Killian rubbed his hand over his face and hair, feeling the frustration creep over him. Although there were still a few hours left before they had to open the bar, he was tempted to go there to play the guitar and try to disconnect for a while and get rid of that bitter feeling that had settled inside him since last Saturday.

He needed distractions and it was clear that he wasn't going to find them in the solitude of his apartment. Not even Liam was here since he had gone to the grocery store to get everything they needed for dinner tonight and Elsa was accompanying him.

The corners of his lips rose slightly at the fact that at least one of the Jones brothers seemed to be on the right track to win the heart of his potential love interest. Not that Liam had confessed anything about it, but Killian had the feeling that his role as a matchmaker wasn't necessary at all. Still, he took a mental note to question his brother in that regard. In addition, he hoped that the Christmas spirit in the form of a sprig of mistletoe could finally push them together. His lips curled up again when his eyes drifted to the strategic spot where Liam intended to place the plant.

Just when he again valued the possibility of going to the bar, the sound of someone knocking on the door caught his attention. His eyebrows pinched together in confusion, since he wasn't expecting any visits. When the person on the other side of the door knocked again with a little more insistence, he hurried to open the door.

Whoever Killian was expecting, it certainly wasn't the person he found on the threshold. His eyes widened in surprise, his heart skipping a beat as he stood with his mouth hanging open, unable to react.

"Surprise!" 

Killian blinked a couple of times and then shook his head, noting that she was still there right in front of him. That's when he finally reacted, sort of.

"Belle?"

"Well, are you going to greet me properly or are you going to remain still as if you had seen a ghost?"

A renewed energy seized him at that moment, pushing him forward, a laugh bubbling deep in his chest as he wrapped his friend in a tight hug, lifting her off the ground.

"What the hell are you doing here? We thought you couldn't make it this year!" he said, still amazed by her unexpected presence, after lowering her and loosening the hug so he could look her in the eye.

"Are you going to invite me in first, or do you prefer that we have this conversation on the threshold?" Belle replied, her lips curled into a grin, her eyes sparkling. _Gods_! He had missed his friend so much.

He let out a laugh and stepped aside to let her in and then helped her take off her coat and hung it on the rack near the door while placing the travel bag she was holding in a corner of the hall.

"Does Liam know?"

"Nope." She shook her head and then she narrowed her eyes as her gaze wandered around the room. "Where is he, by the way?" Belle then turned her head in his direction, her eyes widened. "Tell me he's with Elsa."

Killian tilted his head as he frowned, giving her a skeptical look. "How the hell do you know about Liam and Elsa?"

Before answering, Belle rolled her eyes as if to imply that the answer was evident. "Isn't it obvious? Because your brother hasn't stopped talking about her lately. So there is something between those two, right? Ha! I knew it!" Belle raised a fist in triumph as her face lit up.

"Slow down, love. There's nothing official, as far as I know. For now." If Belle felt disappointed she didn't show it. On the contrary, she kept an excited expression on her face. He made a mental note of talking to Emma to inform her that they had gotten another ally. The mere thought about Emma caused his smile to weaken but he forced himself to park those thoughts for later. Belle deserved all his attention. "So tell me, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, that!" Belle paused for a moment as she bit her lower lip, a playful spark in her gaze. "Let's say we can blame Emma for my visit."

"Emma? My—" His voice trailed off as he looked away, feeling the tips of his ears begin to burn.

"Yes, your Emma." She smirked at him before continuing. "She contacted me because she wanted to give you both a surprise as a Christmas gift. And also as a way to apologize for her behavior the first time we met. I was really busy, but she insisted and insisted. She even offered to buy me the plane tickets. So I had no choice but to accept. She’s pretty persistent, that girl of yours, isn't she?"

"She's not my..." He trailed off again, uncertain about how to continue. Well, she was his everything, that's for sure, but that wasn't something he was willing to share with Belle. In response, she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, giving him a skeptical look: "She is quite persistent and also stubborn," he conceded and then decided to focus on Belle's other words. So if Emma had contacted her, that meant... "When did she contact you?"

"A month or so ago?" The little flame of hope faltered for a moment. Still, he tried to maintain an impassive expression. "We've been chatting these last weeks organizing the trip. The last time I talked to her was yesterday afternoon."

"Is that so?" he asked nonchalantly, trusting that his voice would not reveal his renewed level of excitement.

Belle was too perceptive, though. She tilted her head to the side as she studied him through her narrowed eyes. "Yeah, we've been in touch all this time, even this morning we've been sharing messages. She wanted to make sure everything went well."

He tried not to smile, he really tried, but his lips acted on his own, curling up. His gesture only increased the expression of suspicion on Belle's face. "Why do I have the impression that it's a big deal as to when I've talked to her? Have you gotten into a fight or something?"

"Not exactly," he admitted reluctantly. He hadn't confessed to anyone what happened with Emma, but he wondered if it would be a good idea to share it with someone as a means to lighten the burden he was carrying. Belle seemed like his best option. "She's kinda been avoiding me since Saturday."

Belle's brows furrowed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What have you done this time, Killian?"

"What? I haven't done anything." It was true, but Belle's expression denoted that she didn't believe him. After letting out a heavy sigh, he finally confessed. "We kissed." A huge smile blossomed on her face, but he hurried to continue. "Well, technically she started the kiss. And then she freaked out. And she's been avoiding me ever since."

"Have you tried talking to her?"

Had he tried? No, not really. Maybe because, deep down, he was afraid too. He didn't even respond, the expression on his face revealing his emotions perfectly without having to express them out loud.

Belle first rolled her eyes and shook her head, but then her features softened, her gaze searching for his as she gave him an affectionate squeeze on his arm. "You have to talk to her, Killian. Whatever is going on in her head, she still has you in her mind. She was the one who started the kiss. She was the one who contacted me because she knew that my visit would make you happy. Don't you think you should take the initiative for once? Maybe that's what she is waiting for. Maybe she needs to know that you are on the same page as her."

"Aye... I... I should talk to her."

"So, what are you waiting for? Go!"

"What? Now?" Killian wasn't entirely convinced, though he wasn't sure if what was holding him back was the uncertainty about how Emma could react, or if it was the fact of leaving Belle behind when she had just arrived. Maybe both. Or maybe he was just looking for an excuse because he was a bloody coward. "I don't think it's appropriate for me to leave you here all alone. I can talk to her later."

"Oh, come on! Stop looking for excuses, Killian," she scolded him, although the expression on her face, with an amused half-smile, never disappearing from her lips, denoted she was actually excited about his current situation. "I'm not going anywhere for the next couple of days. We'll have time to catch up. Now go!"

Her bossy tone made him finally react. He approached her and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, love. See you later." After putting on his coat he remembered something, so he turned back to her. "About the kiss and other stuff, Liam doesn't know anything and I would prefer that he stay like that for now, until I figure things out with Emma." He preferred to clear things up with Emma without having more people involved around them.

Belle seemed to catch the hint. "My lips are sealed. I like her a lot, by the way. I'm happy for you, you deserve it." She offered him a soft smile to which he responded with a matching one before slightly bowing his head in farewell and then leaving the house. He had a mission to accomplish.

* * *

  
All the determination Killian had felt after talking to Belle went out the window the moment he found himself in front of Emma's apartment door. He felt the palms of his hands begin to sweat as his stomach tightened into knots. But he needed to have this conversation with Emma, so, after taking a deep breath, he finally knocked on the door.

His breath caught in his throat when she opened the door quickly, barely giving him time to school his features.

"What are you doing here?"

Although Emma's words were laced with a harsh tone, he knew that he had made the right decision when he observed the expression on her face, her eyes widened slightly in surprise, the flash of something resembling longing across her gaze. Killian almost smiled to himself as he checked, once again, that she was like an open book to him. No matter how she tried to hide her emotions, her deep green eyes were like a window to her soul.

"Where are your manners, Swan? Happy Christmas Eve to you too. I'm fine, thank you." He winked at her getting the desired effect, she rolled her eyes as she pressed her lips together in an attempt to curb an incipient smile. "May I come in or do you prefer to have this conversation here?"

She ignored him, although he suspected it was more a sign of the reserved pose she intended to hold. Then she stepped aside to let him in and closed the door behind them. "I'm surprised you didn't use the key."

"Well, considering that my presence here might not be welcome, I didn't want to take a chance."

"So, what are you doing here?" she repeated, crossing her arms over her chest, although this time her voice showed curiosity rather than annoyance.

She was so beautiful that morning that Killian got distracted for a moment watching her features. There was no trace of makeup on her face, her hair was in a loose braid over her right shoulder and her eyes sparkled in such a distracting way that he had to blink to force himself to look away. Big mistake, since his gaze then traveled to her lips, causing a soft hum under his skin, while his own began to tingle, craving to savor them once more. She was like a siren inflicting a spell on him that prevented him from functioning properly.

After shaking his head slightly, he looked for her gaze again before speaking. "I'd like to express my gratitude for making that surprise visit possible."

"Oh."

"Thank you so much, Emma. It means the world to me." Her cheeks acquired a soft pink hue as she averted her gaze, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. He had to suppress the urge to reach out to her.

"Well, it was nothing. I did it for myself, actually, to apologize for my poor behavior the first time. Besides, I know that, for one reason or another, you haven't been able to see each other during the holidays in recent years. I felt it was time for you to be reunited again at Christmas." She shrugged one shoulder as she gave him a timid look from underneath her eyelashes. "I'm looking forward to meeting her, by the way, and rectifying the impression she must have of me."

"The feeling is mutual. I mean, she's looking forward to meeting you too. And you shouldn't worry about that first impression, believe me. She likes you a lot. Her words," he assured her, earning a soft smile on her part. "You're still coming to dinner tonight, aren't you?"

"Sure, why wouldn't..." Her voice trailed off, the pink of her cheeks turning a more intense shade of red. "Sure, I'll be there."

This was the decisive moment, the moment he had been waiting for a long time. The moment to act. "I was wondering since you have been avoiding me these past few days."

"I haven't been avoiding you. I've been busy," she defended herself, although neither her voice nor the way she looked away were convincing.

"Come on, Swan. I'm quite perceptive. You've been avoiding me. And you and I know the reason, right?" His last words sounded in a soft cadence devoid of recrimination. The last thing he wanted was to cause her to hide again behind her protective wall.

Killian watched as a whirlwind of mixed emotions crossed her face, as if she were fighting a battle inside. He could feel the tension radiating off her, until, after what seemed like hours, the turbulent expression on her face softened slightly as she took a shuddering breath. "This..." she muttered as she waved her hand between them, "... This is too much, Killian. The kiss, the feelings, the sudden memories..."

"So you remember too."

A noise escaped from her mouth, half snort, half groan. "It seems the damn kiss acted as a trigger." She trailed off, as she bit her lower lip and averted her gaze as if doubting whether or not she should continue. "I now know we kissed before. Rather, I have the notion, not the detailed memory." The frustration was evident in her voice, which, despite the circumstances, was a good sign, wasn't it? "And then I freaked out and ran away."

“I don't know if it will help you, but I also remembered that kiss in that instant.” Before continuing, he watched as her features softened and her shoulders sank slightly, shedding part of the tension. It was as if his words had brought some kind of relief to her.

"It's quite frustrating, to be honest, the idea that we don’t remember our first kiss."

Just then, the reminder of a certain poll came to his mind. "Speaking of which, I keep wondering if your unusual song choice for this week has something to do with our lost memories."

Her features twisted in a grimace before covering her face with her hands. "Shit! I'm such an idiot," she whined as she shook her head. When she finally decided to show her face again, her cheeks were flushed and she looked mortified. "I needed to know if you also remembered. It was a desperate attempt to get a reaction from you. Pretty fruitless, I must say." She looked at him in an apologetic — and quite adorable — way.

"It's a good song, Swan. Very appropriate in every way," he hurried to reassure her. "Besides, everything seems to indicate that it will be the winner. But the damn song has been repeating itself in my mind since I read your message."

"Well, you can consider it as a kind of rehearsal for this Saturday," she suggested as she raised an eyebrow in his direction, any trace of her previous embarrassment disappeared from her face. "I haven't yet decided whether I like the song or not, since the lyrics seem quite ironic, with that reference to the drinks bringing back the memories, since with us it was the opposite."

Killian wasn't at all surprised that they had had the same thought about the song. He was madly in love with her for a reason, right? Well, for several reasons actually. Still, the reference to the drinks brought an idea to his mind that, for some reason, he hadn't considered until now. But at least it could offer some explanation to what happened with their memories. "Maybe our brain blocked those memories as a kind of weird defense mechanism, using alcohol as an excuse. We might not have been prepared to face the consequences of that kiss at that time, so our mind blocked that memory or, in my case, transformed it into a kind of very pleasant dream."

Her cheeks blushed and her eyes sparkled in a special way, causing his heart to melt a little in the process. "And what makes you think that now we are prepared to face those consequences?"

"Well, love, you kissed me again. I guess that's enough indication, isn't it?"

She let out a heavy sigh, a reluctant smile blossoming on her lips. "I guess you're right."

"In addition, we can always turn what happened into something positive. Now we will always have two first kisses. The first technical one, and the first real kiss, without alcohol involved."

"If you put it that way..."

"I know you're afraid, Emma. You don't want to get hurt again." He took a tentative step in her direction. Not only did she not back down from his advance but she reached out, looking for his hand and intertwining her fingers with his, a smile of encouragement pulling at her lips and causing his heart to almost stop working. He needed to take a deep breath before continuing. "We don't need to put what's happening between us into words. I won’t even ask you to express your feelings. But, please, don't push me away again."

The look Emma gave him was so intense that he felt how it reached his very soul. After what seemed like hours lost in each other's eyes, she shortened the distance between them even more and, after offering him a tiny smile, she pressed her lips to his in a soft, brief kiss, one full of promises. "Be patient," she whispered, her warm breath caressing his lips.

"Always," he replied. "I'm not going anywhere, Emma."

"Good."

His heart pounded frantically in his chest as he reached out his other hand, cupping her cheek delicately. She tilted her head under his touch as she closed her eyes, a quiet sigh sliding between her lips. 

It was a beginning. He was aware that they still had to work not only to build their relationship, but to be totally honest with their feelings with each other. He had waited four years to reach this situation, and the wait had been worth it. He would not change what he was experiencing now for anything in the world.

When Emma opened her eyes again and he met the emerald intensity of her gaze, he had to resist the urge to kiss her senseless. Instead, he settled for circling her with his arms drawing her to him and wrapping her in a tight embrace. He would never tire of the incredible sensation of holding Emma in his arms, feeling her intoxicating scent seeping inside him making his head spin, while the warmth of her body against his caused a pleasant humming under his skin.

After placing a gentle kiss on the crown of her head, he whispered against her hair. "Do you have any plans right now?"

Emma pressed even more against his chest before answering, "I'm waiting for Elsa to come back. We have to start making dessert for dinner."

Although reluctant, Killian untangled from her, but entwined his hand with hers. "I think I have a better idea. Come with me to meet Belle."

"I'd love to, but Elsa will kill me if I leave her alone after she has also taken care of going to the grocery store."

After everything that happened, he was reluctant to separate from her. "Text her and tell her to go to my apartment instead of yours. After all, dinner is going to be there, isn't it? Besides, I guess my brother won't mind helping her at all."

"Okay… Give me ten minutes to get dressed." After turning to her bedroom, Emma seemed to remember something. She approached him again with a suggestive smile adorning her lips. "About the trip to Storybrooke. We've already talked about it on other occasions, but it never hurts to mention it again. I may not exactly remember the kiss and that we shared a bed, but I do remember everything else. It was a fantastic weekend."

"Aye, love. We should return there someday. To create new memories."

"And maybe this time we meet your twin, The Captain." Her eyes suddenly widened, while her face lit up. "We should also invite Elsa to join us; she would love the town and its inhabitants."

"And we would have to make sure we make the room reservations correctly," Killian added as he raised an eyebrow, his lips drawing a smirk, causing Emma to giggle, infecting him in the process. They shared a liberating laugh for the next few seconds, managing to drag away part of their concerns.

"Wow. I needed this moment," Emma said when the laughter subsided. "But I better get ready before it gets even later." She hadn't walked two steps before she turned and approached him again. "And above all, no alcohol involved, please. I want to remember everything." She then placed a quick peck on his lips, a subtle touch, but one full of promises. It was all he needed for now.

* * *

**Christmas Eve Dinner-Party**

Killian was elated. After his conversation with Emma, he began to feel like he was walking on clouds. That feeling, far from fading, had accompanied him throughout the day, with Emma by his side since she had barely separated from him since that morning.

As he had already imagined, Elsa did not mind at all moving the dessert preparations to his apartment. His brother gladly agreed to be her assistant in the kitchen, while Emma was relegated to help Belle and himself to finalize the decorations of the house, mistletoe included.

Belle and Emma got along well from the start. Killian still wasn't sure what had gone through Emma's mind the first time they had met and she had behaved quite impertinently with his friend. Since they hadn't discussed that subject again, he took a mental note to ask her later. Even so, Emma had rectified the situation, making this reunion possible. He couldn't feel more grateful to her.

After leaving everything ready for the dinner party, everyone left for The Kraken, where they would work for a couple of hours. A wave of pride seized him when Belle could see for the first time how the bar had changed in these four years thanks to Emma's touch, giving the place a soul of its own.

Although his friend had visited The Kraken long ago, in recent years she had been busy taking care of her sick mother while carrying out two jobs. Belle's visits to Boston had been very sporadic, with him and Liam being the ones traveling to see her on most occasions. That was why she had taken so long to meet Emma. Fortunately, her mother had managed to recover, so that opened the door to more frequent visits in the future.

After closing the bar early, all of them, Ruby and Robin and his family included, went to the brothers’ apartment to enjoy a special Christmas Eve celebration, with delicious food, relaxed conversations, and even some Christmas carols. It might have been the festive atmosphere around them causing bright smiles and sparkling eyes on all the guests. Whatever it was, the truth was that he had never felt more at peace with himself and with the rest of the world than at that precise moment, witnessing the happiness that emanated from all his loved ones.

"Did you figure out what was going on with Emma these last few days?" Killian had been so focused watching the conversation that took place in front of him between Emma and Belle that he hadn't realized that Liam had approached him until he heard his voice.

Killian offered an elusive response after casting a sidelong glance at his brother. "It was nothing important, I guess. She's fine now, isn't she?" He took a sip of his drink, wishing that Liam would not continue his line of inquiry since he wasn't willing to offer further explanations, at least not until he talked to Emma again. Killian kept looking forward on purpose, reluctant to face his brother. Liam didn't seem to catch the hint, though.

"Have you talked to her, you know, about your feelings?"

Liam had tried to keep up this kind of conversation in recent weeks, but Killian had always answered evasively. It wasn't going to be any different today. Besides, he might have found the best way to divert attention, launch a counterattack.

"What about you?"

Liam's brows furrowed in confusion. "What about me? What do you mean?"

"Do you intend to do something about your feelings towards a certain other blonde?"

The way in which Liam's features changed was almost comical. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open. Then his gaze drifted for a split second in the direction of Elsa while he scratched behind his ear. Finally, he nodded almost imperceptibly, as if he were convincing himself, before answering. "Maybe."

Killian cocked his head to one side while arching an eyebrow in appreciation. "So maybe?"

"Aye. You know the motto, a man unwilling to fight for what he wants..."

"...deserves what he gets," Killian finished for him, letting the words sink deep into him.

"Life is too short, little brother." Liam patted his shoulder affectionately before continuing, "Sometimes it's worth not thinking so much and simply acting and pursuing what we really want." After those last significant words, Liam offered him a smile of encouragement, before walking away with a clear destination.

Killian couldn't feel happier for his brother. It was as if the pieces of the puzzle that formed the life of the Jones brothers had finally begun to fit together, offering a glimpse of a promising picture. Just then, one of the pieces of that puzzle, the most precious for Killian, began to walk in his direction, a radiant smile adorning her face and a special glow in her eyes that had the ability to take his breath away.

"Can you come with me to the kitchen, Jones? I need something from there." Emma didn't even wait for an answer, but kept walking in the direction of the kitchen. He, of course, followed in her footsteps.

This woman would never stop surprising him. At the moment when the kitchen door closed behind them, she practically pounced on him, pressing her lips against his in a burning kiss, one with the ability to set him in flames inside. Any coherent thoughts vanished in his head being replaced by a single image, Emma.

He got lost in the incredible sensation of her lips on his and her body pressed against his, generating a delicious friction in the right places. They devoured each other until they had to pull apart to catch their breaths.

"It's not like I'm complaining. Obviously I'm not. But what was this about?" he muttered, his breath still agitated, his forehead resting against hers.

"Well, I've seen you talking to Liam and for some reason, I thought about the mistletoe that was hanging near you."

"You've lost me, love." His brain was certainly not working properly yet, because he didn't catch how those two aspects were related.

Emma separated a little from him while raising an eyebrow in an amused expression. Then she rolled her eyes before answering, "I'm only going to kiss you when I really want it, not because I'm forced to do it due to a stupid tradition marked by a plant."

"So there will be no kiss under the mistletoe?"

"Nope."

"Okay... No kiss under the mistletoe. I got it." He let out an exaggerated sigh pretending resignation and then his lips drew a small pout. "A pity."

"You're such an idiot," she snorted. "Besides the stupid tradition, I prefer to keep this, whatever it is, just for us. At least until we figure things out better."

Killian realized at that moment that, until now, Emma had been the one to initiate all their kisses. Maybe the time had come to rectify that. "Just to clarify, I'm also allowed to kiss you whenever I want as long as it's in private?"

Emma tilted her head while biting her lower lip in a mischievous way. "I guess you'll have to find out for yourself," she replied before finally turning away from him and opening the door again. The bloody siren had the audacity to blow a kiss in his direction before heading towards the living room, a smile of satisfaction drawn on her lips the last thing he saw before the door closed behind her.

Killian needed to take a couple of deep breaths while waiting for his body to recover before he returned to the living room as well. This woman was going to be the death of him, no doubt.

A couple of minutes later, Killian felt able to return with the rest. His gaze inevitably turned in Emma's direction. When their eyes met, she offered him a soft smile before continuing to talk to Ruby and Mulan. Killian's gaze then roamed the rest of the room until he found his brother who was talking to Elsa. When Killian realized the specific spot they were located in, he couldn't help smiling with delight as he went in search of Emma.

Luck seemed to be on his side that night, finally. Just before he approached Emma, Ruby and Mulan left her to start a new conversation with Regina, Robin's new girlfriend. Killian took advantage of that moment to shorten the distance between them to stand right in front of her. "Swan, about the mistletoe..."

"I've already told you, Jones, I'm not gonna kiss you with everyone around." She cut him off abruptly with a somewhat exasperated tone, although Killian detected a hint of playfulness and perhaps desire in her voice.

"I know, I know, a stupid tradition and whatever, but, you may change your mind now." Killian pointed his head in the direction of Liam and Elsa, a huge grin pulling at his lips.

Emma's eyes widened immediately as she gripped his arm tightly. "Holy shit! They're about to kiss!"

Killian couldn't help a quiet chuckle from escaping his throat. It seemed obvious that whatever prejudices Emma had against the mistletoe, they did not apply to Elsa or Liam.

"You were saying, Swan?" he muttered into her ear, resisting the urge to bite her lobe or slide his lips over her neck. Maybe another time…

"Shut up, Killian, don't distract me now," she mumbled as she pulled her phone from the back pocket of her pants. "Do you think they'll get mad at me if I take a picture of the moment?"

Killian barked out a laugh as he shook his head. He then turned to his brother and shouted, "Hey, Liam. Look up."

* * *

##  **Liam - December 2019**

"Hey, Liam. Look up."

Liam ignored his brother's words at first, too focused on his conversation with Elsa. They had been discussing the next step in relation to Killian and Emma as it seemed that they both were still reluctant to take the final step.

"Oh my god! You are under the mistletoe!" What his ears did catch was Anna's almost deafening yell. It was then that his brain finally processed what was happening.

Slowly, he looked up, finding himself, of course, with the mistletoe sprig hanging just above him. _Bloody hell_. His gaze then turned to Elsa. She seemed visibly nervous, her gaze traveling from the mistletoe, pausing briefly on him, and then looking at her sister with a pleading expression on her face.

"You have to kiss, guys. You know the tradition," Anna continued, squealing as she bounced and clapped excitedly.

"Don't listen to her, love. You certainly don't have to do anything you don't want to do," Liam assured her in a quiet voice as he offered a reassuring smile, even though his heart threatened to beat right out of his ribcage.

Elsa's cheeks colored a soft shade of pink, highlighting her innate beauty as she bit her lower lip in a way that was perhaps too tempting. He also felt his cheeks burn but he ignored his inner agitation, looking for Elsa's gaze to make sure she was alright.

Her lips curled up as she shrugged. "It's just a kiss, isn't it?" She moved closer to him, causing his heart to beat frantically as the butterflies in his stomach began to flutter. Before shortening the distance completely, her eyes widened slightly. "You want this too, don't you?"

"Aye, since it's a tradition..." he muttered while his eyes bored into hers. The corners of her lips rose slightly before standing on tiptoe and pressing her lips against his own. It was a brief kiss, just a gentle brush, but enough for him to feel the softness of her lips and the warmth of her breath, causing something to stir inside him while everything around him seemed to fade.

Only when Elsa pulled apart was Liam able to recover his senses. Ignoring the cheering around them, he devoted himself to observing her features, finding no trace of regret, but rather an expression of contentment while the flash of something similar to hope crossed her gaze.

"We're definitely the worst matchmakers ever. Not only do we not get them to kiss, but we fall into our own trap. We are idiots."

Liam couldn't prevent a liberating laugh from escaping from his mouth, getting to infect Elsa in the process. "I’m not complaining at all, love," he managed to assure her once the laughter subsided as he placed an arm on her shoulders. "But we better think of another plan for these two stubborn ones."

"Hey lovebirds, stop whispering and share with the rest." Liam was tempted to ignore Emma's words and remain in his own bubble with Elsa, but he certainly did not enjoy being the center of attention. So, after letting out a heavy sigh, he began to walk away from the mistletoe, keeping his arm around Elsa's shoulders, gently pushing her to accompany him.

"Well, taking advantage of everyone's attention, I'd like to announce something." All eyes in the room suddenly turned to Anna, while Liam noticed how Elsa tensed beside him. Anna's eyes narrowed before she let out a snort. "No, it's not what you're thinking. I'm not pregnant, nor are we getting married. Yet."

"Nor have I proposed to her. Yet," Kristoff added as he winked at his girlfriend.

"What I wanted to announce is that Kris and I have gotten an early Christmas gift and we will also be able to share it with some of you." Anna made a deliberate pause as if she wanted to create tension in the atmosphere.

"Come on, Anna, spit it out." 

Anna frowned as she raised a finger in warning in Emma's direction. "Patience is not one of your best virtues, Emma. I guess Killian agrees with me." Anna directed a conspiratorial glance towards Killian who responded by nodding, earning a nudge from Emma. "Anyway, as I was saying before the interruption... We... are going to spend New Year's Eve in a cabin in the woods. And best of all, there is room for six people, isn't it wonderful?"

"What Anna means is that both the brothers Jones and Elsa and Emma, are invited to join us," Kristoff explained. "I'm afraid there's no room for anyone else." He gave an apologetic look in the direction of both Ruby and Robin.

Liam's excitement lasted exactly five seconds, the time he needed to try to add that event to his mental schedule and realize that he would not be able to attend. A sense of disappointment took hold of him, because the idea of further developing the incipient relationship with Elsa in a different environment was too appealing. But he could not ignore his responsibilities.

"Thank you so much for the offer guys, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline. We're throwing a New Year's Eve party at The Kraken."

"But having a party at The Kraken doesn't necessarily mean you have to attend, right? I mean, you're the boss, you can do whatever you want!" Anna insisted, looking at the others in search of agreement.

She was somehow right. He might feel obligated to stay but that didn't mean Emma and Killian had to decline the invitation too. Just when he was about to make the proposal, Ruby came forward.

"Anna has a point. In fact, I think you three should go. Mulan will be with me that night. She has experience serving drinks, so she will be very helpful." Ruby looked at her girlfriend who offered her a smile while nodding in agreement.

"And you have already given me all this week off to enjoy the holidays with my family, so I will be there too." Liam was about to reply, but Robin kept talking. "Besides, I literally live three floors above the bar and Regina will be there taking care of Roland. I can take small breaks during my shift to see them.”

"I appreciate your support guys, but there will be a lot of work since we estimate that public attendance will be high. I don't think it's fair to load you with more work than necessary, honestly."

"You could hire more temporary bartenders. You have a week ahead to get everything organized." This time it was Belle who made the suggestion, clearly interested in sending him to that cabin in the woods. Yes, he could afford to hire some waiters, but still…

A deep exhale escaped between his lips, while he felt all eyes on him. He wanted to accept the invitation so badly, not only because that would allow him to spend more time with Elsa, but because it would also be the perfect excuse for both Killian and Emma to continue exploring their relationship outside their usual environment and because he had worked hard during the year and deserved a break.

He cast a sidelong glance at Elsa, who was still by his side. She was looking at her sister with whom she seemed to be having a silent conversation. His gaze then shifted to Emma and Killian who were also sharing furtive glances. It was as if everyone was waiting expectantly for him to make a final decision.

"What do you think, Emma?" Liam had learned to trust Emma's instincts as far as business was concerned, so he decided that if she gave her approval he would cease to be opposed to the idea.

Emma cast a last sidelong glance at Killian before answering. "I have a couple of people in mind who could help. I think there will be no problem at all. Ruby and Robin will have everything under control." To reaffirm her words, she quietly nodded her head, her lips curled upward. "It will only be one night. It will be fine."

His decision seemed obvious. If everyone agreed, who was he to refuse the possibility to spend a couple of days off with his loved ones? "Well, guys, if you put it that way I will have no choice but to accept." Everyone broke into applause but he ignored them, looking for Elsa's gaze instead. The radiant smile she offered him was enough to convince himself that he had made the right decision.

* * *

[Memories by Maroon 5](https://youtu.be/SlPhMPnQ58k)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Just three chapters to go... What might happen when you put six people together in a cabin to celebrate New Year with all those simmering feelings around them?


	13. Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What might happen when you put six people together in a cabin to celebrate New Year with all those simmering feelings around them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much, for your likes, reblogs, kudos, and comments. It means the world to me.

#  **Chapter 12:** **Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now**

##  **Emma - December 2019**

Emma could barely contain her excitement as they approached their destination.

They had been so busy the previous week that she was looking forward to enjoying this well-deserved break for everyone. Not only because she would be able to really rest and disconnect for a couple of days, but also because this trip would allow her to spend time again not only with Killian but with the most important people in her life.

Christmas week had been crazy. The number of clients did not stop growing, which meant not only an increase in their income but also an increase in work. During the past few days, she had spent more time helping behind the bar than taking pictures.

The prominent success of The Kraken was also reflected on different social media platforms, as they gained new followers every day, while the number of comments that these followers left was increasing. Even the poll to choose the song on Saturday had been a resounding success, getting a lot of participants who not only dedicated themselves to voting but to give their opinions not only on the songs but also on the singers themselves.

The corners of Emma's lips rose as she read through the new comments that had appeared in the last hours on her phone. They had a passionate audience, no doubt, to the point that they had even started shipping Emma and Killian together, with non-subtle comments about it.

_Omg! Their chemistry on stage is awesome._

_Can you imagine that one day they surprise us with a kiss after singing? I'd die if that happened._

_The Kraken is my favorite bar and I go there every Saturday. And now with even more reasons to go. I love Killian and Emma duets. They're fantastic together._

_Killian is the best singer ever, but with Emma by his side, they manage to create magic. Are they really together or does it just seem like it?_

_I think Memories has been their best performance together so far. It was amazing!!! And I love the songs participating in the new poll. I’ve already voted, looking forward to seeing them sing together Don't Stop Believing. I believe in them._

  
  


"What's so funny?" Killian asked as he stretched his neck to try to take a look at her phone screen. 

They had decided to travel in one vehicle, with Liam the one designated to drive, since it was his own car. The passenger seat was occupied by Elsa, while Killian and Emma were relegated to the back seats, although this time Killian didn't seem to mind in the least.

"Stuff about The Kraken," Emma explained, handing him the phone. "People seem to ship us," she continued in a lower tone as she glanced forward to make sure the other two were not paying attention to them.

They hadn't told anything to anyone about the new level reached in their relationship. Not that there was much to tell, she had tried to convince herself. They might have shared several kisses but they hadn't talked about feelings, not really.

Well, to be honest, since she had asked him to be patient they had shared more than just chaste kisses. It was as if, even though the armor around her heart hadn't yet disappeared completely, she was having serious difficulties in curbing her physical attraction to him once she had been able to taste his lips — and remember it.

He was a hell of a kisser. Of course he was, she wasn't surprised at all. Still, she had only succumbed once more after Christmas, in a steamy moment shared minutes before Killian took the stage last Saturday. She had followed him to the office to grab the guitar and jumped on him the moment the door had closed behind them, leaving him breathless, flustered, and with his hair completely disheveled just before going on stage. His performance had been the best so far, to her delight.

She was surprised that this new level of intimacy with her best friend had not caused an awkward atmosphere between them. Perhaps her fear that everything would change between them slowed her down before giving him her heart entirely, but the truth was that their first kiss had awakened a wave of sensations swirling inside her, offering her a glimpse of what it could be to be completely with Killian, in both body and soul.

Emma cast a last sidelong glance at Killian, who was staring at her phone screen, a gleeful expression on his face. Then she turned her head in the direction of the car window and focused her gaze on the landscape they were going through, finding snowy fields, large trees on the roadside and the mountains in the background drawing an idyllic picture, giving her just a taste of what they would find when they reached their destination.

* * *

The cabin was everything they had expected and more. It was located in a clearing between mountains, surrounded by trees and endowed with an aura of peace and tranquility. The interior was quite cozy, decorated in stone and wood, with large windows that offered a privileged image of the surroundings, and a large fireplace that occupied a prominent place in the living room.

Anna seemed to have conveniently forgotten to mention one aspect though. There were only two bedrooms, each including a king-size bed.

Since both Anna and Kristoff had been there since the weekend, they had obviously already chosen a bedroom, the master suite, which not only had a giant bed but also included its own bathroom, a fireplace, and direct access to a small private porch overlooking the snowy mountains.

"Isn't it a wonderful place?" Anna could barely contain her enthusiasm while acting as a proud hostess, showing them every little detail of the cabin. "We can watch the sunrise while we lie in bed."

"Yeah, it's fantastic. But Anna, do you realize that we are four people and there is only one more bed?" Elsa was the one who decided to address the issue that really mattered to them while everyone else exchanged furtive glances.

"Oh, that's not a problem at all," Anna answered with a dismissive wave of her hand. "The living room couch is actually a sofa bed with room for two people. Kristoff and I have thought that you two guys can share the sofa while the other room would be for the girls."

"Unless you decide on a different room arrangement, of course," Kristoff added, raising his eyebrows with a not so subtle smirk adorning his lips.

"We'll manage," Liam hurried to answer as he scratched behind his ear, revealing with his gesture that he was nervous. At least in that regard, the two brothers were very similar.

This time Emma didn't even bother to protest about the distribution of rooms.

In fact, if she hadn't been one of the people involved she would have found the situation quite comical, four people in their thirties avoiding looking at each other and appearing clearly uncomfortable while thinking, surely, that, if the circumstances were different, they would have preferred a different bed partner.

Emma had to suppress a nervous laugh as an idea began to set in her head. They had come to this place not only to disconnect from the big city, but to have a good time with friends. She had at least placed many expectations on this trip since they had everything at their disposal to make those two days unforgettable in every way.

One thing was clear, she did not plan to say goodbye to the year with uncertainty in her heart and doubt in her mind. She had better find a moment to have a conversation with Killian that she should have had a long time ago. But she wasn't going to let another year go without confessing her feelings. And if for that she had to resort to certain unorthodox measures, she wouldn't hesitate to do so.

She cast a sidelong glance at Killian before accompanying Elsa to move their belongings to the assigned bedroom. The burning gaze he returned had the ability to make the butterflies in her stomach flutter furiously. He raised an eyebrow as he tilted his head to the side slightly, as if he were asking, without words, what she was up to, proving once again how well he knew her. In response, she bit her lower lip and then mouthed a simple _later_ , before turning around and heading to the bedroom.

When Emma was left alone momentarily with Elsa, she was tempted to question her friend about her possible relationship with Liam. They had been so busy in the past few days that they had barely had time to chat beyond the normal conversations generated due to living together. But Emma was really dying to know Elsa's true feelings. She had remained quite reserved about it since she started whatever she had with Liam.

"So, are you ever going to tell me what's really going on between you and Liam?" Clearly finesse was not Emma's forte.

To her credit, Elsa's face remained almost impassive, only a faint shadow of surprise crossing her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about, Emma. He and I are just friends, you know that." Her blank expression suddenly changed, giving way to one of defiance. "I guess you're used to that term, _friends_ , aren't you?"

"Well, I'm not the one who kissed a Jones in front of everyone last week." Emma's voice didn't even tremble as she counterattacked. Technically she wasn't lying, but the truth was that she had devoured Killian's mouth just a few minutes before the mistletoe incident.

"Oh, I'm well aware of that, believe me. Of you not kissing a certain Jones under the mistletoe, I mean. Such a wasted occasion." Elsa let out an exaggerated sigh as she shook her head in an attitude of false resignation.

Emma raised an eyebrow as she snorted, surprised by that unusual sarcastic side of Elsa. Even so, her attempts were not enough to divert attention. "What I hope is not a wasted occasion is this getaway. For any of us."

"I hope not, really. I have the feeling that we are about to enjoy some unforgettable experiences around here. We deserve this, you know. Right, Emma?"

Emma simply nodded as she offered her a smile of appreciation, her heart fluttering in her chest. They totally deserved it, not only she and Killian, but also Elsa and Liam. The most selfless and kind people she had known deserved to reach their piece of happiness and if this happened with them together, so much the better.

* * *

Elsa had ended up being right. They had only spent a few hours there but Emma and the others had managed to have a glorious time. The memory of their previous trip to Storybrooke crossed her mind several times throughout the day, since although the experiences had been quite different, the feeling of contentment had been the same on both occasions.

They had laughed until their stomachs ached while playing in the snow like little children. They had savored a delicious homemade meal in a small and cozy establishment located in the nearby town. She had even enjoyed playing a board game — Monopoly— for the first time in a long time. The fact that she had always been good with finances probably had something to do with the fact that she had managed to beat Liam, the expert businessman.

The only thing she had missed during the day had been the chance to spend more time with Killian. In fact, they had not had the slightest chance of having a moment of privacy even for a minute, so they had to settle for longing glances, accidental touches or promising smiles, something she should have already been used to but that now, given their current circumstances, was no longer enough.

Still, she hoped to solve this little problem soon, if all went well with the plan she had begun to forge. She just needed to find the best occasion to carry it out.

That opportunity would soon arrive, to her delight.

After the last Monopoly game, Anna and Kristoff had retired to their bedroom, alluding that they were tired, although Emma suspected that their early departure was nothing more than an excuse. Either way, she wasn't going to complain, especially since it would make her plan much easier to carry out.

The others, Emma included, decided to watch a movie since none of them seemed in a hurry to go to sleep. Emma strategically placed herself on the largest couch, the one that would be turned into a bed, dragging Killian to her side, so the other two had no choice but to settle on the other perpendicular sofa.

Before they started watching the movie though, Elsa decided it would be a good idea if they made popcorn, so Liam quickly offered to help her. It was as if the stars had lined up in Emma's favor, because this unexpected moment of solitude would allow her to inform Killian of her crazy plan.

"Are you ready to fall asleep in a few minutes?" Emma muttered as she cast a sidelong glance in the direction of the kitchen area to make sure the other two weren't listening.

"We haven't even started watching the movie, Swan. I hope we stay awake for at least the first hour." He smirked at her and then placed an arm on her shoulders and pulled her close.

"I'm not talking about really falling asleep, but pretending to fall asleep. We already have experience in that. Sort of."

Killian's eyes narrowed in confusion and then widened, as if he had realized the implications of his plan, his lips drawing a naughty smirk. "Are you planning to sleep with me here, in the middle of the living room? That would be scandalous, Swan."

"You're an idiot." She patted him on the chest, earning a silent chuckle on his part. 

She tried to convince herself that it wasn't a big deal, but still, she couldn't help a blush crawling up from her neck to her cheeks. Maybe her original idea was to force Liam and Elsa to share a bed although that would also imply that they would have to do the same. Emma was no longer sure which of these prospects she was most interested in. "You just need to go along with me. We'll pretend to be asleep until those two have no choice but to go to the bedroom and hopefully share a bed," Emma explained between whispers.

After her previous conversation with Elsa, Emma had found her friend quite receptive to the idea of being in a relationship, although she hadn't made any direct reference to Liam. Still, it didn’t hurt if they were given a little push to send them in the right direction.

"I just hope they don't decide to wake us up this time." Although Killian maintained a neutral expression, his tone implied that this possibility didn't excite him at all. Well, at least they were on the same page. "It's unlikely, though, given our tendency." He winked as he bumped her shoulder with his.

Her retort died before leaving her mouth as Liam and Elsa made their appearance again at that moment, holding two bowls of popcorn. So she did the only thing she could do at the moment, she settled back on the sofa, waiting for the best opportunity to carry out her plan.

They did watch the movie, at least during the first half-hour. When Emma cast a sidelong glance at the occupants of the other couch, she couldn't help smiling. They kept their eyes fixed on the television screen but Liam was circling Elsa's shoulders with his arm while her hand rested on his thigh at knee level. They seemed totally at ease with each other. Perfect.

The show was about to begin.

She leaned slightly toward Killian, who, in response, raised his arm and placed it on her shoulders, drawing her to him. After a few seconds of adjusting to the new position, she rested her head against his chest and pressed his thigh discreetly. She cast one last glance in the direction of Elsa and Liam to make sure they weren't paying attention, and then she closed her eyes, starting her stellar performance.

She didn't have to make many efforts to pretend to be asleep, really. The atmosphere that surrounded her certainly invited her to sleep, with the room dimly lit, the warmth emanating from the fireplace, and the rhythmic beat of Killian's heart against her ear acting as a lullaby. Emma felt a kind of drowsiness taking hold of her, making it increasingly difficult to stay awake. Just when she was about to succumb to sleep, she heard the first whispers.

"Liam! Look at these two. They've fallen asleep. Again."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Do you think we should wake them up?"

Emma held her breath trying to remain still as she prayed that her slow breathing would be convincing enough.

"Hell no. Let them sleep." Emma suppressed a sigh of relief when she heard Liam's reply. They remained silent for a moment although Emma detected some noises, as if they were moving and then heard another more concrete sound, a camera shutter followed by a giggle from Elsa.

"Shhhh, lass, we don't want them to wake up, do we?"

"I wonder how many photos we have of them in that position." After a brief pause, Elsa continued in an even lower tone, so Emma had to make an extra effort to capture her words. "At least this time they haven't needed any set up from us."

"I'm starting to doubt our abilities as matchmakers, love. Nothing seems to work with these two."

Emma's body tensed involuntarily at Liam's words. What the hell were they talking about?

"What will we have to do next? Lock them in a room together?"

"It's not a bad plan, lass. In fact, this house has a pantry that could work. At least they would have food and liquids to survive until they finally decide to confess their feelings to one another."

 _They know_. 

Emma was surprised to realize that Liam was also aware. Not only that, but they had been working behind their backs to push them together.

Her heart began to beat frantically in her chest as a feeling of unease settled inside her, making it difficult to keep pretending she was asleep.

Although they continued to speak in soft whispers, Emma was no longer sure she wanted to keep listening. She noticed how Killian's body had also stiffened, but given their current situation, she couldn't check his reaction to Liam and Elsa's unexpected dialogue.

"It's a bit frustrating, to be honest," Elsa muttered. "They are so in love but they are so afraid that sometimes I feel like shaking them to make them react."

"Aye. Killian ... I've never seen him so in love, not even with Milah. Sometimes I wonder how I could have been so blind these past four years when the signs were so obvious."

_Killian loves me._

Killian loved her.

For some reason, the realization of that fact, far from making her burst with happiness, caused the feeling of unease to increase, making her feel overwhelmed and having difficulty staying still when her whole body screamed to jump away from him.

"Emma is an expert in masking her feelings. But I think she is reaching her limit, really. I have a feeling that this getaway will bring us more than one pleasant surprise."

"Aye. For starters, everything seems to indicate that the two of us are going to end the year sleeping together. I mean, in the same bed. Well... I can always sleep on the floor, or stay here on this sofa..."

"Oh, shut up, Liam. We'll share a bed. It's not a big deal."

"As you wish."

In other circumstances, Emma would have felt happy after that little exchange. On this occasion, however, she couldn't wait for them to get out of there.

"Speaking of which, why don't we go to sleep too? I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Just give me a couple of minutes to make sure to extinguish the fire in the fireplace."

Emma kept her muscles tense while listening to several muffled noises, which she supposed came from Elsa and Liam making sure that everything was fine before going to sleep. After what seemed like hours, she felt a warm and fluffy fabric sliding over them. Liam, or more likely Elsa, had placed a blanket over them to make sure they kept warm after the fireplace went out.

The long-awaited silence fell on them a few seconds later. Emma remained motionless though, ignoring the pull of her body until she was sure that they weren't going to be discovered. After mentally counting to ten, she couldn't resist it anymore, literally jumping off the couch.

She was freaking out. Deep down she was aware of it but seemed unable to stop the escalation of feelings that had taken hold of her. She began pacing up and down, feeling like a caged animal.

She suspected —no, she knew, she corrected herself —that Killian had feelings for her. She had stopped having doubts about that after sharing their first (second) kiss. But love was a meaningful word. She hadn't expected to hear that word so soon, even though her feelings were mutual. She hadn't expected to hear about it in such an unusual and impersonal way either.

"Emma? What's wrong?"

Emma chose to ignore Killian and focused instead on trying to control the contradictory thoughts that clustered in her head and to pull herself together. She wasn't even able to put into words everything that was going through her mind at the time, which only increased her sense of frustration. Still, she forced herself to take a deep breath to calm the rapid beat of her heart.

He loved her... How on earth would she be able to deal with that confession when she hadn't yet assumed the implications of their first kiss?

The other revelation wasn't easy to accept either. All these previous weeks, all those unexpected plans had been nothing more than the set-up attempts by her two friends. Emma felt as if, somehow, the escalation of feelings towards Killian had been forced instead of flowing naturally.

"Emma..."

 _This is a mess_... she thought, unable to face Killian right now while avoiding his gaze at all costs.

"Emma, look at me." She was so absorbed by her turbulent thoughts that she hadn't realized he had risen from the couch and was right in front of her. "What's going through that head of yours?"

His voice didn't denote annoyance, rather concern and a hint of curiosity. In other circumstances, she would have admired his composure, but this time she wanted to be mad at him. They were both involved, why did she feel like boiling inside when he remained perfectly calm?

"You heard them, right? This is... this is too much." She waved her hand as if encompassing the space between them. She was scared of what she would find when she looked into his eyes but showing off an unusual display of courage, she finally looked up, searching for his gaze, finding a stormy expression, and a special glow in his eyes.

"I've listened to them and honestly, I wasn't surprised by any of their revelations. I wonder why it has affected you so much. Isn't everything they have said true?"

"That's exactly the reason, Killian!" she hissed, looking away again as she felt like a wave of frustration washed over her, seeing herself unable to explain how she felt. Killian, always so perceptive, reached out tentatively and began rubbing her arms gently, as if trying to calm her down.

"Emma, love, you need to calm down."

Although reluctant, she did what she was told while taking a shuddering breath in a new attempt to pull herself together. His reassuring gesture worked as she noticed how her tension level gradually decreased. Only when he made sure she had calmed down enough did he nod in her direction, encouraging her to express her feelings.

Before speaking, she shook her head feeling ridiculous about her overreaction, while noticing how her cheeks blushed in embarrassment. Even so, after letting out a heavy sigh, she finally decided to explain herself.

"I know it's ridiculous, but I feel like with their stupid setups they've forced us into our current situation, instead of the feelings between you and me developing naturally." She knew that her speech made no sense, but still she felt the need to expel those thoughts away.

Killian opened his mouth as if he wanted to reply, but she lifted a finger and pressed it to his lips gently as she gave him an imploring look to let her continue. "Besides, I feel robbed. First, with our first kiss that we barely have a memory of and now with that revelation. Such confessions should be one of the milestones to reach in a couple. The first kiss, the first I..." Her voice trailed off, as she looked away again, feeling unable to express those three words out loud. Not yet.

"Emma..." The way Killian pronounced her name, in an almost reverent manner, caused a chill to run down her spine. He then touched her chin and pressed gently, forcing her to lift her head and look him in the eye. A feeling of vertigo seized her when their gazes met again. There was pure honesty in the blue depth of his eyes, along with something like devotion and, above all, love. 

"I love you, Emma Swan. I've loved you for a while, actually. My confession may be hasty, but at least it serves, I _hope_ it serves to reach one of our milestones as a couple. Because, believe me, love, I intend to reach each and every one of them. Together."

He loved her.

She gasped, unable to react, her breath caught in her throat as he continued speaking. "As for my brother and Elsa's alliance, these unexpected plans may have gotten my feelings towards you to increase, but they are real. So real and intense that sometimes I feel overwhelmed, but in a good way."

She loved him.

She loved him for many reasons, including his way of acting towards her and his ability to always find the right words to reassure her.

"Besides," he continued in a lighter tone, "haven't we been doing the same with them? Acting as matchmakers? In fact, we're in this situation right now because of your idea to try to push them together, Swan."

He was right, again. Still, she had the feeling that the other two had taken it more seriously than them. At least the other pair had developed a much more detailed action plan than their poor attempts.

"We're idiots," she groaned as she covered her face with her hands. Now wasn't the time to feel embarrassed, she told herself, but to assess their actions and learn from them, as any normal adult would do, right? She dropped her arms, looking back at Killian. "But at least it worked, didn't it? I mean, look at the two of us, finally having this conversation, while they are sleeping together. Thanks to me." She raised an eyebrow while she grinned at him. Okay, maybe acting like an adult wasn't her forte after all.

"Okay, I'll give you that, but you must admit that you were wrong when you said they were dating in secret."

"Semantics."

Killian chuckled, the sound causing her stomach to flutter. She was hopeless in regard to this man. That reminded her that she still had more confessions to make. Still, she was grateful for that brief pause that had served both to lighten the tension and to reassure her in some way, since at least so far in their new relationship, the banter and the teasing between them remained intact.

"I'm terrified," she blurted out, without giving herself time to have second thoughts. Perhaps if she dared to express her concerns aloud she would be able to see them from another perspective that would allow her not only to face her fears but to overcome them. "What if this doesn't work between us? What if we, I don't know, we don't work in bed? What if there's no spark?" She hated the vulnerability of her voice a little, but he deserved honesty. "You're my best friend, I can't... I can't lose you."

The corners of his lips rose drawing a reassuring smile. "I know how you kiss, Swan, and if that is indicative enough, we shouldn't worry about that other regard, believe me." He accompanied his words with a suggestive move of his eyebrows causing her cheeks to start burning. Then his expression changed to a more solemn one. "I'm not going anywhere, Emma. If you want us to remain friends, I'm going to accept it, but that won't change my feelings for you."

Just when she was about to reply, his eyes widened as if he had remembered something while he pressed his fingers to her lips. "Also, I'm so glad I found you, I'm not gonna lose you. Whatever it takes, I will stay here with you."

"Did you just use the lyrics of a song in this conversation, Jones?"

His lips curled into a bright smile as he shrugged. "I have a feeling that _nothing's gonna stop us now_."

She huffed while shaking her head in disbelief. She should be used to it, after all. It was one of the consequences of falling in love with a musician, that music was always present in one way or another.

She was in love with him. And he deserved to know it.

"I love you," she suddenly confessed, without giving herself time to think. The way in which his face lit up as his gaze intensified was enough reward for her. After such a long time of suppressing them, those words sounded a bit strange when said out loud, so she forced herself to pronounce them again to get used to saying them. "I love you, Killian," she repeated, in a much more convincing voice. 

"Good," he muttered and then pressed his lips against hers. It was a delicate kiss where Emma could feel all his affection and devotion towards her, the softness of his lips on hers causing all her worries to melt away while her heart finally broke free of its protective barrier.

They kissed languidly for a few seconds until their kisses became more passionate, as if they couldn't get enough of each other. She was so consumed with desire that she barely noticed that they were moving until Killian's calves hit the couch and he dropped on it, dragging her along.

She straddled his lap, her mouth never leaving his, while she felt an overwhelming wave of lust invading all her senses. It was as if, after so much time of repressed feelings and emotions, those very feelings had finally found their freedom. Such was their intensity that she found herself unable to restrain them. Not that she put too much effort into that restraint, honestly. Not when she felt so fucking good in Killian's arms as she was devoured by his demanding mouth and his hands began the first tentative exploration of her body, leaving a burning trail in their wake.

The delicious friction of his prominent arousal against her core was driving her crazy. When his fingertips tentatively brushed the curve of her breasts for the first time, she thought that she could combust at that very moment. She moaned against his mouth as she moved her hips with a clear purpose.

She could have continued just like that for hours, lost in the intoxicating sensation of his lips on hers, while she felt her skin burn under his touch. But Killian decided to break the kiss, parting a little from her and looking for her gaze.

He looked wrecked, the blue of his eyes almost gone, his hair completely disheveled, his lips swollen. A wave of pride seized her at the realization that she was the cause of his current condition. Just when he was about to say something, she deliberately moved her hips again, earning a loud groan from him.

"Emma, love. We... We need to stop," he finally managed to say in a raspy voice. "We're in the middle of the living room."

He was right, of course he was. She was internally grateful that he had had some lucidity because in her case, she had difficulty forming coherent thoughts. After such a long time of repressed feelings, now they ran wild causing her blood to boil and her mind to cloud. Letting out a huff of annoyance, she buried her head in his chest, reluctant to get away from him.

"I'm totally claiming the other bed for tomorrow," he grunted, earning a giggle on her part.

"Well, we can always turn the sofa into a bed and cover ourselves with the sheets. At least we'll have some privacy," she suggested, looking up as she raised an eyebrow suggestively. She did not want to miss the opportunity for intimacy with Killian now that there was nothing that stood in their way.

"Are you thinking of having your way with your best friend, eh Swan? Without even taking me on a date?" he joked, an expression of feigned disbelief on his face.

"Well, we have actually had plenty of dates, if we consider all those crazy plans of your brother and Elsa."

"If you put it that way..."

The light conversation had managed to cool her impulses somewhat, yet the desire for him remained latent, waiting for the best occasion. When they got up from the couch, Emma couldn't help directing her gaze at his crotch, finding a more than obvious tent in his pajama pants. She licked her lips and then let out a quiet sigh trying to redirect both her thoughts and her gaze to something less tempting, such as helping Killian turn the sofa into what would be their bed for the night.

Once the bed was ready, Killian turned off the light of the only lamp that remained lit and then they got into bed together, covering themselves with the sheets. Both instinctively turned towards each other, finding themselves in the middle of the mattress and entangling their limbs.

An idea crossed her mind at that moment, something she had completely forgotten after that first shock a few minutes ago. "So Liam knew about your feelings?" Emma asked in a soft voice, gently stroking his cheek while trying to glimpse his features despite the darkness that surrounded them.

"Aye," he admitted, then placed a soft kiss on her lips. "He has known for a couple of months. Do you remember the weekend we had free?"

"I also confessed to Elsa that weekend," Emma said slowly, as the memory of that night came to her mind, causing her cheeks to blush. She was grateful now that Killian couldn't observe her features in detail due to the darkness.

"What the hell happened that weekend?"

Emma was tempted for a moment to respond evasively using any excuse, but in the end, she decided to be honest with him and confess how she had felt. She didn't want to hide that information, especially because she had the suspicion that that night had been the beginning of what would lead them to their current situation.

"I... I might have been a little jealous," she muttered and bit her lower lip while waiting for his reaction.

"Jealous? Of whom?" Even in the dark, Emma could observe how his eyes widened when he caught the meaning. "Of Belle?"

"I know, I know. It wasn't just Belle, but... you could have chosen any other girl from the bar." She tried to explain herself but was interrupted when Killian captured her lips with his in a demanding kiss, one with the ability to make her head spin.

Killian broke the kiss a few seconds later, resting his forehead against hers as they both tried to catch their breath. "I have another confession to make," he muttered, his warm breath caressing her lips. "I was also jealous, Swan. I thought your strange behavior was because I was interfering in some way, in your search for a one-night stand."

"Really?" His answer caught her off guard. "God, we're two idiots," she muttered while hiding her head in his chest. He circled her with his arms, pulling her to him and causing their bodies to press together.

She loved him.

She wanted him.

She wanted him so badly that, for once, she decided to act on impulse, without fear of consequences, determined to just feel.

Killian slipped a hand under her tank top and began to trace delicate patterns on the skin of her back, while she did the same on his chest.

"You were stunning in that dress that night, Swan. Bloody hot, pure temptation," he purred, his velvety voice sending liquid heat directly to her core. "And then you had the audacity to wear it again to dinner at that restaurant. It was torture."

"Maybe I did it on purpose," she admitted, causing him to utter a guttural sound as his hand slid dangerously toward her lower back until he reached his target, giving her a light squeeze on her ass and pushing her further against him.

 _T_ _wo could play this game_ , she thought as her fingers began to trace a path following the line of hair on his torso, descending slowly and tortuously. "I wonder if you needed to do something about it, take the matter into your own hands. You know what I mean." Her hand ended its descending path while she emitted the last words, palming his length over his pants with a clear purpose.

"Bloody hell, woman." He flinched at her touch as he let out a heavy breath. Far from being intimidated, she continued her exploration, internally thanking him for wearing pajama pants, allowing her better access. She did not hesitate to slide her hand under his clothes and then she wrapped her fingers around his length, exerting a tentative movement at first, but gaining security with the soft sounds that came from him. "Emma, love, we shouldn't... someone can appear at any time."

"Let me give you at least this, please."

"We're definitely claiming the other bed tomorrow," he growled before searching for her lips and starting to kiss her thoroughly. Emma took that as an invitation so she continued with her movements, the mere sensation of him pulsing and powerful under her touch sending electric shocks of pleasure up her spine and down to her toes. It was a beginning, something promising and exciting, a glimpse of what was to come.

Maybe the road to get here had been long, but looking back, she wouldn't change anything they had experienced in recent years. Especially when the path they took meant they would end up in this situation, finally giving rein to their passions in an idyllic place with her favorite person by her side.

"Emma," Killian pronounced her name with a mixture of devotion and plea.

"Yes?"

"Don't stop, please."

"Never," she muttered against his lips.

_And we can build this thing together_

_Standing strong forever_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

Killian was definitely right when he used the lyrics of a song to describe their relationship.

* * *

[Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now by Starship](https://youtu.be/3wxyN3z9PL4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think :)
> 
> We're reaching the end, just one more chapter to go, plus the epilogue. It's time to celebrate the new year, and as long as they're together nothing else matters.


	14. Nothing Else Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to celebrate the new year, and as long as they're together nothing else matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we've almost reached the end of this journey. But that's it, the last chapter is here (in addition to the epilogue next week) I hope you like it.
> 
> I've gone through some pretty difficult months due to different circumstances, but you all managed to put a smile on my face every Tuesday with your comments, likes, kudos, and reblogs. Thanks for your support, it has meant the world to me.

#  **Chapter 13 - Nothing Else Matters**

##  **Elsa - New Year's Eve 2019**

The sun had already risen when Elsa woke up the morning of the last day of the year. She cracked up one eye to check the time and then closed it again, snuggling even more under the sheets in her attempt to go back to sleep. It was still early, she was still dragging the vestiges of sleep and also the bed was quite comfortable.

There was something hovering in her head that prevented her from falling asleep, though. It was as if her mind was urging her to remember something, but her brain was still drowsy and not working properly, preventing her from reaching that thought. She squeezed her eyes closed stubbornly. Whatever it was, she would have time to remember it later. Now she preferred to enjoy the softness of the sheets, the fluffy blanket, the tranquility that surrounded her... _Silence_. That realization was the wick that finally activated her brain.

The bedroom was completely silent because she was alone. Her eyes suddenly opened as her hand reached out instinctively, finding an empty space on the other side of the bed. Though it was expected, she decided to bury the incipient feeling of disappointment, focusing instead on the advantages of waking up alone in her current situation.

With his absence, Liam had saved her from experiencing that first awkward moment of waking up in a strange bed with someone by her side with whom she had spent the night, although in their case all they had done was sleep.

After letting out a soft sigh, she stretched her limbs as her lips drew an involuntary smile when her mind began to remember the events that had led her to share a bed with Liam.

At least on that occasion, they hadn't had to make any effort. She hadn't even had time to think about a strategy. So the fact that Killian and Emma had fallen asleep together had been a unique opportunity, not only to continue with Operation Happy Ending but also because that had meant spending more time alone with Liam.

She liked him. It was useless to ignore that feeling when, far from fading away, it became increasingly intense. It was a bit ridiculous, to be honest. Despite being thirty-two years old, Elsa felt like a teenage girl with her first crush, complete with the usual butterflies in her belly and a pleasant flutter in her heart whenever they talked or saw each other.

She was quite convinced that he felt the same if his longing glances or the soft smiles just for her were sufficient evidence. But he was almost forty years old, neither of them were children yearning for a first love. She was aware that despite her physical reactions, whatever happened between them — _if_ something happened — it probably wouldn't be a crazy and passionate love story. She suspected it would be something more mature, more soothing, just like they were. She didn't need anything else, really.

Liam had been a gentleman the night before, offering once more to find any other place to sleep. Elsa had rejected all his offers, of course. They were two responsible adults, after all.

Once together in bed, he had respected the distance, making sure she was comfortable enough. After wishing her good night and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, he had turned off the light on his bedside table. That was the last thing she remembered, since she had fallen asleep immediately after.

She had a vague awareness that they had moved during the night, ending up snuggling each other at some point. But since she had woken up alone, she wasn't sure if she had remained in his arms for a long time or if it had only been momentary.

After letting out a new sigh of contentment, she decided to leave the bed and take advantage of her solitary moment to take a shower and prepare herself for the last day of the year. After grabbing her toiletries and fresh clothes, she left the bedroom, heading in the direction of the bathroom.

The sound of running water was her indication as to where Liam was so, since the shower seemed to be occupied, she debated whether to go back to the bedroom or go check what the other occupants of the cabin were doing.

The house was completely silent, so Elsa suspected that everyone was still sleeping. Still, she decided to find out for herself. She walked stealthily down the short hall and poked her head around the corner, directing her gaze to the sofa in the middle of the living room.

Sunlight poured through the large windows, so Elsa was surprised that neither Emma nor Killian seemed to be awake. Not that she could see much of them, really, since they were almost totally covered, only a portion of their heads were partially visible.

Elsa noticed that they had assembled the bed at some point during the night and that they were impossibly together. That was a good sign, wasn't it? After taking one last look, she turned in the direction of her bedroom. She was so distracted thinking about the two idiots that she almost collided with the solid body that had got in her way.

She let out a slight shriek in surprise and then covered her mouth, remaining motionless. Only then did she realize that she had just collided with Liam, who had just come out of the shower. Although she tried, she couldn't help her gaze from shifting to his bare torso and then to the towel that hung dangerously low around his hips. _Holy shit!_

"Sorry, lass, I didn't see you." Elsa blinked a couple of times, forcing her eyes to look up, noticing a funny expression on Liam's face, causing her own cheeks to blush.

"I was..." she trailed off, hooking her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the bathroom while feeling like a wave of embarrassment seized her.

"It's all yours, love. I... I better get dressed."

Elsa pressed her lips together in an attempt at a smile and then slipped away, literally, into the bathroom. _So much for adult behavior._

The shower did wonders on her, the hot water dragging her previous embarrassment away, as she let herself be enveloped by the essence left by Liam. She took her time combing her hair in her usual braid and doing the rest of her morning routines. After one last scrutiny of her reflection in the mirror, she decided that she was presentable enough to appear in front of Liam again.

The house was still quiet when she left the bathroom, so she headed back to her bedroom with stealthy steps. Liam was there when she arrived. Elsa couldn't help her lips from drawing a smile of appreciation when she realized that in her brief absence Liam had dressed, made the bed and tidied the bedroom. He was now sitting with his back against the headboard, phone in hand, and looking at the screen. His eyes lifted immediately when he noticed her presence, his lips curled into a soft smile. Elsa felt a warm sensation spreading through her body at the thought that he was there just waiting for her.

"They... they were still asleep. Together." She tilted her head slightly in the direction of the living room.

"Aye, I also took a look before taking a shower." He reached up to scratch the back of his ear before continuing. "Speaking of which, did you sleep well last night? I hope my snoring didn't bother you too much."

"I slept like a baby, don't worry." She offered him a reassuring smile as she remained in her position, not quite sure what to do next. Unfortunately, her body spoke for her as suddenly her stomach rumbled loudly. She felt a blush crawl from her neck up to her cheeks as she looked away.

"Well, lass, I think it's breakfast time, right?" Liam stood up, offering her his arm in a gentlemanly gesture. "Shall we?"

"I'm not sure, maybe we should give them a few more minutes of privacy."

"Your stomach didn't seem to think the same." Liam raised an eyebrow, his lips drawing a naughty smirk. For some reason, she felt the urge to erase that smile using her own lips. She held back, though. "I don't think it will be much longer before they wake up, love. Unless you prefer to stay hidden here for a while, something I'm not opposed to at all, I must say."

Liam was flirting with her, wasn't he? She was reading the signs well, right? Elsa suppressed a groan of frustration when she found herself quite out of practice in the matter. There was only one way to find out, flirting back and waiting for his reaction.

"Uhm. If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were looking for an excuse to spend more time alone with me." She shortened the distance between them, ignoring the rapid beat of her heart and focusing on his reaction.

He tilted his head and she mirrored him, his gaze drifting to her lips. "Is it working?"

"Your excuse? I think you should try a little harder."

Liam remained silent for a few seconds, while she watched as a whirlwind of emotions crossed his gaze, causing her to hold her breath in anticipation. Finally, he took a step forward, invading her personal space and making her heart pound frantically in his chest.

"Let's see if this is more suitable." He dropped his voice until it sounded like a suggestive murmur. "I intend to kiss you tonight, you know, when the ball drops. I mean, as long as you're willing, of course." The butterflies in her stomach fluttered furiously as she licked her lips instinctively and kept her eyes locked on his. "But I thought we could use this time alone to... practice."

"Is that your way of saying you want to kiss me, Liam?" She surprised herself not only because she had actually been able to utter any words at all, but had even managed to give her voice a suggestive hint. 

"Is it working?"

In response, she shortened the distance between them, grabbing him by the shirt and fusing his lips with hers. He reacted immediately by surrounding her with his arms and pulling her to him. It was a soft kiss at first but then his tongue gently brushed her lower lip asking for access and she lost any self-control. Her lips parted in a clear invitation which Liam readily accepted.

She lost any notion of time and space, completely consumed by the sensations that he was causing. Only when the need to catch her breath arose did she separate.

"That was..." he breathed out against her lips, resting his forehead against hers.

"A rehearsal. For tonight," she finished his sentence for him, causing him to groan before he captured her lips again. She could definitely get used to this kind of rehearsal.

"Go out with me, Elsa," Liam muttered while his lips barely left hers. "You and I alone this time, no setup."

Before answering, Elsa separated a little to look him in the eye. She found a special glow in his gaze, something akin to promise, enough to make her heart flutter and her lips draw a wide smile as she nodded. "Okay."

The last thing she saw before his lips met hers again was an expression of happiness, something she definitely wouldn't tire of seeing, especially if she was the cause.

Anna's idea of inviting them to come here couldn't have been more successful. Elsa wasn't wrong when she thought that several pleasant surprises awaited them. The best part was that this was only the beginning. Now she just hoped that Killian and Emma left behind all their fears and decided to jump into the void too. The feeling that awaited them was quite amazing, she could tell now.

* * *

##  **Killian - New Year’s Eve 2019**

When Killian woke up the next morning, the sun was already shining in the sky, the bright morning light seeping through the large windows and illuminating the room, causing him to remain reluctant to open his eyes just yet.

His mind was still clouded by the vestiges of sleep, making him feel a bit confused at first. Gradually, as his mind cleared, he began to be aware of his surroundings. The moment his brain processed the fact that he wasn't alone in bed, but had a warm body pressed against his, reality came in waves hitting him hard.

 _Emma_... Her back was pressed against his bare chest, her golden hair brushing his cheeks, her curves exerting gentle pressure in the right places causing his morning arousal to become more prominent.

In other circumstances, he would have felt embarrassed in some way and would have separated from her immediately. On this occasion though, he felt confident enough, especially after their little intimate moment last night. _Gods_! The memory of that brief but intense encounter did not help in his current situation.

Killian buried his nose in her hair, breathing her in, letting her sweet and intoxicating fragrance penetrate his nostrils. He would have stayed that way for hours, simply reveling in the sensation of her warm body in his arms as his mind repeated the events of the previous day.

 _She loved him._ The mere mention of her feelings towards him caused his head to spin as his heart thudded frantically in his chest. If it weren't for her presence at his side being so tangible, so real, he would have thought that what happened last night had been nothing more than a sweet dream. One that he wouldn't have minded never waking up from. _Never_.

The reality was much better than any dream he had ever imagined, though. He wouldn’t change anything experienced with Emma in the past few hours even if it had happened in such unusual circumstances. But maybe that was what made their relationship something unique, after all. 

The best part was that the end of the year was the beginning of something exciting and promising for them both. And maybe for someone else... but he would have time to focus on the other two lovebirds later. Now there was something more important to focus all his attention on.

He hesitated for a moment debating on whether to wake Emma or not, considering she wasn't the most friendly person in the mornings. He must admit that he also harbored some fear of her reaction. He sensed that the probabilities were reduced, but even so, there was a chance that she would regret what had happened, taking a step back, or raising her walls again... _Stop_! He forced himself to bury those thoughts before they escalated until they were unstoppable and made him freak out.

Taking a leap of faith, he decided to tempt his luck and wake her up, trying to do it in the most pleasurable way. After letting out a quiet sigh, he circled her waist with his arm and gently slipped his hand under her tank top, his fingers beginning to trace delicate patterns on the skin of her flat stomach as he peppered any patch of her exposed skin that he could find with feather-like kisses.

When she began to stir under his touch he went still, waiting for her reaction. To his pleasant surprise, she grabbed the hand on her abdomen, placing it between her breasts while rolling her hips, pressing even more against him and causing an involuntary groan to escape between his lips.

"It's too early," she mumbled in a barely intelligible voice but remained in the same position. That was a good sign, wasn't it?

"Good morning, love. Are you ready to face the last day of the year?" he asked before brushing his lips on her skin in a spot just under her ear.

"Not yet."

He released a quiet chuckle but continued his attempts. Not that he was in a hurry to get up, but he preferred to have a little intimate conversation with Emma before the other occupants of the cabin appeared.

"Don't get me wrong, Swan. There is nothing I would like more than spending the rest of the day here with you and continuing what we started last night." He paused as he pressed a kiss on the line of her jaw and rolled his hips against her, causing her to make a delicious sound. "But I suspect that the others will soon appear. And it may not be advisable for us that they find us in this position."

After hearing a shaky breath, he noticed Emma moving, rolling over until she faced him. His breath caught in his throat when he observed her features. She was so beautiful. And most importantly, there was not a sign of regret in her expression; rather one of contentment. He could barely contain his emotion.

"Those windows are too large, they remind me of The Kraken's." She snuggled into him as she buried her head in his chest, as if she were trying to protect herself from the light. "Too much light at this time in the morning," she mumbled, her warm breath caressing his bare skin. Killian couldn't help smiling with affection at her comment. There was no doubt that the bar had gone deep into her from the very beginning.

They remained in the same position for a few seconds until Emma separated her head again, looking for his gaze. "I've been thinking..."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that, love."

Her brows furrowed in a gesture too adorable for her own good. "Me thinking?"

Killian rolled his eyes and then pressed a soft kiss on her forehead to erase her frown. "I mean, when you say it that way it usually implies trouble." Her mischievous expression revealed that he was totally right. "What have you thought this time, Swan?" he asked slowly.

"We're going to pretend that nothing has happened between us, that our relationship continues in the friend zone." A shadow of doubt crossed her face at that moment, so he hastened to dissolve any uncertainty she might have by capturing her lips with his in a kiss that could not be considered as something that two simple friends would share.

Only when they parted again did he realize the implications of what she was suggesting, his smile fading from his face immediately. "Let me see if I understood correctly. Does that mean no kisses and no contact at all?"

"Just for a while. I want to see their reactions, see how they change strategy. After what they have been doing, acting behind our backs, I want to mess with them a little."

"For how long?"

"I don't know... we'll see how things flow and we'll decide on the fly. What do you say? Are you in?"

She seemed so excited about the plan that he didn't have the heart to reject it. After all, he had been able to survive four years in a far worse situation, right? That could mean experiencing continued torture, but he could resist one more day, couldn't he? He tried to convince himself, although he knew now that he had had a taste of what it meant to be completely with Emma —well almost, but they would reach that point soon — he was going to have serious difficulties controlling his desires and keeping his hands off her.

"I know I'm going to regret it, but okay, I'm in," he accepted after letting out an exaggerated sigh. The smile she gave him was so bright that it was almost enough reward. Almost.

"I will compensate you, I promise." The way she uttered her words, with that suggestive tone of hers as she raised one eyebrow, was indicative enough about the kind of reward she had in mind. He really couldn't wait to consummate what they had started the night before.

"You better. Something tells me that this plan of yours is going to be torture for me. Tell me at least that we're going to find some private moments throughout the day."

"I promise." She nodded vigorously. As if to prove her words, she pressed her lips to his, getting him to forget everything and everyone for a moment.

While he savored her lips once more, he wondered how on earth he had survived so far deprived of such pleasure and how he would be able to repress himself while their little farce lasted. Although reluctant, he pulled apart from her before their make-out session escalated to something even more compromising.

"As long as I get these sporadic kisses, nothing else matters," he breathed out against her lips.

She moved her head a little away from him, looking into his eyes with a gleeful expression on her face. "Did you just use a song again to talk about us?"

He hadn't done it on purpose, but he couldn't help smirking at her because certainly, his choice of words couldn't have been more appropriate, so he decided to go a little further.

_"So close, no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters"_

  
  


Emma stared at him, her eyes sparkling with admiration, or so he thought, causing his heart to swell with pride.

"Have I ever told you that you're very sexy when you sing?"

"Only when I sing?"

"Especially when you sing."

"Well, you can consider it as one of the many benefits of falling in love with a musician as talented as myself." She rolled her eyes — obviously — and was about to say something when he continued, "I could say the same about you, love. You're stunning, Swan."

"Even now?"

"Especially now. Irresistible," he purred before showing it with a demanding kiss from which they needed a few seconds to recover. He then decided to continue his improvised performance by expressing himself again through music. He was particularly inspired this fine morning, especially now that he had learned that she found him more attractive when he sang.

_"You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful, it's true"_

He barely had time to say the last word when she was kissing him again, any coherent thoughts leaving his mind at the incredible sensation of her lips on his.

"I love you," she muttered without taking her lips away from his. "How have we waited so long for this?"

"Because, taking your words from yesterday, we are two idiots, Swan. But I wouldn't change anything experienced in the past few years because all this has brought us here." He tenderly caressed her cheek while talking. "I love you too, by the way." He would never get tired of saying those words, especially now that he already knew the reaction they had in her.

Emma closed her eyes for a moment and then let out a sigh that sounded like resignation. "I'd love to stay here longer, but I think the others will appear at any moment. What do you think if we start with our performance, Jones?"

He let out a huff of annoyance, but nodded. "If there is no choice..." After giving her one last peck on the lips, he sat on the bed while he looked for his t-shirt. Before he could get up, she grabbed his arm.

"Bring me a cup of coffee," she claimed in that characteristic bossy tone of hers. Killian flashed her an intentional glance as he raised one eyebrow. Emma seemed to understand the meaning of his expression, because her features softened immediately, her lips drawing an adorable pout before adding, "please?"

"I'm impressed by your manners, Swan." She rolled her eyes at his words, but the smile didn't disappear from her lips. "As you wish," he added, accompanying his words by a slight bow before walking towards the kitchen area. 

It was going to be a long day, but everything would be worth it since there was a wonderful reward waiting for him at the end of the road.

* * *

Killian hadn't been wrong. Emma's stupid plan was becoming torture, especially since they hadn't had the chance to enjoy a single moment of privacy.

At least they had been quite entertained all day since, at Kristoff's suggestion, they had gone to take some ski lessons that had resulted in quite the experience; especially because of the non-existent abilities of some of them, like himself, which had generated some spectacular falls in the snow and several liberating laughs.

Since he couldn't enjoy Emma as he would have liked, he dedicated himself to enjoying the good company of his friends. In addition, he had found an especially satisfying entertainment for the day, messing with Liam and Elsa.

Now that Killian knew the secret they held and their more than obvious mutual attraction, he couldn't help dropping seemingly innocent comments in relation to them; innocent comments that were actually loaded with intention, causing flushed cheeks and furtive glances. He also didn't miss their expressions of disappointment, how they communicated with each other exchanging glances, and how they were barely able to hide their frustration since their efforts to push them together did not give any result. Emma and he not only didn't shorten the distances between them but rather seemed to avoid each other.

Killian even thought that they would dare to carry out the idea they had expressed the night before to resort to more drastic measures such as locking them together in some room. He wouldn't have minded at all if they did it, though.

His opinion about Emma's plan began to change as the day progressed. Despite its disadvantages, it was proving quite effective and even satisfying after all, especially since just before dinner, they both found their chance to spend a moment alone.

Since none of the rest of them were especially good in the kitchen, Elsa and Kristoff were in charge of making dinner. Liam, who didn't seem interested in separating from Elsa for more than a minute, immediately offered to help, while Anna kept swarming around the kitchen, contributing in her own style, not with her culinary skills but entertaining the others with her endless speeches.

Taking advantage of the fact that they all seemed quite busy, he offered to collect firewood from the shed next to the house. He tried to endow his words with a certain indifference, using a carefree tone, but trusting Emma to grasp his hidden meaning.

"Wait. I'm going with you, Jones."

Killian could barely contain his enthusiasm, but he schooled his features by showing an expression of feigned surprise. "Did I hear correctly, Swan? Will you voluntarily accompany me outside, in this freezing cold, to carry logs of firewood?"

She was bloody brilliant even while acting, since she rolled her eyes while letting out a snort. "Make no mistake Jones, you're going to transport the logs. I just needed an excuse to get out of this kitchen that smells too much of food."

Then, in a display of stellar performance, she walked without even looking at him, grabbed her coat and headed for the back door of the house. The others barely paid attention, but he watched all her movements carefully. Only when she disappeared from his sight did he decide to follow in her footsteps, after letting out a huff of mock annoyance, which was answered by a chuckle from his brother. He could also be quite convincing if he intended.

This time Killian anticipated her movement, sensing that she would act as on previous occasions, so, at the moment when the shed door closed behind them, it was he who pushed her against the smooth surface, pressing her body with his and capturing her lips with his.

"Tell me this performance is not going to last much longer, love," he managed to say in a hoarse tone, before his lips settled on her again, savoring any portion of skin he could find.

Emma wasn't far behind, of course. He had never doubted that at the moment they decided to let go of their passions, she would be as fierce and determined as she was in all other facets of her life. That was one of her charms, in fact, one of the many reasons why he had fallen madly in love with her: her ability to achieve everything she intended. Even in love, despite her initial reluctance, once her fears were overcome, there was nothing to stop her, to his utter delight.

"I'm not sure, I may be enjoying this more than I thought at the beginning," she muttered against his lips, and then her mouth traveled until she found another target. She nibbled his earlobe, causing a chill to run through his spine, and then she murmured, "wait a couple of minutes and then come back. And don't forget the firewood." 

After giving him one last searing kiss, she gently pushed him, opened the door, and left without looking back, leaving him with his mouth hanging open, his blood burning in his veins and his heart pounding frantically. This woman was going to be the death of him without even giving him time to have his way with her.

* * *

Killian did enjoy the last dinner of the year. He was grateful that Elsa and Kristoff were such good cooks, because they prepared a delicious meal. He couldn't have said goodbye to the year in a better way, with a full stomach, and with the best company; his brother on one side and Emma, his everything, on his other side. 

He didn't even need to think about New Year's resolutions, not when he felt he had, or was about to get at least, everything he had dreamed of and more. For the first time in many years, he felt truly at peace with himself. He only needed a tiny little thing to welcome the new year in the best possible way and he had every intention of carrying it out. 

He just hoped Emma was willing to do it too.

Minutes before the ball finally dropped, they were located in the middle of the living room in front of the television, waiting to experience one of the most intense moments of the year together. There were glasses of champagne placed on the coffee table and a festive atmosphere surrounding them.

The usual nerves of this time of year were also present, but this time they were for quite a different reason. Despite having his heart broken for quite a long time, for the past four years he had harbored that faint flame of hope, which always intensified during that special moment, fueled by the New Year's resolutions. This time the flame had turned into a fire that threatened to consume him alive. 

A new chapter of his life in the form of a new year was about to begin. An uncertain future with endless possibilities was waiting for him to help him fill in the blank pages. After all, that's what life consisted of, right? Gradually discovering everything that chance or destiny had prepared for you. There was something he was sure of, though. Whatever the future held for him, this time he would have a partner along the way.

"Are you okay?" Emma whispered slyly, bringing him back to reality.

"Aye, love. It's just that this time of year is quite significant, that's all." He offered her a reassuring smile before focusing his eyes on the screen.

The countdown to welcome the new year was about to begin.

He looked away again for a few seconds, holding his gaze briefly on each of the people who accompanied him tonight; every one of them important to him in one way or another. While he was doing that, he was mentally thanking whoever was the architect who decided to put these people in his way. He certainly felt like the luckiest man in the world right now.

After looking back at the screen for a moment, he decided that he wasn’t going to wait for the countdown to end. Before the ball finished dropping his gaze traveled to Emma who was also looking at him. His eyes bore into hers, silently asking for permission. Only when she nodded with a subtle movement of her head did he act, cupping her head with his hands. The last thing his sight caught before melting into a kiss that tasted like the future was an emerald gaze full of promises.

There was no better way to start the new year, no doubt.

Everything else ceased to exist at that moment. All his senses focused on Emma and the depth of his feelings towards her. Only when Anna's screams became so intense, he reluctantly parted from her.

"Yes, yes, yes!!!"

"It was about damn time, guys!" Killian was surprised to hear Kristoff so excited, especially when he seemed to be addressing them while holding the cell phone in his hand as if he had just taken a picture. 

"Did you get them all?" Anna asked her boyfriend, stretching her neck as if she wanted to take a look at Kristoff's phone screen. When he handed her the phone, Anna squealed, lifting her hand to Kristoff's for a high five.

_What the hell is going on here?_

"What the hell is going on?" It was Liam who put his own thoughts into words. Just looking around, he saw the same confusion on both Elsa and Emma’s faces as well.

Anna rolled her eyes before responding, as if the answer was obvious. "It was about time for you to take the reins and decide to act, guys!" Although Anna's reply was quite cryptic, it seemed obvious that they were talking about the unexpected kiss, although he wasn't sure why they seemed to be including his brother and Elsa as well. Unless…

Killian's eyes widened, first looking for Emma's gaze, who seemed just as surprised as he and then they both looked, truly looked towards Liam and Elsa. She seemed embarrassed but a timid smile adorned her lips. Liam, on the other hand, was circling Elsa's shoulders with his arm, his face lit with something akin to contentment. Killian then looked back at Anna and the phone she was holding, suddenly interested in its contents.

"Did you just take a picture of us?" This time it was Emma, always so perceptive, who put words to his own thoughts.

"Yes! I assumed that this thing could happen. I had already told Kristoff in advance so he was ready to immortalize the moment. It has been perfect. You are all so in sync." Before anyone had time to reply, Anna continued talking, "I never imagined that there would be so much unresolved tension around us when we plotted this setup. It has been a bit intense and at the same time frustrating, to be honest."

"Wait a moment, did you just say this has been a set up?" This time Killian did find his voice, but he was so surprised that he could barely articulate more words.

"You mean the getaway? Yep," Kristoff confirmed through a huge grin.

"We even took care of finding a cabin with the proper distribution of rooms for our purposes. We honestly are fucking geniuses, right?" There was no doubt that Anna was very pleased with herself, although Killian focused more on the meaning of her words than on her reaction.

Killian heard Emma snorting beside him and Liam doing the same, while Elsa seemed somewhat mortified. He himself remained speechless, trying to process everything that was happening.

"Are you seriously telling us that this has been a set up to..."

"Push you together, obviously." Anna didn't even give Emma time to continue. "All of you are so stubborn and so undecided that if it had been left for you to do, this would probably have taken thirty years to happen. We have simply accelerated the process."

So Anna and Kristoff knew. Killian wondered if they had really been so obvious; if he and Emma had failed to mask their feelings. The answer seemed evident, given their reaction. "I can't believe it." Killian shook his head, finally snapping out of his trance, while he burst out laughing. "Your setup has reached the top, surpassing all our poor attempts."

Both Liam and Elsa snapped their heads towards him. "What do you mean?" his brother asked slowly as he looked at him through narrowed eyes.

Emma answered for him. "We know everything. You don't have to keep pretending." The way Elsa's eyes widened was almost comical. Liam, on the contrary, still seemed confused, so Killian hurried to enlighten him.

"We heard you last night, brother."

This time it was Anna and Kristoff's turn to look at them with expressions of confusion on their faces as Anna gave him a questioning look. "Hold on a sec. What are you talking about now?"

 _Oh, man_! At what time had his life become a romcom?

"How did you hear us last night? Ýou were..." Elsa trailed off as she gasped, her expression denoting that she had just realized. "You weren't asleep."

"We just pretended, to force you to sleep in the same bed," Killian admitted while exchanging a knowing glance with Emma. "That's how we discovered that you had been working behind our backs for the past few weeks, to achieve a similar goal for us, I presume."

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you telling us that this has been a set up inside a set up inside another set up?" As Kristoff said it, the whole scenario sounded quite absurd, hence his expression of disbelief. But strange as it seemed, it was really true.

"Oh my God. I feel like an idiot." Elsa covered her face with her hands, clearly embarrassed. Killian felt sorry for her, but the way Liam hurried to reassure her warmed his heart. That was when he remembered something. The plan prepared by Anna and Kristoff had also included Liam and Elsa. And if they had achieved their goal that meant that…

"I want to see that picture," he demanded, clearly interested in its contents.

"I want to see it too," Liam seconded.

Luckily they didn't have to beg much as Kristoff took pity on them by grabbing his phone again and showing it to them.

The picture was really perfect. Kristoff had managed to capture the exact moment in which each couple shared the first kiss of the year, which was also the first official kiss for all of them. It was the living image of happiness.

"Finally!" Both Liam and Elsa responded in unison, not bothering to hide their enthusiasm when they found that their plan had worked after all. Liam then looked at Killian, a joyful expression on his face, his lips drawing a bright smile.

"I'm very happy for you, little brother. You deserve it." Liam addressed him as he gave him an affectionate squeeze on the shoulder.

"You too, Liam." Certainly, Killian couldn't be happier for his brother and for the chance of happiness he had found with Elsa.

"Guys! We almost forgot! What are we waiting for? Everyone, grab your glass of champagne. We're celebrating!" Anna, displaying her overflowing enthusiasm, brought them back to reality, reminding them that they, indeed, hadn't yet toasted to the arrival of the new year.

"Happy New Year!" Kristoff was the first to pronounce the words, as everyone grabbed their glasses and raised their hands toasting not only for the new year but for the promising future that awaited them.

Killian established at that very moment his only resolution for that new year; to make sure that next year they obtained a new image with the same content. Meanwhile, they had three hundred and sixty-six days to continue building their relationship and to keep that happiness that they all deserved so much.

* * *

[Nothing Else Matters by Metallica](https://youtu.be/tAGnKpE4NCI)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think :)
> 
> This is almost the end... It has really been a pleasure. I hope I have managed to put a smile on your faces or at least that you evaded reality while reading my story in these months of uncertainty and fear. Don't forget that we still have the epilogue. Thank you and... Don't Stop Believing.


	15. Epilogue - Don’t Stop Believing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, this is the end. Or maybe not? I must confess that my idea for the epilogue was slightly different, but I was running out of time, so I had no choice but to present this alternative ending. Despite this, I think it works. Also, that will allow me to continue exploring this universe because I intend to write that ending. I don't know when, but I will. I'm determined.
> 
> One last note. The scene of the last performance is entirely inspired by a movie. In case you don't get it I'll reveal it at the end. In the meantime, enjoy the reading. 
> 
> Thank you very much for joining me on this adventure during these last weeks.

#  **Epilogue - Don’t Stop Believing**

##  **Liam - January 4, 2020**

Liam couldn't stop smiling. It was as if, after their little getaway and his little — big — discoveries in the cabin, a permanent smile had settled on his lips. He had several reasons to do it, really. On the one hand, his brother and Emma had finally decided to give themselves a chance, leaving behind their fears and embracing their feelings. On the other hand, the acceptance of his feelings towards Elsa — and the fact that they were reciprocated — had led him to a state of almost continuous contentment. 

There was no better way to start the year, honestly.

Speaking of Elsa... Liam looked up, directing his gaze towards the entrance of the Kraken. She was late. Since their return last Wednesday, they hadn't seen each other as much as he would have liked; not for lack of interest, but because of their respective responsibilities. But they had agreed to meet at the bar today, something not surprising since Elsa hadn't missed any of Killian's performances in the past few weeks. She wasn't going to miss it today either, of course, since it would be the first time Killian and Emma not only seemed to be a couple on stage, but were a couple in real life.

"She will be here soon." Emma's unexpected voice startled him while she came to stand beside him. "She texted us a couple of minutes ago. She was already on her way."

Liam turned his head to look at Emma, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Elsa hadn't sent him any text at all. He had checked his phone just a minute before. It was the use of the word _us_ that finally gave him the clue to identify what Emma meant.

Elsa had sent a text to the group chat, where Killian, Emma, Kristoff, and Anna were also included. And Liam had silenced the damn chat the day before. "I didn't notice," he muttered, looking away, suddenly interested in ordering the glasses in the compartment under the counter.

"You haven't read it." It wasn't a question, but rather an affirmation. Emma's voice denoted no reproach, but curiosity. Fortunately, a customer approached the bar to order a drink so, after giving Liam one last skeptical glance, Emma moved away from him so he could serve the drinks.

Liam had his reasons for silencing the chat. 

Emma and Killian were the ones to blame, in fact. Accepting their feelings and acting on them hadn't changed their behavior. Liam felt grateful for it, truly, but since last Wednesday, Emma had practically settled in their apartment, which meant that he had become a witness to their constant public displays of affection everywhere. They had always been present between them after all, but now they had acquired a level far from innocent or casual.

On top of that, their banter and almost perpetual bickering were still intact. It was frankly exhausting, especially when their teasing was also transferred to the texts they exchanged in the group chat. When he read an argument between them about something as banal as what they would have for lunch the next day, he had enough. 

Now he just had to deal with them in person. Constantly.

For the next few minutes, he became distracted by serving and chatting with customers, his gaze instinctively heading from time to time towards the entrance. Elsa still didn't appear, something that was beginning to cause some concern in him. Not because of the fact that something had happened to her, but rather because the ghost of insecurity threatened to appear. What if she had thought better? _What if…_

"Stop worrying, she's coming." Again Emma's voice startled him. _What's wrong with me today?_ He was an almost forty-year-old adult, not a bloody teenager with his first crush, for God's sake. Emma must have noticed his unease, because she immediately added, "Can you accompany me to the back room? I need to grab something."

It was an obvious excuse, he could tell. His lips pressed together, drawing a grateful smile, while he nodded. After telling Robin to cover him for a few minutes, he walked with Emma to the back room, to —he supposed —have a little chat with some privacy in a much quieter place.

Emma started talking the moment the door closed behind them. "You know, these past few days have been a little crazy. We've barely had time to talk, and..." She paused for a moment, offering him a smile full of affection. "I wanted to tell you that I can't be happier for you and Elsa. You more than anyone deserve to be happy and I'm so glad you found each other."

A wave of affection for Emma washed over him, while a warm sensation ran through his veins up to his heart. "We're still in the beginning, lass, trying to figure out our relationship. But I'm happy, very happy."

"Good," she said before melting into a tight hug with him to which Liam responded with pleasure. The affection he had for Emma went beyond words. He loved her in the most fraternal form of the word, as if she were his little sister. No matter what happened between Emma and Killian in the future, she would always occupy a special place in his heart.

"I'm also very happy for you two, Emma," he muttered against her hair. "My brother is so damn lucky to have found someone like you. I couldn't have thought of someone more suitable for him. You are perfect for each other." In response, Emma tightened her hug, burying her face in his chest. "You are better together."

"I wanted to... thank you, for acting behind our backs, for pushing us together," Emma confessed with a trembling voice after separating from him a little. Liam noticed her watery eyes and a lonely tear sliding down her cheek. He brushed her skin delicately, wiping away the tear and earning an adorable smile on her part. "These last weeks have been amazing; not only because I've been able to spend more time with Killian, which has led me to accept my feelings definitively, but because I’ve spent so much time with both of you guys. I love to share experiences with you."

"Good, although I must say that your fights are a bit exhausting, honestly." Emma made a sound, half laughing half snorting, causing him to grin. "But I love you both anyway. Besides, I should be used to it, right?"

"I love you too. And yes, you better get used to it, because I don't think we're going to act differently any time soon. It's one of the things I like the best about your brother, how he challenges me and how he fights back."

"I suspect that Killian thinks the same about you."

"He better."

They broke up laughing in unison. It was a liberating laugh, which served to lighten the mood after the previous moment full of emotions. Once the laughs subsided, she gave him one last smile of affection and turned in the direction of the door. But she had barely walked a couple of steps when she approached him again.

"I'll tell you a secret," Emma whispered in his ear. "You are my second favorite person," she confessed and then placed a soft kiss on his cheek before separating again. "And you better hurry out, because I'm sure your current favorite person is already waiting for you." After winking at him, she finally left the room, leaving him with a feeling of bliss that he hoped would last for a long time. Emma was someone so special to him that he hoped to have her in his life forever. He suspected that wouldn't be a problem — if it depended on his brother.

Indeed, Elsa was already waiting, sitting on her usual stool, the one that seemed to have her name written on it. The feeling of contentment increased the moment his eyes fell on her beautiful face, the butterflies of his stomach flapping furiously while all his previous doubts dissipated as he contemplated the adorable smile she gave him when their eyes met.

He hurried to her and, without thinking, pressed his lips to hers in a brief kiss, one with the ability to shake him inside. He had already started to get used to that delicious sensation, something he hoped wouldn't fade with time since he had no intention of stopping kissing that woman.

"I can't believe it!" Ruby's unexpected voice beside him interrupted them momentarily. "What the hell happened in that cabin now that nobody seems to stop kissing?"

Although Ruby's voice denoted surprise and a bit of annoyance, her funny expression said something different. "You better get used to it, Rubes," he simply added, his lips drawing a wide grin.

Ruby rolled her eyes, but then offered a wolfish smile. "You should definitely change the name of the bar and use _The Ship of Love_ instead, or something like that."

"You can always suggest it to Emma. After all, she _is_ the advertising expert."

"I think I'll pass," Ruby replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. She wrinkled her nose and then her lips curled into a wicked grin. "She's very busy lately, eating your brother's face." Liam heard Elsa snorting while he himself couldn't stop a chuckle from bubbling in his throat. Ruby was right. "Anyway, I'm happy for you guys. Really." After offering them one last smile she left to attend a customer.

Once alone, he returned his attention to Elsa. "Hi," he greeted her, pressing a peck on her lips. "I missed you."

"Sorry I was late. I had a last-minute meeting. We're organizing a winter festival with the girls," she explained, offering him an apologetic smile.

His heart swelled with pride towards her. Her ice skating talent was undeniable, as was her ability to transmit her knowledge. The fact that she worked mostly with children only increased his admiration for her. "No need for apologies, love," he assured her, as he grabbed two glasses and placed them on the counter. "The usual, I take it?"

"I'm not sure. I'm still a VIP client?"

Before answering, he leaned forward, resting his forearms on the counter and invading her personal space. "You can be sure, lass. You currently occupy the top. At least on my list." Liam secretly admired how her cheeks colored with a soft pink shade as she averted her gaze whenever he offered her some compliment. He had no intention of stopping any time soon, not only hoping to keep that reaction in her, but because the compliments seemed to flow naturally. He had definitely fallen hard for that incredible woman.

"Very much appreciated. That's one of the reasons why The Kraken has become my favorite bar, the customer treatment. Well, and also that the owner, or should I say the Captain, is quite handsome and charming."

This time it was his turn to blush while his heart made a small somersault. _Gods_! It was as if he had traveled back in time and had become a teenager again. He resisted the urge to kiss her again — since he was the boss and was currently in his workplace, he should set an example for his employees — instead opting to offer her a smile of appreciation accompanied by a slight bow of his head. He then poured the liquid into the two glasses, offering one of them to her and holding the other in his raised hand.

"I want to make a toast because right now I feel like the luckiest man in the world. With you."

The gaze she gave him was so intense that it had the ability to melt the most frozen heart. "I think we have someone to blame about it, right?" Elsa suggested before putting the glass to her lips and then ingested the liquid in a gesture that was too distracting. After leaving the empty glass on the counter she looked at her watch and then looked up, her gaze wandering around as if she were looking for something. "Where are the two lovebirds, by the way?"

Liam also looked around, surprised not to see either of them, considering that Killian's performance was about to begin. He exchanged a look with Elsa as he shrugged and was going to offer to go look for them when he noticed that Elsa's expression changed as she directed her gaze to a spot above his shoulder.

He turned his head following the direction of her gaze, meeting Killian and Emma who looked like they had just left his office, since Killian was already carrying the guitar. They obviously had performed some other activity inside the room, though. At least if their flushed cheeks, Killian's disheveled hair and the flustered expression on both faces were an indication. Liam let out a huff while shaking his head. Those two were impossible.

"I guess they're making up for the lost time," Elsa offered through a soft smile as if reading his mind.

"So it seems. But I'm afraid they'll have to be apart at least for a while. I'll be right back. I'm gonna introduce Killian," he said with a wink before going to look for the two idiots in love.

* * *

The concert was proving to be a total success. Whatever happened in his office, it hadn't affected Killian at all. On the contrary, he seemed more inspired than ever, his presence on the stage more prominent, his smile more charming, his voice more powerful and tuned. There was something that hadn't changed, though. His attention was focused on a single person, someone who kept taking pictures of him as if he were the only person around her.

When Killian's solo performance was about to end, Liam came out from behind the bar, approaching Elsa and offering his hand. They walked through the crowd until they found Emma, who briefly hugged her friend before giving her the camera. The three of them turned their attention back to the stage, waiting for Emma's introduction by Killian.

"Thank you very much to everyone. You are the best audience one can dream of!" Killian shouted as he made a gesture of applause addressed to the public, which only increased the cheers towards him. "And now if you’ll allow me, the stellar moment of the night is about to start; the moment when someone very special to me will accompany me on stage." Killian then looked at Emma, the expression of pure devotion to her written all over his face. "I ask you to give the best applause you can to welcome my particular angel, the incredibly talented and beautiful Emma Swan!"

Liam watched as Killian approached the side of the stage where Emma would appear, holding out his hand to her when she arrived. They walked together to the center of the stage, both sporting the same expression of happiness. When they were in position, Emma nodded almost imperceptibly to his brother and then began to sing, without looking away from Killian.

_Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Then it was Killian's turn. Liam would never have anticipated what happened next. After singing his first verse, Killian played the first chords with his guitar and then they merged into a passionate, brief, kiss right there in the middle of the stage, causing the entire audience to roar around them. _These two know how to rile up the public,_ Liam thought as his lips tugged at a huge smile.

From there the magic continued on stage.

Liam stood behind Elsa, circling her shoulders with his arms while she rested her back on his chest, both watching in awe the huge talent both Killian and Emma had singing together. Liam couldn't be more proud of himself for being the one with the brilliant idea of pushing Emma that first time to accompany Killian on stage.

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to the feelin'_

_That verse couldn't be more appropriate_ , Liam thought as he tightened his embrace on Elsa. He would never stop believing that everything was possible. Their current situation was the best example, with his brother and Emma creating magic on stage and overflowing with happiness and love. With a vibrant Elsa in his arms, it offered him the sensation of holding his (their) own future. He would definitely never stop believing in them and the endless possibilities they had together.

**The End - Fin**

* * *

[Don't Stop Believin' by Journey](https://youtu.be/1k8craCGpgs)

About the inspiration for the scene of the last performance, the movie is Rock Of Ages, and here's the video (spoilers! it's also the last scene in the movie, just in case):

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much. 
> 
> These last few months have been quite complicated for me, so I have barely had time or energy to write, but I haven't given up, so I hope to be able to continue creating. Until then, it has been a pleasure. Stay safe, everyone.


End file.
